Hold Your Hand: Part Two
by EvanberryFTW
Summary: The continuing story of Sam and Rachel Evans, their family, and their lives together.
1. New Home

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait! I really did mean to post this earlier, but I've had a really busy week; at one point, I wasn't able to go on a computer for three days. But here it is;part two. **

**Before anything else, I really need to thank all of you for reviewing the last chapter of Hold Your Hand: Part One; it really means a lot. I wouldn't have been able to go this far with this story if it wasn't for you guys; I really appreciate it, and I hope that you enjoy this part as much as you did, the last.**

**To any new readers: I suggest reading part one first, if you have a little extra time on your hands, or some things might not make any sense; if you don't have the time, however, then you could probably read this story on it's own, I guess; I've tried to put in as much background info in this next chapter as possible, so you guys won't be to lost; if you have any questions, ask it in a review, or PM me, and I'll be happy to clear anything up.**

**This is just a warning: this story has a few (okay, a lot) of intimate scenes. They're fairly easy to skip, if you're not really into that, but if you're really, really offended by that, then I suggest reading somewhere else.**

**Now on to Chapter One:**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter One

"Alright," Sam sighed and smirked as he slipped into the new queen sized bed that he and his wife shared. After months of packing, unpacking, and buying a few new pieces of furniture to fit the larger spaces, they had finally moved into their new home; in fact, it had been exactly one week since they had removed the last of their things from their old apartment, and spent their first night in the new one.

Did they miss their old apartment? Of course. It was their first home together, the first place of their own. It was Harmony's first home, period, and the place where Olivia had seen and met Sam for the first time; the walls of the tiny apartment held so many memories, not just of the first years (or months, in Harmony's case) of the girls' lives, but the first year of Sam and Rachel as a married couple.

But it was time to move on; the girls were getting bigger, and growing older; the new apartment had a lot more space for them to run around and play; besides… they would make new memories in their new home, "I'm gonna rock you like a hurricane."

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes, slowly looking up from the book she had been reading, and at her husband, "I don't think so, Sam; I had school early this morning, then worked a double shift at the daycare center, and I'm exhausted; it's not happening, tonight."

He smiled down at her; the green eyed boy had always been persistent, always trying something else, if one thing didn't work. "What if I just rock you like a tropical storm; they're slightly weaker."

"While I enjoyed that little Earth Science lesson you have just given me, I'm going to have to stick with no; I'm just not feeling it, tonight; maybe tomorrow," she smirked, beginning to turn her attention back to her book.

Seeing that comedy was a flop, Sam decided to try a more forward attempt; he pressed his lips against her neck, gently kissing and sucking on her pulse point.

"Saaaaam…" Rachel moaned when she felt his lips against her, tilting her head back slightly as her book, completely forgotten at this point, fell to the floor with a light _thump_.

"See?" he chuckled, gently running his fingers through her chocolate brown hair, "I knew that my woman was ready for some Sam Evans lovin'…"

"Oh really, Romeo?" she smirked and rolled her eyes, "then please, tell me; what's your next move?"

"You'll see," he whispered, before pressing his lips against hers. Somewhere during a frenzy of kissing, grabbing, and stroking, the couple had quickly removed their clothes, leaving them naked, which just so happened to be Sam's outfit of choice.

"Mmm," Rachel hummed as Sam hovered on top of her, burying his head into her neck, once again.

"I want you, Rachel," he whispered, gently moving his lips down to her breasts.

"I want you, too," she breathed, her fingers moving into his golden blonde hair.

"Mommy? Daddy? Can I sleep with you? I think there's a monster under my bed." they heard a tiny knock on their closed door.

This had been happening a lot, lately; Olivia being too afraid to sleep in her own bed; this had been her third time running into their room, that week.

If Rachel didn't know any better, she would have thought that someone had just killed Santa Clause right in front of Sam; his eyes slowly shifted to their white bedroom door, and he drew in a long breath, unable to think of what to do.

"It's alright, Livy," Rachel called, trying to sound as if she had been sitting and reading a book the entire time, "there's nothing under your bed; monsters aren't real; go back to sleep."

"How can you be so mean?" the blonde boy shook his head in disbelief, handing her her purple t-shirt, as he slipped on his blue Avatar boxers.

"I'm not being mean," she sighed, "I'm just doing the right thing; we can't just coddle Olivia, all the time, and let her sleep here, every night; it's not good for her."

"Well, she's a baby," he stood up, "and babies shouldn't have to sleep in their own rooms when they're scared."

"That's just the thing, Sam," she slipped her shirt up and over her head, "Olivia is four years old; she's not a baby, anymore; if you treat her like a baby, then she'll believe she's a baby, and never grow up."

"Never grow up? That sounds good to me," he opened the door and walked out.

Rachel sighed and shook her head as she watched her husband walk out of the room; she was pretty sure that thirty years from then, when they were both married and had moved into homes of their own, the girls would still have Sam tightly wrapped around their fingers; that was something that would never change.

A lot of things about them _had_ changed, though; they weren't the same two people they had been, about five years ago, when they had first met. That first month of her junior year, right after she had broken up with Finn, Rachel had been lost in a sea of confusion, unsure of what exactly it was she wanted. She _thought_ she wanted Finn; wasn't that why she had spent her entire sophomore year pinning after him? She was so sure that Finn was the one. And yet… two months into their relationship, she had decided that he wasn't what she had wanted at all… the tall boy wasn't the right person for Rachel; maybe he _was_… for someone else (and god help the woman who _did_ want him) but not for her; it had taken a lot for Rachel to realize who that one man for her truly was.

She had Sam had been through a lot, together; ex-boyfriends, unplanned pregnancies, financial issues, insecurities… not to mention the gaping hole in their relationship that had lasted two years; but despite all of that; despite _everything_… they were still going pretty strong.

Just then, the small girl heard footsteps coming into the bedroom that the two of them shared, pulling her away from her thoughts.

Rachel smiled as she watched Sam walk into the room, holding Olivia in his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hi, Olivia," Rachel whispered as Sam set her down in the middle of the bed and got in next to her, "did daddy check under your bed?"

"Yes," she nodded, resting her cheek on the white pillow.

"And did he find anything?"

"No," the smaller brunette shook her head, "he got out of the bed and hid somewhere else when he heard daddy coming."

"Oh really?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, "why's that?"

"Cause he's afraid of daddy."

"Why?"

"Cause he'll beat him up."

"Oh," she nodded in understanding, biting down on her lip to hold in a laugh, "well it seems to me that this monster is a wimp; I bet you can beat him up just as well as daddy could."

"But he's bigger than me."

"That doesn't mean he's stronger," Rachel smiled, gently stroking her hair, "just… go to sleep, for now; we'll deal with him in the morning."

"But he only comes out at night."

"Oh, really?" Sam chuckled, taking Rachel's hand in his, "and where does he go?"

"Down the toilet, and to the ocean," Olivia answered simply.

"Wow," Rachel whispered, "and he comes back to your room, by the time you go to bed? That must be a long swim."

"Why do you think he does that?" the blonde boy asked.

"To scare me."

"No," he shook his head, "I mean, why does he go all the way to the ocean, when he has to go all the way back to your room, by the end of the day?"

"So he can be with his mommy, and daddy, and sister."

"Oh," the brown eyed girl raised an eyebrow, "so he has a mommy, a daddy, and a sister… just like you?"

"Yup…" she nodded and yawned, snuggling next to both of them as her eyes closed.

She placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead, gently removing some stray strands of hair from her face.

Sam smiled down at Olivia, watching her drift to sleep, and rubbed her back, "that kid has some imagination," he whispered, turning his attention back to his wife.

"I know," the petite brunette nodded in agreement, "so… what do you think we should do about this?"

"About what?" he shook his head in confusion.

"About Olivia and the whole 'too afraid to sleep in her own room' situation?"

"Do we really need to do anything?" he shook his head and shrugged, "I mean, she'll grow out of it, eventually."

"Not if you continue to baby her," Rachel sighed, "I know that you're helping her out, but you're not; you're just setting her up for failure; she's going to think that you're going to be able to fight every single one of her battles for her, for the rest of her life."

"Babe, relax; she's only four; we have more than enough time left."

"But we should start early, so she can feel at least a little independent; remember what Doctor Clark said?"

"You said that that man was an ignorant ass."

"Yes, but he understands children," the small girl rested her head back on the pillow, "and besides, that's what my dads did with me, when I was her age, and I turned out fine."

"No… you're not a nurturing mother."

She flicked him in the head.

"I was kidding!" he exclaimed, using his free hand to rub the slightly red mark that finger had left.

"Shh! You'll wake her up," she looked down at a sleeping Olivia.

"You know, if you're not mocking me, then you're hurting me," he sighed.

"Oh really?" Rachel rolled her eyes, "when? Tell me when, exactly, have I made fun of you, tonight?"

"You know."

"No, actually I don't; please enlighten me, Samuel," she shook her head, "because all I could remember talking about was Olivia, and her problem with her monster… god… I can just imagine what must have gone down in your house, when you were her age, and afraid of monsters," she smirked, "holding one of your little Spiderman dolls in your hand, and screaming as you ran into your mom's room."

"Alright," he sighed and shook his head, "first of all, you just made fun of me, just then… second… how many times do I have to tell you that they're not dolls? They're action figures… say it with me, babe… action figures."

"Alright, alright…" she rolled her eyes, again, "action figures."

"Third, and most important… I never did that… I was a tough little kid."

"Oh please," Rachel snorted, "you were absolutely, one hundred percent, a momma's boy; in fact…" she giggled, "you still kind of are."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "I stood up to her, just for you; I am _not_ a momma's boy!"

"I know you did," she squeezed his hand, her fingers playing with the silver wedding band on his ring finger, "it was very noble of you to do so; it meant a lot to me," she kissed his forehead, "I love my momma's boy."

"You cause me so much frustration…"

"And yet you're still here with me, right now," she smirked, "…so it looks like I must be doing something right."

"Meh… I need someone to cook for me, and moving back in with my mom would be too pathetic… ow!" he rubbed his forehead, after he felt her flicked him, again, "would you stop with that?"

"If you stop acting like an ass, then yes, I'd love to stop, and have an adult conversation with you…"

"Fine… let's talk about how my wife hits me…"

"Oh dear god," she sighed, "you're so weird."

"You know you love me," he smirked.

"Do I?"

"Rachel," he gave her a knowing look.

"Fine," she kissed his neck "I love you, Sammy."

"I love you, too," he lifted their hands from the pillows, gently pressing his ample lips against her knuckles, "you know what tomorrow is?"

"What?" the petite brunette asked curiously.

"Our two year anniversary."

"Oh yeah," she smiled, "it… it is…"

"I can't believe that we've already been back together for two years…"

"Two incredible years," she added truthfully.

"The best years of your life?"

"I think so," she kissed his lips, "now… she sighed… I'm exhausted… goodnight, Sam; love you."

"I love you too, baby," he kissed her temple, "'night."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam and Rachel were awakened that morning, by the sound of Harmony crying through the baby monitor, filling the room with her wailing.

"Whose turn is it?" Sam asked as he groggily raised his head from his pillow, his eyes barely open.

"Yours," Rachel mumbled, turning around in bed.

"It's totally her turn," he muttered to himself before getting up off the bed, walking down the hall, and into Harmony's new room.

"Hey, princess," the green eyed boy smiled down at his daughter. Harmony stretched her arms out, reaching up to her father, "shh," he whispered, carefully picking her up out of her crib, before resting her against his shoulder and gently patting her back, "let's go see mommy," he pressed his lips against the top of her head, and walked back to their bedroom.

"There she is," Rachel smiled up at the crying infant, taking her in her arms when her husband passed her to her, "what's wrong?" she cooed.

"I think she's hungry," he sighed and then yawned, still pretty tired.

"Hmm…" she took out a breast from her shirt, and offered her nipple to Harmony, who took it eagerly, "I think so, too."

"I can't believe how big she's getting," Sam shook his head, "ten months… what the hell happened, there?"

"Time got away from us," she sighed, "which reminds me… I think I'm going to have to stop breastfeeding her, soon."

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Because… it's just… I don't know… this is when I stopped with Olivia… plus… my nipples are really starting to get sore."

"You know, I could always-"

"I don't think so, perve," the brown eyed girl rolled her eyes.

"Fine… but you're no fun," he pouted.

"I'll have you know that I'm a lot of fun, right, pretty girl?" she looked down at Harmony, who continued to suck on her nipple.

"Haha," Sam stuck his tongue out at his wife when the baby failed to say anything."

"Oh yeah," she rolled her eyes, "that's really mature."

"You're so mean to me, sometimes."

"Oh, man up, Evans," she teased.

"I don't know why you're still calling me that," he shook his head, "you're an Evans too, now; you've been one for over a year… face it, babe," he leaned up, a little bit, being careful not to squish Olivia, before brushing some of the hair out of Rachel's eyes, "you've turned to the dark side."

"God, you're such a dork," the petite brunette giggled.

"Real flattering, babe," he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, hush, Samuel," she pressed her forehead against his, "you know how much I love you."

"Mmm hmm," he hummed, placing a quick peck on her lips, "I love you, too," he turned back on his back, "you know… it's funny how nervous I was, around you, back in high school."

"Mmm, I remember that," she smiled at the memory, "you were so cute, back then."

"And I'm not now?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No, you are…" she nodded, "but you weren't a perve, back then. I love you, Samuel, but you really can be a pain in my ass, at times."

Before Sam could retort, they felt a small body begin to move around the bed, "Mmm…" Olivia hummed, tossing in her sleep, her eyes beginning to open.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he chuckled, "good morning."

"Morning, daddy," the four year old brunette whispered, still pretty groggy.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Rachel asked as Harmony release her nipple, beginning to fall back to sleep against her mother's chest.

"Yup," she nodded.

"No monsters?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No monsters," she shook her head.

"That's good to hear," Sam pulled Olivia closer to him, "I'm too tired to kick some monster ass."

"Samuel!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Mommy, daddy said a bad word!"

"I know, Olivia," the short girl sighed, "he won't do it again; right, daddy?"

"Right," he nodded, "I'm sorry, Livy; won't happen again."

Just then, Harmony began to squirm and whimper in Rachel's arms, "shh…it's okay," she whispered, "what's wrong?" she gently rubbed her back. I know you're not hungry… so…" she sniffed her bottom, "oh god…" she looked up at her husband, "now I see why you're so upset… you stink…" she giggled, "come on," she sighed as she stood up and walked into Harmony's room.

"Alright," she smiled down at the blonde infant after she finished changing her diaper, her little body wiggling around, "let's get you dressed; what do you feel like wearing today?" she looked in her closet, and took out a short, cotton purple dress with butterflies on the bottom, and a pair of white leggings, "do you want to wear purple, today?"

"Eeeeeee!" Harmony squealed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Rachel let out a light laugh as she bunched up the dress, and gently pulled it over her head. Next came the leggings. She bunched them up, just as she did with the dress, and pulled them over her legs, "there; don't you feel better, now that you're out of your P.J.s, and wearing clothes?" she tickled her daughter's stomach, causing her to giggle, "wait there, for another minute," she walked up to the large white dresser, opened up the top drawer, and took out a pair of baby socks. After tickling her feet, she quickly slipped them on them, and then picked her up, pressing a kiss on her cheek, "there; all clean," she held her on her hip with one arm, using the other to throw her pajamas in the purple wastebasket in the corner of her room, before walking back to the bedroom that she and Sam shared.

"Wow, princess," Sam chuckled and smiled up at his daughter, "I like your outfit."

"Thanks," Rachel giggled as she slid back into bed with the two of them, "I picked it out, myself… with a little input from mini blondie, over here."

"You hear that, Harmony?" Sam sighed and took his youngest daughter from her arms, "mommy has a thing against blondes; for some reason, we'll never be enough for her."

"You're being ridiculous," she rolled her eyes, "I love the both of you… though I must admit, I do appreciate that Harmony doesn't pester me, like you do."

"Please," he shook his head, "I know an anti blonde when I see one."

"Samuel," she sighed, "what in the world is an anti blonde? I don't even think they exist."

"Oh, they exist," he sighed, "and you're one of them."

"Alright," Rachel turned away from him, "you're… you're just weird."

"Alright, alright," he chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder, "come here."

She looked up at him, blushing a little when she felt his lips against hers.

"Ewwww!" Olivia exclaimed, "that's gross."

"You think that kissing is gross?" Sam smiled, "that's a good thing, because you're never going to do it; remember that."

"Sam," Rachel rolled her eyes, taking his hand in hers, "are you really going to start with this, again?"

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but Olivia isn't dating; she's going to live with us forever."

"Please, tell me you're not serious."

"Hey," he shrugged, "it's either that or a convent; take your pick."

"Oh dear god," she sighed, "what did I marry into?"

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes, "you married a freak show, blah, blah, blah."

"Aw, Sammy," she cupped his face in her hands, "you're not a freak show… you're… you're just… okay, you're a little strange, but… so am I… and between the two of us, our daughters are bound to end up the same way; if you're not at least a little strange, then you're downright boring."

"I knew there was _some_ reason why I married you."

"Oh gee, thanks."

"Speaking of freak shows that you married into," he sighed, "my mom called today… she really wants us to come down to Tennessee, this summer, so the family can meet the girls."

"I'd love to," she smiled, "I've always wanted to see where you grow up."

"Yeah, I know," he laid back down on the pillow with Harmony sitting up on his chest, his hands supporting her back, just in case, "I was afraid you'd say that."

"Why do you say that?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Because my family's weird… come on, I thought I already told you this, before."

"Sam," she sighed, "please; nothing can ever be bad enough to make me stop loving you."

"See? I knew my woman loves me."

"Mmm hmm," she kissed his forehead.

"What do you think, Har?" he tickled his daughter's stomach, "do you want to go to Tennessee?"

"Aaaaoooo," she reached down and grabbed his nose with her tiny fingers."

"Great; I'm glad that you're on board with the trip."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel sighed as she stuffed her Advanced Psychology textbook into her locker; there were only a few more weeks left of school, before finals, and the small was stressing out. Sure, she was pretty sharp in all of her classes, but… what if she failed; she was studying as much as she could, but she wished that she could do it more; she was planning on spending the entire night before studying, but then Harmony wanted attention, which blew that plan out the window. When she started going back to school, back in September she promised herself that no matter what happened, the girls would always come first; she was still keeping that promise, and finals were no exception, no matter how nerve racking they may be.

"Rachel?" she heard a voice call her from behind. _Oh no,_ she thought as she froze in front of her locker, too nervous to turn around and confirm her suspicions of who it was; _this is not the time for this… please don't let it be him,_ she prayed silently. Biting her lip, the brown eyed girl slowly turned around, still hoping that it was someone other than who she was thinking of.

_Oh no_, she thought when she looked up at the man in front of her, _oh god, no_.

"F-Finn," she stuttered, "w-what are you doing here?"

"I just transferred here from Suffolk, a couple of weeks ago…" the tall boy smiled down at Rachel.

"Well," she shook her head and sighed as she closed her locker and began to walk away, "I have absolutely nothing to say to you; so how about you and I just stay out each other's way? I have a lot on my mind, right now, and barely have enough time to fit any studying, without having to worry about you bothering me during school."

"Whoa, Rachel," he shook his head, "I just wanted to apologize for what I said to you, a couple of months ago; if you want to have sex with a bunch of guys, that's not my business; I mean, it's wrong, and totally makes you a whore, but it's none of my business… it's your life that you're fucking up… oh, and your kid's, but you don't really seem to care about that, so it won't be much of a problem for you."

"Are you fucking serious?" she crossed her arms, "who the hell are you to insult the way I raise my children? First off, neither of them know you; you haven't met them, and they haven't met you. Second… you don't have any kids! You have no idea how take care of them, or know what they need; so you have no fucking right to tell me that I'm not taking care of them!"

"Jeez, Rach!" he exclaimed, "what the hell happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You used to be so nice- or at least pretty tolerable- back in high school; but it looks like New York has turned you into a bitch who thinks that she's perfect, and too good for everyone."

_I might not be perfect, _she thought,_ but I like to think that I deserve at least a little better than you_. "You're such a fucking ass, you know that?"

"You really are a fucked up bitch, do _you_ know _that_?" he crossed his arms, "how can you say those things to me; at least I'm not like that Sam guy, who fled the fucking state when he found out that you were having his kid."

Rachel's chocolate eyes narrowed, and she glared up at him, her arms crossing tightly; she had finally had enough of the tall boy's idiotic shit, "leave Sam alone, Finn; he didn't do anything to you."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Rachel?" he exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief, "the idiot left you! He ain't worth shit to anybody."

"You know," she bit her lip and readjusted her bag, "it… it doesn't matter what Sam did, or where he is, right now; you'll never be half the man he is."

And with that, Rachel walked away, leaving a very confused Finn (but then again, when wasn't he) to stand in the middle of the hallway.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Hey," Sam smiled as he watched his wife walk into the comic book shop, "what are you going here?"

"I… I just needed someone to talk to," Rachel sighed and shook her head, pressing a kiss on his cheek and sitting down on his lap, resting her head on his chest.

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow, "did you have a bad day?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well…" he thought for a brief moment, "what does that mean?"

"Well," she sighed again, shaking her head, "okay… do you promise not to freak out, when I tell you?"

"That depends," he shrugged, "what is it?"

"Sam," she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled, "just tell me; I promise, I won't freak out."

"Okay…" she bit her lip, "today I found out that… that… Finn's going to my school, now."

The blonde boy rubbed his face with his hand, "fuck," he muttered, "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… are you serious?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I... I ran into him, today."

"Oh…" he bit his lip, "and… and what did he say to you?"

"Meh… nothing different from what I'm used to," she shrugged, "it's fine, I guess, but…" the brown eyed girl shook her head, "it's just… having to deal with him in school, all of the time… it's going to be a real pain in the ass, you know?"

"I know," he nodded, "but… you're going to be okay?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I'll be fine."

"Good," he smiled down at her, "so… we're all alone."

"Samuel," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm really not in the mood," she sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder, "that's kind of the effect that Finn Hudson has on me."

"Aw, come on, baby," he placed his hand on her thigh, beginning to move it up and down, "it'll take your mind off of it."

"Sam, we're…" she blushed a little, "we're in a public place… I promise when we get back home, and the girls are asleep, we'll get a chance to do all of that."

"But I don't want you then," he smirked, shaking his head, "I want you now," he gently rubbed her crotch, smiling down at her when he heard her gasp.

"S-s-s-saaamm," the petite brunette hissed, her head dropping back and her eyes clenching shut as a rush of pleasure hit her, making her body go limp for a split second.

"How'd that feel?" he smirked again, "do you still want to wait?"

"Sam, I… no…" she shook her head, "I really, really want to, but… we can't do it here… someone could walk in at any second."

"Yeah, but…" he gently stroked her hair, "I was about to lock up for the night, anyway… we're all alone." He pressed his lips against hers, before she could respond, quickly slipping his tongue through her lips as he picked her up and placed her on the counter.

"Mmm, Sam," she whimpered when she felt him rub her clit, again, slowly pulling her panties down and placing them in his front pocket. The green eye boy placed his hands under Rachel's thighs, wrapping her legs around her waist. Rachel moved her hand up and down the crotch of her husband's pants, smiling when she heard him groan once she reached a certain familiar hardness, "I…" she whispered sensually into his ear, "I want you, Sam Evans."

Beaming down at her, he quickly unzipped his jeans, pulling out his now throbbing member, moaning when he felt her grasp it in her hand. Rachel quickly slid onto it, hissing at the incredible sensation that his engorged penis inside of her gave to her.

She gasped and he bit her lower lip, moving his hips. Pulling back, Rachel took his earlobe in her teeth, and then released it, whispering in his ear. "Fuck me, Sam," she said, clenching her inner muscles around him and feeling his body tense.

"Fuck… Rachel." he groaned into her ear and pulled out of her only to slam back into her. He pushed her back against the wall, his hands going to her hips so he could lift her away from him just to slam her back down. He griped her hips tightly, tight enough to leave light bruises. Rachel made choked noises in the back of her throat, her head thrown back, and he got close again.

"Harder, right there, oh _there_ …Sam! SamSamSamSamSamSam..." Rachel chanted and Sam knew that she was close. She always said his name like that when she was about to come.

He moved his hips, changing his thrusts and going faster, going harder. Sometimes they were slow and gentle, but today wasn't one of those days. They were both stressed out and frustrated. At that point, the both of them needed it fast, hard, passionate, and explosive; which was exactly how they were giving it to each other.

Rachel moaned loudly and Sam knew, from the sounds low in her throat, that she was close. He was about to fucking _lose it_, only having a matter of seconds to hold off a little longer

Grunting, Sam used one hand to reach up and squeeze her breast over her yellow bra, while the other pushed between the damp curls between her thighs and settled next to her clit, where he pressed hard. He felt Rachel ripple around him and her body trembled.

_Shit. So goddamn close._

"C'mon, Rach…c'mon baby…that's it…_Oh Christ, _that's it, baby," he encouraged in her ear.

Rachel cried out gutturally, her voice full of unintelligible sounds because all she needed was that one _last _push before she flew over the edge.

"Fuck, Rachel…I wanna feel you…C'mon baby," he prodded. Letting go of her breast, Sam's hand quickly found its way to her hair and he slid his fingers into it, gripping the scalp. Forcefully, he pulled her head up, bringing her whole body nearly upright and changing the angle of his thrusts. He turned her head to the side, his lips finding hers in the blackness, and kissed her ferociously, his tongue dueling with hers. Rachel grunted in a not-at-all ladylike manner as her pussy undulated around him. Sam groaned into her mouth, emptying inside her just seconds after her own orgasm assailed her body. Even as she panted and wilted against him, his long finger rubbed her clit and she groaned as another orgasm ripped through her body, clutching his cock as it continued to throb and soften inside her.

"S-Sa- Sam…" Rachel breathed, resting her head on his chest, listening to his beating heart, "that…" she swallowed, "that was…"

"Incredible," Sam finished

"Yes," she nodded in agreement, "so… so good, Sammy."

"I love you so much, Rachel; you… you have no freaking idea how much."

"I love you too, Sammy," she smiled up at him, "forever?"

He returned the smile, taking her hand in his and squeezing it affectionately, "forever."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? A lot of people have been asking about when Finn would be returning, so here he is. He'll be included a lot more in this story, than in the last one; I'm also thinking about bringing Jesse back, at some point, but I'm not sure yet (though I do have a plot line sort of outlined in my mind; I just didn't want anyone to think that I'm just heading out on the horizon with this one; I DO have an idea of where this is going). I hope you guys enjoyed the Olivia and Harmony in this chapter, because they were a lot of fun to write.**

**The next chapter is completely finished, and I'll post it once I get twenty reviews; I'm asking this, because I really want to make sure that people still want to read it, and haven't lost interest; if people still want to read it, then I'll continue. If people don't, then I won't. So please review, and tell me what you want to see happen; I can only become a better author if you guys will tell me what's good about the story, and what's not so good :).**


	2. The Perfect Time For A Study Break

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update this! Between writer's block, and my busy schedule, I didn't have a lot of time to work on this. But I promise, July is my busy month, and now that it's almost over, I'm going to have a lot more free time on my hands.**

**Waring: this chapter is rated M.**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Two

Rachel sighed as she looked down at her world history notes, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes; the small girl was sitting at the kitchen table, skimming over her notebooks, not bothering to look at the time. Her first midterm was just a few days away, and she wasn't any better than she had been last week; maybe even a little worse. During the past week, Finn had bothered her nonstop at school; his words weren't as vulgar as they had been back at the coffee shop, a few months ago, though; he would just ask about a million questions, while she was walking down the hallway, or at her locker; most of them were pretty personal, and weren't given straight answers. At one point, he had even started asking her questions about her marriage; how long ago it happened, _how_ it happened, who the guy was, etc.

Rachel had decided not to tell Finn about Sam. She knew that the tall boy hated her husband almost as much as he did him; no, he really didn't have a right to freak out if he told him who she was married to, but then again, he really didn't have the right to ask her, in the first place; she knew that it was going to be a frustrating few days, so she decided not to give him an answer; it wasn't any of his business, anyway.

The brown eyed girl rubbed her forehead, taking a sip from her second red bull of the night. Most of the time, she wasn't one to partake in such energy drinks, but she was too busy to make coffee; plus, having to make an entire pot when she was the only one who was drinking it would be a waste.

Just then, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and into the kitchen. _Oh no_, she thought, drawing her attention away from her books for a quick minute, _how long have I been down here? It couldn't have been for too long, could it? I've barely done anything!_

"Rachel," Sam sighed as he watched his wife as she studied her notes, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, her feet resting under the rest of her body, and her glasses at the top of her nose, "it's one forty five in the morning; come on… just come to bed."

"I'm busy," she muttered, trying her best not to get sucked into a conversation with him, and become distracted from her work.

"Too busy for me?" he raised an eyebrow and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, "I'm glad that your glasses are back," he kissed her cheek, "I've missed them."

"You know you hate them," she sighed, trying to ignore the blush that crept up onto her face.

"No," he chuckled, "I love them; you look so cute… but…" he pulled them off of her face and placed them on the kitchen counter, "you don't need them anymore, tonight."

"Sam!" she exclaimed, "what are you doing? I demand you give them back, this instant!"

"You _demand_?" he shook his head and chuckled, "what's that supposed to mean?" he took the glasses from the counter when Rachel reached for them, making sure that she wouldn't be able to snatch them back.

"I…I… urgh!" she groaned in frustration, "just give them back, Samuel! I need those!"

"Sorry Rach, but it's too late; you're pushing yourself too hard."

"As much as I appreciate your concern for my health, I assure you that I'm fine."

"Babe, you look kind of tense," he smirked down at her, "I think that you might need some help unwinding…" he kissed her neck.

"And how, pray tell, do you suggest I do that?" she sighed.

"I think you know me well enough to figure it out," the blonde boy gently pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair, letting her chocolate brown waves fall over her shoulders. He reached into her shorts, his guitar calloused fingers sneaking passed her panties. He lightly traced her pussy lips, smiling when he heard her gasp at his touch.

"S-sam…" she whimpered, "n-no… I can't."

"But you want to…"

"Sam, stop!" she shook her head, trying to remove his hand from her shorts, "I… I need to study."

"Yeah; and you did study, for like four hours; now you're taking a break for the rest of the night," he inserted one of his fingers into her center. "Hmm," he smirked as his finger slowly continued to circle her clit, "seems to me that the great Rachel Berry is wet; I thought she was too busy and uninterested for all of that,"

"Well..." she bit down on her lower lip, her hands balling up into fists as her ass wiggled involuntarily, shivers of pleasure racing up her spine. Rachel felt her face flush because he was right, "I am human, Samuel. I can't help how my body reacts to you..."

Sam groaned, imagining all the ways Rachel's body reacted to him. The visions in his brain sent desire straight to his dick. "Are you still uninterested?" he whispered.

"No," she looked up at him, her hips rocking against his hand.

"God," Sam muttered as he removed his hand from her shorts, gently grabbed her hand and placing it on his crotch, "you make me so fucking hard. Do you feel it?" she nodded, her thighs still trembling from his tiny assault, "that's all fucking you; you have no idea how much just seeing you turns me on- fuck, baby!" he groaned when he felt the short girl rub his cock from the outside of his sweatpants.

"I'm... I'm sorry that I've kind of been ignoring you most nights, this week," she whispered, "and saying no every time you wanted to have sex... I wanted to do it, too, but... I've just been under a lot of pressure, lately, and-"

"Shhh..." he whispered softly, sitting down in front of the chair that Rachel was sitting in, "it's alright... I understand... Just..." he rubbed up and down her legs, "promise me something?"

"Anything," she breathed, eager to feel him on her, once again.

"Promise me that... You'll be all mine for the rest of the night. The girls are both fast asleep, nothing is going to interrupt us. I want you so bad, baby; let me have you, I'm begging you... I just... I want... I just want to make love to my wife over and over, until we simply can't anymore."

"Yes," she nodded enthusiastically, "oh god, Sam, yes... Please... I... I've waited for too long... I... I... I need..." she shook her head, too overwhelmed by her need to think of another coherent thought, "take off your clothes, Sam!" she finally blurted out.

The green eyed boy let out a throaty chuckle, "I think you're getting ahead of yourself, baby," he began to pull her shorts down her legs, "don't worry; we'll get there, soon."

"Sam, please, I don't know how much longer I can wait, before I lose control."

"Damn it, baby," he groaned, squirming a little as his penis grew even harder than before, "if you keep talking like that, I don't know how long I'M going to be able to wait to get inside of you; we'll have to clean up a big sticky puddle of jizz off the floor, and wash a huge white stain from my pants." he began to kiss up her thigh, "Lose control, baby; dominate me... I fucking love it when you do."

"I... I just really want-need you to touch me..." she whimpered.

"Fair enough," he kissed the front of her panties, watching her shiver with desire, making his cock throb as he longed to just rip off her panties, take his member out of its confinement, and just hump her until it hurt.

He quickly pulled her drenched panties down her legs, throwing them over his shoulder, before leaning over her. Rachel could feel her husband's hot breath against her aching core, and it sent her into a frantic frenzy for release.

"Tongue...Sam ...I need your tongue," Rachel begged, closing her eyes and arching her pussy toward him. "Sam…" she keened after a few seconds of his inaction, "please, Sam, your mouth..."

Sam let out a low laugh, using both of his hands to press her thighs open.

Rachel watched through heavy-lidded eyes as his head dropped between her legs and she felt the first contact of his mouth against her body. His tongue swiped at her clit before his lips settled around it and he sucked, sending fire through Rachel's body as she bucked against his mouth, crying out his name. Her hands fell to his head, where she gripped his scalp through his blonde hair.

Sam groaned and smirked against her flesh, enjoying every drop of her juices; god, she was dripping, sopping wet. The brown eyed girl continued to rock her hips up and down, her desire for more causing her brain to nearly shut down. Sam slid a hand to her hips and held her down as he speared his tongue into her center. Rachel shot up off the chair, bending at the waist to lean forward, clutching at his head as she leaned over him.

"Sam—Oh God...Sammy..." she moaned, her eyes beginning to tear at the intense sensation of his mouth. Her fingers threaded through his hair and he pressed her stomach against him as she pushed his face deeper between her thighs, desperate for his tongue to touch that spot. "Sam," Rachel panted, hips bucking against his lips repeatedly.

Rachel tugged harder at his hair, "Sam..." She whimpered, "Sam, I'm gonna... Oh god... I'm gonna..."

He leaned back, not looking at her, but enough so she could hear, "I know baby, go ahead, cum for me," and when he put his lips back on her clit and nipped, she felt herself fall apart beneath him, "you look so beautiful when you cum," he added, beginning to lap up her juices.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, tucking a damp lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes," she nodded, completely out of breath, "bedroom, Sam."

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Take me to the bedroom," she repeated, "I want you naked, Sam Evans."

He smiled and scooped her up, bridal style, and carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom. He gently placed her on the queen sized bed, before pulling his pants down his legs and hopping on top of it, with her.

They immediately started making out, their hands roaming freely/ "Mmm," Rachel moaned, running her hands through his golden blonde hair, before moving her hand down to his cock; he was hard; extremely hard. She smirked against his ample lips, proud that she was the only woman in the world that had that effect on him.

Sam whimpered as he felt her feel him over his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle boxers, his cock throbbing urgently as he squirmed, having a hard time dealing with her teasing.

"Rachel, please," he looked up at her, his lips pursed and his green eyes begging, "enough with the teasing... I've waited for you all week... I... I need to be inside of you."

"Well," she smiled, "I think you're wearing a little too much for us to partake in such an activity..." she leaned down and kissed his throbbing member through his boxers, loving the way he squirmed and hissed under her.

"Raaaacchhh pleeeaaasssee," he whined.

"What are you going to do about the clothes issue?"

Without giving it a second thought, he pulled his shirt up and over his head, doing the same with his boxers.

"You know," she looked at his penis, standing at full attention, "you're very lucky that I don't have much of a gag reflex..." she played with the tip of his straining dick, feeling the precum, giggling as she heard him let out a high pitched yelp, "or we'd be in trouble... You're quite large."

"Rachel, come on!" he pleaded, "please! I want you so fucking bad that it hurts... My balls are starting to ache like hell! I'll do anything, just please... Stop... Stop teasing me!"

"Alright, alright," she giggled, "I want you too, Sammy," she laid down flat on the bed, letting him hover over her. He kissed her lips, before gently slipping inside of her.

"Oh..." the petite brunette gasped, "oh, Sam..."

Sam grabbed onto the headboard, his thighs already beginning to tremble as he fucked her into the mattress, his jaw tightly clenched. After all of that teasing, and waiting, and touching her, he was completely weak; as it turned out, one could only clench their teeth and hold it in for so long.

"Sam," she keened in his ear before her lips latched onto his neck and sucked. Sam thrust into her, now so deep that his cock repeatedly hit against her cervix. Over and over again, they rocked back and forth against each other. They were frenzied as their lips locked. Sam's hands found her breasts through her sweater and squeezed her nipples through the layers of fabric, "looks like we forgot something," he chuckled, before pulling the garment of clothing up and over her head.

"You gonna come for me, baby?" he rasped in her ear when he felt his balls start to tighten.

"Sam," she moaned again. "So close...just need to...Oh..."

"C'mon, Rachel...Fucking come for me, baby...please, baby... I love when that little pussy comes around my cock. C'mon, baby..." he panted, little beads of sweat popping up all over his skin as he tried to contain his climax.

Rachel grunted, his words filling her head and sending sparks of desire through her body, and she shifted her hips up against his one last time as she felt herself let go. She screamed his name into his ear at such a high volume that he thought he might have gone deaf in one ear... Not that that mattered to him. Sam pounded roughly into her a few more times and then groaned her name as he emptied himself inside her.

"Fucking Christ…" he muttered as he fell against her, resting his head on her smooth stomach, trying to catch his breath.

"Sam, you're trembling," she smiled down at him, running her fingers through his sweaty, golden blonde hair, "are you okay?"

"Don't worry," he kissed her creamy white skin, listening to the sound of her beating heart, slowly beginning to slow down after her body had experienced an incredible, overwhelming sensation, "I'll be alright."

"I love you, Sammy," she kissed the top of his head, "I…" she sighed, "I never knew that it was possible to love someone this much, I… without you, I… I feel incomplete… you're my everything, Sam."

"I love you, too," he whispered, crawling off of her, and moving next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her petite body, "and… god, Rachel; if you left me then… I just wouldn't know what I'd do with myself, I'd be so lost… you're not just my wife, Rae… you're my best friend, too… you're the mother of both of my children, and you have no idea how grateful I am for that… so…" he kissed her temple, "are you tired; ready to go to sleep?"

"Honestly," she sighed, "not really… that red bull is really starting to kick in."

"Good," he smirked, pressing his hand against her ass, "because I'm nowhere near finished with you."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Mum…" Rachel groaned as she tried to stretch out her legs, sighing in defeat when she was somehow unable to do so. She looked down at her legs, smiling when she saw them tangled with Sam's, the memories of the night before rushing back to her.

The small girl pressed a gentle kiss on her husband's forehead before carefully untangling their legs and beginning to get out of bed.

"Nooo," Sam mumbled, tightening his grip on her body, "stay with me."

"Sam," she giggled, "I can't, I… I have school."

"Skip it," he kissed her temple.

"Samuel, that's ridiculous," she rolled her eyes, "now if you could kindly…" she sat up, again, "just let me go."

"C'mon, baby," he mumbled, "just five more minutes."

"Fine," she sighed, "but at least open your eyes, so we can have somewhat of a conversation."

"Can't."

"Why not?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Too tired."

"Oh, so you're too tired to open your eyes, but not too tired to be a pain in my ass."

"Fine," he yawned, opening his eyes, slightly, "happy?"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted me to stay here with you!"

"True," he chuckled, pulling her back down next to him, "so… last night…"

"It was incredible," she finished, blushing slightly.

"Damn straight," he cheered, before releasing her body for a moment, to look her up and down, "I should be more careful with where I place that hicky, next time," he tilted her head up to get a better look at her neck.

"You have one, too!" she giggled, "actually… you have _two _hickies, Sam," she pointed to the purple bruise on his neck, and then to the one on his left peck.

"Damn," he smirked, "you just can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

"Don't start with me, Evans," she sighed.

"You know you love me."

"Do I really have a choice?" she smirked, resting a hand on top of his chest, "I do love you, Sammy…"

"I love you, too."

"God," he kissed her neck, "you're so beautiful," he started to climb on top of her.

"You seriously didn't get enough, last night? We went at it for, like, four hours; I was sure that you wouldn't bother me for sex for a while, after that."

"You're mean," he sighed.

"Sam," she let out a light laugh, "you could barely stand up and walk to the bathroom, afterwards…"

"I think I'll be able to handle another round."

"Even if I wanted to," the brown eyed girl shook her head, "we wouldn't be able to; I have to get ready for school; do you want me to make you something for breakfast, or are you just going to have cereal, because if you want eggs, or something, then get up, now, because I can't start cooking any later or I'll be late for my first class; and… I think I hear Olivia calling you; you should go get her…"

"Did I ever mention how much I love my three girls?" he smiled as he walked up to his dresser and took out his Pokémon boxers, and slipped them on, before pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Yes, you have," she giggled, tying up the belt of her purple bathrobe, before slipping on a pair of pink and orange cotton panties, "quite a few times, actually."

"Well, I do," he kissed her neck, "I don't know what I'd do without the three of you."

"We love you, too," she kissed his lips, before walking out of the room.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam smiled as he watched his wife place a few books into her locker, having to stand on her tippy toes to reach the top shelf of it. The blonde boy had to admit… it was pretty freaking adorable.

"So," he wrapped his arms around her waist, chuckling lightly when she jumped in surprise, and then sighing in relief when she realized that it was him, "are you ready to go home?"

"Sam," Rachel sighed again, before turning around to look at him, "what are you doing here?"

"Taking my wife home," he kissed her lips, "why do you ask so surprised?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "you've never came here, before…"

"That's not true," he shook his head, "I came here on our anniversary."

"True," she nodded, "but that was way back in January, _and_ it was a special occasion… I just don't understand why- oh god…" the brown eyed girl shook her head and buried her face into her hands, "this is because of Finn, isn't it… god, I told you that nothing was going on… we barely speak to each other… why don't you believe me?"

"I believe you," the green eyed boy sighed, "and I trust you… it's the green giant that I don't trust…" he looked down at her, gently stroking her hair, "I… I just want to make sure that he's leaving you alone."

"Well… look Sam, I know that you're intentions are pure, but I assure you, I'm fine, and can take care of myself… an I certainly don't need my husband checking up on me, like I'm some small child, who needs an adult to make decisions for her."

"Alright, alright," he chuckled, "I get it… I'll back off when it comes to school… but…" Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, "since I'm already here… and the school day's over… I'm taking you home."

"Okay," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'll take you up on that offer…"

"You know…" he whispered into her ear, "we haven't done it in a classroom since high school… I bet there's a couple of empty ones that we could use to-"

"Out of the question," Rachel rolled her eyes and shut her locker.

"Damn," he sighed, "someone's grumpy, today."

"You kept me up all night," the short girl teased, "I have a right to be grumpy."

"Huh… that's funny… because I'm almost certain that you had fun," he smirked, "I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't be making those noises if you didn't."

"Point taken," she took his hand in hers, "now let's go pick up the girls, and go home; I'm exhausted."

"Sounds good to me; I-"

"Hey!" they heard a voice call from behind them.

"Oh no," Rachel muttered, looking down at her feet.

"What's going on, here?" Sam's grip on Rachel's hand tightened when he heard Finn's voice for the second time.

"Can we help you with something?" the blonde boy turned around to face him.

"Really, Rachel?" Finn shook his head in disbelief, "Sam? You're whoring around with Sam?"

"Finn, I really don't think that this is any of your-"

"Whoring around?" Sam cut her off, his eyes narrowing at the taller boy, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Are you kidding me, Rachel? Are you really that stupid? What's wrong with you?"

"You'd better fucking keep your mouth shut, Hudson," Sam crossed his arms, "and actually, while you're at it, why don't you just stop talking to my wife, altogether… because I swear to god, if I ever hear that harassing her, calling her a slut, a whore- anything like that- I will come down here, and beat the shit out of you; I did it back in high school, and I'll do it again, if I have to." Finn snorted and crossed his arms, "what's wrong, Frankenteen? Are you still upset that that you got the crap beaten out of you, during a fight that _you_ started?"

"Sam," Rachel whispered, "come on… just walk away… don't let him make you angry; that's just what he wants…" she reclaimed his hand, trying to pull him out of the hallway.

"Well look at this little pussy asswipe, over here," Finn exclaimed, "letting his whore drag him around, and having her fight his battles for him!" he looked down at Rachel, "is this your fetish or something? Doing it with a poor dude? What, do you have a thing for hobos?"

"You know, if I suck so bad… then why did Rachel moan my name while you two were making out, back in high school?" he smirked.

Rachel buried her face into her hands. At that moment, she regretted telling Sam about that… about telling him everything that had happened with Finn… she knew that her husband was only trying to defend and protect her, but… at many instances… he would overdo it, just a little bit… all that they really had to do, to get away from such an uncomfortable situation… but he just had to keep coming back at Finn, instead.

"Sam, please," she whispered, "let's just go home… come on… the girls are waiting for us…"

"You know, Evans…" the dark eyed boy took a step closer towards the couple, "at least I was there… you left the fucking state, like the pussy you are…"

"Yeah, but I came back… come on, she dumped you twice, bro. What else does she have to do to let you know that she fucking hates you?"

"Get your facts straight, Ken; _I_ dumped _her _the second time…"

"Because she was so uninterested in you, that she had to think about another guy to get through making out with you, and looking at those creepy nipples!"

"I broke up with her, because she's a little slut who can't stick to sucking one cock at a time."

"Alright, that's it!" he grabbed Finn by the shirt, "apologize to her."

"For what? For fucking around? For her being so easy and cheap that she got knocked up by a poor ass loser? That's her problem, not mine."

"Sam, wait!" Rachel exclaimed, grabbing his wrist, before he had a chance to swing at Finn, "please… don't do this here…" she looked into his eyes, and squeezed his hand, affectionately, "you came here to take me home… I'm still waiting for you to do so."

"Wouldn't be the first time he let you down, would it, Rachel?" Finn snorted.

"You shut up, Finn… you're the one who started all this," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "yes… I admit that I was thinking about Sam when we were making out… but shouldn't that have just been a sign to you? I'm sorry that it didn't work out between the two of us… and yes, I fell back in love with Sam, a few years ago… actually… I don't think that I stopped loving him… I know that you're not happy about it, but guess what? It's not my problem. You want to act as if you're still in high school? That's fine, and it's your choice… but don't suck me or my husband into it. We have better things to do than fight with you all day; oh…" she smirked, "and when you call me 'slut' and 'whore' over and over again, it really starts to lose its meaning… you should really try and think up some new insults."

"You know what?" Finn shook his head, "fuck this…" he turned around and walked away, "stupid bitch."

Sam growled.

"Sam, forget it…" Rachel began to walk down the hall, pulling him with it, "let him think what he wants… you're still better than him."

"Well, I'd hope so," he sighed, "he's an asshole."

"I know," she sighed, "but it… it doesn't matter… no matter what he says… you have me forever," she kissed his cheek, "besides… there's this one thing that you're pretty good at, that he's terrible at."

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow, "and tell me, babe… what is it?"

"Marrying brunettes," she giggled, resting her forehead against his chest, "short brunettes, to be exact."

"Hmm… that _is_ one of my favorite pastimes," he chuckled, "and I'd do it all again, if I could," he lifted her head up, with two fingers, so he could press his lips against hers.

"Really?" she beamed and reached up, her small fingers playing in his golden blonde hair.

"Really."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Night, babe," Sam mumbled as he crawled into bed next to Rachel, his eyes closing immediately.

"Hey, wait a minute," she raised an eyebrow, "it's Friday night… the girls are asleep… we're both off tomorrow… and you want to go to sleep, right away?" she shook her head, "who are you, and what have you done with my husband?"

"I don't see why you're complaining," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her petite body, "I'm not bugging you, like I usually do…"

"Yes," she nodded, "and that's why I'm concerned… actually… I'm a bit offended… what's wrong… do I smell funny, or something?"

"No," he shook his head, "you always smell great… I'm just really tired…" he yawned, "Harmony's feisty… she gets it from you."

"Aw, Sam," she sighed, "it's not Harmony's fault; her first tooth is coming in, and she's in pain; give her a break…"

"I know..." he sighed, "I… I just hate seeing her cry, and seeing her upset; plus… think of poor Livy, trying to sleep."

Rachel smiled up at her husband, before quickly pecking his lips.

"What was that for?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You're…" she gently pushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes, "you're just a really great dad."

"Well… I love my girls," he smiled, "they're great kids."

"They are," the brown eyed girl nodded in agreement.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

She looked at him, as if to ask 'aren't you going to get it'.

"Can't walk down the stairs, again," he mumbled into the large white pillow, "too tired."

"Fine," Rachel sighed, "I'll get it… but I swear to god, if I come back, and you're wide away, bugging me for sex, then I'm going to punch you in the stomach."

"You're so violent…" he pouted.

"And you're such a pain," she teased back, before walking out of their bedroom, down the hall and stairs, and to the front door, before opening it.

"Quinn?" Rachel shook her head in confusion when she saw the blonde girl standing in the doorway, her eyes red and puffy, and her hair damp from the rain, "what are you doing here?"

"Rachel," she sniffled, "please… you have to help me."

* * *

**Before anything else, I need to say thank you to Lauren, Sapphire, MissJackieBurkhart, Toby, I heart Samchel, Morgansophie, mslucymaree, duckydarcy, Rachelberrylover, Daniixd, rjewels18, Chordfan, cerebus angel, Princesakarlita411, neppo618, m-white624, christaarayy, Ellii51, Guest, Gleelover5453, and Guest for reviewing. Twenty one reviews for one chapter? Holy crap! You guys are the best readers in the world. Also thanks to those who have Favorited, followed, or have just taken the time to read this story; it really means a lot.**

**As for what happened in this chapter, what do you think is going to happen next? What do you want to happen next? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Chapter three is finished. I'll post it as soon as this chapter gets fifteen reviews; so please review! :)**


	3. Baby, it's Fact

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a little long to update this chapter, especially after leaving it at a bit of a cliffhanger; I had a bit of a writer's block, but now that's gone, and I have the next few chapters planned out/ outlined.**

**There's a lot of Faberry in this Samchel, as well as a ton of Harmony; there's also a little Olivia in there, too.**

**This chapter is rated M for some foul language, and explect content (this will be the last M rated chapter for a while; the next few chapters are pretty clean, so whoever isn't into that kind of thing, after this chapter, you won't have to worry about skipping over certain scenes for a while.**

**Now on to chapter three:**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Three

"What?" Rachel crossed her arms and shook her head in confusion as she looked at her friend standing in the doorway, "what are you doing here? It's after eleven o'clock... is… is everything alright?"

"I…" Quinn sighed, "can I come in?"

"Oh," the brown eyed girl nodded, "I'm sorry… of course…" she led her into the living room, noticing the brown suitcase in her hand, and then sat down on the large white couch, gesturing for her to do the same, "so… what… what's going on?"

"Okay," she let in a deep breath, slowly letting in out through her nose, "I'm going to tell you something, but… you… you need to promise not to tell anyone… not even Sam."

"Well…" she sighed, pausing for a brief moment, "I don't think I can promise you that, before you tell me what it is, Quinn; Sam's my husband, and I really don't like keeping any major secrets from him."

"That's… that's understandable… if… if you really feel the need to then… fine… you can tell Sam… he wouldn't have told anyone, anyway… but don't tell anyone else; not Brittany, not Santana… and _definitely _not Kurt; he's a good friend, but I think it's physically impossible for that boy to keep secret."

The short girl let out a light laugh, "I think that's a smart move on your part… I promise I won't tell anyone… and I'll do my best not to tell Sam…"

"Okay… but I'm only telling you because I think of you as my closest friend, and I trust you… it's really important that you don't tell-"

"I promise, I won't tell anyone," she rested a reassuring hand on her arm, "just… just tell me."

"I…" she swallowed before forcing out the words, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh…" she stared at the blonde girl for a few seconds, her mind processing what she had just told her, "well… that doesn't seem too bad… didn't you say that you wanted kids, a few months ago?"

"I do," Quinn nodded, "and I know that I should be happy… in fact… when I first found out, I was ecstatic… but… I… I'm not sure that this is going to be a good thing."

"Why do you say that?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, "what did Noah say about it?"

"That's…" she sighed, "that's the thing…"

"Huh?"

"I… I didn't exactly _tell_ Puck about this."

"What?" her eyes widened in disbelief, "why?"

"For a few reasons, really… it's… it's a long story…"

"Quinn," she sighed, "it's Friday, and the high point of my night was spending two hours trying to put a screaming baby to sleep… trust me… I have nothing _but_ time."

"Well…" she let out a long, tired, sigh, slumping on the couch, a little, "his… his mother is staying over for the week."

"You don't like her?"

"It's… it's complicated… I mean… she's nice to me… well, to my face, but; I don't think she likes me."

"Why would you say that, Quinn?" Rachel shook her head in confusion, "you're a great friend; a super sweet and funny girl that's carrying her son's baby; what can she possibly not like about you?"

"Well… I had always had an inkling that his mother had wished that I was Jewish… and then… about an hour ago… I was walking into the living room, where he and his mother were sitting, and I heard her ask 'why can't you marry a nice Jewish girl, Noah?'"

"Oh god," Rachel covered her mouth with her hand, "and… and what did they say when they saw you standing there?"

"They didn't," the blonde girl shook her head, "I walked away before they had a chance to see that I was there… I was so… shocked and upset… I… it was all so overwhelming, that I… I just kind of freaked out, packed a suitcase, and left… not forever… I… I just need a night to just… to… to cool down and relax, I guess…"

"What did Noah say when you left?"

"I… I told him that… that Harmony was really sick, and you needed me to help take care of her, because Sam was out at some comic book collection… it wasn't the best lie, I know, but... Puck really isn't one to question somebody else's business, so… he believed me… god!" she buried her head in her hands, her words slightly muffled, now, "what's wrong with me? I keep lying to Puck; first about me being pregnant, and now about Harmony being sick… I… I hate the feeling it gives me… I… I just feel so guilty."

"Well," Rachel sighed and rubbed small, comforting circles on her friend's back, "you… you… you really need tell Noah about the baby; he's the father, and he has the right to know…besides, I'm sure that he'll be excited, once he finds out… and for his mother? Well, she's just going to have to deal with it… eventually, she'll realize what a great daughter in law you're going to be… I know how you feel… having an extra clingy mother in law."

"You do?" Quinn lifted her head from her hands.

"Oh god, you have no idea," the shorter girl sighed, "that's why I'm so nervous about going to Tennessee, next month… it's frustrating… sometimes I feel like saying 'hello? It's been two years; he's mine now!'"

"Exactly," she nodded in agreement, "you know, there's… there's another reason why I'm nervous about this baby."

"What is it?"

"My mother…" she looked down at her feet, "she almost had a heart attack when I told her that I was marrying 'that delinquent Jewish boy'… she'd probably knock me unconscious, and ship me to a convent when she finds out that I've gotten pregnant before marriage, for the _second time_… and now I have deal with her yelling at me and giving me dirty looks, when she comes to visit, next week… oh god…" she sighed, "and Puck's mom is still going to be there… crap…"

"Quinn, I…" Rachel sighed, "I don't know what to say… is… is there anything I can do to… you know… help out?"

"No," she shook her head and sighed, "this is my problem… thank you, though…"

"Well, you can stay in the guest room, tonight, seeing that you don't have anywhere else to go… the bed's made, and everything."

"Thanks," Quinn smiled, "I really appreciate this… this is a onetime thing, I promise; tomorrow, I'll be out of your guys' hair."

"It's fine," she shook her head, "it's no trouble at all…" she got up off the couch.

"Hey, Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"I… there's… there's this question that's kind of been floating around in my mind… but it's… it's kind of personal…"

"It's fine… just… just ask me…"

"When… when you were far into your pregnancy… did… did…" she paused for a brief moment before taking in a deep breath, and whispering, "did you and Sam… have sex?"

"Yes," Rachel let out a light laugh, and nodded, "we did… quite a lot, actually, now that I look back on it."

"How?" the taller girl shook her head in confusion, "like… there's… he can't go… and you can't… there's a big bump, and… I…"

"Unsurprisingly, it was Sam who took the initiative, with that… when we were at my OB/GYN… after I left the room… he asked the doctor about it, and he gave him a pamphlet."

"Oh," Quinn bit her lip, "well… I… I don't really feel comfortable asking my doctor about… you know…"

"I think I still have it," she smiled, "you can borrow it if you'd like…"

"That…" she smiled, "would be great…"

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Alright, alright," Sam sighed, gently bouncing a crying Harmony on his hip as he walked down the stairs in their apartment, still pretty groggy. The blonde boy loved his daughter, but sometimes he just wished that she could wait to start crying at a more convenient time. But he knew that she couldn't help it… she was teething, and she was in pain, "it's okay, princess; I have a teething ring down in the kitchen. We'll get that mean old tooth to cut through the gum and you'll feel all better," he promised, pressing a kiss against her tiny cheek.

Harmony cried miserably, "Da!"

Sam could feel his heart breaking. He hurried down the stairs, the sight in front of him startling him.

Quinn was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of chocolate icing. When she heard the two of them come into the dimly lit room, her head quickly shifted up to look at them, her cheeks turning to a faint shade of red.

"Um…" she bit her lip after quickly swallowing the sweet, frozen substance, "I… I was just… I couldn't really sleep… got a lot of stuff on my mind."

"It's fine," he shook his head as he walked across the room and opened up one of the many drawers, taking out a purple teething ring and handing it to his daughter and sighing in relief when she stopped crying, "so… is this about the baby?"

The blonde girl sighed, "Rachel told you, huh?"

"Yeah," Sam chuckled, "she said that you didn't tell Puck, yet; why's that?" Harmony squirmed a little in his arms when she saw one of her toys on the floor; Sam chuckled, and gently placed her on the floor, watching her crawl to the toy puppy and pick it up in her hands.  
"Wow," Quinn smiled, "looks like she's really moving, now."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I can't believe that she's crawling, already... and sitting up… Rachel says that she's probably going to start trying to stand up, pretty soon."

"Well you should be very proud," she let out a light laugh, "Harmony's becoming her own little person."

"I know, but… I don't know if I like that all that much… I just want her to keep being my baby girl for the rest her life…"

"I…" Quinn sighed, "I hope that Puck can be as good as a father to this baby…" she touched her stomach, "as you are to those girls."

"I'm sure he will; Puckerman's great with kids… he even helped me babysit Stacie and Stevie when Rachel was sick… and you're going to make a great mother… the girls love you."

"Sam?"

"Yup?"

"What was your first reaction when… when Rachel told you that she was pregnant, again?"

"Well… at first I was kind of nervous, because- Harmony!" Sam stood up and ran up to the blonde baby, "stop chewing on the dish towel… it's dirty!" he gently took the tan towel out of his daughter's mouth and placed it on the counter, too far for her to reach, before sighing and walking back to the kitchen table and sitting down, "what were we talking about, again?"

"You were telling me what happened when Rachel told you that you guys were having another baby."

"Oh yeah," he chuckled, "I was pretty nervous, at first, but then I began to get excited… I mean… my kids are my life…" he smiled down as he watched Harmony play with her toy, "and truthfully… Rach and I are planning on having a couple more, in a few years."

"That's great," she smiled, "so… it's… it's… is it really as hard as it seems?"

"Honestly? Probably a little harder," he sighed, "but I think that Rachel has the shorter end of the stick…"

"What do you mean?"

"She's the one that has to breastfeed, and…" he thought for a quick minute, "and at least when I go to the bathroom, I'm always alone… I can only imagine what she would give to be able to go into the bathroom without Harmony or Olivia coming in after her."

"Oh…" the hazel eyed girl let out a light laugh, "so I've heard… Rach told me that Harmony's starting her mischievous stage early."

"Well," Sam chuckled lightly as he watched Harmony put the stuffed puppy's ear into her mouth, "let's just say that we're lucky that she doesn't know how to crawl down the stairs, yet, or we'd be in trouble… plus, she likes to put everything in her mouth… sometimes Rach and I worry that one day she'll accidently poison herself."

"In all seriousness, though," Quinn looked at Sam, and then back down at Harmony, "Harmony's a doll… you're doing an excellent job raising her."

Just then, Harmony pulled the ear out of her mouth, her face beginning to crumple, her eyes pointing up towards her father, before bursting into tears, her little body beginning to shake. Sam quickly ran up to her, and scooped her up in his arms.

"What happened?" Quinn shook her head in confusion.

"Her first tooth is coming in," the green eyed boy sighed, "it's been three weeks, and the damn thing still hasn't cut through the gum, yet."

"Oh, the poor thing," Quinn stroked Harmony's cheek, "she must be miserable; I remember when-" she paused for a minute, her eyes widening in realization, "wait a minute," she stood up, taking the baby from her friend's arms.

"What?" Sam shook his head in confusion.

"I remember when my little brother was an infant," she placed Harmony in her high chair, "and he first started teething," she walked up to the refrigerator, and opened up the freezer, "my mom gave him something… here it is…" she smiled when she found what she was looking for: a frozen Eggo waffle, "and it got him to stop crying."

"A waffle?" he raised an eyebrow, "I don't know, Quinn."

"Trust me… my mom might be a bit of a nut job, but she knows a hell of a lot about kids."

"I…" he sighed and shook his head, reluctantly, "alright…"

.X.x.X.x.X.

"I can't believe that this is working," Rachel sighed as she watched Harmony happily chewed (well seeing that she didn't have any teeth, one really couldn't say that she was _chewing_) on a frozen Eggo waffle, giggling every so often. The short girl had come down into the kitchen, just a few minutes ago; apparently, the sound of the two of them talking mixed with Harmony's wailing had woken her up.

"Yeah," Sam nodded in agreement, wrapping his arms around his wife, who was sitting on his lap's, torso, "looks like you got a pretty good handle on this mother thing, Quinn."

"Definitely," Rachel agreed with her husband, before getting up out of his lap, "so… seeing that none of us are going to be able to fall asleep any time soon, I think I'll make a pot of coffee; how does that sound to you guys?"

"Why not?" Sam shrugged.

"I might as well," Quinn sighed, "since I probably won't to fall asleep, tonight; too much on my mind."

"When are you planning on telling Noah?" Rachel asked, curiously.

"I don't know," the blonde girl shrugged, "when I get home tomorrow, I guess… I… I'm just going to have to get him away from his mother for a little while, so I can tell him in private… I'm not exactly ready to see her reaction."

"That makes sense," the petite brunette nodded, "how far along are you, anyway?"

"Just a few weeks, I think…"

"God, you must be so excited," she beamed, "do you want a boy or a girl?"

"It doesn't really matter to me," Quinn sighed and shook her head, "as long as it's healthy."

"You're going to be a great mother, Quinn; and I'm sure that once you tell Noah, he'll be just as excited as you are."

"I hope so."

The three adults were so engulfed in their own conversation, that they didn't notice the tiny footsteps coming down the stairs, "Momma? Daddy?" a tiny voice sniffled.

"Livy?" Rachel quickly walked up to her oldest daughter, and scooped "it's four o'clock in the morning… what are you doing up?"

"The… the monster came back… a-and I went into your room, but you weren't there…" Olivia rested her head on her mother's shoulder, "can I stay here with you?"

"Well…" she sighed and nodded, "alright, come on; everybody's in the kitchen," she carried her into the kitchen, placing her on Sam's lap and then sat in the chair next to him.

"What's wrong, Livinator?" Sam asked.

"Her monster came back, again," Rachel sighed as rested her head on his shoulder.

"What monster?" Quinn shook her head in confusion.

"For the past couple of months, or so, a monster has been crawling up to her room, and climbing under her bed, at night."

"Ah," the hazel eyed girl nodded in understanding.

"Why's Harmony eatin' a waffle?" Olivia asked, curiously.

"It's a long story, Livs," Sam chuckled and shook his head.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Quinn left early, that morning; she was really beginning to miss Noah; plus, they were all pretty tired, and needed some sleep. Once their blond friend was gone, Sam and Rachel put the girls to bed.

"So," Sam sighed as he turned the lights in the kitchen off, "pretty long night, huh?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, giggling lightly when she felt her husband wrap his arm around her waist.

"We should probably go to bed for a couple of hours, before the girls wake up, again," they began to walk up the stairs.

"Yeah…" she smiled up at him, mischievously, "or… we could do something else…" she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his. She traced his lips with her tongue, moaning when he did so, granting her entrance, his hands slowly moving down to her ass and squeezing it, a little.

"Damn, baby," he groaned, "what's gotten into you?"

"What can I say?" she smirked and shrugged, "I just… can't keep my hands off of you… you make me go crazy, sometimes."

"Ah," he carefully pressed her against the railing, rubbing his slightly erected penis against her thigh. He quickly slipped his hand down her pajama shorts, his thumb gently gliding over her clit, groaning when he felt how warm and wet she was

"S-s-sam," she whispered, pressing her forehead against his chest. She reached into his pants, under the elastic of his Avatar boxers, and gripped his now throbbing member.

"R-Rachel…" he whimpered, "I… I really need to-"

"Shh…" she shook her head, pressing her finger against his lips, her other hand now playing with the hair on his testicles, making Sam squirm, "Sam?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Just shut up and get inside of me," she beamed up at him, and wrapped one of her legs around his hip.

Never one to keep a lady waiting, Sam quickly slipped himself inside of his wife.

Immediately Sam's breathing became heavier. "Oh Rachel," he groaned as he rolled his head back. Just as Rachel's screams and whimpers of pleasure turned him on, his moans turned her on as well. The more he moaned, the tighter she pulled on his golden blonde hair. Sam knew he'd never last if they kept moving at such a fast pace.

"Baby," he whispered hoarsely. She looked up to him. "Kiss me," he told her. Rachel pressed up even closer against him and kissed him hard.

Sam looked into her eyes. Rachel always felt that he could see into her soul, and even her soul was screaming out that she wanted him. And then her eyes closed as he thrust himself even harder inside of her. She wrapped her leg even tighter around his waist, and they clung to each other as tightly as possible.

"Rachel," he whispered in her ear. "I love the way you feel," he said with a moan. He buried his face in her neck, kissing it as she did so.

"Faster Sam," she begged. Sam moved quicker within her, thrusting harder as well. "Sam. Yes Sam...oh God yes… of fuck yes" Rachel began grinding her hips against him, urging him to go as deep as he could. As San did, he pulled away his head from her shoulder, so he could press his forehead to hers.

"Look at me Rachel." Her eyes fluttered open and she was staring right into his emerald green eyes. "I love you," he whispered. "Tell me what you want baby."

"I want you to make me scream your name Sam," she whispered between her heavy breathing. "Mmm...I want...God, Sam, I wanna feel like this forever." Rachel felt her climax building and moaned. "Sam...Sam... Sa-"

Sam could feel her begin to tense as her orgasm built. "Relax your body baby," he told her. He slowed his movements, helping her relax. Rachel said she wanted to feel like this forever, that she didn't want to rush. Sam wasn't sure about forever, but he'd make her feel like this as he could stand it.

Rachel tangled her fingers in Sam's hair, and pulled him to her lips. "More," she commanded before their mouths met.

As their tongues teased each others' mouths, Sam began to move a little faster and thrust little harder inside of her. Rachel moaned and squirmed, continuing to move with him. She wanted to let go, to cry out and cling tightly to Sam.

"Sam," she moaned.

"Rachel." Her voice made him shiver, and his breathing quickened.

"Make me come Sam. Please." Her voice was ragged. Sam thrust harder within her, bringing her closer. "Yes! Fuck... Sam yes!" Rachel felt a burning sensation deep within her that exploded. She clung to Sam as the fire raged through her body, and cried out in ecstasy.

"Let it go Rachel," he said to her. Sam's voice pushed her off the edge completely, and she shuddered in his arms, groaning as another wave of the orgasm rippled through her. As it rolled away, Sam's orgasm began to ignite. "Rae," he moaned. She lifted her head from his chest and their foreheads again met.

Looking into her eyes, Sam saw the way he made her feel. Nothing made the blonde boy happier than when he took her to Mars (the planet of love) and back. Sometimes his mind would wander and he'd imagine the look in her eyes and become aroused. But seeing the look in her eyes now, Sam felt his own body explode with a sexual fire. He slammed his mouth into hers, kissing her deeply as he came. He moaned into her mouth, before ending the kiss. Sam laid his head on her shoulder, gasping for breath.

"God, Rae," he kissed her neck, "what the hell was in that coffee…" he wrapped his arms around her petite body, still trying to maintain control of his breathing level, "whatever it was… you should drink it every night."

"Mmm…" she hummed and then yawned, resting her head against his chest.

"Aw, baby," he smiled down adoringly at her, "come on," he picked her up, bridal style, carried her up the rest of the stairs, and into the bedroom that they shared.

He placed her under the covers, pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead. After stripping down to his boxers, he slipped into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her petite body.

"Sammy," she snuggled closer into his side, resting her head on his muscular chest, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he kissed her temple.

"You make me feel so good, every time," she took his hand in his; she really loved his hands; they were pretty masculine, as far as hands went; calloused from playing guitar, all the time, but still fairly smooth. They were much larger than hers (but to be fair, her hands were pretty small, to begin with), "I'm really having a hard time keeping my hands off of you." The brown eyed girl squeezed it affectionately, pressing her body even closer to his, loving the way his body heated hers up.

"Well, how do you think I feel?" he chuckled, "you're… you're so fucking beautiful… I'd honestly let you do absolutely anything to me, when it comes to sex, touching, or kissing… I'm addicted to you baby… I can't get enough."

"You know… that was actually really sweet," she smiled, a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks, "I want to stay with you forever." She pressed a kiss on his chest, right above his still rapidly beating heart.

"You have me forever, baby," he ran his fingers through her chocolate brown hair, "no matter what happens… I'm always going to be right here for you… words… words can't even describe how much I love you… I…" he squeezed her a little tighter, "I'd die for you, baby; you know that, right?"

"Oh god," she kissed his lips, "I'm absolutely the luckiest woman in the world… I'd die for you too, Sammy."

"No."

"No?" she shook his head in confusion.

"A world without you is pointless… I have absolutely no idea what I'd do without you."

She smiled up at him.

"What?"

"I'm just so glad that you're my man."

"Woah."

"What?" she shook her head in confusion, "what is it?"

"Did I just hear you call me your man?"

"Maybe…"

"Wow," he chuckled lightly, "looks like I'm rubbing off on you."

"Urgh…" she sighed, "so… maybe I _do_ sort of like it when you call me your woman… are you gonna make fun of me for it, now?"

"Babe," he smirked, "you're the one who likes to make fun of the other, in this relationship…"

"You just blew it…" she teased, "now I'm mad at you…"

"No you're not."

"And why, pray tell, do you say that?"

"Because," the green eyed boy smirked, "I've seen angry, scary Rachel, before… and angry, scary Rachel doesn't giggle."

"Point taken," she smiled up at him, "goodnight Sam," she shut her eyes, her fingers still intertwined with his."

"Goodnight, baby," he kissed the top of her head, before shutting his own eyes; the couple remained tightly wrapped in each other's arms, slowly drifting off into a peaceful slumber, together.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Hey," Sam smiled at Santana as she placed Harmony in his arms, "thanks for looking after the girls, today."

"It's no problem," the Latina shook her head, "we love the girls… so…" she picked up Olivia, smiling as the four year old brunette started play with her hair, "how did Rachel do with her final?"

"I'm not sure," he shook his head, "she's still in there; it should be over in…" he looked at his phone, "… a little under ten minutes, so she should be home soon."

"How's Finnessa doing?" Santana rolled her eyes when she thought of the tall boy.

"Meh," he shrugged, "Rachel really hadn't talked about him too much, so I guess he's leaving her alone."

"I don't like Finn," Brittany shook her head and got up off the pale orange couch in her and Santana's living room, "he just kind of looks like a zombie to me… sometimes I have nightmares about him jumping out of the ground and eating my brains."

"Wow, Brittany… that's very… graphic."

"That's why I don't get why San slept with him, back in tenth grade."

"Maybe the green giant drugged her," Sam laughed.

"I wish," she sighed, "it's not really experience that I want to remember."

"Don't take this the wrong way…" the green eyed boy shook his head, "but… why…"

"Why?" the dark haired girl shook her head in confusion.

"Why did you sleep with him? I mean… you're always talking about how creepy his body is… I mean, it's not a lie but… it just doesn't make sense."

"I don't know why you keep bugging me about this, Evans; you're wifey slept with him, too."

"What?" he shook his head in confusion, "no she didn't… what are you talking about?"

"Yeah she did…"

"Didn't Rachel tell you?" the blue eyed girl asked, curiously, "she told us."

"Told you what?"

"That she slept with Finn, that summer before senior year, right after you dumped her when she told you that she was pregnant."

"No," he shook his head, his heart rate suddenly starting to speed up as his jaw clenched, "she didn't tell me that."

"Oh…" Santana bit her lip, "…maybe… maybe I shouldn't have brought that up… I'm sorry…"

"No," he shook his head, once again, "I'm glad I know, now… makes me wonder what else she's hiding from me."

"Sam, wait…" the darker girl placed her hand on her friend's arm, "don't get all mad at Rachel… it was a long time ago, and you two were broken up, anyway… don't blow up on her…"

"Look, I appreciate the advice, Santana," he took Olivia from her arms and place her on her feet, on the ground, "but I think I'd rather handle this on my own." And with that, the blonde boy walked out of the two girls' apartment, not bothering to look back; he didn't know what had happened between Rachel and Finn, right after they had broken up; but he was _going_ to find out.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? What do you think Sam is going to do? Do you think that he's going to blow up on Rachel, or just forget about it? And what about Quinn and Puck's baby? Do you want a boy or a girl? I have a retty good idea of what I want to do, here but who knows; I change my mind a lot, and I'd love to hear your suggestions. There's a lot of drama coming up in the next chapter, and if you've been paying attention thus far, I think you can guess what it might be :)**

**Thank you so much to Ellii51, neppo618, Princesakarlita411, Lauren, samchelFreak44, m-white624, Morgansophie, Frenchgirl115, youonlyliveonce, channingtatum789, loverofthisstory, MissJackieBurkhart, GleeLover5453, oliigleegirl1124, christaarayy, rjewels18, Rachelberrylover,and all five guests for reviewing. I can't believe how many reviews this story is already getting; you have no idea how much your comments, story alerts, and favorites mean to me. Chapter four is finished, and I'll post it as soon as I get fifteen reviews for this one; so please review!**


	4. Rachel's Secret

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I took so long to update! Honestly, I had the chapter ready a while ago, but then decided that I really hated it, so I wrote it over a few times, until I was finally satisfied with the chapter. But here it is; I hope it doesn't suck, because I have to admit, it really isn't one of the better chapters I've written.**

**So, I know that I said that this chapter wasn't going to be rated M, but I decided to go a different route with it, so it now contains an explicit scene; you have been warned.**

**Now on to chapter four:**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Four

Quickly after walking into the apartment that he and his family shared, Sam placed Harmony in her playpen, in the living room, and set up a movie (The Little Mermaid) for Olivia, before seeking out his wife, grabbing her wrist (being careful not to do so too tightly) once he did, in the kitchen.

"Sam," Rachel smiled up at him, "I-"

"Come on," he pulled her out of the kitchen and up the stairs, "I don't want to do this in front of the kids."

"Huh?" the brown eyed girl shook her head in confusion, "Sammy, what… what's wrong?" she followed him into their bedroom.

"I know about Finn, Rachel," he glared down at her.

"W-what… what about Finn?" she studied her husband's face, trying to figure out what he was talking about, "you mean him going to my school?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean," he crossed his arms.

"I-I really don't," the petite brunette shook her head, "I don't… I don't understand… did I do something wrong?"

"Santana told me about what happened between you and Finn, after we broke up," he answered, coldly.

"Y-Yeah… we went out for like five months, and then he broke up with me, when I said your name while we were making out… I… I told you everything…"

"God damn it!" he exclaimed, making the short girl wince, "why do you keep lying to me?"

"Lying? I'm not lying to you," her eyebrows furrowed, her confusion only growing greater as the minutes passed, "I… I…"

"Just cut the bullshit, okay? He rolled his eyes, "I know everything, Rachel."

"Know everything? What do you mean every- oh god…" she sighed, her eyes widening in realization, "Santana told… she told you about Finn and I back… back in August when… when we…"

"I can't believe that you slept with him, Rachel!" Sam exclaimed, not letting Rachel finish, "when the hell were you planning on telling me about this?"

"I… I don't know, I… it was such a long time ago, and-"

"That doesn't mean that it didn't happen!"

"You know, you're being an asshole, right now, Sam…" she replied, finally having enough, "you have absolutely no right to be upset with me about this…"

"I… I don't have a right to be upset about my wife lying to me for over two years about sleeping with some idiot?" he threw his arms up in frustration, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with _me_? _Me_?" Rachel scoffed, "you're the one who left the state, even though you knew damn well that I was pregnant with your child!"

"Oh, come on! That was five years ago, let it go! At least you knew about it!"

"For your information, it was six years ago when you left me," she retorted, sitting down on the queen sized bed, her back turned to him, "I mean, obviously you weren't the one who had to deal with the consequences of _both_ of our actions, so you wouldn't have remembered it… maybe it wasn't so bad for you, but I…" she bit her lip, "do you know what kind of hell you put me through, back then?" her voice began to tremble.

"You know what, Rachel? Cut the crap." he rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" she looked up at him, her eyes glassy with tears, "I… I don't…"

"I know what you're trying to do…" he stayed in that same position, with his arms crossed, his emerald green eyes glaring down at her, fighting the urge to run up to her, and just wrap his arms around her petite body, and tell her that everything was going to be alright… but he couldn't… _not_ this time, "you do this every time we fight."

"What do you mean?" she sniffled.

"Whenever we fight, you start crying, and make me feel like a jerk," Rachel began sobbing even harder, "No. You're not going to just start crying and expect me to hug you and kiss your tears away, Rachel… I'm sick and tired of always being the one that has to apologize, even when I'm right, just because you're the girl… you know damn well how much I hate it when you cry, and you're using it against me!"

"Well I'm tired of you getting angry over stupid things!"

"Stupid things?" he walked around the bed to where she was sitting so he could look her in the eye, "you getting pissed at me when Olivia walked in on us in the kitchen was a stupid thing…me going ballistic on you when I found out that your mom was sending you money every month was a stupid thing… _this_… you not telling me that you slept with another guy… that is _not_ a stupid thing… this is _big_ fucking thing, Rachel! What else have you been hiding from me, huh? What, did you sleep with Jesse, too… what about Puckerman… might as well throw him into the mix, too!"

"You… you asshole!" she bit down on her lip, "you know, you're really starting to act like Finn… why won't you just let this go?"

"I'm acting like Finn… I guess that's a good thing for you!"

"Go fuck yourself, Sam… I wish you would just, for once in your life, be mature enough to not blow up, over the little things…"

"Oh no," he shook his head, "oh hell no; you're not going to start with that shit, again."

"What shit?"

"Calling me immature, or childish…"

"Well it's true," she scowled up at her husband, her lips pursed, her chocolate brown eyes narrowing, "sometimes I wish you would stop fucking around and just grow up! Sometimes I genuinely feel that I have three children to take care of!"

"You know, I love you, Rachel, but you can be a real bitch, when you want to be."

"I…" she bit her lip, unable to believe what Sam had just said, "I shouldn't have married you…" and with that, the short brunette walked out the door, not bothering to look back at the dumbstruck blonde boy.

Sam slowly sat down on the bed, burying his face into his hands, "fuck," he muttered, cringing when he heard their bedroom door slam behind her. _I shouldn't have married you_; her voice ran over and over in his head; _she didn't really mean that… did she?_ He thought, _maybe I took things a little too far… I mean, she's never said that before… she must be really upset._

The green eyed boy shook his head and rubbed his temples; all he could see when he closed his eyes was the image of Finn, completely naked, and on top of Rachel, her bare looks hooked around his waist… when he thought about the two of them sleeping together- about Rachel sleeping with any guy that wasn't him… he couldn't help but growl, his blood boiling with rage. Rachel was _his_, goddamn it; _only_ his.

He was usually a pretty easygoing person; he would have gotten over the fact that Rachel had slept with Finn while he was gone, pretty quickly, if she had told him right from the start. But for her to not only not tell him about it, but also blatantly tell him that he was the only guy that she had ever slept with… that was a lot to swallow… for him at least.

As angry as he was with Rachel, at that moment, there was a small part of him that wanted to punch him for making the small girl cry. Sam hated seeing his wife cry; her tears were like his kryptonite… most of the time, his heart would instantly break, the moment he saw Rachel, or any of his three girls cry. He would usually be the one who wiped away those tears, so being the one who made those tears fall in the first place… it made him feel like the biggest jerk in the world.

He hated fighting with Rachel; she was the love of his life, and he always wanted her by his side; not being able to hug and kiss her was a pretty big challenge; plus… Rachel was just so _good_ at fighting (as weird as it sounded); seriously though, if domestic fighting were in the Olympics, he'd bet all his money on his wife winning gold. She knew how to get inside his head; how to make him squirm; he never really had a good handle on how woman worked, but Rachel… Rachel was a whole other story… as well as he knew her (and he knew her _well_; much better than anyone else, he was sure of that) she was just… smart, strong willed, and even a little manipulative, when she really had to be; and most of the time, he loved that about her; she wasn't some stupid bimbo; she was an extremely intelligent woman; he just hated when she used that, or the fact that he'd basically do anything to make her stop crying, against him.

Trying to cool down, Sam laid down on the bed, and turned on the television with the remote; he could tell that it was going to be a long night.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam sighed as he sat down on the large, white, living room couch; dinner had been horrendous; the two of them weren't able to get through the meal without screaming at each other; eventually, Sam just got up and left the kitchen table, having enough.

Since then, Rachel had kicked him out of their bedroom, slamming the door in his face after throwing a pillow and a blanket at him. _Why am I always the one who ends up here?_ He thought, positioning the white pillow on one of the ends of the couch. He had to admit… he really missed her; he loved the way Rachel would cuddle up against him in bed, and now that he was alone… it just felt weird.

Before he had the chance to lay down, his phone rang. Sighing, he the blonde boy reached for the iPhone that was sitting on the coffee table, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, man," he heard Noah's voice reply through the phone, "I got some great news."

"Oh, really," Sam laid down on the couch, already knowing what he must have meant, "what is it?"

"Quinn's pregnant."

"Really?" he couldn't help but crack a smile, when he remembered how exited he was when Rachel told him that she was pregnant, again; it was such an unreal mix of feelings- joy, excitement, anxiety-and he was glad that his friend was going to be able to experience that, too, "wow dude; that's great. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, dude; my mom's not too happy about it, though; neither is Quinn's."

"She flew up here, already?"

"Yup; she doesn't like me too much, either… calls me 'the Jewish boy'."

"Don't take it personal, Puckerman," the green eyed boy shook his head, "Shelby used to call me 'the blonde boy', for a while; I think it's just a mother in law thing."

"You don't get it… this woman really _hates_ me; you should see the way she looks at me… and the way she always makes little comments about me."

"Just give yourselves a little time to get used to each other," he sighed, again.

"Are you okay, man?" Noah asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded, "why?"

"I don't know… you just sound kind of… weird, you know? What, are one of the kids sick, or something?"

"No… it's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

"Did…" he took in a deep breath, "…did you know that Rachel slept with Finn, while I was gone?"

"What do you mean 'while you were gone'? Rachel cheated on you? How long ago did this happen? Was it recent?"

"Nah, it's not like that… it happened back in high school, right after… you know… the incident."

"Oh…" he sighed in understanding, "no, I didn't know… damn… so, why are you bringing this up? Did she bring it up, just today, or something?"

"No… Santana just told me, today… Rachel never told me."

"Damn…" the dark haired boy paused for a brief moment, "… that must be tough thing to find out, man… a lot to swallow…"

"That's what I said."

"So… what happened? Did you confront Rachel?"

"Yeah…"

"And what happened?"

"Well… we got into a big fight… she kicked me out of the bedroom; sleeping on the couch, tonight."

"That bad, huh?"

"Puck…" he bit her lip, "she… she told me that… that she shouldn't have married me…"

"Ouch… she probably doesn't mean it, though; everyone says stuff they don't mean, when they're upset."

"I know, but…" he looked up at their wedding picture that was hanging on the wall, "it just… it just really hurt, you know?"

"What did you say to get her pissed enough to say that?"

"I… I… I sort of called her a… a bitch…"

"Well what the hell did you expect her to say?" the Jewish boy chuckled.

"Puck, come on; this isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry dude, but how stupid can you be? Even I know enough not to say that kind of stuff to my woman, and I'm not even married, yet."

"Yeah, you're laughing at me now, but I know that you and Quinn have had just as many fights as us… Rachel and Quinn talk, dude; a _lot_," just then, he heard little feet walking down the stairs, and then saw Olivia walk into the room, "look, I need to go; munchkin number one's up; I'll talk to you, later."

"Alright, dude; hope you and Rach work things out; see ya later."

"Bye."

"Bye," Sam shut off his phone, "Livy," he sighed as the four year old ran up to him, "what's going on? Why are you up?"

"The monster came back, again."

"Again?" he placed her on his lap, "that's five times this week."

"He's a hardworking man," she explained, moving around on her father's lap, for a few seconds, finding a comfortable position.

"Ah," he nodded in understanding, "why didn't you go see mommy? You know that our room is right down the hall."

"I went to your room," she rested her head on his chest, "but you weren't there; momma said that you were downstairs."

"Why didn't you just stay with mommy?" he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, secretly touched that she looked specifically for him.

"Cause you're better with monsters; momma's better at reading with me."

"I see," he chuckled, "you know… I think that this monster is a lot more scared of you than you are of him."

"How do you know?"

"Well," he stroked her cheek, "from what you've told me, this monster is pretty afraid of me."

"So?"

"Well, you're not afraid of me, are you?"

"No, but Larry's only afraid of you because you'll beat him up… you won't beat me up."

"That's true, but- wait, who's Larry?" he raised an eyebrow.

"The monster."

_Seriously? This thing has a name, now? Maybe Rachel's right… maybe this monster business has gotten too far_, "you named your monster?"

"No," she shook her head, "his mommy named him Larry… like you and mommy named me Livy, and named Harmony Harmony."

"Um…" he bit his lip, "yup… but… but… I really don't think that you have anything to be afraid of; you're a strong, brave girl."

"I am."

"Of course you are," he reassured her, "you're an Evans; all Evans are brave… and pretty good looking, too… okay…" he let out a light laugh, "so maybe you got your good looks from the Berry side, but… that's not the point…"

"Huh?" Olivia shook her head in confusion.

"Never mind," he shook his head, "forget about it… just… know that you are just as capable of beating… Larry… up as I am… now, come on; let's go to bed… I'm exhausted, and it's way past your bedtime," he stood up, still holding his daughter in his arms, and walked up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Daddy?" she asked once he placed her in her bed.

"Mmm hmm?"

"Can you sleep with me, tonight?"

"I…" he sighed and shook his head. He couldn't resist those puppy dog eyes, "alright," he got under the covers, chuckling when Olivia nuzzled her head into his chest, "goodnight, Livy."

"G'night, daddy."

_Welp_, he thought, _beats sleeping on the couch._ Sam smiled as he watched Olivia close her eyes, pressing a gentle kiss on the top of her head, "I love you, princess," he whispered.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel yawned as she got up out of bed, rubbing her eyes as she began to walk down the hall. The small girl hadn't gotten that much sleep, the night before; a crying, teething Harmony had kept her up half the night, and without Sam, she really wasn't given much of a break. She was still mad at Sam for blowing a fuse on her, but she had to admit… she really missed him.

As much as she teased her husband about it, she loved his snoring; it was sort of comforting to her. Kind of like her way of knowing that there was always someone there for her at night; she missed it.

She ran her fingers through her hair. Rachel hated it when the two of them fought; Sam wasn't just the love of her life, but her best friend, too; he was the one person that she really felt she could talk to about all of her problems; the one person who loved her more than anything, just as she did him; she and Sam were a team… and when they weren't speaking to each other, or fighting… she felt sort of… _alone_.

The brown eyed girl quickly peaked her head around Harmony's door, and smiled at the baby; the crying had obviously tired her out, because she hadn't woken up since she had fallen, at about three o'clock, that morning, and it was now eight o'clock.

Rachel made her way down to Olivia's room, surprised with the sight in front of her.

Sam and Olivia were lying down in the pink, twin sized bed, fast asleep. Olivia was sprawled on top of her father's chest, her body gently rising and falling as she continued to sleep.

She placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead before looking down at Sam. Unable to resist, she gently moved his golden blonde bangs out of his eyes, before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Wait," As Rachel began to turn around, Sam wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sam," the petite brunette bit back a smile resting a hand on his chest "I... I..."

"C'mere," he murmured, turning his head towards his wife, opening his eyes as he motioned for her to lay down on the bed with them.

"It's kind of small, Samuel... Maybe we should-"

"It's fine," he shook his head and let out a light laugh, "Liv's kind of on top of me, anyway; there's plenty of room."

"Alright," she sighed and climbed into bed next to them, being careful not to wake up Olivia, "Sam, I... Yesterday I-"

"I'm sorry, Rach," he sighed, "I... I was a complete ass, yesterday... I didn't let you explain yourself, and... I... I was just taken by surprise... I... I really don't like the idea of you and Finn in the same room, together, let alone sleeping together... But that's no excuse; I should have just-"

"Shh," she pressed her lips against his, effectively causing him to lose his train of thought, "it's okay... I... I think I understand why you got that way."

"You do?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, "this... I think that this was sort of like the time I slapped Quinn; Do you remember that?"

"The whole incident with the panties? Yeah," he nodded, "I remember." he paused for a brief moment, "hey, Rach?"

"Yes?"

"Let's never fight again."

"As wonderful as that sounds," Rachel giggled, "it's just downright impossible; we're both a little hotheaded, and passionate about our own opinions... We clash... Even if we didn't, we'd still fight from time to time... We're a married couple... Even though we love each other to death, we're not perfect."

"I think you're pretty perfect," Sam whispered, "there's... There's just one thing that still bugs me."

"What is it?" she asked him, curiously.

"Why... Why didn't you feel the need to tell me about this... Do..." he swallowed, "do you still have feelings for him?"

"Samuel Evans," Rachel sighed, "I may have quite a few personality flaws, but if I ever felt something romantically for Finn- for anyone, actually- you would be the first person I would tell; I'm not the type of person who strings the ones who love me most along; in my eyes that's... That's just not right."

"Then... Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"I... I don't know..." she shook her head and shrugged, "it... It really isn't a moment in my life that I'm proud of... I regretted it the moment after it happened."

"Really?"

"Yes... Now that I think about it... I... I'm pretty sure that it was my way of getting back at you for leaving me... And... I found out I was pregnant, my boyfriend dumped me, and my parents kicked me out... It was a pretty shitty week for me, and I wasn't exactly bursting with self love, or self confidence... I... I just wanted to feel that... That someone still cared about me... Finn was right there, and... I... I just wanted a release... Something to take my mind off of everything that was happening to me."

"God... Now I really feel like an ass..."

"You shouldn't..." Rachel buried her face into the blonde boy's chest, "it was a stupid, stupid idea... He... He didn't make me feel the way you do, Sam... in fact... He didn't do anything for me, at all..."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, unable to hide a little proud smirk.

"Really," she nodded, "I... I only did it because... He... He told me that he loved me... And I... I tried to convince myself that I loved him, too... But I couldn't... I didn't... I..." she wrapped her arms around him, "... Only you... You're the only man that I've ever truly loved... I'm so sorry I never told you about this, but... Things were going so well between you, me, and Olivia... I didn't want to risk it... I couldn't handle having you leave me, again..."

"You seriously thought that I would have left you, again? Look at me..." he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, "I want you to look at me, Rachel... There is absolutely nothing in this universe that you can do to make me leave you... You... You don't even understand how much I love you… you… I let you go once… and I'm not letting that happen, again."

"I'm just glad that it's all over, now…"

"Me too," he nodded in agreement, "and hopefully, there won't be any more fighting for a while, now.

"Why do we have to fight?" she whispered, "I mean, I know that it's just a part of life, and every couple goes through it, but… it breaks my heart when we fight."

"To make up," he smiled down at her, "so... do I get to spend my Saturday with you, or are you working?"

"Unfortunately, I'm working… even worse, it's the late shift."

"Urgh…" he groaned, "so I won't see my woman again 'till, like, what? Nine o'clock at night?"

"No," she shook her head, "ten."

"Fuck…" he rubbed his temples.

"Well, I won't be leaving until twelve today, so at least we can spend our morning, together."

"That's alright, I guess," he sighed, "I'm gonna miss my wifey, though."

"Aw," she pressed a soft kiss on his ample lips, "I'm going to miss you, too…" the brown eyed girl looked down at Olivia who was still sleeping the day away, "I can't believe that she's sleeping through all of this…"

"Me either… let's make this a good day, Rae… because yesterday kind of sucked."

"It is starting out to be a good day, isn't it?" she kissed his throat.

"Yeah… a good day, Rach…" he nodded and smiled, "we're going to have lot's more, right?"

"Lot's more, Sammy," she ran her fingers through his golden blonde hair, "we're gonna have _lot's_."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Sam?" Rachel whispered as she walked down the stairs, smiling as she watched her husband watched television.

"Yeah, baby," he asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I… I… just wanted you to know that lying in bed with you this morning was lovely… it was a great way to start off my day before work," she kissed his forehead, "I really missed sleeping without you, last night."

"I missed you, too."

"No you didn't," she teased, "it seems to me that you have a brand new sleeping partner."

"Ah," he chuckled, "well, I've gotta admit; as much as I love Livy, I prefer sleeping with you… we might cuddle a lot in bed, but at least you don't climb on top of me… and she moves around a lot, in her sleep… kicked me in the balls, a few times."

"Aw," Rachel shook her head, trying to suppress a laugh, "I'm sorry…"

"Nah, don't apologize," he shook his head, "I pretty much started it all… so…" he patted the spot next to him on the couch, gesturing for her to sit next to him, "how was work?"

"It was alright," she sighed and sat down on the couch, "kind of long, though." Sam saw Rachel close her eyes. She placed her hand on the back of her neck and rolled her head around, attempting to loosen the knots that had been forming.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah," she sighed and nodded, "I'm just… it's been a really long day, for me, and I'm exhausted.

"Oh," Sam laid his hands on her shoulders, and squeezed them with perfect pressure. She groaned in appreciation.

Sam applied a little more pressure to her shoulders. She let out a relaxed sigh. "doesn't seem that it's just work," he said tenderly, knowingly.

"You know me too well," she let out a light laugh, "I kept thinking about how stupid I was for not telling you about Finn… why does it always bother me when I'm wrong?"

"Cause you're stubborn." Sam began to make circles on her shoulders with his thumb. Rachel let her head fall forward. "and you always want to be right - "

"Well, I usually am," Rachel said, making Sam chuckle. "That feels good Sam." She leaned forward in the chair. Sam's hands fell lower on her back. He tried to knead his knuckles into her tight muscles. He frowned, unable to find a good angle.

Sam dropped his arms and grabbed her hand. "Come on. I can't rub you down good if you're sitting." He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her upstairs and to the bedroom. "Lay down."

Rachel smiled, thinking of how much better she'd feel after Sam used his hands to loosen all the tension in her body. She kicked off her shoes and laid down in the middle of the bed. Sam got on the bed with her, swinging one leg over her so her could straddle her hips. He popped his knuckles.

Sam heard another relaxed sigh from her as he gently rubbed his hands up and down her back. "That feels wonderful," Rachel told him.

"That's good, baby." Sam made his hands into fists and used his knuckles to knead her muscles properly. Rachel moaned softly. "I'm guessing that feels even better?"

"Yes," Rachel muttered. "Your hands are amazing." Her eyes closed and she just let Sam work his magic. He alternated between kneading her muscles, and dragging his fingertips up and down her back. Rachel's tension just seemed to melt away under Sam's hands. With her body loosened, her mind was soon at ease.

Rachel felt Sam's fingertips graze her sides, just barely touching her breasts. Goosebumps rose up on her flesh. Sam repeated the action and her nipples hardened. Then he ran his hands up her shoulders and down her arms. The feeling was amazing. As his hands reached her wrists, he ran his fingers in between hers. She clasped his hands in hers. He kept his thumbs free to tickle her palms.

Sam noticed Rachel bite her bottom lip. It was something she always did when she was getting wet. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, making her sigh. Sam kissed her the soft skin along her neck, not minding the few loose chocolate curls that were in the way. He was growing hard, and pressed himself against her rear.

Rachel responded by lifting her hips and pressing herself against him. "If you keep doing that..." Sam whispered in her ear.

"Keep doing what?" Rachel asked with an innocent giggle. She pressed herself against him again. "This?"

Sam groaned softly. "Yes. That." he kissed her ear, nibbled at her lobe, and blew on it gently. Rachel shivered. He moved his one leg back over her, and stretched out beside her. For a moment he just stared at her. He eyes smiled at him. The blonde boy touched her face and ran his fingers up into her shiny locks, letting them get tangled.

"Undress me Sam."

Wanting her more with each second, Sam acted quickly. It took him no time to unzip her plaid skirt. Rachel kicked it down to her knees as Sam lifted her tank top up and over her head. When she laid back down, Sam gently rolled her over so that he could pull it down her knees and off of her body. Before he could do anything else, Rachel grabbed the material of his shirt in her hands and pulled his face to hers.

Sam parted her lips with his tongue. Rachel teased his mouth with her own. She pulled away for a moment to whisper something.

"I want your hands on me." Rachel helped him pull her undergarments off. She closed her eyes as Sam touched her naked body. His hands, calloused and rough from playing guitar for years, made their way down her body. Her breathing quickened as they reached her thighs. He leaned forward and kissed her throat.

"Tell me what you want Rachel." His voice was raspy, his breath becoming heavy with want.

"Your fingers," she whispered. She parted her legs. "I wanna feel them in me." He moved his hand between her legs and teased her soft wet flesh with the tips of his fingers. Rachel moaned in response. He slipped one finger inside and felt himself throb at her wetness. "Sam."

He pressed his lips to hers as he slipped another finger in. She moaned into his mouth as he began to move them back and forth. "You like that?"

"Yes," she groaned. The heat within her intensified. Sam moved his deft fingers faster and harder, making her wetter. He placed his thumb on her clit, enjoying the way her nub had swollen. Sam started moving it back and forth over her clit, and she began to lose control. He started kissing her breasts, licking around her nipples. Rachel muttered something incoherent as he blew softly on her nipple before closing his mouth around it again. He bit down gently.

Rachel gasped and her hips bucked. Sam felt her tighten her walls around his fingers. Her body was shaking as the orgasm tore through her, and she cried out. "Yes! Sam, yes!" Sam felt her cum, soaking his hand. It made him want her more than he ever thought possible. Rachel let her hips collapse back onto the bed and Sam again kissed her.

Sam groaned as Rachel reached between them and began massaging his hardened dick. "You wanna fuck me, don't you Sam?" She unbuttoned his pants and slid her hand inside.

"Badly," he admitted without shame. Rachel curled her fingers around him, sliding her hand up and down. Sam straightened up and pulled his pants and underwear below his hips and kicked them away. Rachel ripped open his plaid shirt, not noticing that a couple of buttons popped off. Sam pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. She pulled him close, kissing him.

"Then fuck me, Sammy." She spread her legs wider, and then wrapped them around his hips as he entered her. His movements were slow, but hard. Rachel moaned as each thrust sent tingles throughout her body. "Yes," she whispered. Sam began to move a little faster, making her groan. He slid his hands underneath her, squeezing his fingers into the flesh of her ass. Sam felt her tighten herself around him.

In one shift move, Sam flipped them. Rachel balanced herself while straddling him. The expression on her face, the one of pure pleasure, sent tingles throughout him. _I'm making her feel like that_. He placed his hands on her knees and lightly ran them up her legs, stopping at her hips, supporting her. Rachel

Rachel found a rhythm, moving back and forth against him. Sam matched it, thrusting in and out of her.

"Sam," she moaned. "Harder, please." Sam held her steady and moved harder. Rachel's moans got louder and louder and she shuddered. "Make me cum, Sam." Sam moved his hands from her hips. He placed one on her breast. He pinched her nipple gently, making her moan louder still. Sam's other hand rested on the curled hairs between her legs. His thumb found its way between them, and he began rubbing her clit. With so many sensations taking her body, Rachel went over the edge.

Sam felt her cum, groaning as she began to grind herself against him faster. His hands found their way to her arms and he pulled her to him. Rachel nuzzled his neck, kissing his sweat soaked skin. She snaked an arm under his shoulders in an effort to pull him closer to her.

"Rachel," he whispered into her hair. She felt him throbbing inside of her and began to quickly tighten herself around the hardness over and over. He gasped and pressed his hands against the small of her back, pressing her against him as his orgasm exploded. "Oh Rachel."

Sam felt her collapse against him. They were both panting, covered in sweat, but neither cared. He stroked her back lightly with his fingers, making her shiver. Rachel lifted her head and looked at him, noticing that he still looked a little flustered from his orgasm.

"How did that happen?" he teased her. Rachel giggled and moved off of him to snuggle against him. Sam reached up to brush a lock of hair from her eyes and she snatched it with her own hand. She kissed the tips of his fingers before looking at him with a playful smile.

"Don't you know by now that I have a hard time resisting you when you put your hands on me?"

"Fuck yeah…" he smiled, "I'm the only one, right?"

"Yes, Sammy," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "you may not have been the only man that I've had sex with, but you're the only man that's ever given me an orgasm; you're the only man that's ever meant anything to me, and the only man I've ever loved; and _that's_ all that matters."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it?I decided not to make the Finn thing into a huge argument; they've had quite a few large fights in the past, and let's just say that I have a few more ideas for the future; I know that a lot people want another Sam/ Finn confrontation, or more specifically, a physical fight; all I can say is that I have quite a few plot lines for the story outlined, and I think that you'll be happy about it :)**

**Like I said in the last author's note, I have an idea of what I want the gender of Puck and Quinn's baby to be, but I might change my mind; tell me what you want them to have, because I'm always open to suggestions :)!**

**Thank you so much to Christaarayy, Rachelberrylover, Ellii51, Lauren, cerberus angel, Angel, GleeLover5453, m-white624, Morgansophie, I heart Samchel, neppo618, Chordfan, MissJackieBurkhart, rjewels18, felldowntherabbithole3, Frenchgirl115, loverofthisstory, channingtatum789, and youonlyliveonce for reviewing. Your kind words and feedback mean so much to me, and they're what keep me motivated to write.**

**Chapter five is finished is finished, and is actually one of my favorite chapters so far (and hopefully you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it :)); i'll post it as soon as this chapter gets fifteen reviews; so please review!**


	5. Unwanted Company

**An M rated Chapter**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Five

"Are you insane?" Sam crossed his arms and sat down at the kitchen table, looking up at his wife in disbelief. Time continued to move on at a fast rate, and before they knew it, summer was dangerously close to coming to an end. For Rachel and Olivia, summer vacation was over; Rachel had just started her second year of college, and Olivia had just begun her second (and last) year of preschool.

Harmony was growing up a lot faster than Rachel and Sam would have liked. She had just taken her first steps a few weeks ago, and while both parents were happy that she was growing at the expected rate, neither of them really liked the thought of their youngest daughter growing up.

Harmony's progress during the summer had more to show than just her newfound motor skills; Lots of time was spent showing off the infant's latest tricks her family, and their friends. She now had a small collection of words that she was able to say; _Momma_, _Dada_, and _no_ were usually what was heard from her.

Her biggest word, and most recent accomplishment, had been discovered just a few days ago, when Rachel stopped in the middle of Olivia's doorway, on the way back to the room that she and Sam shared, after changing Harmony; the blonde baby pointed to her older sister, looked at her mother, and mumbled, _Liffy_. Even more evidence of her genius, Sam had said, after Rachel told him.

Ever since the whole incident with Finn, things between Sam and Rachel had been pretty calm; no fighting, other than a few occasional spats here, and there, but for the most part, their summer had ran pretty smoothly, and they enjoyed the extra time they had together.

"Please tell me that you've gone insane… or that you're on drugs, or… something… just… you can't seriously be right in the head, right now."

Rachel had just recently announced that Quinn's mother, Judy, and younger brother, Matthew would be staying with them until the wedding, which was about two weeks away; needless to say… Sam wasn't exactly on board with the idea.

"No Samuel," Rachel sighed as she handed him three plates, motioning for him to set them around the table, "I'm fine; a little tired, but fine."

"Maybe you're overly tired…" he replied, placing the white plates down absentmindedly, still hung up over the issue at hand.

"Sam, you're being ridiculous."

"You're the one who's being ridiculous."

"Why are you acting like this is the end of the world?" she shook her head and ran her fingers through her chocolate brown hair, "we're doing something nice for our friends… I don't see any bad in it."

"Why can't they just stay with Puck and Quinn?"

"Because Noah's mother is staying with them."

"So? They should still have enough room."

"Haven't you met Quinn's mother?"

"No…" Sam shook his head, "but from what Puck's told me, I really don't want to."

"Well, she's pretty uptight… and judgmental…" she began

"Which is exactly why we _shouldn't _let her into our home."

"Look," Rachel rested her hand on the kitchen counter, "both of their mothers come from different ethnicities and have beliefs… they've been fighting day and night, and it's causing Quinn and Noah to fight… Quinn called up crying, the other day… that's not a healthy way to start off a marriage."

"Well, it's not our place to do anything; this is Quinn and Puck's issue."

"Sam, listen; if helping out our friends isn't enough to push you into doing this with a positive attitude, that's fine; I'm disappointed, but in the end, it's your choice… think of it as… as reciprocation."

"Reciprocation?" he shook his head in confusion, "reciprocation for what?"

"For all those times they've watched the girls… for throwing us a baby shower…why are you being so difficult… has Judy ever done something in the past, that I'm not aware of?"

"No, but… Puck's told me about her, and… she seems like a bitch…"

"She's not a bitch…" the brown eyed girl thought for a brief moment, "she's just… a little... overbearing…"

"I don't want to have to deal with that, every day, for two weeks… do you?"

"Well no, but-"

"This is our home, Rachel," he took her hand in his, "this is where we _live_… I don't want some woman that we barely know, and her kid, coming in here and taking over."

"She won't," Rachel shook her head, "as long as we don't let her… Sam, please… we'll barely know that she's there… Quinn told me that she's always doing something, somewhere."

"Oh, so she'll just be dumping her kid with us, the whole time… that sounds lovely, Rachel," he got up out of the chair.

"There's no winning with you, is there?" she sighed, "there isn't anything I can say that will make you change your mind?"

"Nope."

"What if I said that… that it'd really make me happy if you would at least _try_ to be positive about this? And that… that I'll do everything I can to make you just as happy, while they're here…" she placed her hand on his ass.

"Starting tonight?" he swallowed.

"Possibly," she smirked up at him. With a hand on his cheek, eyes wide and pleading, Rachel added, "Do it for me . . . because you love me."

"Come on, Rachel, you know that's not fair… you know how much I hate saying no to you."

"That's not my fault…" she moved her fingers into his golden blonde hair.

"It's the reason why I'm never able to put my foot down."

"Is that a yes?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Am I even allowed to say no?"

She smiled and hugged him, "thank you, Sam," she whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, you're just lucky I love you."

"Mmm hmm," she giggled.

"You know… who said that you get to tell me what to do?"

"You did; when you asked me to marry you."

"What?" Sam squawked, "are you saying that you have me whipped? Because that's-" He was cut off by the feeling of her lips colliding with hers; he shortly surrendered, moving his arms down from her waist, moving his hands under her skirt.

"Now what were you saying?" she asked, nonchalantly smoothing down her skirt.

"I was just saying that I _love_ being whipped by you, Rachel Berry," he stroked her cheek.

"I know," she smirked up at him, "it comes in handy, every once in a while."

"It's all good. If I get called whipped for takin' good care of my woman then whatever, I'm happy to admit it."

She just laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You know what would make me _really_ happy?"

"What?"

"If you could wear the gold bikini, again…" he nibbled on her earlobe, "it's been a while since we've played Star Wars, Leia."

Rachel giggled at the feeling of her husband's teeth lightly scraping against her, and then turned around, "we'll see, perve."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam gasped as he collapsed on top of Rachel, his breathing shaky and erratic, both of their bodies drenched in sweat. He forced himself to lean up for a few seconds, placing kisses all over her face.

Rachel smiled warmly at her husband, gently running her fingers through his sweaty hair.

"God," he breathed, "that was fucking amazing."

"Yeah," she nodded, her body rising and falling, trying to catch her breath as she continued to stroke his hair.

"We need to do that more often…" Sam gently kissed her flat stomach.

"I don't know if we can," the brown eyed girl let out a light laugh, looking at the gold bikini and Sam's light saber that were now laying on the floor, "you completely ripped that bikini top right off of me; see, it's in two pieces, now; I highly doubt that it'll be very useful, anymore."

"Are you kidding? That makes it even better," he smirked and kissed her breast.

"You're such a perve," Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Your perve, babe," he gently rubbed his nose against hers, maneuvering over her so he was now lying down next to her. She quickly snuggled up next to him, blushing as he wrapped his arms around her petite body.

"I still… I can't believe that we did that again… you got pretty lucky tonight, blondie," she smirked.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," he moved one of his hands down to her ass, "I know you can't resist my light saber," he mumbled with a silly wiggle of his eyebrows

"Oh god," she sighed, "that's what you're calling it, now? What ever happened to little Sam?"

"He's for our Rachel nights."

"Rachel nights? Please explain to me why tonight isn't a Rachel night."

"Because it's a Leia night."

"I'm sorry I asked…" she traced the jagged shape of his abs with her finger.

"Babe, don't do that, unless you want to start something up, again."

"Sorry," she kissed his chest.

"I mean, if you really want to, then go right ahead; little Sam is right there, if you want to give him a little tug, or something."

"I think that he's had enough action, for one night."

"You can never have too much-"

"Sam, let it go, it's not happening."

"Fine…" he shrugged, "I _am_ kind of tired, now."

"As I'd expect you to be… it was pretty intense for the both of us."

"Yeah," the blonde boy nodded, "you were awesome, by the way… I still can't believe that backflip."

"Well, I aim to please," she smirked up at him.

"Let's do this every night, for the next two weeks."

"Don't push your luck," she playfully hit his shoulder.

"You're so violent," he held his shoulder faking hurt.

"You had it coming," she giggled.

"Oh, come on, Rachel… this isn't fair!"

"What?" she shook her head in confusion, "what isn't fair?"

"You know damn well that it's impossible for me to get mad at a naked Rachel."

"Oh really now?" she thought for a brief moment, "huh; I think I just might use this to my advantage."

"You're so mean to me."

"I'm not mean," she shook her head, "I just know how to use my resources wisely… I might not be as cute as Olivia or Harmony, but I believe that I still the ability to make you melt, from time the time."

"More like all the time," he sighed, "it's alright, though; I've already accepted the fact that I'm extremely whipped, earlier today."

"Yeah… and you said that you loved it."

"True dat," he chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead, "if my woman's happy, I'm happy."

"Aw," she wrapped her arms around his torso, "you're so sweet."

"Though I don't know how happy you'll be with an uptight stranger and her kid sleeping in the next room."

"Sam, I thought that-"

"I'm just saying… I'm not sure how much fun we're going to be able to have with them around… we don't know how thick these walls are."

"Don't be insane, Samuel; don't you think that if these walls were really thin enough to hear through, Olivia would have heard us at one point, and tell us about it?"

"Maybe…" he shrugged, "I guess you're right… speaking of Olivia," his ample lips twitched into a small smile, "do you really think that she's going vegan now?"

"I don't know," Rachel mumbled truthfully as she thought back to dinner, that evening.

"_Olivia Evans, you'd better get that little butt back in your seat," Rachel looked at her oldest daughter, sternly when she saw her begin to climb out of her seat._

"_But I don't want to eat the chicken, mommy," she replied, pushing her plate away._

"_Since when do you not like chicken?" Sam raised an eyebrow._

"_Chickens are animals… how would you and mommy feel if a giant ate me?"_

"_You are your mother's child," the green eyed boy chuckled, gently ruffling her hair._

"_Do I really have to eat it?" she asked, silently wondering why both of her parents were laughing at her; hungry giants were a serious topic._

"_No," the brown eyed girl shook her head, pushing Olivia's plate back in front of her, "if you really don't want to eat the chicken, you don't have to; but you still have to eat your vegetables."_

"It might just be a phase," she shrugged, "who knows, with her? She could wake up tomorrow, completely forgetting about everything that she said about the chicken… now," she yawned, "we should probably get some sleep; busy day tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," he groaned.

"Goodnight, Sam," Rachel sighed and smiled up at him, "I love you."

"Night, babe," he placed a light kiss on her lips, "Love you, too."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Quinnie," Judy Fabray rested her right hand on her daughter's shoulder as she studied the Evans household, "are you sure that these people are right in the head? Because we're not in Lima, anymore… this is New York… you never know what kind of insane axe murderers you can find on the streets, here."

"Mom," the younger blonde rolled her eyes, "would you just stop worrying?"

"Don't you watch the news? There was a story, last week, about a woman who was raped, down here… right there, in the middle of the street… she was just walking into her apartment… and it happened, just like that," she snapped her fingers.

"First of all, that happened on the other side of town… second, she was walking around, alone, at night… I'd never do that. Mom, I've been living here for over seven months, and I'm fine."

"No," Judy shook her head, "you're certainly not fine; in just two weeks, you'll be married to some delinquent Jewish boy; and to make matters worse, you're already pregnant with one of his spawn… for the second time, might I add."

"Well, it's happening, okay, so…" Quinn took in a deep breath, "you're just going to have to deal with it…"

"But what about _these_ people… how do I know that they won't try to get me hooked on marijuana?"

"Because," the hazel eyed girl let out a frustrated, exasperated sigh, "these are my friends, mom… and they're nice enough to let you and Matt stay here, until the wedding."

"Are they good people? Regular church goers… you're sure that they're not into anything illegal?"

"And what illegal things would they be doing, mom?" she crossed her arms.

"I don't know… drugs… are they into child pornography? I want to make sure that this is a safe environment for Matthew."

"First of all, that's… that's just insulting, mom; they're nice people… they have two kids."

"Oh, now I see why you got yourself knocked up… you caught the baby fever from her, huh? She put the idea in your head, didn't she?"

"Look, mom… you have two options… you can either cooperate, and stay here with Sam and Rachel… or you can come back home with me, and spend the next two weeks living with Laurel Puckerman."

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, I am your mother; don't you _dare_ give me an ultimatum."

"I'm not giving you an ultimatum," she shook her head and shrugged, "those are truly your only options, if you want to be there on my wedding day… if that's really too hard for you, then you can go home."

"Rachel," Sam whispered as the two of them watched the mother and daughter bicker, from the white living room couch, "I really don't think I like her…"

"Well…" she sighed, "it's too late to say no."

"Because you didn't _let_ me say no, yesterday."

"You said that you were okay with it…"

"Yeah, because you let me bring my light saber into the bedroom… how the hell could I say no to that?"

"Sam, there's no sense in arguing about it, now; they're staying here, and that's that."

"Fine," he sighed.

"Matt," Quinn crouched down to her twelve year old brother's level so she could look him in the eye, "you'd better behave; follow all of Rachel and Sam's rules, and don't cause them any trouble; you're a guest in their house, and I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to lecture me," the dark haired boy rolled his eyes, "I'm not a moron, you know, Lucy," he taunted.

"Yeah? Well call me that again, and the next lecture you get from me will be all about the wonderful changes that are going through my body, right now."

"Yuck," Matthew's face scrunched up in disgust, as his older sister ruffled up his hair, "you're nasty."

Rachel cracked a small, apprehensive smile; she herself had always wished for siblings, even though she knew that the thought was visually impossible; the loving, mocking nature saddened her a little bit.

"Well just behave, and you won't have to hear about it; simple as that."

"Quinn, could we please try to make it through the next two weeks without steeling your brother's innocence?" Judy crossed her arms.

"Mom," Matt groaned, "you do know that I've already been to sex ed, right?"

"Hmm," Rachel smirked against her husband's ear, "kind of reminds me of you and your mother."

"Oh, come on… my mom's not that bad… she's overprotective, but… at least she's nice."

"Just give Judy a chance, Sam," she rested her hand on his knee, "she probably isn't as bad as she seems."

"Please tell me that the guest room was disinfected beforehand," the blonde woman looked at the two of them, tucking a strand of hair out of her face.

"Well…" the green eyed boy sighed, "it _seems_ that it's going to be a long two weeks."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Hey," Sam greeted his wife as he walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her from behind, "so where's the she witch?"

"Be nice," she rolled her eyes, turning around slightly so she was facing him, "we made a deal; you're going to be nice, while she's here, or no sexytimes."

"Damn," he sighed and shook his head; he _did_ love their sexytimes, "you don't fuck around, do you?" he kissed her cheek.

"Language, please."

"Sorry, babe," he squeezed her a little tighter, "I feel like I never get to be alone with you, anymore."

"What are you talking about?" she raised an eyebrow, "we're alone all the time... We had intercourse just two nights ago."

"Yeah, but what else have we done together since then? If it isn't one of the girls, then it's work, or school, or Judy complaining about one thing or another... I miss you, baby."

"Aw," she turned around and quickly pecked his lips, "I miss you, too; but we'll be alone, tonight; and I don't have work this weekend, so hopefully we'll get a chance to spend a lot more time together, then…" she thought for a short moment, "you know what tomorrow is?"

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Sam," she cracked a small smile, "your daughter's first birthday isn't something that you should be upset about."

"I thought I said that she wasn't allowed to grow up."

"I know that you hate the thought of Harmony getting older, but, in all honesty, you're just going to have to learn to deal with it; she's never going to stop growing up… I mean, in a few years, she'll be heading off to kindergarten… you should enjoy this time while you can."

"Why don't you just stick a knife through my heart, woman?"

"Seriously?" Rachel shook her head, letting out a light laugh, "and you call _me_ overdramatic?"

"The mocking never stops with you, does it?" he tried (and failed) to conceal a light chuckle.

"How can a stop, when you're constantly giving me so much material?"

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes, "you know, I've been thinking."

"What about?"

"About… well… are we old?"

"Old? Sam, you're twenty three."

"Yeah, but… I don't know… Olivia's four, Harmony's gonna be one, next week… I feel kind of old."

"Well… we're _older_, and more mature than we were, when we first started dating, but we're not necessarily _old_… wait until we have grandchildren… _that's_ when we're allowed to feel old."

"And what grandchildren are you talking about? Neither of the girls are dating."

"You're impossible."

"You know you love me."

"It's possible," she spun around so she could look up at him.

"You know, Rachel… we're gonna make some pretty hot looking old people."

"You think so," the petite brunette lightly brushed her fingers against her husband's ample lips.

"I know so…"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"For you? Anything."

"Kiss me."

The blonde boy complied enthusiastically, wrapping his arms back around her waist as he pressed his lips against hers.

"Mmm," Rachel hummed as she felt him snake his tongue in between her lips. She moved her hands up to his head, quickly lacing her fingers into his golden blonde hair. Sam lifted her up and placed her on the kitchen counter, moaning as he felt her wrap her legs around his waist.

Just then, they heard someone walk into the kitchen.

"Get a room," Matthew rolled his eyes, not bothering to pass another glance in their direction as he headed straight towards the refrigerator, took out an apple, and left.

"That kid's cockblocking me," Sam grumbled.

"Oh, relax," she rolled her eyes, "we probably would have had to stop at some point, anyway… there are four other people living here. Now come on," she took his hand in hers, "let's finish this upstairs."

"Seriously?" his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, pressing her lips against his again, wrapping her legs around his waist for the second time, that day. He quickly jumped on top of the kitchen counter, moving his hands up her shirt. Rachel reached down and gently rubbed Sam's cock from the outside of his pants. Sam moaned softly.

She unzipped his jeans and looked at the bulge under the thin fabric of his underwear before rubbing herself against him. "Fuck, baby." He groaned, before standing up, and carrying Rachel upstairs.

He stopped by a nearby wall, pressing her against it. Rachel moaned as he kissed her neck, his teeth nipping and sucking at her pulse point; just enough to leave a bruise.

"Bedroom, Sam," she gasped, surprised that she was able to form a coherent phrase. Sam obeyed, quickly running into their room, not wanting to be seen by anyone.

He gently placed her on the bed, unzipping her skirt and throwing it across the room, in too mch of a rush to bother to lock the door.

As the small brunette's hands weaved into his blonde hair, Sam stepped away from the wall and walked into their bedroom. He laid her down on the queen sized bed and continued to kiss her neck, reaching behind his back and tugging his shirt off tossing it on the floor.

Rachel reached up and ran her hands over his chest, feeling the smoothness of his skin and the shape of his abs. Sam ran his hands up her shirt, squeezing her breasts over the pink fabric of her bra, smirking when he heard her moan, before he lifted her shirt up and over her head, joining his on the floor.

Rachel sat up, allowing Sam to undo the clasp of her bra. He kissed her right breast, and then her left breast, sweetly, before taking Rachel's left nipple into his mouth, letting his teeth gently scrape around its circular shape, and his tongue slip and swirl around it.

Her back arched forward and her hands tangled into his golden blonde hair. Sam smirked himself and moved on to the right nipple.

She gently held his head in her hands, pressing her lips to his. Sam hovered on top of her, moaning at the feeling of her hard nipples against his muscled chest. "You're so fucking sexy." He whispered into her ear.

Rachel smiled and hooked her fingers over the top of his genes. "These need to come off." She hissed. Sam shimmied out of his pants and pulled her into a sloppy kiss.

After a few minutes, Rachel pulled away, grinning wickedly at the blonde boy, and slipped her hand into his boxers. She gripped his hard member, pulling his boxers off of him.

Sam groaned at the feeling of her hand against him, as she stroked his penis, becoming lost in her rhythm. "Fuck," He moaned. Rachel smirked, her pace tortuously slow. "Fuck fuck fuck_fuck_." He placed his hand on the small of her back. Rachel moaned loudly as his hand trailed down and gripped her ass.

Sam's hips bucked against her hand as her pace increased. "Please, baby." He whimpered. Rachel released his cock, not wanting it to end too soon.

His hand trailed down to Rachel's aching core, rubbing her soaked panties. She inhaled sharply as Sam slipped his hand into her underwear. He moaned as he brushed his thumb against her clit feeling how warm and wet she was.

"Oh" Rachel gasped out. Sam smirked and crawled in between his wife's legs. He kissed and massaged her upper thighs as he pulled her panties off of her, making her melt. "Oh god, Sammy." She sat up and pressed his lips to her ear. "Fuck me, Sammy."

Sam smiled and laid her back down on the bed. "I love you." He whispered into her ear before slipping himself inside of her.

Rachel moaned as he thrust into her, her nails digging into his shoulders. "God… fuck yes." She moaned, her hips arching up, beginning to meet his thrusts. "Harder, Sam! Faster!"

Sam's hands gripped her hips, thrusting deeper into her. "Fuck, baby." He groaned. "So… fucking… tight."

Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist, as Sam began to kiss her neck, intensely, her hands reaching up and weaving into his hair. "Oh god… of fuck… that's it… don't stop, Sammy, don't you dare fucking stop!" She whimpered.

"You like that, baby?" He let out a loud, raspy moan, his body aching for release. "God, you're so fucking beautiful."

"Yes… fucking hell, Sam… yes!" She cried out, her fingers digging into his scalp.

Sam's hands slipped under Rachel, gripping her ass, tightly. "Fuck… you're fucking amazing… Christ!" His body began to tremble, release building.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door, "nooo!" Sam whined, "come on, not now!"

"Sam, shh!" Rachel whispered.

Before the two of them could do anything else, the door opened, and Judy began to walk in the room, "oh my god!" she exclaimed as soon as she took in the sight in front of her.

"Oh god," Rachel breathed.

"Shit!" Sam quickly jumped off of her and lifted up one of the white sheets, trying to cover the both of them.

"Is this what you two do while your children are roaming around the house?" the blonde woman choked out, still somewhat in a state of shock.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Sam mumbled.

"Um…" Rachel bit her lip, "we… we didn't realize that the door wasn't locked… I… we… can you just… give us a few minutes... we're… we're kind of naked right now."

Judy shot them both a snide look before closing the door. She mumbled something that they couldn't quite understand; the only thing that they could make out was 'horn dogs'.

"Welp…" Sam sighed, "that was…"

"Horrific…" she finished, "first your sister, then Olivia, and now this? I'm sorry, but this is just getting redundant."

"Yeah…" Sam nodded in agreement, "so…" he looked down at his crotch, watching his cock continue to throb urgently, "let's pick up where we left off… we were getting pretty close to the best part."

"Samuel," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "the mood has been killed," the short girl got out of bed and began to collect her clothes, "I'm going to go start on dinner."

"Damn," he looked down at his aching groin, and then at his hand, "looks like it's just you and me, tonight."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Alright, princess," Sam smiled down at Harmony, chuckling when she grinned, showing him her eight milky white teeth, "now show me… where's my nose?"

Harmony giggled and pressed her pointer finger onto her father's nose. He smiled and lifted her shirt up a little so he could tickle her stomach, his heart throbbing when he heard her burst into another fit of giggles, "you're such a smart girl. You get that from Momma."

"Momma?" her face lit up at the mention of her mother.

"Samuel?" he heard footsteps come into the living room.

Sam looked up, groaning internally when he locked eyes with Judy Fabray, "what?" he sighed as she sat down next to him.

"I need to have a word with you…"

"Can it wait? I was just about to put her in the bathtub." It had been a day since the whole 'incident', and the green eyed boy was trying to make as little contact with her as possible."

"It's about the wellbeing of your illegitimate children; I'd rather not wait to discuss it."

"Look," he rolled his eyes, "for the last time, I highly doubt that I'll go to hell for marrying a Jewish girl."

"It's not that… it's about the two of you fornicating, yesterday afternoon."

"Okay, I'm sorry that we didn't lock the door, we… never mind." He decided that adding _we were in a hurry_ was a stupid idea. "it won't happen again."

"What you're doing is very dangerous."

"I just said-"

"No, I mean having sex before dark."

_Is this woman for real?_ "Uh… why?"

"Your children could easily hear or find you… try to wait until the kids are in bed to start the smut show." And with that, Judy left the living room, leaving an uncomfortable Sam behind.

"I…" he turned his attention back to Harmony, "I'm sorry you had to hear that…" he sighed, "this is going to be a long next few days."

* * *

**Hey guys! So, what did you think? Did you like it, love it, hate it? What did you think of Judy? I'm sorry for the lack of Olivia and Harmony, but there will be lot's more of the very soon.**

**Thank you so much to Chordfan, MissJackieBurkhart, Frenchgirl115, cerberus angel, Troutymouthfan, christaarayy, m-white624, neppo618, I heart Samchel, Lauren, Rachelberrylover, rjewels18, and Ellii51 for reviewing; your feedback means so much to me.**

**Chapter six is complete; all I ask is for fifteen reviews, and I'll post it. Not a lot of people reviewed the last chapter, and I want to make sure that I'm not losing you guys. Your comments can only make me better :)**


	6. The Wedding

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing! It really means a lot! I've gotten a lot of writing done during the past few days, so I was able to update pretty quickly; I hope you like it.**

**Warning: this chapter contains some highly explicit material.**

**Now on to chapter six:**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Six

"Are you sure that you want me to be here?" Rachel asked as she looked down at Quinn, who was laying down on the large blue relining bed in the OB/GYN's office, and then at Noah, who was sitting in one of the two chairs that were placed next to her.

"Definitely," the blonde girl nodded, "you've been through this, pretty recently, so you know what's to come."

"Oh," she nodded in understanding, "so… the wedding is in a few days… are you excited?"

"Yeah… just a little nervous, about things going the way they're planned… I never knew how much work went into a wedding… I can only imagine how much more overwhelming this would be, if my mom was breathing down my neck… thank you so much for letting you stay with you guys… I really owe you one."

"Speaking of your mom…" Noah smirked, "I heard that Rachel and Sam gave her quite the show, the other day."

"Oh god…" Rachel bit her lip, shook her head, and buried her head into her hands, "how the hell do you know about that?"

"Evans told me," the Jewish boy shrugged.

"He's a dead man," she muttered into her hands.

"Wait, what?" Quinn shook her head in confusion, "I don't understand; what do you mean, they gave her 'quite the show'?"

"Um…" the short girl thought for a few seconds, "well, you see… a few days ago… Sam and I were… we were having an intimate moment, in our bedroom, and… your mother needed something, and… and… let's just say that we _really_ should have locked the door, first."

"Oh god," Quinn covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes widening in disbelief, "are… are you serious?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Oh… wow, I… what did she do?"

"She ran out-"

"And then gave Sam a whole lecture about having sex at the right time."

"Shit," the hazel eyed girl muttered, "Rachel, I'm so sorry that happened… I'll call her as soon as I get home- better yet, I'll drive to your place, and talk to her in person."

"Don't bother," Rachel shook her head, "I highly doubt that she's going to go anywhere near our bedroom, any time soon."

"What I don't understand," Noah crossed his arms, "is why you guys didn't just lock the door…"

"Well…" she looked down at her feet, "we… we were in such… such a hurry to _get_ to the bedroom, that we… we kind of forgot."

"Wanky," Noah smirked.

"That's not funny," Quinn rolled her eyes.

Just then, the doorknob turned, and a woman holding a clipboard walked in, "good morning, everyone."

"Morning," the blonde girl smiled at the woman.

"I'm doctor Lewand… now, before we begin, if you don't mind my asking, how are you all… related to this baby," she looked at Rachel.

"Oh," Rachel shook her head, "I'm not at all related to this baby, I'm just here because-"

"She's the godmother," Quinn finished.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I… I never got a chance to ask you, Rachel, but… you… you're my closest friend, and… if something were ever to happen to me and Puck… I couldn't think of a better person to take care of this baby… if… if you want to, that is."

"Wow, Quinn, I…" Rachel beamed, "of course I would… I'd be honored to, actually."

"Really?" she returned the smile.

"Really."

"That's… that's great."

"Um…" doctor Lewand looked at her watch, "I know that you guys are kind of in the middle of something important here, but I have another appointment right after yours, so..."

"Oh," Rachel nodded, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hold everybody up."

"It was my fault," Quinn shook her head.

"Are you ready?" she asked Quinn.

"Yes," she nodded, "start whenever."

The doctor squirted the jelly onto the small bump that she was beginning to get. Puck walked up to his soon to be wife, and took her hand in his. Dr. Lewand placed the grey handle of the sonogram machine on her stomach, and stared up at the screen. "There's your baby."

"Wow," Quinn beamed, her eyes fixated on the screen.

"There he is… or she…" Noah stared at the monitor, tears welling up in his eyes. As Rachel turned her attention away from the baby to look at him, she couldn't help but remember Sam seeing Harmony in the womb, for the first time. _He cried too,_ she thought.

"Yeah… everything seems normal… both heartbeats sound strong."

"_Both_ heartbeats?" Noah raised an eyebrow, "by both you mean Quinn and the baby, right?"

"No," Dr. Lewand let out the light laugh, "I mean both babies."

"_Both_ babies…" Quinn blinked a few times, "you… you mean like two babies… as in twins?"

"Yes," she nodded, "the egg split… Miss Fabray, you're over two months pregnant… you didn't know beforehand? When was your last sonogram?"

"This is my first… well, excluding the ones I had a few years ago, during my first pregnancy."

"Quinn, you're supposed to go to your OB/GYN as soon as you find out that you're pregnant… why did you wait so long?"

"I… I don't know… we've been so busy, and… I really don't remember anything about my last pregnancy… the wedding plans sort of got in the way…"

"It's fine," the doctor nodded reassuringly, "I've seen this happen with a couple of mothers… but I really don't understand how you haven't realized that you were carrying twins… didn't you notice that you were bigger than mothers who only carry one?"

"Well… I kind of noticed that I was a lot bigger than Rachel was during this stage of her pregnancy, but… she's so tiny, I thought that it was normal."

"It's an honest mistake…" Dr. Lewand shrugged, "do you have a gender preference for the babies?"

"No," Noah shook his head, "we don't care as long as they're healthy."

"Wow," Rachel smiled, "Livy and Harmony are going to have two new friends to play with."

"Or boyfriends," the dark haired boy added, "cause I know if they're boys, they'll be studs, just like their old man."

"Oh please," Quinn rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure that _studs_ don't cry during Toy Story."

Rachel laughed.

Noah crossed his arms and sighed, "women are mean."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Stand still," Rachel muttered as she secured a small wreath of pink and white flowers on top of Olivia's head with bobby pins.

"Ow!" the younger brunette shrieked, "you poked me, Momma!"

"Sorry," she sighed, "but if you'd just stop moving for a few seconds, it wouldn't have happened…"

"I don't want the flowers, anymore…"

"Aw, Livy," Rachel stroked her hair, "but you're the flower girl; if you don't have flowers, then you're just the… the girl… there," she sat down, so she was looking up at Olivia, studying her handiwork, "you're all finished; now was that so bad?"

"Nope," she shook her head, popping the _P_.

"Here," she picked her up and walked in front of the full sized mirror, "take a look for yourself."

Olivia looked at her mother wearing a bright pink bridesmaid's dress, "you look like a princess."

She grinned, "so do you," she kissed her cheek, "now, come on; it's almost time to go."

The wedding ran smoothly. It took place at a local park that Rachel, Santana, and Quinn decorated a few hours beforehand. Everyone did their job correctly, without any mistakes. The vows were went so well, that even Judy had to admit that they were beautiful.

"Hey," Rachel smiled as she and Sam sat down across from Shelby and Jimmy at one of the many tables at the party hall.

"Hey," Shelby returned the smile, "I've never had the chance to tell you guys this, before, but I think you two did a very nice thing for your friends… I've met Judy Fabray, before, and I know that she can be a lot to handle.

"'A lot to handle' doesn't even begin to describe that woman."

"," Jimmy chuckled, "So how's the business doing?" he asked.

Rachel began to lazily run her hand up and down Sam's thigh, causing him to stiffen in his seat.

"Um..." he paused for a moment, "it... It's doing pretty good... Brings in a pretty good income... I-oh!" he felt her hand slide in front of his crotch.

"Are you alright, kid? You're turning all red."

"Uh... Yeah..." he swallowed squirming in his seat, a little, almost yelping when he felt her hand move into his pants, "I... It's just... I... I... I just remembered that I'm allergic to shell fish, and... And I had a couple of shrimp, before."

"Oh," the older man looked concerned, "are you gonna be okay? Do you need some kind of shot, or something?"

"N-no," the green eyed boy shook his head, "I'm fine," he clenched his teeth, "stop it... This isn't fair..." he mumbled into his wife's ear.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" he asked, "you're sweating like crazy.

Shelby didn't say a word, simply crossing her arms and looking away from the two of them; she had a feeling something fishy was going on, and didn't want to have anything to do with it.

"Rae..." Sam whispered into her ear, "we have got to stop...this is just out of hand now...fuck...I might come...Jesus Rachel...seriously..."

"And that's a problem because?" she asked him, kissing him, feeling his breathing pick up.

"You know what... I'm really not feeling that well, after all... Rachel..." he stood up, quickly pulling her up with him so the older couple wouldn't see his now throbbing boner, "can you please come outside with me... I need some fresh air."

And with that Sam (with Rachel still pressed against him) quickly ran away from the table, out of the hall, and into the lobby of the building. He looked around for a few minutes, before his eye caught a door with a little golden sign with the words 'Utility closet' printed on it. He quickly ran to the closet, opened the door, walked inside, and closed it.

"That was close," he breathed, "why do you like to torture me in public?"

"I wasn't trying to torture you… she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I just wanted to feel your cock in my hand." She grabbed his tie, pulling his face right up to hers. "Sam I need you to fuck me now," she whispered, looking him in the eye, finding that using the F word during times like these was actually highly erotic and not at all cheap, or crass. He caught a flash of her wedding and engagement rings on her right hand and all of a sudden he needed her too, right then, no more waiting. It was like he needed to somehow show her his love physically at that point, beyond kissing or hugging or handholding. He quickly unzipped his pants, chuckling a little as Rachel quickly pulled them down his legs, motioning for him to kick his shoes off and step out of his pants.

"I fucking love your body," he whispered raggedly into her ear, his erection pulsing against his avatar boxers. Sam undid the back of his wife's dress, not noticing that a few of the tiny buttons had popped off, "god, your breasts are so fucking sexy," he let the pink article of clothing fall to the ground, helping her step out of it, "and your thighs, and your legs, and your ass," he squeezed her ass.

"Sam…" She leaned into him and brushed her lips under his ear, then moved down to his shoulder and then his nipple, then over to the other one, then worked her way back up to his ear, running her hands down his biceps to his hips, hooking her fingers in his briefs and starting to work them down but very slowly (as slowly as she could stand). Holysweethell, she remembered to pull them away from his cock so he didn't bounce out. She kept pushing them down and squatting down until they were down to his ankles, running her hands back up his legs as she stood back up, taking time to run her tongue up the shaft of his dick.

He was literally begging as she kissed a trail up his belly, stopping at the top of his chest. "Please Rachel..." He took it this was a game of like copy-cat…he had his hands on her shoulders and started by running them down her arms to her hips, working his fingers in her panties and pushing them down, slowly over her ass, palming her ass as he pushed them down, wanting to rub his cock up against her belly but somehow resisting, making her wait for it. He worked her panties all the way down to her ankles and started working his way back up, running his hands up the front of her legs until he was eye level with her pussy and worked her lips open with his thumbs and found her clit with his tongue, sucking her gently. He felt her knees give way a bit and she moaned above him so he pulled himself away and kept kissing up her belly until they finally met kissing hard on the lips; he pushed her against the closet wall.

"Holy jesus, Rae... what do you want? Tell me now…"

"I want your cock inside of me," she squeezed his hard bicep, possesivly.

"Good," he unhooked her bra, smirking as he let it drop to the ground, "cause I fucking need you... You have no fucking idea how horny I am... I was so temped to just pull you under a table; I didn't think that I could wait long enough to get to this point."

"We're finally alone, Sam... But we're going to have to make this quick... People might start looking for us."

His hands were on her hips, his lips on her upper back, and he turned her back around slowly. He brought his hands up to her breasts, working her nipples gently between his fingers, then brought his mouth to one nipple, sucking it and nipping it, and then moved over to the other nipple, hearing her whimper when his teeth grazed her lightly. He took his mouth away from her breasts and was looking her in the eyes again.

"Where do you want to fuck me, Sammy?" she whispered, "wall or floor?"

He shook his head, "turn around."

Her eyebrows rumpled in confusion, but she obeyed.

"Now bend over."

"Huh?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Bend," he repeated, his voice a little stern, now.

Rachel rolled her eyes, but bent over, giving Sam a delightful view- and wiggled her ass to show it off, "it's funny how you feel the need to get extra dirty, right after talking to my mother and her boyfriend."

"Legs farther apart," Sam ordered, but the blond couldn't help but smile at Rachel's joke.

Rachel sighed, and obeyed.

"Just stay…" Both of them quivered as Sam aligned himself and slowly pushed inside Rachel's body. "Right there." Sam finished with a gasp.

Rachel breathed as steadily as she could - the first time Sam pushed inside of her was always the most overwhelming.

"I don't care if people start looking for us... They won't find us... And goddamn, I want to fuck you so hard…" Sam groaned when he felt her hips slam back against his cock.

Over and over again, he thrust himself inside her. Beneath him, Rachel cried out, louder and louder, groaning unintelligible words in between begging him to go harder and deeper. Sam suddenly stopped moving and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth when Rachel squeezed her pussy muscles around him.

"Sam," she whined. "Fuck me!" Her hand slid up to his ass and pulled his hips closer to hers. Their eyes locked, and he slowly began sliding inside of her again.

"Fucking good, Rachel…you're so fucking wet… I knew you wanted this…" he grunted into her ear as he thrust harder and faster.

"Faster, Sam, faster!" she gasped out. "Fuck me harder," she angled her head to whisper raggedly in his ear, "Your dick feels so good." He about blew his fucking load when he heard her cussing.

"Almost there, Rachel," he tightly gripped her ass giving it a quick slap before moving one of his hands down to rub her clit. She arched forward, sending him deeper. His other hand reached out, tugging on her nipple as her breasts bounced up and down with the same climaxing rhythm as their hips. "C'mon, Baby, keep up!" his mouth slammed down on her as he felt her pussy squeezing his dick. She came, her arms reaching up and gripping his golden blonde hair in her hands. He followed her as he emptied his cum into her. They stood for a moment, still connected- both catching their breath.

"Shit, babe," he breathed, "that was fucking hot."

"I know," Rachel nodded, "thanks, Sam; I really needed that."

"I should be the one thanking you," he placed a tender kiss on the side of her lips, "for a second I thought I died during that orgasm. You have no idea the effect you have on me."

"Welp… now I think we can say that we've done the deed everywhere possible."

"Eh… I think that we still have quite a few places to cover… Manhattan is pretty big."

"I can't wait," she giggled, pressing her body against his.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Sam," Rachel sighed as they stepped out of the utility closet, "zip up your pants."

"Oh yeah, because my fly being down, and not the fact that your dress is missing about ten buttons, will give us away," he muttered flatly.

"Just try to act like we've been outside the whole time… the last thing I want is for that whole room of people to know about what we just did in there."

"Wow," they heard a voice in front of them. They looked up from each other to see Shelby standing in front of the doorway of the party hall, her arms crossed, "you guys took longer than I thought."

Sam swallowed. "Oh, well… we… we were just…"

"I know what you two were doing," the older woman rolled her eyes.

"I… I…" Rachel began.

"Really? At your friends' wedding?" she shook her head in disbelief, "I swear to god, I would say that you two go at each other like rabbits, but if rabbits were even half as active the earth would have been overrun!"

It's not my fault, she thought, looking down at her feet, I can't always control my urges.

"Look," Shelby sighed, "I'm not going to say that you shouldn't have sex in semipublic places, because that would make me a hypocrite, just… try not to touch each other in front of me… I could tell what you were doing, back at the table… I'd rather not know about my daughter's sex life… I'll meet you back inside…" she looked Rachel up and down, "actually, Rachel, I think it's best if you meet me in the bathroom. You're missing quite a few buttons from your dress, and it's pretty noticeable; I have a sewing kit in my bag; we can safety pin it, so it will at least remain closed, for the rest of the night."

"Alright," Rachel nodded.

"And Sam, your zipper's down."

"Told you," she muttered.

"Rach, I'll be right back, I just need to get my bag," Shelby said before she walked back into the hall.

"We are not like rabbits," Rachel crossed her arms.

"Your mom just implied that she's had sex in public places… that's… I'm sorry, but that's just disturbing."

"I'd really rather not think about it," she shook her head and sighed, "I'll see you in a few minutes," she began to walk to the bathroom.

"Wait," he grabbed her wrist.

"What?"

"I love you."

She grinned up at him, "I love you, too."

.X.x.X.x.X.

_For you, there'll be no more crying,_

_For you, the sun will be shining,_

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

"Look at them," Rachel smiled as she watched Quinn and Noah glide across the dance floor together, from the main table.

"Yeah," Santana nodded and grinned, "… and they're gonna have a baby together."

"Two babies," Brittany corrected.

_To you, I'll give the world_

_to you, I'll never be cold_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right._

"I wonder how big she's gonna get?" the Latina thought out loud, "I mean, two kids? That's got to be a big bump; it's already getting pretty big."

"Yeah," Brittany nodded in agreement with her wife, "but that dress hides it pretty well…"

"It does," Rachel agreed. Harmony grabbed on to the top of her dress, from her booster seat.

"Momma," she whimpered.

"Hi, sweetie," she cooed and picked her daughter up, placing her on her lap, watching her let out a tiny yawn, "I know you're tired; I promise, we're going to go home soon."

"San?" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I want one."

"One what?"

"You know… a baby."

"Seriously? Like, right now?"

"Well… not now… maybe in a year, when we're ready."

_And the songbirds are singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before._

"You mean, like, adopt?"

"No… I've… I've been doing some research online, lately… there's… there's a way that one of could get pregnant, without having sex with a guy… we… we could get a surrogate."

"Damn, B," Santana grinned, her eyes welling up with tears, "when," she wiped the tears away with her thumb, "when did you get so smart?"

"I spend a lot of time with you," the blue eyed girl shrugged.

"Aw," Rachel smiled, "that's so sweet."

_And the songbirds keep singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

"Hey," Santana looked at Sam, whose eyes were barely open, his head resting on his wife's shoulder, "what's wrong with yo man?"

"Aw," Rachel let out a light laugh, "poor baby...you're so tired..." she said, running a finger up and down his arm.

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before, like never before._

"Huh?" he lifted his head from her shoulder.

"Looks like I have two tired babies," she kissed his forehead.

"Where's Livy?"

"She's playing with Quinn's sister's kids."

"Are there any boys?" he raised an eyebrow.

"One."

"Go get her."

"Samuel," she sighed, "she's four years old; stop being so unreasonable."

"Alright," he took her hand in hers, and stood up, gesturing for her to do the same.

"What are we doing?" the brown eyed girl asked as she stood up.

"We're dancing," he took Harmony from her arms and placed her in Santana's, who eagerly embraced the infant.

"I thought that you were tired."

"I'm never too tired for you, my love."

"Aw, Sammy," she wrapped her arms around his neck when they reached the dance floor, and they started to dance

_How do I,_

_Get through one night without you?_

_If I had to live without you,_

_What kind of life would that be?_

_Oh, I..._

_I need you in my arms, need you to hold,_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul,_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take away everything good in my life,_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_Without you,_

_There'd be no sun in my sky,_

_There would be no love in my life,_

_There'd be no world left for me._

_And I,_

_Baby I don't know what I would do,_

_I'd be lost if I lost you,_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take away everything real in my life,_

_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_Please tell me baby,_

_How do I go on?_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take away everything,_

_I need you with me,_

_Baby don't you know that you're everything,_

_Good in my life?_

_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you,_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

"Nga ha lor si nga yawne lu oer ha nìtxan nì'ul to 'u," (you are so beautiful, and I love you so much; more than anything). He whispered into her ear.

"Sammy," she blushed, placing a light kiss on his ample lips, "I love you, too… you're… you're my whole life… promise me that you'll… just… hold me…"

"I _am _holding you," he raised his eyebrows, letting out a light chuckle.

"No… I want you to hold me… and… and never let go… I want to spend the rest of my life in your arms."

He smiled down at her, pressing his lips against her forehead, "that's the plan."

* * *

**So... what did you guys think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? The next chapter is going to reveal the sex of the babies. On a slightly different note, if anyone has any name suggestions, I'd love to hear them; I haven't made up my mind, yet.**

**Thank you so much to cerberus angel, christaarayy, Lauren, OutOfNoWhereHereIAm, Daniixd, I heart Samchel, mslucymaree0, Guest, channingtatum789, youonlyliveonce, loverofthisstory, Frenchgirl115, Rachelberrylover, rjewels18, MissJackieBurkhart, and Ellii51 for the reviews. I can't even begin to explain how awesome you all are.**

**I'm really close to getting to one hundred reviews, (which is freaking amazing). I'll post the next chapter as soon as I reach one hundred; so please review :)**


	7. Unwanted Affections

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this took so long to publish! Fanfiction was acting up for me, during the past couple of days, and wouldn't let me log in. Plus, I was having a bit of trouble with Chapter eight, and I like to be at least one chapter ahead, before posting, in case my computer brakes down, or something, and I'm not able to get on another for large periods of time.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I can't believe that I've reached 109! You have no idea how much your feeback means to me!**

**In response to _Chordfan_- Quinn and Puck's babies are identical. In the last chapter, the OB/GYN stated that the egg split. I won't bore everybody with the details, but when an egg splits, it turns into two eggs with the same DNA, thus creating two babies that look exactly alike, or 'Identical twins'.**

**Warning: this chapter is rated M for explicit material, language, and adult themes.**

**Now on to chapter seven:**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Seven

October had come and gone, quickly, as did November. Things had been pretty uneventful for the Evans family. The highlights of their lives for the past few months had mostly been Harmony learning new words, or Olivia bringing home worksheets from school that had been rewarded a star, or a 'good job' written in the top corner. Their lives managed to be crazy, filled with school, the girls, and work, yet somehow still had a simple element. Neither Sam nor Rachel could have asked for a sweeter perfection.

"I can't believe your put our kid on a leash," Sam muttered as the four of them walked into Toys 'R' Us.

"For the last time," Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes, looking down at her daughter. Harmony was wearing a plush, fleece like monkey that appeared to be a backpack, that had a long tail that Rachel was holding, "it's not a leash, it's a child safety harness. She likes walking by herself, but there's no way in hell I'm risking her getting kidnapped. Be happy that I'm not making Olivia wear one... Which reminds me..." she looked down at the younger brunette, "don't, under any circumstances, ever let go of her hand. We don't want another incident like last year."

"Come on, it was an honest mistake... Two seconds..." he put up two of his fingers, "I looked away for two seconds, and she was gone."

"If it was such an 'honest mistake' then why were you so close to tears? I swear to god, I thought you were going to have a panic attack when you realized that we lost Olivia."

"Shut up..." he muttered under his breath.

"Look," she crossed her arms, "the point is, that Harmony's wearing the harness. End of discussion."

"Alright," he shrugged, "but don't come crying to me if someone makes fun of you two walking around like that."

"Good for you," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wow," he chuckled, "and you call me immature?"

"I'm not the one who plays with Spiderman dolls."

"God, you still don't get it, do you," he shook his head, "Livy, do I have dolls?"

"No," she shook her head, "I play with my dolls, and you play with your action figures."

"See?" he smirked.

"It's still strange."

"Oh, come here," he wrapped his free arm around her petite waist, "you know you love me, just as I do you."

She smiled up at him, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder, "I do love you, Sammy… more than words can possibly describe."

Sam returned the smile, using his thumb to stroke her cheek as he gazed down at her beautiful features. Though he understood her faults and insecurities better than anyone, a part of him still saw her like he did when they'd first met, saw her as the unattainable goddess, beautiful and aloof, nothing more than a pipedream for men to yearn after. Now though, the goddess was his; in just two months they will have been married for two years, and she was going to be his for all of the years that she and he had left. To Sam, it was still a heady thought, and he wasn't sure he'd ever get over it.

"What are you staring at?" the brown eyed girl raised an eyebrow an amused little smirk gracing her lips.

"A third of my whole life," he shot her a smirk of his own.

"That was corny… but sweet," she squeezed him, a little, grinning when she felt his lips press against her ear.

"Harmony, close your eyes," Olivia looked up at her parents, and then at her sister, "I think they're gonna kiss, now."

Rachel let out a light laugh, "would you rather have us fight, all the time."

"No," she shook her head, "I don't like it when you fight… you yell really loud at each other, and it's scary… and sometimes daddy doesn't sleep in the bed… and mommy cries, sometimes… that's even worse."

"Well, we don't like it when we fight, either… but we really don't do it a lot, do we? Not like some other mommies and daddies."

"Yeah, but you kiss a lot… that's gross…" Olivia wrinkled up her nose.

"That's good, that you think kissing boys is gross…" Sam smiled proudly, "you're gonna stay with me, and be my little girl, forever, huh?"

"Uh huh," she nodded.

"You too, Harmony?"

"Amals," instead of listening to one of her father's many pleas for her to remain an infant, the tiny blonde had chosen to focus her energy on two large walls, and many along with many wooden shelves, all full of stuffed animals, walking towards them.

"You know," Sam sighed, as he dodged a swarm of running kids, "I'm beginning to think that coming here on a Saturday, just a few weeks before Christmas, wasn't a very smart idea… actually, going _anywhere_ around time square on a Saturday isn't a very smart idea…"

"Thus why we're using the harness… this place is a kidnaper's paradise."

"Alright… as long as I'm not the one who's holding a monkey's ass, I'm good."

"You're impossible," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey," he shrugged, "you're the one who agreed to go out with me, in the first place."

"Yeah, after you pushed yourself on me…"

"You know you wanted me, in that astronomy room… you were just playing hard to get… I saw you checking me out, the first time you saw me, during glee club."

"I was looking at you, because you were staring at me… probably thinking up perverse things to say to me."

"Hey… I'll have you know that before you gave me your berry, I was a gentleman… so, actually, _you_ made me like this."

"Dear lord," Rachel looked down at her feet, "I've created a monster."

"Yeah well," he sighed, "we've been through a lot together."

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, "six years."

"Well, actually four if you don't count the two years we've been apart… but I've been _in love_ with you for six years…"  
"Aw," she blushed, "you're just lucky that you're cute… if you weren't, then I wouldn't let any of your raunchy sex jokes slide."

"You know," he sighed, "you're so mean to me, sometimes."

"I'm not mean," she smirked and shook her head, "I'm just speaking the truth… it's not my fault that you can be a pest, sometimes."

"You love me so much, though," he returned the smirk, "that you think that it's cute."

"I do," she admitted, resting her head on his shoulder.

Harmony reached over to one of the bottom shelves, and picked up a tickle me Elmo doll.

"What's that, sweetheart?" Rachel crouched down to her daughter's level, "is that Elmo?"

"Eh-mo," Harmony looked up at her mother.

"Do you like Elmo?"

"Eh-mo," she repeated.

"Yeah, well maybe Santa will bring him for you, on Christmas," she kissed her forehead, and took the doll, "it's just a few weeks away, you know."

"You know, Livy," Sam picked up the Elmo doll, taking a closer look at it, "Elmo's a monster, and you're not afraid of him."

"Cause Elmo's a nice monster," she stated simply as she looked at a purple stuffed monkey.

"Sam," Rachel muttered, "do _not_ bring up that monster. She's slept in her own bed for five nights, straight… maybe she's forgotten about it."

"Aw, don't tell me that… I like it when she comes to sleep with us… except when it's interfering with sexytime… then it kind of sucks…"

"You, Samuel Evans, are one of a kind," she let out an exasperated sigh, but couldn't hide the small smile that was playing on her lips.

"Who ever said I wanted to be normal… I married you, didn't I?"

"Excuse me?" she began to glare at him.

"What I mean is," he stroked the back of her palm with his thumb, "that… you're… you're not like most girls… I… I… you're unique, Rachel… you… I really don't know how to explain it… you're… you're just…"

"Me?" she whispered into his ear.

"Exactly," he kissed her lips, "you're you; wonderful, beautiful, quirky you."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Sammy?" Rachel looked up at her husband. She was currently lying down on the white, living room couch, her head resting in his lap, as he ran his fingers through her chocolate brown hair.

"Yeah, babe?" he moved his hand down to her arm, rubbing slow circles on her smooth skin. It had been a busy day for the both of them, so it was nice to be able to just sit back and relax together, for a little while.

"When did you realize that you wanted to be with me forever; that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Do you remember Burt and Carol's wedding?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, "I remember."

"Well, when we were dancing together, at the reception… it… I… I realized that… you were the one I wanted to dance all of my dances with… and… the day after the wedding, I bought the promise ring… and then you said yes, and…" he beamed at the memory, "I was finally able to call you mine… I felt like I was on top of the world…"

"Aw," she blushed a little, leaning up to press a quick kiss on his lips, "I've _always_ been yours, and I always will be."

"You have no idea how happy I was, when you accepted the ring," he held her closer to him, "The only thing that could have made it better, was if you were a Cheerio; not for all of that popularity crap… it's just… you have no idea what I would give to see you in one of those outfits."

"Perve," she sighed.

"C'mon… you know you'd look hot," he mumbled with a silly wiggle of his eyebrows.

"You really do know how to ruin a romantic moment," she rolled her eyes, "it's such a shame; you were such a gentleman, back then."

"Hey," he shook his head, "I'm still a gentleman."

"When you want to be," Rachel teased.

"Look, Rach," he sighed, "I… I was wondering if… it's kind of been almost a month since we… you know…"

"I know," she nodded, "we've just been so busy, these past couple of weeks… and then I got my period, last week, so… it was out of the question, then, too… it really has been a while…"

"Well…" Sam paused for a brief moment, "can… tonight, can we…"

"Yes," she nodded and sat up, already knowing what he was going to say. She pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Come on," he lifted her up, bridal style, carried her up the stairs, and into their bedroom.

Quickly after being placed on the queen sized bed, Rachel pulled her panties down her legs and onto the carpeted floor. Sam kicked off his shoes and socks, before joining her on the bed, and reconnected their lips. He could feel his erection pressing against the crotch of his jeans.

The urge to be inside her was overwhelming, but he wanted to let Rachel set the pace, this time. His jeans were beginning to feel unbearable, so he reached down and unzipped his pants, trying to relieve some of the pressure from his cock.

Rachel quickly climbed up on top of her husband, her legs straddling his waist. "Sammy?" she whispered into his ear.

"Mmm hmm?"

"I'm soaked," the small girl began placing kisses up his neck, slowly grinding herself against his crotch, "here; feel it," she took his hand and placed it against her burning core, wiggling her ass in pure sexual desperation as she felt two of his fingers trace her pussy lips.

"Shit," he muttered when his hand moved down and felt the wetness all around the insides of her quivering thighs and buttocks. She was dripping, sopping wet. He pulled her head back down to his, making her kiss him.

Rachel laced her fingers into Sam's golden blonde hair, grinding her hips into his. He moved his hands down and squeezed her ass firmly. When they broke apart, he licked his lips, looking at the wet spot that her bare pussy was leaving on the crotch of his pants.

"Oooooooh," Rachel whimpered when she felt the rough denim against her aching core. She fisted his shirt, her skirt dampening a little, as it moved in between her legs.

"You're making a big, big mess, baby," he chuckled lightly, reaching up and teasing her clit.

"S-Sam..." Rachel quickly trapped his hand in between her thighs; she was so horny, and wet, that when he moved his hand out of her center for a brief moment, she felt like screaming at the top of her lungs, "I... I'm s-so close... If you touch me anymore, I'm gonna lose control, and cum all over you..."

"Do it," Sam was almost bursting at the seam of his jeans. _Oh God_, he thought, _please don't let her start grinding on me again... I don't think I can take much more, without jizzing in my pants._ He moved a finger inside of her, watching her make the sexiest face he had ever seen, "I want your juices on me... On my chest, on my legs, on my cock," he looked down at his bulge.

"Aaaaaaah," she moaned as she tipped her head backward and rocked her hips against his hand, her mouth opening slightly as her eyes squeezed shut.

"That's it, baby... keep moaning, like that, for me... Do you love me?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, frantically.

"Oh god, you're getting wetter... I don't think you've ever been this wet, before... Christ Rachel, you're not wet, you're fucking _drenched_."

"Sam, p-please," she begged, tears rolling down her cheeks from the overwhelming pleasure, "I-I'm gonna c-cum... I n-need more..."

"More what?" he raised an eyebrow, teasing her, just because he could.

"More fingers!" her nails were digging so deep into his shirt that they almost tore through the red and brown striped material as she just basically humped his hand.

Sam smirked, and added two fingers to her clit, resisting the urge to pull away from her center and lick his coated fingers, clean; he knew how close Rachel was, and didn't know if she would be able to handle waiting any longer to cum, so he fought against it.

He knew that it was only a matter of seconds until she came; she was so wet, that his fingers and palm were coated, and she was starting to drip onto his jeans covered cock (that was already leaking pre-cum of its own). Watching his wife rock against his hand, so turned on that she was making a big sopping mess on the comforter, her skirt, her ass, her thighs, his shirt, and his pants made Sam long to reach into his pants and grasp his burning cock, already on the brink of cumming in his pants.

"Sam," Rachel sobbed out, "can't take it, anymore... Gotta... Gotta... Gonna cum so hard... I... I'm gonna... I'm gonna... S-so close... Oh... Oh god, I'm gonna..."

"Stop trying to hold it in, baby..." he whispered soothingly into her ear, "Cum for me... Cum _on_ me... Just let go, baby... Let it go..." he rubbed her clit even harder and faster.

"Ooooooh," Rachel bit her lip. All of the pleasure was too much for her body and senses to handle, she was going out of her mind with passion, and she came undone around his fingers, her eyes squeezed shut as her juices splashed onto Sam's crotch, his chest, her skirt, and his legs. "Fuck, yes!" she moaned (and sort of screamed) too engulfed in the endless pleasure to notice a light chuckle from her husband.

"Welp," Sam sighed when Rachel finally came down from her high. The small girl had collapsed onto Sam's drenched chest, her fingers lightly playing with the material of his shirt as her body rose and fell rapidly, "are you alright, baby?" he kissed her head.

"Mmm," she nodded.

"God... What got you so turned on, that you somehow manage to drip onto..." he looked at his arm, "my elbow?"

"You," she kissed his collarbone, and then his neck, "you... Y-you drive me crazy, Sam Evans... After almost a whole month without having sex with you, I... I just couldn't control myself, any longer."

"You love it when I make you cum, don't you?" he took her hand and placed it on the crotch of his bulging pants, desperately needing that same release that she had just gotten. The ache in his groin was increasing, and this time, it was impossible to ignore. He squirmed a little, looking up at his wife, pleadingly. "Please, baby," was all he could whisper, praying that she wouldn't leave him waiting in this painful position for too long.

"Sammy, you're so hard," Rachel kissed his ear, nibbling gently, "I can feel your penis throbbing from outside your pants."

"R-Rachel..." the blonde boy swallowed, "please don't tease me, or make me wait... I need your hand, just as much as you needed mine, a few minutes ago."

"Shh," she rubbed his cock from the outside of his pants, "I think it's time for a little reciprocation."

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It's your turn, Sammy," she unbuttoned his jeans, "so just relax."

"Thank you," he whispered when he felt her slide his pants down his legs, and toss them on the floor, "I need this so fucking bad."

"I know," she kissed his forehead, moving his bangs out of his eyes.

"Mmmmmmm babe," he groaned when he felt her run her hand over his crotch, covered by his Avatar boxers. Having her this close to him, her hand just grazing over his aching loins was one of the sweetest tortures one could feel.

He shut his eyes, letting a long breath out through his nose. After almost four long weeks of being sexually starved, and many nights of having to fall asleep with agonizingly painful blue balls, he could barely keep himself from pushing Rachel forward, and just making love to her, right at that very moment. He clenched his teeth and held the urge back, though, trying to relax as he let her do her thing.

His thighs began to tremble, and his hands clenched into fists as he tried to keep control his urges, no matter how hard his cock was throbbing, screaming to get out of its fabric confinement. Sam bit his lip when he felt Rachel kiss his throbbing member through the thin material, making him hiss in anticipation of her soft, smooth hand.

"I love your penis," she moved her hand under the elastic of his boxers, "so long, and thick, and big; I love the way you moan when a grip it, and the way it feels, when it's inside of me," she moved the boxers down to his lower thighs, before gently running her pointer finger up and down the top of his straining, dripping cock.

"Ooooooh, god..." he clenched his teeth. She was teasing him, and they both knew it. Her tiny movements on his penis were torturous, and his heart felt as if it would pound out of his chest. His balls were really starting to get heavy, and he knew that he needed to cum, soon, or he just might burst. "Rachel, please... No more teasing... I can't... I can't handle it... P-please, just... God, just touch me, baby."

"Mmm..." Rachel smiled and pressed her lips against his, "I love you so much."

Sam, his hand now trembling, reached up and tucked a lock of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, "I love you too, baby," he reconnected their lips, slipping his tongue through his lips, and into her mouth.

Smiling against his lips, Rachel gripped Sam's penis in her hand. "Babe," he gasped and threw his head back at the sensation. There it was; that pure physical pleasure, that he had been craving for the past hour.

"Mmm... Your body's just so sexy... I can hardly stand it..." she whispered in his ear, pumping her hand up and down his dick, all the while, before pressing her lips against his, once again.

Sam could hardly keep up with the kissing, since he was also focusing on not blowing up too early. Rachel realized this, and moved her lips up to his ear, whispering as she continued to stroke him, telling him how wonderful he was.

"Faster, baby... Please..." he fisted the comforter in his hands his hips bucking against her hand. Rachel moved her thumb down to his mushroom head, gathering up the pre-cum, and oiling his member with him. His head slammed against the wooden headboard, his toes curling and uncurling.

"Rachel, wait," he breathed, just on the brink of cumming all over her hand.

"What is it?" she whispered, still rubbing his penis.

"I... I want... I- ooooh yeah- I need you to... Shit, baby, your hand... I need you to blow me, baby..." he bit his lip, "baby, please," he begged when he saw her raise her eyebrows, looking up at her, longingly, "I need your mouth... I-I'll do anything... I- oooooooh," Sam felt Rachel take his tip into her mouth, "thank you, thank you, oooooh!"

Rachel smiled around his cock, gently stoking his balls. Sam squirmed suddenly, his hands grasping her head, involuntarily. She could feel his cock beginning to quiver inside of her mouth. She sat down on one of his legs, so her pussy was resting on his knee.

"Mmm... Y-you're wet, again... Fuck!" he screamed and bent his leg, slightly.

"Ooh!" Rachel squeaked, trying to grind down even harder, on his knee.

"You know what?" he shook his head, and pulled away from her, "I... I just can't fucking wait, any longer... I need to get inside."

He pulled his boxers down his legs, and lifted his shirt up and over his head, throwing both articles of clothing across the room. "One of us is much more naked than the other," he pressed his lips against her ear, "and we just can't have that."

He quickly unzipped her skirt, pulling it down her legs as his erection continued to pulse and twitch against her thigh.

"Mmm..." he ran his guitar calloused hands up and down, "god, I love these legs... And this ass, and that pussy..." he kissed her crotch, making her squirm, "I can't believe how wet you are, again."

"Sammy..." she bit her lip when he climbed on top of her and began to unbutton her sweater, "I need you inside of me."

"I know, baby... I need you, too..." Sam growled in frustration, "so many fucking buttons... You know what?" he shook his head, desperate to get inside of her... He was so hard, that he just couldn't wait a second longer, "fuck it!" he ripped the pink article of clothing off of her, buttons flying everywhere.

"Sam!" Rachel gasped, "that was my favorite sweater!"

"I'll buy you another one," he mumbled as he ripped off her bra.

"Sa-"

"I'll buy you another bra, too," he kissed her neck, "it doesn't matter, right now... Rachel, I need your pussy; I need _you_."

"I need you too," she spread her legs out, granting him easy access, and placed her hands on the back of his neck, "take me, Sammy," Rachel whispered into his ear, "make love to me."

The petite brunette gasped when she felt her husband enter her, her fingernails clawing violently at his muscular back, "Oh, Sam!" she arched her hips up to meet his.

"Oh... Oh god..." Sam threw his head back and moaned, "you feel so good... So, so warm... And wet..."

"God, Sam, right there... That's it... Don't stop... Don't you dare fucking stop!"

"Shit, Sam," Rachel moaned as he continued to thrust in and out of her, "shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Oh god, go- mmm- go faster, Sam."

"Rach… oh god, Rach," he grunted. He was already feeling the urge to shoot his load inside of her, he had been holding it in for so long, but he held back, not wanting to embarrass himself.

"S-S-Saamm," the brunette hissed, her hips thrusting up to meet his thrusts. This was the most incredible, most indescribable feeling in the world

Sam slipped Rachel's right nipple into his mouth, his tongue slipping and sliding around it as he sucked on it. There was no way that he could possibly describe Rachel's breasts. They were beautiful, and even though he had seen them many, many times, the sight of her naked chest still made him go weak in the knees.

"Fuck Rachie!" Sam rasped, thrusting in deeper. "Fuck… you're fucking… amazing… Christ!"

Rachel's hands reached up and weaved into his hair, tugging lightly. "Holy god," she whimpered, "Feels… so fucking good…"

"Fuck… fuck fuck… baby… this is so fucking tight!" His fingers pressed hard against her hips, his fingertips turning white.

"Ohholyfuck!" Rachel gasped as she thrust up, meeting him halfway. They were both moaning, and groaning, and sweating and panting, and god, it's so good. She felt their hips collide harder and harder, and she couldn't take it, she couldn't breathe.

Sam threw his head back and moaned at the sensation that the tightness was giving him, his body aching for release. "Rachel… fuck!" he groaned, "I'm going to cum inside of you… do you want that, baby?"

"Y-yes… give me that hot cum, Sammy… don't hold back," she mewled, her fingers tugging harder at his hair.

One last thrust of his hips was enough for Sam. His body trembled harder as his orgasm hit him hard. He moaned loudly, screaming out her name, emptying himself into her.

When Rachel felt Sam's cum spill into her, she lost all control. Her back arched, wildly, and her moans became louder. Through her uncontrollable babbling, Sam could make out a few words, like, 'Sam', 'fuck', 'feels', and 'god'. He sped up his movements, helping her ride out her orgasm.

"S-sam," Rachel gasped as she came down from her high, collapsing onto his chest.

"God," he sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair, placing kisses along her shoulder, "four fucking weeks... If we waited any longer, I think I might have exploded."

"Mmm hmm," she snuggled in closer to him, her fingers lightly rubbing along his chest, "it felt so good."

"'So good' doesn't even begin to describe how that felt for me..." he wrapped his arms around her petite body, "I don't think I'm going to be able to walk straight for a week..."

"Looks like I'm doing my job then, huh?" she teased.

"Ha ha, very funny," he sighed, "oh god…" he stroked her face.

"What?" she smirked and giggled, "don't tell me that you want more, already."

"God no," he shook his head, "I think that if we went at it, again tonight, I'd have a heart attack…"

"Then what is it?"

"You…" he kissed the tip of her nose, "you're so beautiful… I… I can't believe how incredibly lucky I am to have you forever," he gently rubbed his nose against hers, "if someone told me, seven years ago, that I'd one day be laying naked in bed with the most enchantingly gorgeous woman in the world, I would have thought they were crazy… but here we are… a marriage and two kids later… I couldn't be happier," he kissed her forehead.

"Sam," she bit her lip, "I-I love you so much…marrying you was… it was the best thing I've ever done… and I… I want you to know that…I… I can't wait for the years to come, that we'll have together."

"I love you, too," he yawned and began to close his eyes, "sleep now, my love," Sam whispered into her ear.

"Alrighty then, Romeo," she teased, poking him in the ribs.

"I try to be romantic for you, and this is what I get," he sighed.

"Oh, just relax and give me another kiss," Rachel sighed, "I can't fall asleep without one."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"So," Sam sighed as he looked around the table. The family was currently sitting at a large table in a local Chinese restaurant with Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Noah. Noah and Quinn called them all up, the night before, telling them to meet them there at five thirty.

"What do you think they want?" he asked.

"I don't know," Rachel shook her head.

"Who cares?" Santana, who had overheard their conversation, muttered, her eyes scanning over the menu, "Barbie and GI Joe, over there, are paying; that means free food for us."

"It was the only way I could get her to come," Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What?" the Latina scoffed, "Fridays are our role playing nights."

"And tonight I was supposed to be a cop… I had a police hat, handcuffs, and everything…"

"Rachel?" Sam mumbled as covered up Olivia's ears.

"Mmm hmm?"

"I wanna go home."

"Santana," Rachel sighed, "can you please leave the bedroom talk, for the bedroom?"

"Oh, like you and Evans haven't gotten freaky under the sheets," Santana smirked, "at least Britts and I don't talk in that Avatar language."

"Na'vi-" the blonde boy began.

"Sam, let it go… that really doesn't matter, right now."

"Alright, alright," Quinn shook her head, "I really don't want to know about _either_ of your sex lives… Puck and I… we… we have some news," she paused for a brief moment, "we went to the baby doctor, last week, and-"

"I knew it!" Santana exclaimed, "you're having some sort of cool, mutant babies with twenty fingers, aren't you?"

"No, Santana…" the hazel eyed girl let out an exasperated breath, "we… we're having-"

"Boys," Noah finished.

"Hey," Quinn whispered, "I thought we agreed that _I_ would tell them."

"Yeah, but then you decided to take ten years to get to your point-"

"Well, if you would have just waited a couple of seconds, I would have-"

"Guys?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…" Quinn's cheeks reddened, a little, in embarrassment, "so… yeah… we're having two boys!"

"That's great," Rachel grinned.

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "that's one boy for Olivia, and one boy for Harmony."

"Oh hell no," Sam shook his head, and took Harmony out of her booster seat.

"I really don't think you're going to have any control over that when the time comes, blondie," the darker girl continued, "with Quinn's brains, and Puckerman's raw, sexual magnetism, those kids will get _laid_."

"Definitely," the Jewish boy smiled proudly, "they're gonna be studs, just like their old man."

"It's like you're _asking_ me to _punch you_," Sam glared at the both of them, holding his daughter closer to him.

"You want to know what the _best _part of this pregnancy is?" Noah smirked, trying to change the subject before Sam punched someone in the face.

"What?" the blue eyed girl asked, curiously.

"I get this nice arm rest, right here," he rested his arm on his wife's bump.

"Puck," Quinn crossed her arms, "for the last time, I don't want you resting your arm on our children."

"Why?" he shrugged, "it's not hurting them."

"Puck, I learned the hard way, that you should _never_ mess with a pregnant woman," Sam sighed and shook his head, "and _don't _take any of their food, or they might bite your thumb…" he looked at Rachel.

"Hey, I warned you," Rachel glared at her husband, "can't be held responsible."

"Babe, it was _one _cookie."

"Yeah, and I was carrying _one_ baby; _your _baby."

"Lesson learned: don't eat my wife's cookies, unless you want to risk being eaten alive…" Rachel glared at him, and internally kicked himself, "I'm not getting laid for a long time, am I?"

"You think?" Rachel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Once again," Sam sighed and looked down at his lap, "don't piss off your pregnant wife… she'll make sure you pay for it, one way, or another."

"Poor Evans," Noah chuckled, "it sucks, being in the doghouse."

"You'll be right in there with him, if you don't take your arm off of my sons," Quinn sighed.

"Oh, so now they're just your sons?" he raised an eyebrow.

"They will be, if you don't move your arm in the next five seconds."

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," Sam shrugged and leaned back in his seat, earning himself a flick in the back of the head from Rachel… it really wasn't his day.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel smiled happily as she walked up to her locker, taking out the books she would need to take home for the next two weeks. It was the last day of school before winter break, and the small girl was excited to be able to have two weeks to focus solely on her family.

"Hey, Rachel," she heard a voice from behind her say. She rolled her eyes, recognizing whom the voice belonged to.

"Finn," she sighed, and turned around, noticing that the tall boy had one hand behind his back, "whatever it is you want, can't it wait until after break?"

"Look at what I've got," he moved his arm from behind his back, revealing a little branch of mistletoe.

"Really, Finn? Are you serious? In what universe did you think that would work?"

"Come on, Rachel, it's Christmas."

"No it isn't… Christmas is in a week."

"It's still Christmas time."

"No thank you," she muttered.

"It's tradition."

"I'm Jewish," she shut her locker.

"I saw you do it with Sam, back in high school," he crossed his arms.

"That's different," the brown eyed girl began to walk away.

"How?" Finn grabbed onto her shoulder.

"Because I _loved_ Sam," she shrugged out of his grip, "and I still do."

"The mistletoe tradition doesn't have any exceptions… come on… it's just one kiss…"

"Exactly… it's just one kiss… why should you care whether you get it, or not?"

"Why should you care whether you give it to me, or not?"

"Because I'm married," she crossed her arms.

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, Rachel; what happened to you? Ever since you starting dating Sam, and had that kid, you've become this stiff, boring person… lighten up, for once."

"Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"All I want is a kiss! Just one, little kiss."

"For the last time, I said n-"

Rachel was cut off, when she felt Finn grab her cheeks in his hands, and press his lips against. He held her there, for a few seconds, before letting her go.

"You can't say that you didn't feel anything there," the dark eyed boy muttered.

"Of course I didn't feel anything, I-"

"Rachel?" she heard another familiar voice say, "what the hell was that?"

_Oh god_, she thought,_ oh god, oh god, oh god, oh __**shit!**_ "Sam."

* * *

**Before I get into anything else, I'd like to thank MissBreePhoenix, I heart Samchel, Chordfan, Princesakarlita411, TotalBloodyGleek, rjewels18, MissJackieBurkhart, Christaarayy, m-white624, GleeLover5453, Daniixd, Youonlyliveonce, neppo618, Ellii51, and Lauren for reviewing. Reading your words of encouragement and all your suggestions never fail to put a smile on my face. :)**

**I'm so sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger; I just felt that the chapter ended nicely, there. What do you think Sam is going to do next? What about Finn? Are you guys happy with the gender of Quinn and Puck's babies?**

**Chapter eight is finished. I'll put it up as soon as I get fifteen reviews for this one! So please, please review :)!**


	8. Heart and Soul

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the wait! Things have come up, during the past couple of days, and I wasn't able to get to a computer for a while.**

**This chapter is rated M for sex, adult themes, and foul language.**

**Now on to chapter Eight:**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Eight

_Sam Evans swore he could feel his heart stop, when he saw his wife's lips pressed against that… that stupid, jolly green giant. He swallowed, dryly, his legs suddenly feeling as if they couldn't lift the weight of his body, anymore. He felt dizzy, the hallway seeming to spin around over one thousand times per second, and felt the need to rest his shoulder on the sea green lockers._

"_Sam," he could just barely hear Rachel mumble his name. She heard him. She saw him. He ran his hand through his golden blonde hair, his blood boiling and his body shaking… he wasn't upset; upset was quite the understatement. The blonde boy was… he was furious, hurt, confused, disgusted… just about every single bad feeling one could have. Hell, he felt like bursting into tears, right there… but he didn't… he couldn't… not in front of the giant bastard… he clenched his teeth, holding back the urge, before quickly making his way to the pair, stopping a few centimeters away from the brown eyed girl, not bothering to look at Finn._

"_What…" he swallowed, "how…" he crossed his arms, "why, Rachel…" his voice began to shake, "why would you… how could you do this to me?"_

"_Sam, it's not what it looks like-"_

"_Seriously, Rachel? That's, like, the lamest, most overused excuse out there… it doesn't even matter, anyway… I… I saw you, Rachel… you… you don't get to use an excuse…"_

"_But… but Sam, I swear to god, I didn't kiss him."_

"_Oh, so now you're just going to straight up deny it? That's… that's low, Rachel."_

"_But it's true… he kissed me… he…" she took the mistletoe from the tall boy's hand, and showed it to Sam, "he… he came up to me with this, and… and asked me to kiss him… after I said no, he kissed me…" she bit her lip, and took his hand in hers._

"_I… I just don't know if I should believe that…" he shook his head and began to move his hand away, "how do I know that you're not just lying through your teeth?"_

"_Because you know me, Sam… you said so yourself… you know me even better than I know myself… you know that I'd never do that to anyone… and especially not to you…" she tightened her grip on his hand, "you know me… please, Sam…" Rachel looked up at him, her eyes begging._

"_Don't listen to her, Sam," Finn smirked, "you know what you saw… we all do…"_

_Sam growled at him._

"_Hey," he raised his arms up, "don't get mad at me, just because you can't keep your girl satisfied, and she had to come to me to do a job that you couldn't finish."_

"_Sam, please," her voice began to crack, "I love you so much…"_

"_Obviously not enough to keep herself from kissing other guys…"_

"_Sam, look at me…" she placed her hand on Sam's cheek, "this whole thing is a bunch of bullshit, and you know it…"_

"_I… I don't know."_

"_Who are you going to believe," she desperately clung to him, wrapping her arms around his torso, "your wife, or the guy who's been screwing with our relationship since high school… we have two kids, Sam… why… why would you even take the idea of me cheating on you into consideration…" she buried her face into his chest, her fresh tears staining his gray t-shirt, "I love you more than anything, you… you've got to believe me…"_

"_O-…" he began, "I… okay..." he kissed her forehead, "I believe you…" he wrapped his arms around her petite body, holding her as close to him as possible."_

_After a few seconds, the blonde boy lifted his head up, his eyes locking with Finn's, "you son of a bitch," he muttered._

"_Sam," Rachel whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder, "what are you going to do?"_

"_Maybe you should go out and wait for me, at the car… I'll see you in a few minutes…"_

"_Sam, no," the short girl hissed, biting her lip as she watched her husband's hand ball into a fist, his eyes narrowing as he raised his arm up, ready to punch him. "Sam, don't do it… just walk away, and be the bigger person…" _

_She was too late. Sam had already swung his fist at the dark haired boy, causing him to clasp his hands over his nose and double over. Rachel gasped when she was the blood dripping down from his nose and onto his fingers._

"_Please stop," she squeezed his arm._

"_Rachel, I'm sorry," he shook his head and sighed, "but I can't take this anymore… this guy's been trying to break us up, since… well, since we first started going out, over seven years ago… he keeps harassing you, at school, and has called you horrible, terrible things… don't you think that he deserves to-" he was cut off, when he felt Finn's fist connect with his eye, "fuck," he groaned in pain._

"_Sam!" Rachel gasped, unable to stand the sight of the green eyed boy in pain. She closed her eyes when she saw him lunge at Finn, pushing him to the ground. He was a lot bigger than Sam, but he was quicker, and the punches that he was throwing at him were a lot more forceful as he winced… fuck, his eye really hurt._

"_You think it's okay to call a girl a whore, huh?" Sam growled as his fist connected with Finn's jaw, "and to harass her, everyday… force her to kiss you, even though you know she has a family at home…"_

"_You're the one who was pussy enough to just get up and leave her, when she found out she was pregnant…" Finn leaned up and punched him straight in the mouth. Rachel peaked through the cracks of her fingers when she heard her husband grunt, quickly looking away, once again, when she saw the blood coming from his lip. Sam hissed as he touched the gash in his lip, and then his now throbbing eye. _

_He continued to punch Finn, this time aiming for his gut._

"_Why don't you just give up, and face the fact that Rachel's mine?" he punched his arm, "this isn't fair to her… she doesn't deserve it… you had your chance with her… hell, you had two chances, but you blew it… she's my wife, my best friend, and the mother of my children… just leave her alone..."_

"_You don't deserve Rachel," Finn hissed, "you never have, and you never will."_

"_Maybe I don't…" he shook his head and stood up, "I might not deserve her…" he looked back at Rachel, "but I sure as hell need her… and she deserves a hell of a lot better than you."_

"_And what makes you think that you're so great?" he sneered._

"_I'm not," Sam kicked him in the stomach, "I'm lucky that Rachel even considered taking me back… but I do everything I can to make sure that I'm treating her right; which is something that you'll never be able to say."_

"_Okay Sam, that's enough…" Rachel urged, taking his hand in hers and intertwining their fingers, "you're scaring me, now… come on…" she took a few tissues from her bag, "use this to sop up the blood from your lip… we'll put some ice on it, and your eye…"_

"_Walking away from a fight that you started," Finn muttered, still lying down on the floor, "what a pussy."_

_Sam began to move toward him, but Rachel stopped him, "he's not worth it… let's just go home, before your lip becomes infected…" she looked down at Finn, "you really need to grow up, and stop acting as if we're all still in high school… you know, maybe if you would stop trying to fuck with Sam and I, you might find a nice girl here, anywhere really… all you're really doing is screwing up your own life… I feel sorry for you…"_

_And with that, the small girl walked down the hallway, taking her husband with her, not bothering to look back._

"Your eye's getting a lot better," Rachel mumbled as she stroked her husband's face, gently kissing the eye that had, not so long ago, been surrounded by a large purple bruise, the bright moonlight allowing her to get a bit of a better look"the bruise is barely noticeable, now."

Sam smiled before lifting his shirt up and over his head, and slipping under the covers of the queen sized bed that the two of them shared. After their little run in with Finn, a couple of weeks ago, things continued to move along at a steady pace. The only thing that changed was… well, Finn. Ever since the fight, the tall boy had seemed to stop harassing Rachel, altogether… it was a little strange for Rachel, at first, but she wasn't complaining.

"Huh," he chuckled, "it looks like you're getting your sexy husband, back… sorry I talked you into having sex with me, while I kind of looked like a zombie."

"Aw," she giggled and snuggled into his body, "you didn't look like a zombie… and trust me, I thoroughly enjoyed every second of it… I have the best lover ever."

"Mmm…" Sam hummed, before pressing his lips against hers, "so… do… do you want to… you know…"

"No," she shook her head, "I'm not feeling very well."

"Oh…" he gently stroked her arm with his thumb, pressing his ample lips against her temple, "what's wrong?"

"My stomach's hurting," she sighed, resting her head on his muscular chest.

"are…" he moved his hand down from her arm, and took her hand, "are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "it's just a tummy ache… I'll be fine…" she hugged him, "I appreciate your concern, though… you're so sweet."

"I just want to make sure you're okay," he explained and shrugged, unable to hide a faint blush that had crept upon his cheeks, "I hate it when you're sick…"

"Well, trust me," Rachel let out a light laugh, "it's not much of a party for me, either…" she let her fingers lightly dance around his right bicep in a circular motion, "Sammy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I'd die for you… you know that, right?"

"What?" he raised an eyebrow, "where did that come from?"

"I don't know," she shook her head and shrugged, "I… I just… you… you've said that to me, a couple of times before, and… I just want you to know that I feel the exact same way about you… you're the love of my life, and… I…" she looked at his injured eye, "I can't even begin to describe how wonderful you are, always…" her voice began to crack, "_always_ defending, and sticking up for me, no matter what… doing whatever you can to make me happy… I… I know that I always joke around, saying how difficult it is to be in a relationship with you… but I know that in reality… I know that I'm the difficult one, out of the two of us… I… I… I know that being in a relationship with me can very easily be a challenge… and… I just want you to know that… I could never be happier, with my life, with you… I've never felt more beautiful, or perfect, or loved, than when I'm with you… you're my everything, Sammy…" her eyes began to brim with tears, "and… if… if I were ever to lose you, I…" she shook her head, "I don't know what I'd do… life without you, it… it just seems completely pointless to me…"

"Baby," he kissed her cheek, stopping a single tear that was rolling down it, "I… I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

"I… I don't deserve you-"

"Sam, of course you-"

"No," he interrupted his wife with a shake of his head, "I don't deserve you, Rachel… I really, truly don't… I mean… look at you… you're… you're so _beautiful_… with the moonlight shinning on your chocolate hair, and porcelain skin… I've never met someone as smart as you… and… you're so sweet, and compassionate… you… you understand me better than anyone else… even better than I understand myself…" he ran his fingers through her hair, "I… I just don't understand why you would love a guy like me?" he asked her, the moonlight crossing her body at a different angle, now.

"I have loved you forever, Samuel," she whispered, pressing her lips against his ear, "maybe I didn't know it, seven years ago… but I have… and no matter what happens, I will _continue_ to love you forever."

"We were meant to be, Rachel Barbara," he said quietly, kissing her on the cheek, "in my heart and soul, we've already been married, since the first time we've made love…" he kissed her lips, "Samchel forever, baby."

"Sam," the petite brunette giggled, "I… love you so much, that… I… I… my heart is just so full of all this love for you… I swear, it's only you my heart beats for…"

"I love you too… more than anyone's ever loved anyone, or anything… I…" Sam sighed, "I just wish that I could give you more."

"Huh?" Rachel shook her head in confusion, "what are you talking about?"

"We're gonna have a house of our own one day, you know… with a backyard, and a pool, a swing set… I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you the happiest woman on this earth."

"Aw, Sam," she squeezed him even tighter, "I already _am_ the happiest woman on the planet… because I have you."

"How the hell did I get so lucky?" he kissed the top of her head.

"You know," Rachel sighed, "back in high school, I… I… the only thing that really mattered to me… my biggest love was Broadway… and now… honestly… compared to everything that I have, here, with you and the girls… I… what I mean to say is… I care much more about being with you, and being a mother, than performing."

"I appreciate that babe, but… no matter what you want to do, I'll always be here for you… you're the love of my life; we're a team, Rachel… you and me…"

"Team Samchel?" she questioned, taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah," he chuckled, gently pressing his lips against her knuckles, "team Samchel."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Welp," Rachel sighed as she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom that she and Sam shared, "I've got some bad news for you."

"Uh oh," the blonde boy smirked up at his wife from their bed, "don't tell me that the third Evans kid is already on the way."

"That's not funny," she rolled her eyes, "and no, Samuel; I'm not pregnant… I got my period… must have been why I wasn't feeling well, last night."

"Aw, no," he sighed, "and here I thought that we were gonna get our Samchel on, tonight."

"You're…" she shook her head, "you're weird."

"Touché, babe," he smiled, "touché."

"You know," the brown eyed girl looked up at her husband, placing her hand on his thigh, "I… last night, I… I was thinking about maybe having morning sex… honestly… I was getting kind of excited about it…"

"Stop torturing me," he groaned.

"You didn't let me finish…" she kissed his neck, "do… do you know what else I've been thinking about, lately?"

"Giving me a blowjob?" he asked her hopefully, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

"No," Rachel shook her head.

"A hand job?"

"No, Sam," she let out a light laugh, before placing her hand on his crotch, a mischievous smile spreading across her face.

"If you're not going to give me a blowjob, or a hand job, then what are you going to- oh god," his eyes widened in realization, "you… you seriously want to watch me jack off."

"Yes," she bit her lip and nodded.

"But… but why?" he shook his head in confusion.

"The same reasons why you love seeing me touch myself," she kissed his bare shoulder, "I just… I think that it's really hot, watching you take care of your urges… and besides… I obviously can't do too much for the next week, or so…"

"You could help me out, a little…" he muttered, his cock beginning to harden when he felt his wife's hand gently move over the crotch of his boxers.

"I'll kiss you," she offered with a gentle smile, "come on, Sammy…" she pressed her lips against one of his pecks, "come on… at least you'll get a release… and it's not like I don't know that you do it."

"Fine," he sighed and moved his hand under the elastic of his boxers, "but let's get one thing straight, "I _don't _do this very often, only when I really, _really_ need to cum, and you're not there… the only reason why I'm doing this, is because you really seem to want me to… plus…" he looked down at the large bulge, "I'm really getting hard, now… and my balls are starting to ache."

"Whatever makes you happy," Rachel smirked as she watched him pull out his penis.

He wrapped his hand around his dick, biting his lip when he felt a surge of pleasure race through him. God, his penis was throbbing wildly now, and to finally be able to reach down and squeeze himself was a huge relief.

"I bet it feels better when you do it yourself," Rachel whispered into his ear, continuing to watch him do his thing, "since you're able to know what feels the best for you."

"No," he shook his head, his hand running up and down his long shaft, "y-your hand feels... S-so much better... So soft and smooth- oh!" he yelped, squeezing himself a little harder, now. He continued to pump away and it didn't take long to find the perfect rhythm. It had been a week since he and Rachel had last had sex, so he had a lot built up

"Does it feel good?" she asked, gently placing kisses up his neck, "do you like playing with yourself?"

He took a brief moment and looked down at his throbbing cock in his hand. Running his thumb against his slit as his fingers wrapped around his thick shaft. And tugging a bit harder with every single stroke. "Mmm hmm," he nodded, "I really wish you'd help me out here, though... It feels so much better when you do it."

"But Sammy, this is YOUR time," she kissed his now sweaty forehead, "I love watching you... I love seeing you horny... And I love seeing you take care of your urges, too."

He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip trying to hold in a grunt as he thrusted into his hand now, while still moving up and down. Getting a little wave of excitement when his finger brushed the sensitive side on the underside. Doing it over again, he had to hold his moans.

"It's okay," Rachel encouraged brushed the golden blonde hair out of his eyes, "the girls are still fast asleep... You can moan all you want... Go ahead... They won't hear you..."

Sam's hand gripped tighter, almost to make it painful to even twitch. Moving it faster, the sound of his pre-cum covered hand slapping near his balls, and just continuing to have at himself. Sam's breathe hitched, he bucked his hips and groaned loudly. Other hand covering his mouth immediately, he bit down.

"Rachel please..." Sam looked up at his wife, his eyes begging, "... Please take over for me... I'm so close, and I just... I want you... You don't have to suck me... I... I just want you to touch me; to rub my cock..."

"You're so lucky I love you," she teased, before moving her hand down and griped his cock, as soon as he released his grip on it.

"Ooooooh..." he tipped his head back, "god, yes... Oh yeah, that's it... This feels so much better."

"Anything to help out my man," she kissed his shoulder, "my big, strong, sexy man..."

"Oh, baby," he groaned "Fuck!" he screamed, his hands gripping at the bedspread, his toes curling and uncurling, "keep talking dirty to me, baby…" he gasped out, "come on… tell me how much you love my dick…"

"Yeah..." she used her free hand to rub slow circles on his rippling abdominals, "but not just your penis... I love your abs, your biceps, your legs, your ass, your soft, full lips, your incredible green eyes... I swear to god, you have every beautiful trait that one could have... And I love it when we make love."

"So do I…" he managed to get out between groans, "ooooooh… f-f-fuckkk… you… your h-hand feels… s-so… f-f-fucking good- oh shit! You love touching my penis for me, don't you?"

"Mmm hmm…" she bit her lip and nodded, moving her hand down and gently squeezing his balls, smirking when she saw his body begin to tremble, little beads of sweat popping up all over his skin. She could feel the precum begin to spread over her hand, and she knew that he was close.

"Jesus fucking Christ, I'm close! Do you want me to cum, baby?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I want you to cum for me, Sammy; you get me so hot and bothered when I see you cum."

Sam squirmed when he heard her say that, trying to hold it in for a few more seconds, "I… Raaaacchhh…" he hissed as he continued to fist the purple and yellow comforter, "I…- uhhhh uh, uh… god, Rach…"

Rachel squeezed his cock a little tighter, smiling when she heard him scream, "UH! Rachel… I'm cumming… I'm fucking cumming!"

"That's it, Sammy," she pressed her lips against his as she continued to stroke him, helping him ride out his orgasm, silencing his groans of ecstasy, "you look so fucking sexy when you cum… your orgasm face is so cute…"

"Wow…" he breathed when he came down from his high, "that… that was… fucking amazing…" he kissed her lips, "thank you so much…"

"Aw, Sammy," she beamed down at him, wrapping her arms around his torso, "you're welcome… do you think that it will get you through this next week?"

"Definitely," he nodded, "god, you're the fucking best…"

"I know," she grinned, proudly.

"Come'ere," he wrapped his arms around petite body, "kiss me."

She complied, pressing her lips against his.

"Tell me that you love me."

"I love you," she snuggled in closer to him, "I love you so much, Sammy."

"I love you too," he kissed the top of her head, "and I always will."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Oooooh goooood," Rachel rubbed her abdomen and groaned in pain.

"Babe?" Sam placed Harmony in the playpen in the living room, before sitting next to his wife on the large white couch, draping an arm over her shoulders, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "it's just… I've got… really… really bad cramps… never had them this bad, before… can you go up to the drugstore, and pick up a bottle of ibuprofen? I think we're all out."

"Sure Rach," he kissed her forehead and took his keys that were lying on the brown coffee table, "I'll be back in a couple of minutes, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled up at him, as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Well, pretty girl," she stood up, walked over to Harmony, and picked her up, "looks like it's just you and me."

The tiny blonde looked around the room, "Liffy?"

"Livy's playing at her friend's house," Rachel let out a light laugh, "we'll go pick her up in a little while… god…" she smiled down at her youngest daughter, "you should have seen your father, when I told him that she was going over a boy's house… he almost had a heart attack…"

"Dada?"

"Yes," she kissed her nose, and sat down on the couch, "dada... you know, you're a great listener… please stop growing…" she gently rocked her back and forth, "you're getting too big… promise me that you'll always be my little baby…"

"Lub ew, Momma…" Harmony snuggled in closer to her mother, reaching up and pressing her hand against her mother's cheek.

Rachel's face lit up like a Christmas tree, her eyes tearing up a little, "I love you to, Harm… and I always will."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"SSSSam," Rachel giggled as she sat on her husband's lap, running her fingers through his golden blonde hair, "guessss what color my underwears are?"

"Babe?" the blonde boy raised an eyebrow, "are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright," she slumped down in his lap, "juss a little tired…"

"Rachel?" he sighed.

"Mmm hmm?"

"How many of those pills did you take?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, lazily resting her head on his shoulder, "like, four or five…"

"What?" his eyes widened in surprise, "why did you take so many?"

"Cause one wasn't working enough…" she mumbled simply, collapsing down on his lap.

"Dammit, Rachel," he muttered, "do you know how dangerous that is? Oh god, what should I do," he ran his fingers through his hair, "should I take you o the hospital? "

"Sam, it's fiiiiine..." she slurred, "I've done it before…"

"When?" he shook his head in confusion.

"Right after I had Harmony..."

"Well, you still shouldn't do it…" he sighed, wrapping his arms around her petite body, "now why don't you lay down on my lap? I'd feel a lot better if I could hold you somehow…"

"Kay," she mumbled, resting her head on his lap, "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I love yous sso much… you're sosssexy."

"I love you too, baby," he kissed her forehead, "just… promise me that you'll never take that many pills at once, again… you scared the crap out of me, Rae."

"I promise," she whispered, slowly drifting to sleep, feeling completely content in her husband's arms.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? This wasn't the last we'll be seeing from Finn... I have a lot more planned for him, down the line.**

** Thank you so much to MissJackieBurkhart, thatwasXXX, m-white624, neppo618, rjewels18, Lauren, RachelBerryLover, christaarayy, Rachelberrylover, Princesakarlita411, Ellii51, and I heart Samchel for reviewing. I love hearing from you... I just wish I could hear from a few more of you.**

**Chapter nine is finished. I'll post it as soon as this chapter gets fifteen reviews. So please, please, please review!**

**m, down the line**


	9. The Second Year

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait! I started college this year, and I'm still adjusting to everything, so I haven't had a lot of time to write. Before I say anything else, I want to know if you guys are starting to lose interest; this story hasn't really been getting as many reviews as it used to, and I want to make sure that I'm not just boring you guys.**

**So what did you guys think about glee this week? I, for one, enjoyed it more than I've enjoyed an episode of glee i a long, long time. Did Sam get even hotter? Plus, how hot is Brodey? It's about time Rachel dates someone who doesn't look like a marshmallow (but Sam is really ideal).**

**Warning: this chapter is rated M for sex, language, and adult themes.**

**Now on to chapter nine:**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Nine

"Welp," Sam sighed as he stepped into the cabin, closing the door behind him and his wife. It was the weekend of their two year wedding anniversary, and Shelby had let them use the cabin that she owned upstate, "here we are," he set their suitcases down on the floor, taking a quick look around from where they were standing.

"Yeah," Rachel smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around his torso, giggling as she felt him gently rub his hand up and down her back, "I can't believe we have the whole place to ourselves… just me and you for three days…"

"Fuck, yeah," he kissed her lips, "we really haven't had a lot of alone time, in a while…"

"I know," she nuzzled her head into his chest, "the girls have been keeping us pretty busy."

"Hey… you know what we can do…" Sam smirked, running the pads of his fingers up and down her arms

"What?"

"We can walk around the house, naked… without putting our clothes back on, for three days…"

"And why, dare I ask, would we do that?"

"Cause we can," his hands moved down to her ass, "and cause it's sexy."

"Okay… now I'm not so sure about spending three whole days alone with you… I don't know if I'll be able to survive seventy two hours with a horny Sam Evans pestering me, every two minutes… that's it, I've made up my mind… take me back home..."

"Oh, you've got jokes, baby momma," he chuckled, before lifting her up, and carrying her to the small brown couch, in the living room.

"Sam?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Do you love me?" she whispered as he placed her down on the couch, running her hand through his golden blonde hair.

"Of course."

"How much," she mumbled, his lips just inches away from hers, as he hovered on top of her, on the couch, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Far too much to describe," he kissed her neck.

"Cheater," she teased, rubbing her nose against his, "that's not an answer."

"What do you want me to say," he shrugged, "my love for you can never be described by a single amount… it grows, more and more, each day…"

"That's better," she placed her hands against the back of his neck, and kissed him deeply.

"Let's get naked," Sam whispered into her ear, his hand inching up the inside of her thigh.

"As romantic as that might be," she pushed him away slightly, "I think I'll pass, for now…"

"So, you shove your tongue down my throat, and then stop right there," Sam pouted, "little tease."

"I'm sorry," she slid onto his lap, "I'm just really not in the mood, right now… maybe later," she offered with a small smile.

"Alright," he nodded and sighed, kissing her temple, "two years," he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I can't believe that when we wake up tomorrow, we will be married for two years…"

"I know," the brown eyed girl nodded, "it feels like just yesterday, we were on our first date."

"_I…" Sam bit his lip as he watched the small girl take a bite from a breadstick, his mind drawing to a blank as he thought of what to say to her. He just couldn't believe that he was on a date- okay, so it technically __**wasn't **__a date- with Rachel Berry; the beautiful girl from the coffee shop, that he had spotted, a few weeks ago, "I'm sorry if this sounds creepy, but… you're, like… really, really beautiful…"_

"_Wow…" Rachel blushed and looked down at her lap, unable to hide a small smile from him, "t-thanks… that's… that's not creepy, at all… it's sweet… I don't hear that very often…"_

"_Huh?" he raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"_

"_Well…" she shrugged, "I don't know… people don't really like me all that much…"_

"_Why's that?"_

"_I don't know," she sighed, "I… I… I'm kind of a loser… I'm different… I'm not as pretty, as Quinn Fabray... and… and… well, most of the rest of the girls at this school, really… it's been that way since I first walked into McKinley… besides…" she looked down, "most guys aren't really into girls who wear animal sweaters to school, on a regular basis."_

"_I like your sweater," he looked at her sweater, "owls are cool."_

"_Thank you," she blushed, again, "you're a really nice guy, Samuel."_

"_Thanks," he smiled down at her, "it's Sam, by the way… I really don't like Samuel, too much…"_

"_Oh…" she bit her lip in embarrassment, "my apologies…" _

"_No worries," he shrugged, "you know..." he picked up one of the breadsticks, "for a place that's called Breadstix… these really suck…"_

"_I don't even think that they even make these things fresh…" the short girl nodded in agreement, "I hear they ship them in from some factory in the Dominican Republic."_

"_I once caught some pretty sweet waves, down in the Dominican…" he internally kicked himself when he saw Rachel shake her head in confusion, "hey, hey, hey…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_That's my…" his cheeks reddened in embarrassment, "my Matthew McConaughey impression…"_

"_Oh…" she offered him a small smile, "you do impressions… that's so cool…"_

"_You think so?" he couldn't help but beam at her words._

"_Yeah..."_

"_So…" he thought for a brief moment, "you're… you're really pretty… and sweet…"_

"_Don't try to make me feel good… It's okay if you want to leave…" she sighed, "I wouldn't blame you if you did… I'm not really the best company._

"_What?" he shook his head in confusion, "what… what are you talking about? Did I say something wrong?"_

"_No…" she shook her head, "it's just… I… you don't need to pretend to like me, just to spare my feelings…"_

"_But…" he looked into her eyes, emerald green meeting chocolate brown, __**god**__, he thought,__** she has the most beautiful eyes**__, "can… can I hold your hand?"_

"_If... i-if you want to…"_

"_I want to…" he licked his lips, "I… honestly… I didn't even __**notice**__ Quinn, until yesterday, when she asked me out…"_

"_Oh… she asked you out?" she bit her lip, again, "that's… that's great… she's a really pretty girl…"_

"_She's alright," he shrugged, "I'm not really into blondes…"_

"_But __**you're**__ a blonde," she joked, smirking a little._

"_Not this blonde," he let out a light laugh, and pointed to his head._

"_What?"_

"_Okay…" he sighed and paused for a brief moment, "promise you won't tell anyone?"_

"_Promise."_

"_I… I put lemon juice in my hair…"_

"_Are… are you serious?" she covered her mouth, trying to hide a small giggle._

"_Yeah…" he gave her a little half smile, before running his fingers through his golden blonde hair._

"_Why?"_

"_I… I guess I just... I just decided that since that I was moving to a new town, with a whole new school, to change up my image… what?" he smirked, "you don't like the surfer look?"_

"_No…" she shook her head, "I think it's cute…"_

"_Really…" he smiled, "look, Rachel… the way people treat you at school… it's lame… I mean you're smart, you're beautiful, you're talented… you're a hell of a lot better than most people at this school… and yeah, you're different, but… different is good, different is unique… you're not afraid to be exactly who you are… I really admire that, Rachel."_

_Rachel stared up at the blonde boy for a few moments, before taking the coupon for a free dinner that they had won during the glee club's duets competition, and putting it in her bag._

"_Why are you putting that away?"_

"_Because we're not using it."_

"_Why?" he shook his head in confusion._

"_Because," she bit her lip, "a gentleman always pays on the first date."_

"_Oh," he smiled. __**Yes!**_

"I can't believe you made me pay for dinner, when we had a freaking coupon…" Sam poked her in the arm, pulling her back into reality.

"It was romantic…" she sighed, "but what I'd give for a free dinner, now… kids are expensive."

"Really expensive," he nodded in agreement, "we've come a long way, since then… now you dye my hair _for _me."

"Oh yes," she rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "we've certainly evolved, since then."

"You just love mocking me, don't you?"

"It's a pretty satisfying pastime, of mine," she teased.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I know you love me, though."

"And how can you be so sure?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"Because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be here with me now."

"True," she kissed his lips, "you know… I'm really happy that we're able to spend this time alone, together… just the two of us."

"Yeah… _sexy_ time."

"Okay… I take that back…"

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel woke up, the next morning, to Sam whispering, "Happy anniversary; two years, baby!" into her ear, his faint whiskers tickling her skin.

The small girl giggled, pressing her body closer to his bare chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart; it was the most soothing sound she had ever heard, "happy anniversary, Sammy" she kissed his chest.

"C'mere," he murmured, holding her closer to him, "you have no idea how much I love you… I… I can't even begin to explain how intense my feelings for you are… promise that you'll always be mine…"

"I promise," she kissed his lips, "and I love you, too… you were right, Sam… we were meant for each other; meant to be… not a day goes by that I don't think about how lucky I am to have you by my side."

"No," he shook his head, "I'm the lucky one… you're… you're so perfect, Rachel… you're eyes, your hair, your lips, your smile… you're… unspoiled perfection… and I'm just the guy who was lucky enough to snag you for life."

"Sammy?" she whispered.

"Mmm hmm?"

"I… I have something to give you… and I think that now would be more of an appropriate time, than ever to do so…"

"Rachel, you didn't have to get me anything… you know how much I hate it when you-"

"Oh, would you relax? It's just a little something; I didn't spend any money on it…" she sighed and rolled her eyes, "and besides; you didn't look like you hated it when I bought you those tickets to comic con, for Christmas," the brown eyed girl smirked as she got out of bed and rummaged through a black suitcase, taking out a folded up piece of white paper, and moving back on the bed.

"That wasn't fair," he shook his head, "you knew how much I wanted to go to that."

"Which is why I bought you the tickets…" she kissed his forehead, "now just… read this…" she passed the paper to him.

"Huh," he mumbled as he unfolded the paper, "when… when did you write this?"

"Well, I found it stuffed inside my night table about a week ago…l but I wrote it back during the end of our junior year… I think it was during study hall."

"Why?" he chuckled.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I finished all of my homework, and you know how much I hated to sit there and do nothing… so I just started thinking about you, and… this happened.

_**20 Reasons Why I Love Sam Evans:**_

_1. He's the sweetest guy I know_

_2. He knows how to make me laugh_

_3. His impressions are adorable_

_4. He's incredibly handsome_

_5. He accepts me for who I am_

_6. He defends me_

_7. He's a gentleman_

_8. He calls me 'baby'_

_9. His lips are extremely kissable_

_10. His abs are sexy_

_11. His green eyes are incredible_

_12. He has an amazing tenor voice_

_13. When we kiss, my heart speeds up_

_14. He always holds me when we sleep together_

_15. Making love to him is the most astoundingly beautiful sensation in the world_

_16. He sings to me_

_17. He's protective- wouldn't ever let someone hurt me_

_18. He said that he wanted to marry me, someday_

_19. When he gives someone his word, he means it; never breaks his promises_

_20. He has a heart of gold_

"Wow," he sighed, "I… I don't know what to say… this… just… wow, Rachel," he draped an arm over her shoulders.

"What can I say?" she shrugged, snuggling in closer to his side, "even back then, I was completely smitten by you…" she kissed him.

"I love you babe," he whispered, lacing his fingers with hers.

"I love you too, Sammy," she giggled, "and there are way more than twenty reasons why."

.X.x.X.x.X

Rachel made pasta, that night, which the two of them ate whilst sitting on the carpeted floor, in front of the roaring fireplace in the cabin's living room. Once they had finished, Sam had taken their cups and plates and placed them in the small sink in the kitchen.

"So," he kissed her forehead once he sat back next to her, draping an arm over her shoulders, "are you having a good anniversary, so far?"

"Yes," she nodded before looking at the window, "the snow's really coming down hard, now."

"Yup," he nodded, holding her close to him, "it's a good thing that it's nice and warm in here."

"Mmm, Sammy," she hummed, loving the way his warm body heated up her own, "I love you."

"How much?"

"Oh, now I see what you're doing," she smirked, "you're putting me on the spot, just like I did to you, yesterday."

"That's right," he returned the smirk, "the tables have turned, Mrs. Evans…" even after two years, he never got tired of calling her that, "now tell me…" he pressed his lips against her ear, "how much do you love me?"

"More than Mr. Schue loves hair gel…" she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Wow…" he smiled, "that's a lot of love…"

"And more than Juliet loved Romeo…"

"I love you too, baby," he kissed her lips, "more than Jake Sully loves Neytiri…"

"Only you," she ran her hand up and down his arm, "can make an Avatar reference sound romantic."

"What can I say?" he shrugged, "it's a gift."

"Kiss me," she whispered, lightly brushing her lips against his.

Happy to oblige, he pressed his lips against hers, his hand reaching up and tangling in her chocolate brown waves. Sam lightly traced her bottom lip with his tongue, moaning a little when he felt her open her mouth, slightly, granting her access.

"I…" he breathed when they broke apart, "I got you something…"

"Sam-"

"You're not allowed to protest…" he shook his head, reaching into his pocket, taking out a small, black, velvet rectangular box, "you got me something, too…"

"Yeah, but…" she sighed, "I… I didn't spend anything on it…"

"Weren't you the one who told me that it didn't matter how much one spends on a present; but how much thought and meaning it holds?"

"You know me well," she nodded, admittedly.

"Here," he handed her the box.

"What is it?"

"Come on, babe," he chuckled, "I think by now you know the drill... Open it..."

"Oh..." she breathed when she opened the box to see a diamond and sapphire tennis bracelet.

"Do you like it?"

"I... I love it," the brown eyed girl nodded, admiring the piece of jewelry, "it's beautiful, but... Why sapphires?"

"Diamond and sapphire... Those are the girls' birth stones."

"Oh," she bit her lip and threw her arms around his neck, "that's so sweet... I... I can't believe that you... You…" she pressed her lips against his, crawling onto his lap. The green eyed boy was just about to run his hand up his wife's thigh… when the lights went out.

"Sam?" Rachel whispered, feeling around his body, "I… I really can't see you too well…"

_Perfect_, he thought, _ just when we were about to get to the fun stuff, the lights go out… it's like the universe doesn't want me to get laid, tonight,_ he sighed_ fucking perfect_.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"You know," Rachel sighed as she placed a few lit candles on the floor, and then sat down next to her husband, "if you think about it… this is actually pretty romantic."

"Yeah," he sighed, "so… I was wondering… can… can we finish what we started, a few minutes ago?"

"Yes," she kissed his lips, "just give me a minute," she walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, the small emerged from the bedroom, wearing a blue, lacy baby doll that left little to the imagination.

"Wow," Sam whispered, his breath hitching to the back of his throat, "you… you look… just… wow…"

"Do you like it?"

All he could do was nod, his loins stirring as she walked up to him.

"What do you want to do to me, Sammy?" she whispered as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around him from behind, "tell me."

"I..." he swallowed, squirming a little when he felt his penis throb against his zipper. Seeing her in that outfit had made him about ten times harder than he already was, and now he could barely form a coherent thought... All he knew was that he wanted Rachel... So much, that at this point, he'd do absolutely anything to get inside of her, "I want... I need..." he reached up and began to rub her ass.

"Uh uh," she shook her head, gently moving his hand away from her, "you'll have to wait for that... Answer the question, and then we can start... But try to be quick about it..." she sat down on her knees and nibbled on his ear, "...because I'm soaked..."

"Oh god," he gasped, closing his eyes as he imagined all of the things that he wanted to do to his wet, horny wife.

"Come on, Sammy baby... Tell me... What are you going to do to me?" she buried her face into his neck, "I want to know."

"Please..." he looked up at her, his eyes begging, "just let me touch you!"

"Not until I hear you say it," she shook her head, placing her hand on his crotch and gently rubbing up and down.

"Oh god," he moaned, "I... I..." he turned around to face her, placing his hands on her hips, "I want to bury my face in between your thighs, and ravish you..."

Rachel's breath hitched when she felt him squeeze her ass, growing wetter by the second, "t-then what?"

"I..." he swallowed, "then I'm gonna... I'm gonna bury my cock inside of you."

"And?"

"I'm gonna fuck you."

"How?"

"Hard." Sam gently pushed her down on the carpeted floor, as the fire place continued to burn in front of them.

"How hard?" she asked as he hovered on top of her.

"So fucking hard, that I'm going to have to carry you home, on Monday."

The couple stared longingly at one another for a few more seconds, before pouncing at each other, their lips coming together with great force. "Mmm," Sam moaned as they rolled over, so he was now laying on his back.

Rachel moved her hands up to her husbands golden blonde hair, "god," she whispered, "you are so fucking handsome."

"Mmm hmmm..." he nodded before sitting up, "god, am I hard, right now..."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me, Sammy baby..."

"Holy shit, your ass," he groaned reaching under the tiny piece of lingerie and palming her ass, "I fucking love it when you go commando for me... I..." he squeezed her ass, slapping it a few times, "I'm sorry, I just can't take this ass... It's so nice and tight... It's the fucking sexiest thing I've ever seen... You have no idea what you do to me, wearing those tiny little skirts all the time... And then when you bend over... Oh god, you have no idea how many times I've had to press a pillow over my crotch, because of it."

"Well, I'm glad you appreciate my butt..." she giggled and kissed his ample lips, "I try to work out as much as I can," she rubbed his cock from outside his pants.

"Oooooh," he moaned, "Rachel, I... I can't wait any longer... I... Really need to... You know..." he felt his erection to continue to throb against his zipper, his cheeks turning a faint shade of red.

"It's okay, Sammy," she kissed his neck, "I want it, too... Here..." she unzipped his pants, "I'm ready for you to be in me, Sam... Hurry... I can't wait much longer."

Sam placed his hands on her hips, gently lowering her onto his member.

"God, Rachel," Sam breathed, his hands running up and down her sides, just barely grazing her breasts, "your pussy is so tight!" he closed his eyes, his head flopping back, "its just so fucking tight!" his jaw dropped open in pleasure, "feels so fucking good!"

"S-S-Ssaaammmyyy," the small girl hissed, her hips sharply bucking against his, her heart pounding against his. She loved doing it while sitting up in his lap, and Sam just loved doing it, period; it was a win-win situation for everyone.

"Ohmygod!" Sam bit down on her neck, his head hitting her clit almost every time. Rachel smiled up at him running her fingers through his golden blonde hair. His hands moved down, squeezing her ass firmly as he fucked her into oblivion.

Rachel moaned, loving the sight of his muscular chest, shining with sweat. Although she, of course, wouldn't love her blonde husband any less if he didn't have his abdominal muscles, or his biceps, she really enjoyed having a man with a muscular build. In fact, to be quite honest, Sam was the only boy that was actually sexually alluring to her, so fine, she thought as Sam crushed his mouth against hers, slipping his tongue into it.

Sam moaned as his tongue collided with her, his hips rocking, grinding with hers. He moved his mouth off of hers for a quick second, to look in between. He watched his unbelievably hard dick moving in and out of her center, shiny with her juices. The sight pushed him even closer to the edge.

Rachel threw her head back and moaned, her body covered in sweat, small strands of her chocolate brown hair sticking to her forehead and neck. Sam could tell that she was extremely close.

However, there was no way in hell he was going to be able to hold out until she had her orgasm for him to have his own. He felt his release come soon and he groaned deeply, holding Rachel still for a moment while he finished. He then slipped his fingers to her clit and rubbed until she came a moment later.

"Wow," Rachel breathed, resting her head on his chest.

"I know..." he sighed, "do... Do you want to go finish this in the bedroom?" Sam asked, buckling his belt and zipping his pants back up so they wouldn't fall down when he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Not yet," she looked at him through the candlelight, and the light that the roaring fire was providing for them, "this is pretty romantic, don't you think?" she kissed his cheek, "now... I believe that you promised me a good ravishing... I haven't felt your mouth on me in over a month..."

"Anything you want, beautiful," he gently set her on the ground, "you look incredible in this outfit... But I know how to make you look even sexier." he quickly moved the article of clothing up and over her head, throwing it across the room.

He spread her legs out a little wider, his penis beginning to harden. Sam took his sweet time kissing up her inner thighs, brushing his thumb over her clit. Rachel squirmed involuntarily, needing him to do something soon. "Sammy please," she whimpered, "don't tease,"

Sam chuckled to himself, lowering his head down to her center. Rachel could feel his breath on her aching core, and she pressed her hands onto the top of his head, pushing him down further. Then finally (finally) he thrust his tongue into her center. He dragged his tongue flat in a deliberate line up to her clit, swirling it around the bundle of nerves. She cried out, her nails digging into his scalp as he continued to take slow licks, "You taste so fucking good, baby," he mumbled, his hands running circles on her upper left thigh.

"Oh, oh god, Sam!" Rachel moaned, her hips arching forward to his face. Sam smiled when he heard her gasp as he sucked her clit and reached to press a finger inside of her. The urge to be back inside her, again, was overwhelming, but he wanted to get her off with his mouth first. His jeans were beginning to feel unbearable, so he reached down and unzipped his pants, trying to relieve some of the pressure from his cock. He pulled his finger out of her body before spearing her center with his tongue and nuzzling her clit with his nose. Her fingers gripped his hair and tugged as she pressed her body closer to his eager mouth.

"Oh, Sam. God, I'm so close," she gasped out before her words turned clipped and unintelligible. Her body began to shake, and she cried out his name loudly as she came. He kept his mouth on her, lapping up her juices and moaning against her flesh until she pushed him away because she couldn't take anymore.

Sam dragged his mouth along the inside of her thigh, leaving a trail of wet kisses as she panted heavily and gazed up at him. He looked up at her and smiled, crawling back up to her.

"Sammy," she whispered, pulling his shirt up and over his head, "you're much too overdressed..." she kissed the medal like muscle feverishly, before moving down to the growing bulge in his pants, giggling when she saw him hiss, squirming involuntarily.

When he felt Rachel kiss his cock, he let out a low groan, his arousal growing even greater than before. His cock was pressing against his zipper, creating a most uncomfortable feeling. If he didn't get to get off soon, he was going to go insane.

Rachel quickly turned her attention to the front of his pants. She reached up trying to undo his belt buckle, growling when she couldn't seem to get it undone. Sam chuckled at her frustration, pulling off the black belt with ease. The petite brunette undid his top button, smirking when she saw that his zipper was already down, "little Sam was too big to fit, huh?"

"No," he shook his head, his body trembling, "just too hard to stand the pressure, anymore."

"Well," she traced the jagged shape of his abs with her pointer finger, kissing him as he shivered, "it looks like you're about to explode..." She gently took his penis out of his boxers, slowly pulling them down his ankles. She licked his throbbing, dripping tip, tasting the precum that had accumulated there, and then blew cool air on it.

"Babe," he squeaked, "come on, that's mean."

Smiling, Rachel gently pulled his jeans and boxers down his legs, before wrapping her lips around his tip, once again.

"Oh god," Sam moaned, "oh fuck, that feels so good!"

Rachel didn't respond verbally, her mouth preoccupied with the task at hand. Her hands came up to grip his hips tight, urging him to thrust into his mouth. Her fingers slid over the curve of his hip, splaying against his buttocks, gripping firmly as she took more of his length into her hot, eager, mouth.

"Oh shit…Rachel…jesus christ….unh unh unh…" he was groaning above her as she moved her mouth slowly up and down him, swirling her tongue around his head. She popped off him and he whined above her, but she wanted to try something new. She moved down farther and moved his scrotum into her mouth. It was a little too hairy there for her to enjoy very much but she tried it anyway. It obviously did something for him…he tried to sit up and was saying, "ohohoh," in a high-pitched voice.

She dropped his balls out of her mouth and started licking up his length to his head and he allowed himself to fall back against the floor. When she put him fully in her mouth again, he grunted out, "suck me, Rachel."

She sucked in hard on his head then, tickling him with her tongue on the underside.

She let go of him, once again, smirking a little when he whimpered in protest. The small girl grasped his penis in her hand.

"Shit," Sam muttered.

Rachel leaned down and moved herself so his hard penis was resting in between her breasts, pushing them to move it back and forth.

"Oh god," Sam gasped, "what are you doing... Ooooh... Fuck, this is so fucking hot!"

The sight and feel of his straining cock resting in between his wife's creamy white breasts heightened his arousal to the point of orgasm, the milky white liquid spraying onto her chest, and the bottom half of her face.

"Holy. Shit." Sam said in between gasps as he came down from his high.

"That good, huh?" she smirked, wiping her face with his t-shirt.

"So…" he looked up at her, "do… are… are you ready for round two?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she placed her hand on his penis, and pressed her lips against his.

.X.x.X.x.X.

After hours of pleasure, Rachel laid down on the living room floor, too dazed from her post-sex haze to notice that her husband had gotten up from beside her.

It was only until she felt a warm sensation in between her legs, that she realized what he was doing. Smiling up at Sam, she sighed happily as she watched him continue to use a towel soaked in warm water to clean her up in the most intimate of ways. He then put the towel in the sink.

After walking back up to her, the green eyed boy carefully lifted up his wife, and carried her into the bedroom. He kissed her forehead as he placed her under the covers, wrapping his arms around her petite body.

Cuddling closer to him, the only words she could make out were, "thank you, Sam."

He smiled down at her, and whispered, "you're welcome… I love you so much… happy anniversary, baby." And with that the couple drifted into a peaceful slumber, completely content in each other's arms.

.X.x.X.x.X.

The next morning had begun with slow, lazy morning sex, right after Rachel had woken up Sam by crawling in between his legs and wrapped her lips around him.

About an hour later, the couple walked into the kitchen, Rachel wearing a pair of blue and green cotton panties and Sam's white t-shirt, while Sam sported his lucky Avatar boxers.

"Are you hungry?" the blond boy asked.

"A little," Rachel shrugged.

"I wish I knew how to cook… then I'd make you something… sorry I'll never to be romantic in that sense."

"Don't be sorry," she shook her head, "you're romantic in a lot of other ways… I'll cook you something."

Just then, Sam's phone rang. He picked it up and answered it with a, "hello?"

"Sam?" he heard Shelby's voice through the phone, "you guys need to come home… Harmony… Harmony's in the hospital."

* * *

**Before I get into anything else, I need to thank neppo618, MissJackieBurkhart, rjewels18, mslucymaree, christaarayy, Ellii51, The Wonderful Mistique, m-white624, and Lauren for your awesome reviews; your kind words and feedback mean so much to me.**

**I'm so sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger; ironically though, I didn't plan to leave it like that; it's just how the story line broke up. What do you think append with Harmony? Is she going to be okay?**

**Chapter ten is finished; I'll post it as soon as this chapter gets fifteen reviews; so please, please review!**


	10. Fear

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait, especially after such a big cliffhanger! My computer decided to crash, two weeks ago, and I still haven't been able to get it fixed, so I've been using my brother's computer, which is incredibly slow. **

**The amount of reviews I got from the last chapter was astounding and unreal1 You guys are the best readers in the world :)! Keep up the awesome feedback!  
**

**Now on to chapter ten!  
**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Ten

"W-what?" to this day, Sam swears that his heart had stopped beating, for a moment. His body tensed up, his jaw dropped open, and his eyes clenched shut. His knees suddenly grew weak, and he had to lean against the kitchen table for support.

Rachel, concerned that her husband had gone into a deep state of thought, quickly walked up to Sam, softly resting a hand on his chest, moving it up to his cheek, moments later, "Sam…" she whispered, gently, "what is it?" she made her eyes meet his. When the blonde boy still failed to respond, or even blink, she started to worry, "Sammy, you're scaring me…" she ran her hand up and down his arm, "what's wrong… who's on the phone?"

Suddenly aware that his wife was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown, and of the fact that his mother in law was also still trying to get his attention, wondering if he had just hung up the phone, altogether, Sam took a deep breath, handing Rachel his cell phone.

"Huh?" she shook her head in confusion.

"You talk to her… I… I…" he swallowed and shook his head, "I… I just… I can't." he sat down in one of the wooden chairs, nervously biting at the side of his mouth, his fingers running through his golden blonde hair as his body shook, a little.

"Hello?" Rachel turned her attention to the phone.

"Rachel?"

"Mom?" she raised an eyebrow, "what's going on?"

"Harmony…" she paused for a brief moment, "Harmony's in the hospital…"

"What?" her eyes widened in shock, "what happened?"

Just then, the small girl heard some whispers coming from the other side of the phone, before hearing another familiar voice, "Rachel," Brittany's voice rang through the other line, "I'm so sorry… this is all my fault…"

"Brittany," she sighed, beginning to get a little impatient, "what's 'all your fault'? If someone doesn't tell me what's going on with my daughter, soon, I'm going to go ape shit on somebody."

"Okay…" the blue eyed girl sighed, "Harmony… I… I was playing with her, and… I put her on the kitchen table, in your mom's house."

"Oh god…" Rachel took in a deep breath; it already wasn't sounding very good, "Brittany, I thought I made it perfectly clear that neither I nor Sam want any of you guys putting the girls up on the table."

"I know, I know…" her voice shook, a little, "and I'm so sorry…"

"It's… it's alright, just… just tell me what happened to her."

"She…" Brittany swallowed, "she fell off the table… I tried to catch her but…" she paused for a moment, "I'm such an idiot… I'm so, so sorry, Rachel."

"Brittany-"

"I… I can't believe that I dropped Harmony…" Rachel could feel her ditsy friend's voice crack, "I'm such a terrible friend."

"You're not a terrible friend-"

"Yes I am," the blonde girl interrupted, "I _broke_ your daughter… good friends don't do that…"

"But you didn't mean to… look…" petite brunette sighed and shook her head, "what hospital are you at?"

"North Shore."

"Alright… Sam and I will meet you there…"

"Okay… I'll see you there."

She hung up the phone, before walking up to her husband. "Sam," she rested a hand on his shoulder, "are you alright?"

"What do you think?" he whispered, burying his face into his hands, murmuring the word, "fuck," his eyes clenching shut, "what did she say?"

"She fell off a table… it… you know, the one in my mother's kitchen… Sam, we need to go to-"

"I know," he nodded and looked back up into her eyes, emerald green meeting chocolate brown, "I… is she going to be okay?"

"She…" Rachel let out a long, shaky breath, "she didn't say…" she bit her lip, and watched as her husband laid his head down on the table… she had never seen him like this, before… sure, he had been afraid in front of her, plenty of times… he had been afraid, right after they were in that car accident, a few years ago… he had been afraid of rejection, when he asked her to marry him; even when he first met Shelby for the first time, he was pretty nervous… but now; his body shaking, and his eyelashes wet with the tears that he was trying desperately to hold back, she could see that her husband wasn't afraid… he was terrified… and that scared the crap out of her.

"But I-I'm sure that she's fine," she forced a small smile, "if it was something extremely serious, or fatal, they would have told us… it's going to be alright, Sam," she wrapped her arms around him from behind placing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

He heard her voice when she said that, heard the uncertainty. What she said might be true, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with not being with their baby, not being able to hold her while she was hurt. Sam swallowed hard. "I'm scared, Rach."

"I am too."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Sam?" Rachel asked as she watched her husband speed down the parkway, resting her hand on his arm, "are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm fucking okay?" he muttered, his eyes fixated on the road.

"I…" she bit her lip and looked down at her lap, "I'm sorry, I just… you just look so-"

"No," he shook his head and sighed, "don't apologize, that was mean… I… I'm just… I…"

"It's alright… I know that you're scared… you have a good reason to be scared… I'm scared, too…"

"I… I…" his voice cracked, "I just can't take it… I just can't stand that my little girl is hurt, and it's all my fault…"

"All your fault?" she shook her head in confusion, "of course it isn't your fault… you had nothing to do with Harmony's accident…"

"Yes I did…" he sighed and shook his head, "I… I should have been there to stop her from falling…"

"Sam, you can't blame yourself for this…" she rested her head on his arm, "you didn't know that this would happen… it's not your fault."

"I'm her dad, Rachel!" he exclaimed, "I'm supposed to protect her from everything; to keep her safe, no matter what… and I failed her…" she could see the tears forming in his eyes once again, "I failed my baby…"

"You didn't fail her, Sam… she loves you more than anything…"

"And I let her down-"

"No you didn't… we were out of town… we never could have predicted this to happen… no one could have done anything…"

"But what if she's seriously hurt; and we're not even there?"

"Sam, you-"

"Your mom's there… Quinn's there… Puck's there, I bet even Jimmy's there, but we're not… her own parents…"

"Stop beating yourself up over this," she kissed the top of his head and lightly wrapped her arms around his body, "it's not your fault… it's not my fault… we can't go back and stop ourselves from coming up here, this weekend, and stop Harmony from getting hurt… all we can do is drive up to the hospital, go see our daughter, and hope for the best..." she took his hand in hers., lacing their fingers, together.

The green eyed boy looked down at their hands, for a second, and then shot his wife a small smile. What the hell would he have done if he didn't have her by his side? There was something almost magical about Rachel Barbara Evans; she was the only one who knew him inside out, how to make him feel better, even when he didn't think it was possible. He had no idea what he would do, if he were ever to lose her… the two of them fit together- not just in the sexual sense; each of their personalities- while they often clashed, due to both of them being extremely passionate people- seemed to have been tailored, specifically for the other's.

"Baby?" he lifted up their hands and kissed their knuckles, "I love you."

She smiled up at him before snuggling in even closer to him, "I love you too, Sammy."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam and Rachel ran down what seemed to be a never-ending hospital hallway, before finally reaching Shelby, who was standing in front of one of the many rooms.

"What's going on with Harmony?" Sam breathed, the words coming out so fast that the older woman could barely understand him, "where is she?"

"Harmony's fine," Shelby nodded, reassuringly, "the fall caused her to break two ribs, but she'll be fine… should be able to go home in about a week."

"Oh thank god," Rachel let out a sigh of relief, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, "where's Olivia?"

"Olivia and Beth are back at my apartment, with Jimmy."

"Can we see her?" Sam asked.

"Of course," she nodded, and moved passed the door, letting the couple through. Harmony was laying inside a plastic crib, that had been placed next to a large, hospital bed. Unable to notice their family (including his father) and friends sitting around the room, the blonde boy quickly walked up to his daughter, almost unable to stand the sight of his youngest daughter hooked up to an IV, her shirt riding up just enough to see her scars, as her body gently rose and fell.

"Dammit," Sam muttered as he gently stroked her cheek, unable to stop a tear from rolling down his cheek. He hadn't been in a hospital since… well, since Harmony was born… he never would have guessed that their next visit would be like this.

The day Harmony was born had been permanently engraved into his head; he remembered every single detail of it; the moment he first saw her; when he held her for the first time; their first, real, one on one, father-daughter moment.

_"I can't believe how beautiful she is," Sam mumbled as he looked down at his newborn daughter, who was looking up at him from her mother's loving arms. He couldn't believe that just about two hours ago, she was still inside of her mother, and now, she was here with them, completely content in their arms._

_"Me either..." Rachel rested her head on Sam's shoulder, "Here..." she passed Harmony to him, "I need to use the bathroom."_

_"What?" he bit his lip and shook his head, "babe, I don't know if I'm ready to be alone with her... Can't you wait a little while?"_

_"Sam," she sighed, "I had a baby, just an hour ago..." she got up out of the hospital bed, "my bladder really isn't at its strongest."_

_"Alright, alright," he sighed._

_"Relax Sammy," she giggled, placing a quick kiss on his forehead, "she's your daughter too."_

_"Welp," He looked down at Harmony, "looks like it's just you and me... Sorry if I hurt your feelings, before... It's not that I don't want to be with you, because I do... I mean, I love you... It's just... I'm kind of new to this whole 'baby' thing, you know?"_

_The blonde baby reached up and poked at his bottom lip._

_"Exactly... Like... What if I drop you or something?" he shook his head, "alright, I'll do my best to make sure that THAT will never happen... God... It's just... Your life is kind of in my hands, and... And if anything were ever to happen to you, then... I wouldn't be able to live with myself."_

_Harmony moved her hand down to her father's pointer finger, her green eyes locked with his. "So sweet..." he murmured, "you're already my sweet girl, aren't you?" he gently placed her on his chest, "I... I'm sorry that I don't have as much experience as Momma does... I may not be as smart as her... But I love you just as much... And your sister... You'll love her..." he grinned brightly when he felt her rest her head on his chest, "hey..." he chuckled, "you're not as scary as I thought you would be... You're... You're actually kind of easygoing... And really cute..."_

_As if those words triggered a switch in her mind, Harmony began to wail, her little face scrunching up. "O-okay," he murmured to himself, "don't panic... It's gonna be okay... Just..." he picked her up, "oh god, what am I supposed to do? Whenever Olivia cries, she just tells me what she wants."_

_Harmony continued to scream her little lungs out, tears streaming down her cheeks, "okay, okay... Give me a break, I'm trying..." he swallowed, "I'm trying as hard as I can..." he sniffed her bottom, "it doesn't seem like you need a diaper change... And your mother just fed you, so..." he looked down at Harmony, "do... Do you need me to..." he sat up and pressed her against his shoulder, before gently pressing his hand up and down her back. He continued to do this for about a minute, before Harmony spit up over his shoulder._

_"Wha-?" he looked at his shoulder._

_Sam Evans, owner of the world's weakest stomach, looked at the bathroom door and screamed, "Rach... Rachel! Please come out! I need to get into there!" he got up out of the bed and ran toward the door, "come on babe, please!" he clasped his hand over his mouth._

_"What?" Rachel shook her head in confusion, "oh Sam, I told you not to eat those tacos from the hospital cafeteria... You know that Mexican food always... Messes you up..."_

_"Rach, I don't need to crap, I just-" he shook his head, "just take the baby!"_

_"But-"_

_"Just take her!" he quickly placed Harmony in Rachel's arms, before dashing into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind him._

"_Oh," Rachel sighed in realization," don't feel bad... Daddy just has a low tolerance to..." she looked at the white substance around her daughter's mouth, "strong odors... He'll learn to adapt, eventually... But for now..." she took a pink towel from the baby bag, using it to wipe Harmony, "there; all clean."_

_A few minutes later, the green eyed boy emerged from the bathroom with a weary look on his face, and flopped down on the bed._

_"Aw," she giggled, "you'll get used to it, Sammy..."_

_"Do you have another shirt I can wear, or something?"_

_"Yes," she nodded, "I think I packed an extra one of your shirts in the baby bag._

_"Good..." he pulled his shirt up and over his head. Harmony looked at her father's bare chest with great fascination, before moving her finger into his bellybutton, "what's on earth is she doing?" he whispered._

_"I honestly have no idea..." she smiled and shook her head, "maybe she's trying to apologize for throwing up all over you."_

_"Well..." he picked her up, "apology accepted, princess... Rachel?"_

_"Mmm hmm?"_

_"It's gonna take some getting used to, but... I think our family is gonna be okay."_

"It's alright, Sammy," Rachel wrapped her arms around her husband when she saw the tears beginning to fall from his eyes, "she's fine."

"Listen to your lady, son…" Joe stood up, "they're always right… even when they're wrong… they're _right_."

"Dad?" Sam shook his head in confusion, "what are you doing here?"

"You're mother sent me up here… when Shelby called to tell her about what happened to Harmony, she wanted to come down, but had complications with work, so I came down instead…" he chuckled, "I'm glad to finally meet the little one… just wish it didn't have to be like this…"

"Yeah," Sam sighed and looked back at Harmony, "me too… so… did you see Olivia? She's been asking about you and mom."

"Yeah, she was here, a little while ago… she's grown a lot."

"Yeah," Rachel smiled, "she's getting big… Sam resents it, every day."

"What'd I tell ya, Sammy boy? Kids grow up fast."

"Yeah, I know…" he sighed, "the both of them just keep getting bigger and bigger; and I'm not sure if I like that too much."

"Rachel?" Just then, they heard a voice coming from the side of the room. It wasn't until then, that Sam had noticed Santana, Brittany, Quinn sitting in the plastic white chairs that were placed next to the bed. Brittany emerged from one of said chairs, and walked up to them, "I… I'm so sorry."

"Brittany, it's okay," Rachel shook her head.

"No, it's not okay… I dropped Harmony..." she looked at Harmony, who was still asleep in her crib, "she could have died, and it's all my fault… I was completely irresponsible, and… I wouldn't be surprised if you never let me near the girls, again…"

"Britt, that's insane," Sam chuckled, "it was an accident… you just made a mistake… and besides…" he smiled at the other blonde, "the girls love you… you're their cool aunt Brittany…"

"Really?" she asked, her eyes widening in excitement.

"Yup," he nodded.

"Ha," the blue eyed girl looked at Quinn and Santana, "_I'm_ the cool aunt."

"I don't know what you're talking about, babe," the Latina smirked, "I'm Santana fucking Lopez, so I'm automatically the coolest bitch, here."

"Yeah, well in a few weeks, the girls will have two friends to play with, whenever they come over," Quinn added, rubbing her baby bump, "so I believe that not only makes me the favorite, but also, the funnest."

"For the record," Sam whispered into his wife's ear, "I'm pretty sure that you're the girls' favorite woman; it looks like the other three forgot that you gave birth to them… that beats all…"

"I really hope that you're not just trying to get laid tonight, because it's absolutely not happening," she smirked.

"C'mon babe, give me a little more credit… I'm not gonna bug you for sex while our kid's in the hospital."

"Just making sure," she giggled.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"So," Rachel sighed as she and Quinn walked up to a table in the hospital cafeteria. Santana and Brittany had left, and Sam had given Joe the key to their apartment, so he could pick Olivia up from Shelby and Jimmy's, and take her home. Noah and Quinn were about to leave, as well, but Quinn had insisted that she made a quick stop at the cafeteria; she was now over eight months pregnant with two boys, and there was no way in hell that she was missing a meal; Rachel had decided to go with her, "how are you feeling?"

"Honestly…" the blonde girl shook her head and sighed, "not too great; my back hurts, my ankles are starting to swell, and these two won't stop kicking each other… hey!" she looked down at her bump, "stop kicking your brother, or I'll come in there!"

"I think that you guys have it harder than we did," she let out a light laugh, "at least we got to get used to each kid, one at a time… you're getting the both of them, at once."

"I know… this pregnancy is a lot more complicated than the one back in high school, when I was having Beth…"

"I can tell…" Rachel nodded in understanding, "I can't even imagine how hard carrying _two_ babies for nine months must be…"

"It's not only that," she smiled, "boys are more aggressive…"

"I can imagine…" she paused for a quick moment, "but trust me… in the end, when you're holding your beautiful baby- or in your case, _babies_- for the first time, all of this- the cravings, the backaches, the morning sickness, the cravings- it will all be worth it…"

"I know," she rubbed her baby bump, "I can't believe that my due date is just three weeks away."

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah, but… I think it's going to be kind of lonely… I mean, I've been eating for three, sleeping with them, walking with them, for the past eight months… it's going to be strange, without them around…"

"Oh, don't worry… they'll be around," she smirked, "especially at night… you won't be sleeping for weeks… but if you're anything like me… you'll love every second of it."

"I know I will…" Quinn nodded, "I… despite what I just said, about being lonely… there's another part of me that just… I just want them to come out, already… I'm getting kind of impatient, waiting to finally see my baby boys…"

"I know how you feel…"

"I can't believe how much all of the baby items cost, though; babies are tiny; how is it possible for them to be so expensive…"

"Because for some reason, the universe wants us to lose our sleep, our figures, and our money, all on the same day."

"Oh please," the hazel eyed girl let out a light laugh, "you barely changed; I can't see any differences."

"Well, thank you…" she grinned, "and by the way… I would have given you Olivia and Harmony's hand me downs… but I don't think that your two boys would appreciate dresses, hair bows, and… anything pink, really."

"Understood," she returned the smile.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Damn," Noah sighed as he looked at Harmony from one of the plastic white chairs in the hospital room, "I've got a lot of respect for you, Evans… you've kept calm, during the entire time we've all been here; it must be hard, having to see your daughter, like that."

"Yeah…" Sam leaned over the crib and gently placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead, resisting the urge to pick her up and hold her as close to him as possible, "you should have seen me in the car, man… I was panicking more than Rachel… Rachel… you know how much I love that woman, but when you're freaking out more than her, then you know that you're having a fucking anxiety attack."

"Totally…" he nodded in agreement, "can't really blame you, though… I mean… that's your baby…"

"Exactly…"

"And maybe one of my boys' future woman."

"_Dude_," he warned, "that's not fucking funny."

"Hey," the Jewish boy shrugged, "what happens between our kids isn't something that we're going to be able to control… it could happen… maybe with Olivia too, if she's into younger men."

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed, "the only guy that Olivia's into is Barney!"

"C'mon, dude, enough…" he glared at Noah.

Not wanting to risk having the blonde boy socking him in the nose, Noah shrugged, sighed, and said, "whatever you say, man."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"I'm so glad she's okay…" Rachel sighed as she rested her head against her husband's chest. The two of them were each sitting in one of the white chairs in the hospital bed. Quinn and Noah had gone home, so now the two of them were alone.

"Me too," Sam nodded in agreement, "I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose her."

"Me either…"

"Sorry our anniversary weekend was kind of cut short…"

"Don't apologize… you didn't know that this was going to happen…" she kissed his forehead.

"Are you alright, over there?"

"I guess," she shrugged, "I mean, this chair is kind of uncomfortable, but hey… what are you going to do?"

"Here…" he patted his lap, "sit in my lap."

"Are you sure?"

"Babe, right now my woman is uncomfortable… and you know that I can't have that…"

"Alright," she smiled, before climbing up onto his lap and resting her head on his shoulder; she cuddled into his body, loving the way it heated up hers.

"So beautiful," he whispered, running his fingers through her long, chocolate brown hair.

"Sam…" she murmured, "stop… you know that makes me fall asleep."

"That's alright," the green eyed boy smiled down at his wife, "you look so beautiful when you sleep… but…" he reached into his pocket, "before you do… I have something for you to read."

"What is it?" Rachel asked, curiously.

"Well… you know that list that you gave me, yesterday?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Well… I made one for you…" he handed her a piece of white paper.

_**20 Reasons Why I love Rachel Evans**_

_1. She always smells good- like, really good._

_2. She doesn't care what others think about her_

_3. She thinks my lips are cute_

_4. She treats me like I'm the most special person in the world_

_5. She has the world's sexiest ass_

_6. She's given birth to my two beautiful daughters_

_7. Her big, brown eyes never fail to make me melt_

_8. She's super mom_

_9. She stands up for what she believes in_

_10. She makes me strive to be the best I can be- not just for myself, but for her, and our children_

_11. She is faithful to me_

_12. She is strong when I'm in need_

_13. She is always by my side_

_14. She dresses up as Princess Leia, just so I can play out one of my greatest sexual fantasies_

_15. She's an incredible cook_

_16. She's my best friend_

_17. I feel that I can talk to her about anything_

_18. She's a caring, nurturing mother to our children_

_19. She completes me_

_20. She's my one true love_

"Sammy…" Rachel bit her lip, trying her best to hold back a few tears, "I… I…" she shook her head, "when did you write this?"

"Last night, after you fell asleep…" he continued to stroke her hair, "I can't believe that was just yesterday…"

"I know what you mean," she pushed the blonde bangs out of his emerald green eyes, and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead, "we were in such a perfect bliss, this morning… we had no idea what we would be doing, later…" she looked him up and down, "are you sure you're not uncomfortable, because this is where we're sleeping…"

"I'm fine," he chuckled, leaning up and pressing his lips against hers, "don't worry about me…"

"Sammy?" she yawned, her eyelids beginning to droop.

"Yeah, baby?"

"You're my one true love, too."

He didn't say anything else. Instead, he placed a kiss on her temple, holding her closer to him.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Did you like it, love it, hate it? Are you happy that Harmony's alright, or would you rather there been more drama surrounding it?**

**Thank you so much to Morgansophie, mslucymaree, Guest, I heart Samchel, Guest, Guest, Chordfan, Guest, neppo618, Guest, rjewels18, christaarayy, m-white624, Amanda675, MissBreePhoenix, Rookieblue20, Rachelberrover, Ellii51, Lauren and MissJackieBurkhart for reviewing! Your kind words of encouragement and constructive criticism never fail to make me smile, and always inspire me to keep writing!**

**I have a good idea on what to name Quinn and Puck's babies, but it's not 100% definite, so if you have any name suggestions, please PM me, or leave it in a review! Chapter eleven is almost finished. I'll post it as soon as I get fifteen reviews for this one, so please review! It's like a math equation; the more you write, the more I write :)  
**


	11. The Greatest Man in Your Life

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! Your feedback means so much to me :)!**

**A reader asked if Beth had ever been mentioned before the last chapter. While she has yet to be mentioned in this story, she has been mentioned once or twice in part one; she isn't a big part of this story (for now, anyway; I'm thinking of finding a way to include her, a little more). I hope this ears things up, a little more :)**

**This chapter is rated M for sexual content, and some cursing; you have been warned.**

**Now on to chapter eleven:**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Eleven

Rachel sighed as she flopped down at the large white couch in the living room that her and her family shared. It had been a long day of work and school, and she was happy to finally be home.

It was Valentine's day, but she didn't really mind. She and Sam had agreed (and this time she had discussed it with him) not to make a big fuss about it, this year; they were too busy with work, school, bills, and the girls to plan out anything special, and honestly, knowing that she didn't have to think of anything big enough to compete with one of his usual grand gestures was a bit of a relief.

At this point, all she wanted to do was lay down and rest for a little while; if she could, she would have simply just carried herself up to her bedroom, and sleep for the rest of the night- or better yet, have Sam carry her, instead.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

The small girl sat up, shaking her head in confusion when she heard music coming toward her, but smiled at the sight in front of her.

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_.

Sam walked into the room, whilst playing his guitar and singing, his eyes locking in with hers, emerald green meeting chocolate brown. _Classic Sam_, she thought as she smiled up at him, _never able to resist a grand gesture._ That was one of the things she loved most about the blonde boy; he would always go out of his way to make her smile; to make her happy; to make sure she knew just how much he loved her.

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

She knew; well, she had an idea of how much. He could tell that he loved her unconditionally, by the way he looked at her; it was the same way she looked at him.

Rachel could see that same gaze of pure love and adoration wash over his face as he continued to serenade her. What she felt for him- it was a pretty magical thing; to her, anyway. There were few people that she would do absolutely anything for; actually… he and the girls were the only three people she could think of. She loved him so much, that her heart would pound against her chest when she would first see him in the morning, when she woke up next to him.

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

As corny as it might have sounded, kissing him sort of reminded her of that Bruce Springsteen song; when they had first started dating, there was a spark between them; neither of them could have denied it, especially when they kissed; as they grew closer, and started to connect on a deeper, more intimate level, that spark grew and grew until it became a grand fire of passion.

He was the only man that she had ever felt this way about. He was her everything, and without him, she didn't know where she would be. Rachel remembered how sure she was about her future, back in high school; about her Broadway career. Every so often, she would wonder what would have happened, if she never had Olivia; if she had went to Julliard, or NYADA. Would she have made it to Broadway? She didn't regret it though; she knew that being happier than she already was, at that very moment, was physically impossible. Her life was perfect, exactly the way it was, and she wouldn't change a single thing; life without Sam, Olivia, and Harmony seemed completely pointless to her.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest man in your life._

That was something that she appreciated most, about her life; she had very few regrets, none of which affected her life, right then. Every time she woke up, in the morning, she was instantly happy; because he was laying right next to her.

Rachel couldn't even begin to describe how lucky she was to be married to the man that understood her more than anyone else on the planet; the man who treated her with compassion, affection, and most importantly, love; the way that she eventually learned she deserved to be treated.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed._

She rested her head on his shoulder when he sat down next to her on the couch; leaning over and kissing the side of his head; giggling when she saw a light shade of crimson creep onto his cheeks. Rachel loved that she still had the power to make him blush.

Sam smiled at her, resisting the urge to stop singing and press his lips against hers. After all these years, he still couldn't believe that she was his; that he was the only one who would ever get to kiss her goodnight; to wake up next to her; to run his fingers through her chocolate brown hair; the only one who would wake up with her in his arms; to make love to her; to carry her to bed. He felt her run her fingers through his golden blonde hair, and kissed her forehead, quickly.

_You're my survival, you're my living proof._

_My love is alive and not dead._

Every day with Sam was even better than the last; Rachel never knew that she could feel that way; never thought that one person could make her so happy, from just a smile, or a kiss… that one man could hold the key to her eternal blissfulness, and happiness.

_Tell me that we belong together._

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Rachel cuddled in even closer to him, placing kisses down his next. Sam shivered a little, chuckling internally when he thought of all the times he would tease him; would kiss him, or feel him up at home, or even sometimes in public, and then stop completely, making him wait; it drove him crazy, but loved it all the same.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest man in your life._

"Sammy…" she pressed her lips against his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck. They had built this life, together, a life that, back in high school, she wouldn't have been too happy about… back then, she didn't understand how incredible, having one person, that she could always count on could be.

The petite brunette now realized, though, what it felt to love and be loved, unconditionally; to have a partner who loved, and cared for her, just as much as she did him; it was a beautiful idea, and never took a minute of it for granted.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._

_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

She gently placed her hand on his cheek, her fingers lightly dancing over the features of his face.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest man in your..._

Sam's smile grew even wider when he felt her run her hand up and down his arm. Rachel gazed down at his hands, stroking the guitar with a motion that looked swift, and almost effortless. She loved those hands; the way the guitar calloused skin would feel against her bare skin; how her own, much smaller hands would easily slip into them.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest man in your life._

_The greatest man in your life._

He pressed her lips against her ear as he sang the last line of the song, before kissing her tender lobe. Rachel quickly slid onto his lap, and buried her face into his neck, "Sammy…" she whispered.

"Happy Valentine's day, baby," Sam pressed his lips against her, putting his guitar to the side, "did you like your present?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded and reached up, her fingers playing in his golden blonde hair, "that was our song."

"I know…" he nodded, "that's why I picked it."

"Thank you for not doing anything too extravagant… I'm really tired; not really in the mood for any of that…"

"Well, I really hope that you don't consider heart shaped pizzas, or we might have a problem, here."

"No," she shook her head, pressing her forehead against his, "it's perfect… where are the girls?"

Almost as if it were on cue, Harmony wobbled in, her arms stretched out for her mother, "Momma!"

"Hey, pretty girl," she smiled and picked up her daughter.

"Boo boo," she lifted up her shirt and pointed to the scar from the accident, on her stomach.

"I know your boo boo still hurts, sweetheart," Rachel stroked her golden blonde hair, and then kissed the scar.

"Welp," Sam sighed, "there's thing two… I wonder where the other one is… Livy!" he called, "Olivia, come down here! Mommy's home!"

After about a minute, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and into the living room.

"Hi, Momma," she hopped onto Sam's lap.

"Hey," Sam chuckled, "this is our first Valentine's day with the girls."

"That's true," she nodded, "no offence to you, but… I think this my favorite one, ever."

"No, it's okay… it's not like I spent weeks, planning all of those out, or anything."

"Oh god, that's not what I meant, I just… I mean… I really enjoyed those too, but-"

"Relax, babe, I was just kidding," he smirked and shook his head, "as long as you're happy, I'm happy…"

"Of course I'm happy."

"Oh, and there's… there's one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Will you be my valentine?"

She rubbed his shoulder, "it would be an honor, Mr. Evans."

.X.x.X.x.X.

_Let's see… what do I have to do today? _Rachel thought as she rinsed the strawberry scented shampoo out of her dark hair, shutting her eyes at the blissful feeling of the warm water droplets falling against her scalp, _that test in Advanced Psychology is tomorrow, so I should probably get in a little studying… ugh… I do __**not**__ feel like cooking, today… I think I'll call out for Chinese; not really in the mood for pizza… okay, okay… what else… I'm pretty sure that the girls' physicals are today… _

The small girl was so absorbed in her own thoughts, that she barely noticed the sound of the door opening, and then closing abruptly. She peaked around the shower curtain, to see Sam lifting up the toilet seat, and unzipping his pants.

"Samuel, what are you doing?"

"With all due respect, babe, I don't think that it's really that difficult to tell what I'm doing."

"No," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "I mean, what are you doing, going in here? Aren't you aware of the other bathroom, downstairs?"

"Yeah, but Olivia's in there…"

"Couldn't you have just waited…"

"Ugh… I think she was pooping… and you know how long it takes that kid to poop… couldn't wait that long… when you gotta go, you gotta go…"

"Well then," she tried to better cover herself with the curtain, as the stream coming from Sam's side of the room began to subside, "could you at least stop staring at my breasts…"

"Just as soon as you stop staring at little Sam," he smirked.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, and absentmindedly crossed her arms, allowing the curtain to swing away from her, "I wasn't staring…"

"Hot…" he looked her wet body up and down as he put the toilet seat back down, and walked up to her.

"Samuel, you forgot to put your penis away."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did-" Rachel was cut off when she felt her husband's lips crash against hers.

It happened so quickly, the way his lips crashed against hers as his fingers wound themselves into her chocolate colored hair. She seemed to melt into the kiss, granting him the access into her mouth that he craved. Their tongues battled for dominance, fingers trailing across skin that was within reach.

He quickly lifted his shirt up and over his head and threw it over his shoulder. He felt his penis harden against her bare body, and he shimmied out of his jeans and boxers.

"Get in," she whispered, wrapping her arms against his neck.

"In your pussy?" he raised an eyebrow chuckling when he felt her slap his shoulder.

"Samuel Joseph Evans, you're getting extremely lucky, this morning… don't push it…"

"Alright, alright," he smiled down at her and moved into the shower, pressing her against him as he pressed his back into the shower wall.

His calloused hands, worn from so many years of guitar playing, grazed her tan flesh. It ran down her side, gently caressing her breast, before resting at her hip, his thumb rubbing small, comforting circles over her hipbone. Her skin was soft under his touch, her eyes fluttering open as she pulled away from their kiss to pull her bottom lip between her teeth.

Without so much as a warning, his other hand released her hair to drift down to her chest, intent on making her repeat the sounds she made before. His fingers tenderly kneaded her breast in the manner that she had earlier, all while his lips left soft, sweet kisses following the line of her jawbone.

She could feel his erection pressing into her tummy, could feel it throbbing almost erratically. Rachel knew that she wasn't able to wait any longer, and didn't think he could either; his penis was already dripping pre-cum and she hadn't even touched him yet.

She aligns herself just right, so that her forehead fits perfectly at the base of his neck. They're like two puzzle pieces, fitting only certain ways in certain places, and only in this combination; no one else could possibly be her other half.

"Sam ," she breathed, her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck, "Sam, I need you..."

"And to think that you were disgusted by my presence, when I first came in here," he chuckled and smirked, the hot water beginning to pour down on their equally steaming bodies. Sam's hand moved down and gently grazed her thigh, causing her to shiver and move her body even closer to his.

"Well," she ran her hands up and down his bulging biceps, admiring his muscular build, "can you really blame me? Seeing you urinate isn't much of a turn on for me."

"At least you got to see my wang," he shrugged, "I think that's what turned you on, in the first place."

"You're disgusting…"

"And yet I drive you crazy…" he whispered, his hands moving up and squeezing her ass.

"You do…" she whimpered, wrapping one of her legs around the green eyed boy's waist. He had this power over her. She didn't know what it was- maybe it was his perfect body, and hunky features, his self-confidence, strong heart, deep voice, or (as much as she hated to admit it, and as much as he loved to tease her about it) his pretty large penis; maybe it was just a combination of all of those things- but it made her go insane. Sam was the sexiest thing in the world, to her, and even though she would probably never admit, especially not to him, she loved having sex, just as much (if not more) as he did. With a sly smirk gracing her lips, she gripped him firmly, her small fingers wrapping around his straining erection.

"Oh, Rachel," he groaned, his head flopping back against the shower wall, "baby, I… I…" he bit his lip, his eyes clenching shut when he felt her move her hand up and down, his legs trembling, threatening to buckle from underneath him, "I want you… so fucking bad…"

"I want you too, Sammy…" she pressed her lips against his, "now get inside of me…" she mumbled against his ample lips, "before I go insane…"

Sam positioned himself between his wife's thighs, caressing her cheek while sliding into her with a groan. Much like the taste and feel of her lips against his, he would never get over how hot and tight she was, how they fit together like a glove.

It was a mess of limbs from there; her hands clawing his back while his slid across her abdomen. Rachel's whines and whimpers filled the air, her body slick with the hot water as she met him thrust for thrust. A strangled groan left his lips, his head falling to the crook of her neck, his lips teasing the skin as they continued to move with each other.

He sucked on the skin rather hard in an attempt to leave a mark. He wanted everyone to know that she belonged to him, and judging by the scratches being left on his back, Rachel wanted everyone to know that he was hers. He was the only one that would ever witness her this way, watch the intense waves of pleasure wash over her as her eyes snap shut and she cried out.

"Look at me, Rach," he rasped out, his hand dipping between her thighs, set on bringing her to climax before he himself reached that point.

Her eyes fluttered open, her gaze holding his. It was almost too intense, looking into his eyes as she felt her walls clench him.

"Sam! Fuck yes… yes!" Rachel's nails dug into Sam's defined chest, leaving little red marks where her nails were.

Sam whimpered loudly, his grip on her hips tightening. His body began to tremble again, and he knew he was close. "So… damn… close." He grunted

"Oh… god." Rachel bit down on her lip, hard.

Sam couldn't hold it, anymore. "Rachel! Fuck!" He grunted as he came inside of her.

Rachel ground down harder on Sam. She was right there. "Baby, let go… cum for me." Sam flicked Rachel's clit.

"Sam!" And then was gone. Her walls contracted around him, milking him for all he's worth until he followed her over the edge as well, a little thrown off guard by the fact that he was having a second orgasm, especially so soon after the first.

"Fuck Rach," he groaned, staying put for a moment to allow her time to catch her breath. He wouldn't admit it, but he needed time to catch his own as well.

"Rachel," he pressed his lips against her neck, and then her eyelids, "I love you… and you know that I'm not just saying that because of what we just did… I love you… I might be dorky, perverted, and not the smartest guy out there, but I _love you_."

"I know…" she whispered, "I love you, too… you're _my_ dork, _my _perve, and you're _extremely smart… _don't let anyone tell you otherwise…" she kissed his peck, "carry me to the bedroom?" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"In a heartbeat…" he mumbled before turning the shower off, picking her up, wrapping her in a towel, and then wrapping one around his waist, and carrying her to the bedroom that they shared, "pretty great morning, huh?" he asked as he placed her on the bed.

"Mmm hmm," she nuzzled her face into his chest, I'm so happy that you're mine, Sammy… and that we'll… we'll always have each other, no matter what happens."

"Through thick and thin…" he murmured against her lips.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you."

"Hold me tighter."

He smiled and let out a light chuckle and kissed her neck, tightening his grip on her petite body; he really was the luckiest man on earth.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"God," Quinn exclaimed as she rubbed her bump, using her other hand to move a few strands of blonde hair out of her face, "I'm sweaty, I'm aggravated, my ankles are swelling, I have fucking terrible cramps… when are these kids going to come out, already?"

Time for Rachel, Sam, and their friends continued to speed by and before they knew it, they were onto the last week of February, which also happened to be a week after Quinn's due date.

So now, Quinn and Rachel were sitting in the Puckerman's living room, while Harmony and Olivia played around in the apartment; Sam was at work.

"I can imagine," Rachel looked down at her bump, "I had a hard time carrying Olivia and Harmony around, separately; I can't even imagine how tiring carrying two babies must be… and for an extra week? Jesus, both of mine were born a few days early."

"I know I should stop complaining… I mean… some couples aren't even able to conceive, and would do anything to be in my position, right now, but… I just want to see my beautiful babies, already…"

"I know it can be frustrating…" the brown eyed girl thought for a quick minute, "have you and Noah thought about names, yet?"

"We've discussed it…" she nodded, "we really haven't been able to come to a decision, though."

"Well, what names have you been considering?"

"We both like the names Ethan, Alexander, and Xavier… I love the name Jacob, but Puck refuses to name one of our children after 'one of those pansies from Twilight'. He likes the name Evan, but I think that would get kind of confusing, seeing that it's almost exactly the same as your last name."

"Those are great names… at least your husband didn't suggest Princess Leia… actually, before we found out that Harmony was a girl, Sam thought it would be 'so cool' if we named our baby Evan Evans… if you ask me, that's borderline child abuse."

"That's funny…" she smiled, "do you have any suggestions?"

"Hmm… I've always liked the name Daniel… and I think the name Hunter is adorable."

"Hunter…" she smiled, "that's cute… I'll have to ask Puck about that one…"

"I'm sure that whatever names you come up with will be great…"

"Yeah…" Quinn nodded and sighed, "I just wish that they would come out, so we really can name them."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel sighed happily as she looked down at her husband. He was laying down on the large white couch in their living room, with Harmony laying down on his chest, and Olivia laying on his legs. There they were; her beautiful family; the three loves of her life. Maybe Sam was right; they were uncommonly attractive.

She kneeled down and gently pushed the green eyed boy's blonde bangs out of his face, before kissing his forehead, "I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"Lube ew, too…" he mumbled, his eyes still closed and his lips barely moving.

"You sound like Harmony," she giggled, her hand still buried in his blonde mop.

"Mmm hmm…" he hummed, his eyes still closed, "how was your day off?"

"Lovely," she smiled, "I love spending extra time with the girls… I just wish that you were home with me."

"Welp," he opened his eyes, "you're off tomorrow, right; we can hang out, all day… and maybe do some… you know… sexy stuff…"

"You're a pervert."

"A _sexy_ pervert," he corrected with a silly wiggle of his eyebrows.

Just then, Rachel heard her cellphone ring. Leaning up from where she was kneeling, the small girl reached over and took her phone from the coffee table. "Hello?"

"Rachel…" she heard Quinn's voice whisper from the other side of the phone, "I… I think I'm going into labor."

"Really?" Rachel grinned, "that's great. You have to call me as soon as you have them, so I can go see-"

"Rachel," she interrupted, "I… Puck's still at work… he has the car, and he won't answer his phone…" she could hear the blonde girl swallow, "what… what am I supposed to do… I…" she paused for a moment, "can you… can you take me to the hospital… the contractions are- oooooooh- the contractions are kind of getting close?"

"I… I… sure-of course…" she poked Sam, who was starting to fall asleep, again, "I'll be there, in a few minutes…"

"Thank you…" Quinn sighed, "and Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Please… bring Puck… I… I _can't _do this without him."

"Okay," Rachel nodded and hung up the phone, "Sam…" she poked him again."

"Rachel, look; I get that we haven't seen each other all day, and you wanna talk, but I'm exhausted; please, just leave me alone, for a little bit." He bit his lip when he saw the hurt expression on her face, "babe, wait I-"

"I…" she crossed her arms, "I just wanted your keys… I'm sorry that me asking about your day annoys you so damn much… I need to take the jeep out… where are your keys?"

"In the kitchen drawer." Rachel stood up off the floor, walked into the kitchen, and grabbed the keys, before walking into the living room, "where are you going?"

"To the hospital," she muttered, not bothering to look at him, "Quinn's in labor, and can't get ahold of Noah," she opened the front door, and said, "enjoy your time alone, asshole; hope our children aren't too much of a nuisance for you," before slamming it shut.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did youy like it? Love it? Hate it? What do you think is going to happen next? The song I used in this chapter was 'I'll Be'. I know that I used this song in the last story, but I decided to use it again, to show how much they have grown, since then.**

**Thank you so much to Guest, MissJackieBurkhart, loverofthisstory, Frenchgirl115, channingtatum789, youonlyliveonce, felldowntherabbithole3, Chordfan, ilovecherryduxxsamchel2812, neppo618, rjewels18, christaarayy, OutOfNoWhereHereIAm, Guest, Overchele, m-white624, Rachelberrylover, Ellii51 and I heart Samchel for reviewing the last chapter; your feedback never fails to make me smile. Chapter twelve is finished. I'll pot it as soon as I get fifteen reviews for this one; so please, please review :)**


	12. To Get Better

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to publish; fanfiction wasn't working for me, for a couple of days. **

**Thank you all so much for all your wonderful reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me; I never would have gotten this far with the story, if it wasn't for you! I can't believe how much interest this story is still generating! You guys never fail to make me smile! :)  
**

**This chapter is rated M for explicit content, and some cursing; if you're underage, or uncomfortable with such profanities, I suggest reading elsewhere.  
**

**Now on to chapter twelve:  
**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Twelve

Rachel gripped the steering wheel of Sam's jeep, watching as Quinn groaned in pain, rubbing her baby bump every once in a while. The small girl let out a loud, heaving breath. She was mad at Sam for being rude; she was mad at Noah for not answering his fucking phone; she... she was just really, really mad.

Okay, so maybe she might have overreacted a little; maybe Sam hadn't intended to be rude; but he really had hurt her; the way he swatted her away, as if she was some sort of insignificant insect… he was treating her like… well, everyone treated her, back in high school… it was a simple comment; she didn't know why it should hurt her feelings… but it did.

"You…" the blonde girl sighed as the contraction subsided, looking down at her friend, "you're upset."

"What?" she shook her head, running her fingers through her chocolate brown hair, "oh, I… no, I'm fine… I was just… thinking…"

"Are you sure?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, "because it really looks like something is bothering you…"

"Well…" she sighed, "yeah, I guess… it's… it's just this thing with Sam… it's not important; what's important is that we get you to the hospital, and figure out where Noah is…"

"Well, you know, there's nothing we can do here, right now… we're stuck in traffic, and Puck won't answer his phone… talking about your problems won't make things go on smoother…"

"I suppose," she nodded in agreement, her eyes still fixated on the road, "you see… Sam… he… let's just say that he really kind of hurt my feelings… and he was rude… and I'm angry with him… I sincerely don't want to talk about it… it all happened, just now… I think that the both of us need some time to cool down."

"Oh… I understand… I-oooooooh…" she whimpered, "come on, you stupid cars! Do all of you have two human beings waiting to come out your uterus? I don't think so."

"I know it hurts, Quinn, but hang in there, and just relax… we're only a few blocks away-"

"Don't fucking tell me to hang in there, and relax! You had it easy, you fucking pansy… you only had to give birth to one kid at a time… you have no idea what it's like to have two… you're a pussy!"

Rachel looked at her friend with wide eyes. _Was that how I sounded, when I was in labor,_ she thought, "I'm… I'm sorry, Quinn; I know how agitated one can get at this time… I'll keep my mouth shut." _I guess nobody that I care about wants to hear what I have to say, today._

"Oh my god," the taller girl clasped her hand over her mouth, once the contraction subsided "Rachel, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean any of that… it just… it… I forgot how much this hurts…"

"Don't apologize," she sighed and shook his head, "I know you're in pain… at least _you_ have a valid excuse."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Daddy?" Olivia lightly knocked on her father's door, "can me and Harm sleep with you t'night?"

Sam sighed and smiled as he looked down at his oldest daughter, who was standing in the middle of his bedroom doorway.

"That's funny," he chuckled, "I thought I put Harmony in her crib… how did she get out?"

"She didn't," the green eyed girl shook her head, "I went to go see her… she wants to sleep with you too, so you won't be lonely, since Momma's not here."

"Oh," he raised an eyebrow and let out a light laugh, "how nice of you girls, for thinking of me."

"We don't want you to be lonely, because when you're lonely, you're sad… we don't like it when you're sad."

His smile grew even wider, and he leaned down, picked Olivia up, and placed her on his bed, "I love you girls so much; you know that, right?"

"I love you too, daddy," she nodded.

"I'm gonna go get your sister," he kissed her forehead, before walking out of his bedroom, and into Harmony's.

A few minutes later, Sam returned, holding Harmony in his arms. He slipped into bed next to Olivia, and placed the blonde baby on the other side.

"Hi, Dada," Harmony whispered, reaching up and touching her father's face.

"Hi, princess," he kissed her nose.

"Where did momma go?" Olivia asked.

"She's with Quinn." He answered.

"What are they doing?"

"They're getting the new babies."

"Are they boys or girls?"

"Boys," he chuckled, "I already told you guys about this."

"But I thought you said we weren't allowed to talk to any boys."

"Damn straight…" he smiled down proudly at Olivia.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Liv?"

"I did a bad thing."

"What'd you do?" Sam asked with genuine curiosity.

"I kissed Tyler on the playground, yesterday."

"What?" his eyes widened, and his head shot straight up, "when? Why?" he shook his head, "I swear to god, I'll kill that kid!" he bit his lip, gently stroking her hair, "why, Liv?"

"I dunno?" she shrugged, "cause I like him, a lot… but then he ran away… he's a stupid face."

"Most boys are stupid faces."

"But you're not a stupid face, and you're a boy."

"Well… there are certain boys out there, who you can trust… I'm one of them… and so is Puck, and Kurt, and Blaine…"

"Why do you call Noah Puck?" the tiny brunette shook her head in confusion.

"'S a long story, short stuff," he kissed the top of her head.

Just then, Sam heard his cell phone go off. He reached over, took the iPhone off of his night stand, and pressed the accept call button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, man," he heard Noah's voice from the other side of the line.

"Hey, man, what's going on?" Sam grinned, "what's going on? Did the babies come out, already?"

"What? What do you mean 'did the babies come out already'… I was just wondering if you knew where Quinn was… she's not here and she won't answer her cell phone."

"What? You mean Rachel didn't call your cellphone?"

"Maybe… my cellphone's dead, so I don't know…"

"Oh god…" he rubbed his face, "Quinn's in labor… Rachel drove her to the hospital."

"What?" he heard the Jewish boy exclaim, "dude, are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Oh god… oh crap… shit… okay, okay… I… I gotta go drive up there."

"Wait!" Sam exclaimed before Noah had the chance to hang up.

"What is it?"

"Can you pick me up, on the way there… I really need to talk to Rachel… face to face."

"Why?"

"I screwed up, man…"

"How?"

"I was just being a jackass," he sighed and shrugged… kind of told her that I wanted her to leave me alone."

"Huh… ya gotta be careful when you're talking women, man… they're mysterious beings… they'll use our own words against us."

"Yeah…" Sam nodded in agreement, "but this time really was my fault, though."

"Okay… so… I'm walking out the door, now… make sure you're ready."

"Okay…" he hung up, "alright, girls," he looked down at Olivia and Harmony, "who wants to go see mommy?"

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Where is he?" Quinn exclaimed as she squeezed Rachel's hand from the hospital bed.

"I don't know, Quinn," Rachel shook her head, "Noah hasn't answered any of my phone calls…"

"How the hell can he just not show up?" the blonde girl screeched, "he's the fucking father! He's the one who did this to me, and he has the fucking nerve to not show up? I swear to god, the next time I see him, I'm going to pull off his dick, and gouge his eyes out with it; he'll be a blind, dickless idiot."

Then, to Rachel's relief, the doorknob turned, and Noah walked in; a few seconds later, Sam walked in, holding Olivia in one arm, and Harmony in the other.

"Fucking finally!" The hazel eyed girl exclaimed, "where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry, babe," Noah shook his head, "my phone was off, so I didn't know about all of your phone calls, until I called Sam from the house phone."

"Samuel?" Rachel glared up at her husband, "what are _you _ doing here? Oh, I'm sorry, are you getting tired of the girls? Do you want _them_ to leave you alone, too?"

"Come on, babe, you know that's not what I meant," he placed the girls down on their feet, and then took Rachel's hand in his, "let's go talk outside." Rachel reluctantly followed him out the door.

"I don't know what there is to talk about, Sam… you don't want to hear my voice… simple as that."

"Look… I'm sorry," he pressed his forehead against hers, "I didn't mean to offend you… it's just… I was tired, and you… you were kind of annoying me, and-"

"Oh, so I was annoying you?"

"Shit…" he muttered, _why do I keep putting my foot in my mouth, tonight?_, "no, that's not what I meant."

"You know what? No." she shook her head and pushed him away from her, "I'm allowed to be mad at you, if I want… you're not going to charm your way out of this one…" she turned away from him, "_not _this time."

"Fine," he threw his arms up in the air, "I'm sorry that I was trying to fucking apologize to you… go ahead and be difficult!" he opened up the door, "come on girls; we're waiting in the lobby."

"Come on," Rachel sighed and took ahold of Olivia's hand.

"Rachel, wait," Quinn shouted.

"What?" the brown eyed girl turned around.

"Stay here with me."

"A-are you sure you want me here?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm sure; you're my best friend, and I want you to be here, when I have my babies."

"Okay, Quinn," she nodded. _It'd be a lot less awkward than having to sit in the lobby with Sam, anyway._

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel couldn't hold back a wide smile as she watched the nurses bring back the two Puckerman boys, placing one in Quinn's arms, and one in Noah's arms.

"Wow," Noah whispered.

"Oh my god," Quinn bit her lip, trying to hold back a few tears, "my baby boys…"

Just then, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket; she took it out, and read a text message.

_We need to talk this out; I really miss you- Sam_

She sighed and replied to the message.

_I know; avoiding each other isn't healthy; I'm still upset with you, but I miss you too- Rach_

A few minutes later, her phone buzzed again.

_Love you- Sam_

_Do the girls want to see the babies?- Rachel_

_Yeah, sure; we'll be there in a couple minutes- Sam_

"So," Rachel turned her attention back to Quinn, Noah, and the new babies, "you guys are parents now… how does that feel?"

"I'm not sure yet," Quinn shrugged, "it's all pretty overwhelming…"

"Have you decided on any names yet?"

"No," Noah shook his head, "not yet."

"Hey," she heard Sam mumble from behind her.

"Hi," she looked up at him, "can… can you guys give us a minute…" she looked at the new parents, and then at the door.

"Sure," the darker boy nodded.

"Of course."

"Okay…" she walked up to the door, watching as Sam walked after her and closed the door behind him.

"God, I've missed you," he pressed his lips against hers, "I'm sorry for what I said, Rach… it… it was stupid…"

"And…" she sighed, giving in to the warmth of her husband's embrace, "I… I guess I'm sorry I overreacted… you're… you're not an asshole… you're sweet, and caring, and-"

"Can we just be happy, again? I can't stand being mad at you… it's harder than it looks…"

"Yeah…" she nodded, "today is supposed to be a happy day… it is a happy day… or night…"

"More like early morning," he chuckled, "hey, Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

"Huh?" she smirked, already knowing what he meant.

"You heard me," he brushed his lips against hers.

Giggling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Sam," she moaned when they broke apart.

"What is it, baby?"

"I… I want you."

"Huh?" he shook his head in confusion, "right here?" he raised an eyebrow, "are you sure? I mean, where are we going to-"

"Come on," she took his hand in hers, and led him into an empty hospital room, quickly shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Sam mumbled, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Yes," she pressed her body against hers, "I… I want you to touch me, Sam…"

Unable to resist anymore, Sam unzipped Rachel jeans and slipped his hand inside, already making her squirm against him.

He felt how slick she was and he let out a loud grunt and latched his lips to her throat. "Christ," he rasped, licking at her pulse point and teasing a finger between her wet folds. Her hands gripped his biceps tightly and he felt her fingernails digging into him through his shirt. He slid a finger lower and eased it slowly inside of her and another groan escaped her that echoed through the almost empty hospital room. Sam licked and nipped his way up her throat and he kissed at her earlobe. "Do you want me to make you cum, baby?"

She nodded hurriedly and her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she clung to him and whispered hoarsely, "Please."

The woman's need to say please was going to be the death of him. There was so much she was saying behind that simple word and it was full of want and desperation and it made him feel like he was the only man that could give her what she wanted which he had no problem admitting drove him completely insane. He slid his finger deeper inside her and pressed his hard length against her thigh. "Oh God," she whined, panting heavily and rotating her hips against him.

He could feel her clenching around his finger and he added another one. She took a sharp breath and lifted a leg to wrap it around his waist and Sam instinctively ground himself against her as he slipped his fingers in and out of her faster in rhythm with his hips. He was in danger of coming inside his jeans if he wasn't careful, but what he was doing seemed to be bringing her closer to the edge so he took a calming breath and kept going. His thumb rubbed against her clit and she bit down on his shoulder and groaned another, "Please."

It only took a few more swipes of his thumb to bring her right over that wonderful edge, and he curled his fingers inside her; she let out a loud sob of pleasure and fell apart in his arms. Her body rocked and shook and she screamed so loudly that Sam was sure they weren't going to be alone for much longer. He kissed her roughly before she even had a chance to catch her breath and he pulled his hand out of her jeans. Being the gentlemen that he was, the blonde boy helped his wife out of her jeans, placing kisses down her neck. Once Rachel stepped out of the article of clothing, Sam did the same with his, his boxers following soon after.

He picked her up, and placed her on the hospital bed, his body hovering over hers.

His hands glided down the soft skin of her back and, when he reached the top of her panties, he hooked his fingers under the edges and slowly slid them over her hips and down her thighs. He grunted loudly at the sight of her naked rear end and he quickly rid her of her panties and then dipped his head to sink his teeth into the flesh of one of her perfectly round cheeks. She screamed loudly, her body jerking against him, and he lifted his eyes to see her glaring at him. Chuckling, he swirled his tongue over the area he'd just nipped and she whimpered and lowered her head to the bed.

Sam kissed and gently bit at her for a few more minutes, enjoying the soft moaning sounds she made as he did. Eventually, the pressure of his erection pressing into the mattress became nearly unbearable and he pushed himself up off the bed. He stood at the edge, his eyes roaming over her naked body and then he looked at her face again. Her gaze was focused on his thick rod of flesh and then she looked up at him and licked her lips.

"Please," she whispered and it was all he could do to keep himself from coming on the spot.

"Yeah, baby," he breathed and licked his lips, ready to give her whatever she wanted.

He moved back on top of her, his cock now pressing against her ass. Leaning over her, he slipped a hand between her thighs and nudged them open. She nodded and spread herself wider and Sam knelt between her legs. He bent forward, placing a hand on either side of her shoulders, and he slid his hard length between the line of her ass. He pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder and then another kiss to the side of her mouth as he moved a hand between their bodies and circled his cock, lining it up with her entrance. He held her gaze as he pushed himself inside of her. She groaned, "Oh God," and squeezed her eyes shut and he hissed out a long "Fuck," when he felt her wet heat surround him.

His movements were slow at first as he eased himself in out of her, letting her feel every inch of him before he'd pull out and then repeat the movement. He held himself up, his elbows locked while his hips bumped against her, and soon his pace quickened and he became mesmerized by the way her ass bounced against him with each thrust. His attention was drawn back to her when he noticed her bend her elbows and she curled her fingers into the blanket and pushed herself up against him, trying to take him deeper. Her head was lowered and her moans became louder. Sam was certain she was going to cum again and, as much as he already loved her ass, he wanted to see her face when she did.

He slipped out of her and she gasped, looking at him worriedly. He flopped onto his back and cupped her face as he raised his head to give her a hard kiss and then he smirked at her. "On top," he said simply, laying back and waiting for her to straddle him.

Rachel smirked down at the green eyed boy, looking sweaty body up and down. Sam wondered what she was waiting for, so he reached for her arm and pulled her toward him and she tentatively lifted her leg and moved it over him. She rested back on his lap, her hands moving up and down his muscular chest.

He reached up to cup her breasts in his hands and he flicked his thumbs over her nipples. Her head fell back and she moaned and then wrapped her hand around his cock nestled between her thighs. A low growl rumbled deep in his chest at the feel of her squeezing him and he lifted his hips to thrust into her hand. He pinched her nipples and she bit down on her lip as she looked down at him.

"Put me back inside you," he said, ready to feel her pussy around him again. And there it was, that deliciously evil little smirk she gave him, whenever she was just about to torture him, or make him wait. But this time, he wasn't able to take it; he just couldn't hold out any longer. He moved his hands down her body and then ran them soothingly up and down her thighs as he asked, "You want me to fuck you, right, baby?"

Her head bobbed and she said earnestly, "Yes." She leaned down, pressing a kiss against his soft, ample lips, and then gripped his erection tightly in her hand again. She lifted her hips and slid him between her folds and Sam dug his fingers into her thighs as she sank down on him.

The warmth he felt from her body made his eyes roll back and he jerked his hips up against hers and pushed himself deep inside of her. "God you're tight, Rachel."

Her hands rested against his lower stomach and he reached for them and pulled them to his chest. She braced her palms against him and then he moved his hands to her hips and guided her to lift up and down with each of his thrusts. Soon enough, they found an easy rhythm, and she smiled at him coyly and Sam grinned. "Feel good?"

"Yes," she replied, nodding and moaning each time he pushed into her. "Yes, yes, oh yes. So good."

Their hips rolled against each other and Sam began pounding into her, unable to control his desperate need for release. He cupped her ass in his hands, holding on tightly as he felt her clench around him. He lifted his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth and he sucked hard and made her yelp. She slipped a hand into his hair and tugged his head away from her breast and then pressed her mouth against his. "I'm gonna come again, Sammy," she panted and he glanced between their bodies to see her rubbing furiously at her clit.

He groaned out an unintelligible mixture of vowels and wrapped his arms around her waist as he felt his orgasm nearing. He waited just long enough to hear her tell him she was coming and then he let go, holding onto her tightly as wave after wave of pleasure rushed through him. Her hand continued to grip his hair while her other moved between her legs and when her orgasm ended she wrapped both of her arms around his shoulders.

They breathed heavily against each other and Sam rolled them to their sides. Their arms and legs were entwined as she whimpered softly against his chest and he moaned and buried his face in her hair. He was still riding his high, but through his haze, there was something that he knew for sure: he loved this woman, and cared for this woman, more than he cared for himself; so much, that his heart ached, when they had to part, every morning; it was the worst part of his day, because leaving Rachel Berry was absolutely the hardest thing he ever had to do. He knew that leaving his three loved ones, or watching as his wife left them, everyday was something he was going to have to live with for the rest of his life- at least until retirement, anyway- but that didn't mean that the idea of being away from the three people he loved the most looked any better to him.

"By the way," he whispered, stroking a lock of hair from her face, when he finally came down from his high, "I absolutely love your voice..."

"Then why did you say that it was annoying?" she whispered, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together, "it really hurt me, Sam... I... I thought that you genuinely loved talking to me... Or maybe it was just the other way around... I've never considered the idea of my feelings for you remaining unreciprocated... Maybe... Maybe you only like my voice, when I'm moaning your name..."

"Rachel, that's the farthest idea from the truth, and you know it."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did..." her voice grew softer still, "I... I'm kind of pretty, and I'm flexible... Honestly, that's all I really have going for me, right now..." Rachel swallowed, "I love you so much, Sam... And... I know that loving me back is a lot to ask of you... You make me so happy, and... I just wish that I was able to make you feel the same way, while keeping my clothes on." she looked up at him and her chocolate brown eyes showed something not quite identifiable, but what seemed like desperation and longing mixed with sadness and defeat.

"I..." as he felt Rachel's body shake against his, and saw the tears pouring out of her eyes, something in Sam's mind clicked: Rachel wasn't as strong as she wanted others to think she was, or even as she herself thought she was; high school had been a horrific, if not traumatic experience for her. The slushies weren't what had bothered her; it was all of those terrible comments that the jocks, and the Cheerios would throw at her; he could see the way her face would always fall, after every "man hands" or "hobbit"; it nibbled away at her self esteem until she had absolutely nothing left. And now, she was unable to believe that the man who had once gotten down on his knees and begged her to take her back, the man who thanked god every day that she was by his side, didn't think of her as just his whore; unable to believe that she was capable of being loved.

_And that's why she was with Finn to begin with_, he thought, _she just wanted to feel loved_. He thought that when he got back together with her, they had worked through all of Rachel's self esteem issues; she hadn't had a breakdown about how her body looked, in over a year; but then again, that could have just been Rachel being Rachel; staying as strong as she could, never putting her insecurities or problems before those of the ones she loved_. I should have seen this coming... I know Rachel better than I know myself_, he ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair, "I... I didn't know that my comment affected you so much, last night..." he swallowed, "I'm sorry Rachel; I was just tired and grumpy; it was a douche bag moment... I'm not perfect... I wish I was, because you deserve someone perfect, but I'm not..."

Sam looked down at her, gently tracing the shape of her lips with his finger, "but you're wrong, Rachel... You're very loved... By me, by the girls, by our friends... Maybe I'm not very good at showing it... But don't blame yourself for it... Blame me; because you're perfect; all of those people back in high schools weren't intelligent enough to see it... I'm not good enough for you Rachel, and I'm sorry... But don't start insulting yourself, because I was being a jerk... Because I can't take that... You're are the love of my life... My one true love, remember?" he wrapped his arms around her petite body, "I'm pretty sure that a guy wouldn't take a bullet for some girl that was just his whore... He wouldn't throw himself in front of a speeding car or train, to protect her... Rachel..." he felt tears to begin to well up in his eyes, "it breaks my heart when you say stuff like that... We've been through so much together, and for you to say something like that... It stings, baby... It tells me that I'm not treating you the way I should be."

"You love me?" she pressed her forehead into his chest.

"Well, duh, I love you!" he threw his arms up in the air, "I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you! It's fucking hard not to love unsoiled perfection, "what do you think I've been saying to you, all these years; 'I love Chinese food'?"

"Then why do you always talk about how much you love having sex, all the time?" she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Because I love being as close as possible to you... Being passionate... Showing you how much you mean to me, in a way that words just can't describe," he explained simply, "And I guess it's just some sort of... It makes me feel that I'm giving you what you deserve... It makes me feel good, as selfish as it sounds... I... I can't give you a fancy house... But I can give you a million orgasms... Just the notion that I'm fulfilling at least one of your needs."

"Samuel Joseph Evans," she shook her head.

"Uh oh, middle name... I'm in trouble..." he chuckled, "looks like somebody's back..."

"I'm serious, Sam... I'm happy with my life... I just... I just wasn't sure whether you felt the same way or not..."

"I do... I just wish that I wasn't such a loser; you deserve to be with a man you can be proud of."

"I am proud of you... Look..." she kissed his chest, "I... I think that we have a few problems, that we didn't know were there, before... You with feeling that sex is the only thing you're good for..."

"And your low self esteem..." he mumbled.

"Right..." she brushed the hair out of his eyes, "this is the best, most beautiful, most meaningful relationship I've ever been in, and I want it to be healthy."

"So do I..."

"I want to fix our problems... I just want things to be okay..."

"Me too, baby..." he held her even closer to him, "how do we start?"

"Well..." she sighed, "let's start by establishing the fact that... I love you unconditionally and you love me unconditionally... That's why we married each other, isn't it?"

"Exactly," he nodded, "then what?"

"Then... I... I think that we should talk to each other some more... I know that we already talk a lot, but... I think that if we talk everything out, and tell each other what's bothering us, we'll be able to work through all of our problems, and just be... Happy."

"I'm always happy when I'm with you..." he kissed her shoulder, "I'm so sorry for what I said, at home, and in the hallway before... It was stupid, and I didn't mean any of it..."

"No, I'm glad you said it... We were able to have this talk because of it... I... I'm sorry that I'm always making you feel like a bad husband... You're not... You're incredible, this is just something that I've been dealing with, for a while now..."

"And I'm sorry for making you feel that all I want is sex... It's really not... I mean, I love making love to you, but... It's just this stupid pride thing I have, when it comes to you ... I just want you to know that I do really do it because I love being as close to you as possible... but like I said before, I'm not perfect... I can become jealous, possessive, overprotective... it's not a pretty sight, and I'm sorry. "

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"As individuals, we're not perfect... But I think we're perfect for each other."

The blonde boy grinned and placed a kiss on her lips; no words have ever been truer.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Hey," Noah smiled as he watched Sam wrap his arms around Rachel's waist, from behind, pressing a kiss on her cheek, "looks like you two are doing better."

"Yeah," Rachel smiled and nodded, "we're doing great. Have you guys decided what to name them yet?"

"Yup," Quinn nodded, "this…" she looked down at the baby in her arms, " is Hunter Isaiah Puckerman," she smiled at Rachel.

"And this," he looked down at the baby in his arms, "is Nathan Elijah Puckerman."

"Those are beautiful names," the Jewish girl smiled.

"Beautiful names for beautiful boys," the blonde girl mumbled.

"Just as long as you don't use Luke…" Sam smiled, "I already called that one."

"I actually like that…" Rachel looked up at her husband.

"Really?"

"Yeah… Luke Evans… we'll have to remember that one."

"Do you guys want to hold them?" Quinn asked them.

"Alright," Rachel nodded. Quinn handed Hunter to Rachel, and Noah handed Nathan to Sam

"Well, they definitely look like the both of you," Sam gently stroked Nathan's cheek. The baby boys had inherited their father's hair color, nose, and skin tone, and their mother's eyes and mouth.

"They're beautiful," the petite brunette nodded, gently running her fingers through Hunter's dark brown hair, "Sam?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I want another."

"What?" his eyes widened, "like, now?"

"No," Rachel shook her head, "not now… maybe in three or four years, when the girls are older."

"Okay, babe," Sam smiled, pressing a quick kiss on the top of her head, "it's a deal."

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Thank you so much toPrincesakarlita411, neppo618, Guest, Morgansophie, rjewels18, RachelxxSatanxxBrittanaxxdux x, christaarayy, m-white624, youonlyliveonce, RachelBerryLover, Rachelberrylover, Frenchgirl115, Guest, Ellii51, BerryHudsonbaby and MissJackieBurkhart for reviewing.**

**What did you guys think of the names? I have to say, that I had a harder time picking out names for the Puckerman boys, than for Olivia and Harmony; I guess it's probably because I already had a good idea on what their names would be, from the start. I must admit, this chapter is one of my favorites that I've written, yet; I enjoyed being able to open Sam and Rachel up, a little more; I think that their discussion in the hospital room may have eve brought them closer together; that was the goal, anyway; what do you guys think?  
**

**If you guys have any suggestions, or want to see anything happen, don't hesitate to PM me, or leave it in a review. I love hearing your ideas;; it helps make the story better, and more interesting.  
**

**Chapters thirteen and fourteen are finished; I'll post chapter thirteen as soon as I get fifteen reviews! So please review! :)  
**


	13. Tennessee: Part I

**Another M rated chapter**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Thirteen

_~April, 2017~_

Sam sighed as he walked through the door of the apartment that he and his family shared. It had been a pretty long day at work, and he was happy to finally be home; he missed Rachel and the girls, and he hated the fact that he spent a majority of his day with high school aged employees, and complete strangers, instead of his family, that he loved with all his heart.

He knew though that at the end of the day, he was doing what was best for them; providing for them. He just wished there way he could make money, without those certain days that he had to work extra long hours.

Placing his keys on the coffee table, Sam turned off the living room lights that Rachel had left on for him, before walking up the stairs, down the hallway, and into his bedroom, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

Rachel was laying down on their queen sized bed, wearing nothing but his trouty mouth shirt from eleventh grade, and a thong, and reading a book.

"Wow," he whispered, just loud enough for the small girl to hear him.

"Sam," she looked up at him and smiled, "I… I've missed you."

"I've missed you too…" he walked up to the bed, slowly sitting down next to her, "so…" he placed a quick, gentle kiss on her forehead, "how were the girls?"

"Well…" she sighed, "not so good… Olivia had a bit of an accident…"

"What?" Sam's eyes widened in shock, "why didn't you call me?"

"It was barely anything… she was running around the living room, slipped on a toy, and hurt her knee… there was barely a scratch… didn't stop her from screaming bloody murder, though…" she let out a light giggle, letting her head rest against the broad shoulder that was next to her.

"That's cause she's a drama queen, just like her Momma…" he chuckled, "which is one of the things I love most about the two of you."

"What about Harmony?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Harmony's a little more like me," he smiled, "you know… laid back… the 'go with the flow' type, you know?"

"Hey," Rachel crossed her arms, "I can be laid back…"

"Huh," he smirked.

"What?"

"I can see your nipples through that shirt… they're sexy…"

"Stop looking at them, perve," she flicked him in the head.

"Ow!" he rubbed his head, "you know, if you really were laid back, you would've let the nipple comment slide… oh god…" he reached over his shoulder and rubbed his upper back, "my back is killing me."

"Well…" Rachel kissed his head, "if you apologize to me, I'll give you a nice back rub…"

"Seems like a fair deal," he nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry."

"For?" she raised an eyebrow.

"For staring at your breathtakingly sexy nipples…"

"You're disgusting," she rolled her eyes.

"Why am I disgusting?" he shrugged, "I was just giving you a compliment."

"Do you want the massage?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Then compliment me, without being perverted."

"Your radiant face makes me go weak in the knees…" he kissed her forehead.

"Aw," she smiled, "you're so sweet… when you want to be…" she gently lifted his shirt up and over his head, "lay down." Smirking, he laid down on his stomach. Rachel sat down on his ass, her hands slowly running up and down his back, "so," she mumbled as she began to work at his muscles, "are you ready to go, next week?"

"Ugh," Sam groaned, "do we really have to?"

Sam's mother had called them up, a few weeks ago, informing them that there was going to be a family reunion, that upcoming spring break, and that she would be "absolutely devastated" if they weren't there.

Rachel had accepted the invitation with enthusiasm; with an exception of the few that they had invited to their wedding, the small girl had yet to meet any of her husband's family members.

Sam, on the other hand, wasn't as excited. As comfortable as he was around Rachel, he still hated the thought of doing something embarrassing in front of her. And to say that his family was a little embarrassing was a bit of an understatement.

"Come on, Sammy," she kissed the top of his head, "it'll be fun… I'll finally be able to meet your family. Besides, we had to cancel our trip, in October, because Olivia was sick; we owe them a visit."

"But I don't want you to meet them…" he muttered.

"What?" Rachel bit her lip, her movements on his back stopping instantly, "why… are… are you embarrassed of me?"

"Huh?" he shook his head, "oh god, no… that's not it at all… if anything, I'm proud to introduce you to people as my wife… it's just… my family… they're… they're pretty embarrassing."

"Samuel," she smiled, "I believe you've forgotten what happened the first time you met my dads… I still can't believe that they showed you all of those baby pictures…"

"They weren't that bad… plus, baby Rachel was cute…" he smiled up at her, "I… I just think that once you see the freak show that you married into, you'll run away… straight to a divorce attorney."

"Sammy…" she whispered, resting her chin on his shoulder, "how could you say something like that…" she began to rub his shoulders and back, "you can't get rid of me that easy, Sam Evans… I'm here to stay…" she pressed a light kiss on his cheek, "god; you're so handsome."

"Babe?"

"Yes?"

"I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"Seeing you wearing nothing but my trouty mouth shirt… and that thong… it… it… it really turns me on."

"Really?" she giggled and raised an eyebrow, "I mean, I guess I understand how the thong could get you going, but the trouty mouth shirt… why?"

"I don't know… I don't control little Sam… he has a mind of his own… but it kind of makes you mine, I guess…"

"But I already am yours… I've been yours, forever."

"Damn straight!" he cheered, "god, this is killing me… my boner is pressing into the bed, babe… and you're sitting on my ass, and putting more pressure on it…"

"Is this some sort of needy way to ask me to have sex with you?"

"Maybe…" he shrugged, "please?" he pouted.

"You're lucky that I'm in the mood… unfortunately, rubbing your admittedly muscular body leaves little room for self restraint."

"Can't resist me, huh?" he looked up. Before the small girl could register what was going on, Sam moved up, taking her up with him. As they moved to the edge of the bed, he pressed his lips against hers, quickly slipping her tongue through her lips, enjoying the taste of her tongue.

"Mmm," he moaned, quickly standing up and pressing her against their bedroom wall. They were making out almost furiously now, their groins grinding together as she ran her fingers through his golden blonde hair.

"Sam," she whispered when they broke apart, "I… I need you… the bed… take me back to the bed…"

He led her back to the bed, and started to kiss her again, sitting down at the edge of the bed, reaching up and gripping her ass when she leaned over to kiss him.

"You're so beautiful, baby," he breathed against her lips. "You're so damn sexy. You turn me on so fucking much."

He pulled her shirt up and over her head and Rachel whined, "Sam," as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He grabbed her hips and lifted her onto his lap so that she was straddling him and he kissed her roughly while he lifted up quickly and turned them around, laying her back on the bed. He stood up straight in front of her and locked eyes with her as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants shoving them down his legs and stepping out of them. Rachel bit her lip and moaned when she saw his erection peeking through his boxers and she started to sit up, but Sam quickly crawled onto the bed and knelt over her, making her lay back down.

He ran a trail of kisses down her neck and cupped her breasts in his hands squeezing them and then moving his mouth to one of her nipples and swirling his tongue around. Rachel groaned and arched her back and he moved to her other nipple and flicked his tongue over it. His hands continued to massage her breasts as he moved further down her body and kissed and licked down her stomach and then lightly brushed his tongue over her hip.

Rachel squirmed and squealed and he looked up at her. "It tickles," she said, whining a little. Sam smirked at her and moved his hands to her waist, holding her firmly as he pressed a stronger kiss to her hip and ran his tongue along her lower stomach.

She groaned and moved her hands to his head and he glanced up at her again. "Still tickle?"

Rachel shook her head quickly and looked at him eagerly, needing to feel his mouth on her again. She noticed the smile on his face as he looked at her panties and grabbed onto the edge of them before tugging them down her hips.

He pulled them down her legs and Rachel reached for the elastic of his boxers and pushed them off his hips. Sam reached down and shoved them off his legs quickly and then knelt between her legs again. She reached down between them and ran her fingers up the length of him making him groan and he buried his face in her neck. She continued to stroke him and she felt his hand slide over her hip and then he lightly ran his finger over her clit, a growl vibrating from deep in his chest when he felt how wet she was already.

Rachel smiled up at her husband. Everything about him was perfect. The way his hair fell across his eyes. The way his pale skin flushed across his collarbone. The way his abs clenched tightly when he was aroused. The long line of muscle running down his thighs. The curvature of his ass. His substantiality and hardness. The unintentional pout of his lips. The way he looked at her like she was the only thing he could see and ever would see.

"Sam," she moaned, squeezing him harder and widening her legs. He shifted up onto his elbow to look at her and his eyes were a deep, dark emerald green and lustful and she lifted her hips pressing him against her. "I want you, Sam. I want you so badly."

He groaned again and kissed her passionately, swirling his tongue over hers as his finger dipped lower and slid inside her. Rachel gasped and whined, "Oh, Sam, please. I need you inside me."

Sam grinned wickedly at her and added another finger, curling them up inside her and hitting her g-spot. Her eyes rolled back and she fisted her hands in the bed cover as she lifted her hips up. She writhed around Sam's fingers and her head lolled to the side as she squeezed her eyes shut. He continued to rub against the sensitive spot inside her until she couldn't take it any longer and she looked up at him and said desperately, "Sam, please. Now."

He nodded almost imperceptibly as he hooked an arm around her waist and rolled them over so that she was straddling his stomach. He ran his tongue along her shoulder and pushed her hips down to his lap, sliding his erection between her folds and causing them both to moan. He reached down and fisted himself, stroking a few times as he rubbed himself against her clit. He moved his other hand behind her neck and held her gaze as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"I want you too, Rachel," he whispered. "I want you all the time. I don't ever want to stop fucking you, baby."

Rachel laughed softly and then her breath hitched as he pressed the head of his penis just inside her. She let out a slow, shaky breath as she lowered herself onto him and took him all the way inside her. Sam groaned and kissed her again, moving his hands down to cup her ass and sliding her up and down the length of him. Rachel's head fell to his shoulder and she pushed her hands against his chest as she rotated her hips, rubbing her clit against him as he pounded in and out of her faster.

He dug his fingers into her ass cheeks, holding on tightly as he moved his mouth to her ear and rasped, "You're so fucking sexy, Rachel. I love how tight you feel around me. I love how fucking wet I make you. I love making you come around me." She whined loudly and jerked her hips against him roughly. His voice and the things he was saying to her were making her dizzy and she could feel her muscles tightening as the heat inside her reached a boiling point. Sam groaned as he felt her tighten around him. "Are you gonna cum, baby?"

She nodded frantically and held onto him tightly. "Yes, Sam," she panted. "I'm so close. Make me cum. Please, Sammy."

"I'm gonna make you cum, baby, and I don't want you to hold back. No one's gonna hear us. I want to make you scream." Sam grabbed her hips and swore loudly as he lifted his hips to hers and pressed into her as deep he could, thrusting as fast he could.

Rachel's orgasm hit her hard and her vision went spotty as she gasped and groaned and then let out a strangled scream feeling Sam move against her roughly as his mouth slid over her neck and her chest and he bit lightly at her nipple. She whimpered loudly as she collapsed on him and tried to catch her breath, but Sam wasn't done with her.

He grabbed onto her hips tightly and sat up, forcing her into a sitting position and then flipping her over onto the bed. He kissed her and moaned against her mouth and Rachel could feel him throbbing inside her. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against him and said through her quick breaths, "Yes, Sammy. Cum, baby. I want to feel you."

Sam grunted into her throat and he pushed himself into her as far as he could go and held himself there until he groaned loudly and his hips moved erratically as he came inside her. Rachel could feel his chest heaving against hers and he held himself up with his elbows to keep from crushing her as he tried to catch his breath. He moved his lips back to her mouth and slid his tongue against hers and then pulled back, pressing a soft kiss against her cheek.

They looked at each other for a moment as their breathing slowed down and Sam moved his hand up to brush the hair back off her face. He grinned at her and said, "So fucking good."

Rachel laughed softly and nodded in agreement, leaning up to kiss him again. She tucked her head against his neck and murmured against his skin, "This whole night was good."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel woke up to the feel of warm lips and a tongue lightly licking at her throat. She was facing the clock on her nightstand and she glimpsed that it was nearly two in the morning before she turned her head. Sam covered her mouth with his and she sighed serenely as his large hand slid across her stomach.

Their early morning rendezvous were becoming routine and she had to admit to herself that they were a bit addictive. So much so, that Sam was no longer the only one to initiate them. Being woken up so early in the morning should have been irritating, but being woken up by Sam's mouth and hands and soft voice in her ear was the farthest thing from annoying. It was like their special time together; no one else in the house was awake and it felt as if no one in New York was, either; just him and her.

Sam leaned into her more, deepening their kiss as he slid his hand up to cup her breast. He nudged his knee between her thighs, urging her to open her legs for him and she willingly did what he wanted. He rolled over so that he was on top of her and Rachel could feel his erection against her thigh. She moaned into his mouth and ran her fingers up his back as she lifted her hips to press against him. Sam groaned and rubbed her nipple between his fingers until she broke their kiss and gasped his name. His hand moved from her breast, down her stomach and stopped when he reached her mound. He slipped his hand between her legs and, even in the dark, she could see his proud grin when he felt how wet she was. He rubbed at her clit lightly with one of his fingers, making her squirm beneath him as her head lulled to the side. She moved her hands down to his rear and cupped his cheeks, pushing him into her and he moaned and moved his hand away from her. He shifted up onto his knees and Rachel looked down between them to see him stroking himself as his eyes wandered down her body.

"Sammy," she whispered, her breathing coming out in quick puffs. He looked up at her and she kissed him, running her tongue over his. "You feel so good, baby." He kissed her back harder and she felt him run the blunt head of his penis against her clit before sliding lower and slowly pushing into her. She moaned and her arms fell to her sides as she arched her back and felt him move in and out of her. "Oh God, Sam." Every inch of her burned as she moved her hips to meet his thrusts and he dipped his head to suck one of her nipples into his mouth. He bit at her lightly and she cried out as he moved his hand to her thigh and hooked her leg over his back. He plunged into her as deeply as he could and Rachel's eyes fluttered as her body started to tremble. "So close, Sam," she panted and he moved his mouth back to hers, kissing her hungrily as he grunted and she knew he was close too. He pounded into her frantically and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Yes, baby," she whined and it only took a few more thrusts for her to fall apart. She clung to him as her orgasm rushed through her and when he felt her tighten around him, he moaned her name and came inside her, gradually slowing the pace of his thrusts until he stopped altogether

Rachel slowly caught her breath and Sam shifted up onto his elbow to look down at her. He smiled and brushed his fingers over her cheek. "Good?" he whispered.

She hummed happily and nodded and he kissed her before sliding out of her and moving to her side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she curled into him, resting her hand against his chest and letting the feel of his heart beat against her palm lull her back to sleep.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"I can't believe that they've been quiet, the whole ride," Sam chuckled as he quickly looked back at Harmony and Olivia. They had been driving for two days (excluding stopping for meals, gas, and spending the night before at a hotel) and the girls had been extremely calm through the trip. "It looks like getting that D.V.D. player installed in the Jeep was a pretty good idea."

"Mmm hmm," Rachel sighed happily, resting her head on his shoulder, "I can't wait to finally see where you grew up."

"Well, if you're really that enthusiastic, then maybe I'll give you a tour," he pressed his lips against her temple.

"I'd love that," she smiled up at him.

"This place kind of bums me out now, though," he sighed, draping one arm over her shoulders.

"Why's that?"

"Because… it makes me think of when I left you… when I had to be away from you… I've got some bad memories in this place," he shook his head when he drove past the 'welcome to Tennessee' sign.

"Then…" she smiled up at him, "let's make some good memories, this week."

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled, "it's going to be nice to see Stacie and Stevie, again… you know, they helped me out with our second date.

"_Alright," Sam sighed as he looked at his little brother and sister, holding up two (almost identical) dress shirts in front of them, "which one do you think Rachel would like? The black one, or the grey one?"_

"_I don't know," Stacie shrugged, "I don't know Rachel, so how am I supposed to know what she likes?"_

"_Who cares anyway?" Stevie took another look at the two shirts, "they look almost exactly the same… no one's gonna notice…"_

"_Rachel will notice," the blonde boy smiled when he thought of the beautiful, petite brunette, "trust me."_

"_Why should she care?" the younger blonde boy shook his head in confusion, "it's not her shirt, is it?"_

"_It… it's hard to explain…" Sam sighed, "Stacie, what do you think?"_

"_I already told you, that-"_

"_Okay, then forget about Rachel for a minute-"_

"_Forget about Rachel for a minute?" Stevie smirked and mumbled under his breath, "I think that before you tell Stacie to do that, you should do it, yourself."_

"_You're no help," he rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his sister, "which one do __**you**__ like best?"_

"_Um…" Stacie looked at the two shirts again, for a minute, "this one…" she pointed to the black one._

"_Good choice," Sam smiled down at her, "that one's my favorite, too," he quickly slipped the shirt over his arms and buttoned it up, "alright," he sighed and looked into the mirror in the bathroom, beginning to brush his hair, again._

"_Would you stop with that?" Stevie took the brush from his hand, "you've already brushed your hair like five times… relax… she's just a girl… you've been out with girls, before…"_

"_Not girls like Rachel…" he shook his head._

"_But there's nothing to be nervous about," the little girl shook her head and shrugged, again, "just be yourself, and you'll be fine."_

"_If there's nothing to be nervous about," Sam ran his fingers though his golden blonde hair, "then why are my palms all sweaty… and why does my heart feel like it's about to pound out of my chest?"_

"_I don't know… I've never dated anyone before…" she tapped her chin, as if she were deep in thought, "but I think that means… that you love her."_

"_What?" his eyes grew wide, "I-I don't… I mean, I don't think I… oh, shit…"_

"_A little advice… don't talk like that on your date… older girls really don't like that…"_

"_I know, I know, I just… I…" he swallowed, "I think I love her, Stace."_

"Why were you so nervous?" Rachel asked curiously, pulling the green eyed boy back into the present time.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I… I guess I just couldn't believe that Rachel Berry agreed to go on _another_ date with me… and I didn't want to screw it up…"

"Aw," she smiled and kissed his cheek, "I think it was kind of cute, that you were nervous… I was nervous, too."

"You?" he shook his head in disbelief, "why were _you_ nervous?"

"Because," she sighed, "I was afraid that you would eventually come to your senses, and realize that for the past couple of weeks, you've been drooling over some loser who wears animal sweaters on a regular basis."

"They were sexy," he whispered into her ear.

"And so were you… I'd never had anybody so handsome pinning over me, before… for a while, I thought it was some sort of cruel joke… but then after seeing how sweet you were, and how mushy you were, when it came to me, and how you opened up to me about your dyslexia, and your insecurities, I… I just… I realized that you _actually, genuinely _had feelings for me."

"Of course I did," he chuckled, "and I still do."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"It's not too late to turn back, you know," Sam said as he took a sleeping Olivia out of her car seat, "we can go back home…"

"No thank you," Rachel let out a light laugh and rolled her eyes as she picked up Harmony, who was also asleep, and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Are you sure… you're going to be forced into living with my mother, for a week… a whole seven days… are you sure you're going to be able to handle it?"

"Samuel, your faith in me is disheartening… sure, your mother isn't really my _favorite_ person out there, but I'm sure that I can be civil with her for a mere week…"

"Fine," he groaned as he took three of their suitcases, raising an eyebrow as Rachel picked up the last one (which was also the smallest) , "how is this fair?"

"Oh come on, Evans," she smirked, "for someone who's always saying that he's the big, strong man of the house, you sure can be wimpy."

"I'm not a wimp," he mumbled.

"No, you're not, baby," she kissed his lips, "you're my big, strong, sexy man…"

"Sexy enough that maybe you want to-"

"No, Sam," she sighed, "in fact… I think that it would be a good idea if we'd just hold off until we get back home."

"You just hate little Sam, don't you?" he sighed, "you want to make him suffer…"

"And you call me a drama queen?" she smirked as they walked up the red brick porch steps.

"Yeah, yeah… let's just get this over with…" he rang the doorbell.

About a minute later, the door swung open, revealing an overjoyed Elizabeth.

"Sammy!" she cried, throwing her arms around her son.

"Here we go," he let out a reluctant sigh, "hi, mom."

"Oh my god," she smiled brightly at the sleeping blonde in Rachel's arms, "she's beautiful… Sam, she looks just like you!" she took Harmony.

"Mom, come on… don't wake her up, let her sleep."

"Samuel, it's the middle of the day, it's not healthy if she just sleeps around all the time."

"She's nineteen months old… she's supposed to sleep in the afternoon… they're called aps, mom."

"Excuse me?" she raised her eyebrows, "Samuel Joseph Evans, I don't care if you're married, a father; hell, I wouldn't care if you were the president… you're my son, and you will _not_ talk back to me. I brought you into this world, and don't you for a second think that I can't take you out."

Rachel clasped her hand over her mouth, covering a small snicker.

"You're not feeding them too much junk food, are you?" Elizabeth looked at Rachel, "because I made that mistake with Sam; I let him eat all the junk food he wanted because let's face it, who can say no to that face, and to say that he was a little flabby would be a pretty big understatement."

"Really?" Rachel smirked and looked at her husband, "do you happen to have any of these pictures?"

"Of course," she smiled at Rachel, "I have a bunch of pictures of all the kids, hanging up in the living room… we have one of Olivia, too," she reached out and ran her fingers through her oldest granddaughter's hair, "we just need to get one of this beautiful girl."

"Lizzie," Joe appeared in the doorway, letting out an exasperated sigh, "give them some space, they had a two day drive… why don't you catch up with the little one, while I show Sam and Rachel where they're gonna be sleeping… here," he took the suitcase from Rachel's hand, "let me get that for you."

"Really?" Sam rolled his eyes, "just… really?"

"Fine," she sighed, "give me Olivia…"

"No… I like holding Olivia… you can take one of these…" he lifted the hand that was holding the three bags.

"You're lucky I love you," she whispered into his ear as she took one of the bags and walking into the two story house. The couple followed Joe up the stairs and into a blue painted room. It had a fairly messy looking desk, a full sized bed with a Star Wars comforter; next to the bed, there was a crib.

_Really?_ Sam thought, _they really couldn't have changed the comforter?_

"We thought that Olivia could sleep in Stacie's room, so you're not all squished in there."

"That was very thoughtful," Rachel smiled as she placed one of the suitcases on the floor.

"Yeah," Sam sighed as he gently placed Olivia on the bed, being careful not to wake her up, "Livy kicks too much in her sleep."

"Welp," Joe sighed, "you two are probably exhausted, so I'll leave you alone… sorry about Harmony… I'll bring her up as soon as I'm able to pry your mother away from her."

"Thank, dad," he smiled as he watched his father leave the room.

"Nice comforter, chubby boy," Rachel giggled, sitting down on the bed next to where the smaller brunette was laying.

"That was a cheap shot," he muttered under his breath, "and for your information, I wasn't chubby…. I was husky… pudgy, at most."

"Aw, Sammy," she giggled, motioning for him to sit down next to her, "you know I'll always love you, no matter what… even if you do get… pudgy, again…"

"What about the star wars comforter?" he asked as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"I think it's sexy…" she nibbled on his ear.

"Don't do that to me…" he groaned, "I know you're not mean enough to leave me with blue balls for the next week."

"Sorry…" she whispered, resting her head on his arm, "it's so cool, being in your old room, for the first time… I can only imagine how much masturbation had gone on in here."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because you're Sam Evans," she smirked, "but seriously, I..." she stopped mid-sentence, when something on his old desk caught her eye, "what," she stood up and walked over to the wooden desk, and picked up several pieces of white paper. On the pieces of paper there were various drawings. They were all of different things; Spiderman, his two siblings, a few of the characters from Avatar, etc. There were also quite a few drawings of her.

There was one specific picture that caught her attention. It was of her, sitting on a couch, holding a baby, whose face had yet to be drawn in.

"Sam," she breathed, "you… did you draw these?"

"Um… yeah…" he nodded.

"Why didn't you ever show me any of these? Should I search the apartment, when we get home, and see if you're hiding any more of these from me?"

"No," he shook his head, "I stopped drawing a long time ago."

"Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I just never have the time."

"What about when we were in high school?"

"I drew… I just was too nervous to show you them," he shrugged.

"Why in the world would you be too nervous to show e them?" she shook her head in confusion, "Sam, these are beautiful."

"You think so?" he asked, the corners of his mouth turning up, forming a small smile.

"Of course," she wrapped her arms around his torso, "Samuel, you… you could seriously have a career, in artwork…"

"Yeah," he chuckled and shook his head, "maybe I could write comic books instead of sell them."

"That's… that's not a bad idea… I… I mean… you love comic books, and… you're an incredible artist… you… you could be a graphic novelist."

"That actually sounds like it could be a lot of fun…" he draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Let's see what else you have here…" she returned to the desk, and began to rifle through one of the drawers, "Samuel Evans," she glared at him.

"What?"

"What's this?" she pulled a photograph out of the drawer.

"Oh…" he swallowed, "it's… it's a picture of you… you… you look _so_ pretty-"

"Sam… this is a nude picture of me…"

"I'm aware," he smiled up at her, sheepishly.

"You… why did you keep it, all these years?"

"Because it's naked Rachel… you'd have to be an idiot to throw away your _only_ opportunity to look at a naked Rachel."

"You're a pervert."

"Your perve babe," he pulled her into his lap.

"Yes," she whispered into his ear, "_all_ mine."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Hello?" Elizabeth knocked on Sam's bedroom door.

"Huh?" Sam mumbled as he lifted his head from the pillow, "What's going on? What time is it?"

"Five o'clock in the afternoon… you two must have fallen asleep… come on, you two need to get up…"

"Why?"

"Because, your relatives are here to see you."

Sam groaned.

"Now Samuel, I know that Rachel will probably make sure that you're on your best behavior, today, but just to make sure, I'm going to tell you anyway; be nice."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes, "I'll be _civil_. Now could you at least tell me where my kids are?"

"They're both awake, and playing with Stacie and Stevie; everyone's outside." She walked out of the room.

"Rach," Sam whispered, slowly shaking his wife awake, "Rachel."

"Huh?" she sat up, "oh… what is it?"

"C'mon… we need to get up."

"Why?"

"Because, my family's here to see us."

"Cool," she smiled and sat up.

"It's really not," he sighed as he got off of the bed.

"Will you at least _try _to look on the bright side?"

"And what's that?"

"You get to spend the rest of your life with me," she stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Mmm hmm," he hummed as he pressed his lips against hers, "thank god I have you… you're my everything…"

"I love you," she whispered as she felt him brush his ample lips against hers.

"I love you too," he smiled as they left the room, and began to walk hand in hand, down the stairs.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Just stand by me, don't leave y side, and you should be alright." Sam had said when the two of them walked into the backyard that was full of people.

"Samuel, this is your family, not a pack of hungry wolves," the small girl had retorted, giggling when he stuck his tongue out at her.

Throughout the course of the day, the girls had been passed from relative to relative. Rachel had no idea what Sam had been worrying about; most of his family members were pretty normal, and very nice.

"Blondie," about an hour into the reunion, they heard a voice behind them say.

"Oh god," Sam shook his head.

"What is it?"

"My stupid cousin, Ben."

"What's wrong with him?"

"You'll see," he sighed, "hi, Ben," he turned around. Rachel did as he did, to see a tall, tan, dark haired boy, who seemed to be their age, maybe two or three years older, standing in front of them.

"Woah," Ben's eyes widened as he looked at Sam, and then at Rachel, "_you_ knocked _her_ up?" he looked the brown eyed girl, up and down, "wow; didn't know you had it in you."

"Yeah," he let out an exasperated sigh, "thanks."

"I just don't understand though… smoking hot; must've dated more than a few guys… and _you're_ the prize? Is there something that I'm missing? I mean, come on, you can't be _that_ great in bed…"

Sam was about to tell him to leave, when Rachel beat him to the punch.

"For your information, your cousin happens to be the strongest, sexiest, most handsome man I've ever met. And for the record… the sex is _amazing_; not that it's any of your business."

"Alright, alright… you're not just a cute ass; you're feisty, too."

"Hey!" the green eyed boy began to walk forward, his eyes narrowing. Rachel stopped him.

"Hey, just take it easy, man…" Ben raised his arms up, "it's just a girl… bros before hoes, remember?"

"Yeah, well this one's not a hoe, so I think it'd be best if you left us alone."

"Whatever, man; have fun being chained down to one chick for the rest of your life."

"Just as long as you have fun flying solo, for the rest of yours," he muttered under his breath, "you're not just 'some girl', you know…" Sam whispered into Rachel's ear, "you're so much more than that."

"I know," she leaned into his side, "I… I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, baby," he pressed his lips against hers, not caring who saw them.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Welp, Sammy boy," William Evans sighed and patted his grandson's back as he leaned back on the large brown couch in his son's living room, "I talked to your wife, a little while ago; she's a sweet one, that Rachel."

"I know," Sam smiled proudly as he watched Rachel help Harmony put on her shoes.

"Pretty and smart, too; you're in trouble, Sam."

"Why's that?" he shook his head in confusion.

"There's no way in hell that you're ever going to be able to say no to that face… to any of their faces; those three girls have you like that…" he crossed his fingers.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "my girls."

"I'm glad that you're so happy with your life; you've been through a lot of crap… you deserve a girl like that."

"I deserve Rachel," Sam laughed a little, "wouldn't it be funny if that was true?"

* * *

** I'd like to thank Guest, MissJackieBurkhart, bugs543, Guest, Rachelberrylover, ArmadilloKoala, OutOfNoWhereHereIAm, Guest, rjewels18, Lauren, RachelxxSatanxxBrittanaxxdux x, Mint23, christaarayy, I heart Samchel, Mslucymaree1, Chordfan, Ellii51, m-white624, Princesakarlita411, and neppo618 for reviewing. Your kind words never fail to make me smile. Chapter fourteen is finished. All I ask for is fifteen reviews, and then I'll update. So please review! **


	14. Tennessee: Part II

**Hey guys. So, I meant to say this a few chapters ago, but kept on forgetting. As of October 10, this year, Hold Your Hand is now one year old! I can't believe how much this story has progressed! This story is like my baby; I started it over a year ago, watched it grow, and now, here we are, with a combined total of fifty four chapters! Yay!  
**

**I can not stress enough how thankful I am for your wonderful reviews, Favorites, Alerts, and kind words on twitter; I would have never gotten this far, if it wasn't for you; you guys are my inspiration to write. This story still has a long way to go though, and i'm so excited for you guys to see what I have in store for Sam, Rachel, Olivia and Harmony :).  
**

**Warning: this chapter is rated M for sex, and strong language.  
**

**Now on to chapter fourteen  
**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Fourteen

Rachel woke up, the next morning, to the feeling of ample lips lightly pressing against her nose, and a hushed, "good morning," into her ear.

"Good morning," she whispered back, snuggling into her husband's bare chest, "you know…" she giggled as she ran her hand over the comforter, "I've never slept under a Star Wars comforter, before."

"You just love to make fun of me, don't you?" he sighed and shook his head, "Nga tsa'u nga yawne lu oer."

"You're such a dork," she smiled and kissed his chest, right above his heart, "but you're right; I _am_ lucky that you love me; to be in a relationship that not only means the world to me, but to the other person as well; to be honest," she gently pushed the blonde bangs out of his emerald green eyes, "you are the only man that has ever reciprocated my love."

"You deserve to be loved, Rae; not just by anyone, but by someone who is able to treat you right."

"Which is why I have you," she leaned up and pressed her lips against his, "so…" she murmured, her finger gently playing with one of his three chest hairs, "what are we doing, today?"

"Well," Sam began to absentmindedly run the pads of his guitar calloused fingers up and down her shoulder, eliciting a tiny giggle from the short girl, "the girls are staying here with my mom and dad, while I show you around."

"Hmm…" she pressed her lips against his ear, "I think I'm going to enjoy myself… I've never been anywhere with a personal tour guide, before."

"Babe, c'mon, don't do that…" he shivered, "our kid's right over there…"

"Sorry," she buried her face into his neck, "Sammy?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"I love our life… I love our home, I love our kids, I… I love _us_."

"I love it too, baby…" he looked down at her, and then at Harmony, who was still fast asleep in her crib, "you girls make my life complete."

"When did you decide that you wanted me back?" Rachel asked.

"Since the minute I left you," he looked up at the ceiling, "it took me a while to realize that I wanted to get to know the baby, and be around her; I… I guess that... it… it took me a long time to realize that I couldn't live without you… and that my life wasn't worth living, if I didn't have you with me…"

"Why?"

"Why what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Why couldn't you live without me?"

"Because I love you."

"Why?"

"Is this some kind of game, or something?" he shook his head in confusion.

"No," she took his hand in hers, "I… I'm serious… why do you love me so much… what's so great about me?"

"Rach, I'm really getting tired of the self loathing; it's really starting to break my heart."

"No," she shook her head, "it's… it's not like that… I… I'm just curious… what about me do you like so much?"

"Your eyes," he pressed his lips against one of her eye lids, "your voice…" he kissed her throat, "the fact that no matter how much you love me, you'll never hesitate to put me in my place, when you need to… the way your cheeks turn the prettiest shade of red, when I give you a compliment…" he kissed her cheeks, "how you don't care about what anybody else thinks about you; I love how the girls are slowly becoming… well, you; smart, strong willed, sweet, beautiful; I'm crazy about you, baby," he pressed his forehead against hers, "you know… I never liked mornings, until I moved in with you… I love waking up to you; having your beautiful face be the first thing I see, when I wake up; those big brown eyes looking up at me; my life is perfect, and I don't ever want it to change."

"Me either, Sammy," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oe ma nga set si krr."

"Damn," he smiled, "I love it when you say stuff to me in Na'vi."

"Don't say that I don't make an effort to make you happy," she smirked.

"I don't recall ever saying that to you," he kissed her ear, "I know that you put everything you have into our marriage, and I do too; I know how happy I make you, and don't take a second of it for granted."

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Kiss me."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"So," Rachel smirked as Sam pulled up into the Dunkin' Doughnuts parking lot, "I have to say, I'm a little disappointed, Samuel; since we have Dunkin' Doughnuts back in New York, I was sort of hoping for something a little relax."

"Ha ha, very funny," the blonde boy sighed and rolled his eyes, "this isn't part of the tour; I just wanted to buy my beautiful wife a coffee; sorry if that bugs you."

"Ah," she nodded in understanding, "now I see; you're very sweet," she kissed his cheek.

"I'll be right back," he quickly squeezed her hand before hopping out of the Jeep and walking into the store, "he may be a dork… but at least he's a dork with a hell of an ass," she mumbled to herself, "I still can't believe that that body is all mine to look at."

The small girl looked out her window; the weather was pretty nice, considering that it was still pretty early in April. She opened the passenger seat door, got out, and sat down on the hood of the army green Jeep. Smiling, she tipped her head back a little bit, letting the sun's rays heat up her creamy white skin.

Rachel moved the hair out of her face, trying to get a clear view of the tulips that had been planted in front of the store across the street.

"How's it going," she heard a voice, smooth, with a bit of a southern twang to it (one of the things she loved most about her husband's voice; the twang to it was small, and barely noticeable, but it was there), interrupt her thoughts.

The brown eyed girl looked away from the flowers to see a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes smiling up at her, "may I ask what a beautiful girl like you is doing here, all by herself?"

Rachel sighed. Wasn't it bad enough that she had to go through this, every day, with Finn? And then Sam's cousin yesterday; he was a pain in the ass, too. She was just tired of having to deal with people not respecting the fact that she and Sam were married.

She wasn't trying to be self righteous; wasn't saying that men were knocking down her door, or coming up to her, whenever she and Sam went out. But she saw the subtle ogling; saw the way some men would check her out; it was disrespectful, with or without the fact that it was clear that she was with Sam.

"Look," she rolled her eyes, "why don't you just leave me alone? I'm not interested."

"What's wrong?" he raised an eyebrow.

"If you must know, I'm married," she crossed her arms.

"Is there a reason why you're being so rude?" the blue eyed boy retorted.

"I just think that hitting on a married woman is a little low; don't you agree."

"How was I supposed to know, that you were married? I saw a pretty girl, sitting alone, so I decided to talk to her; I didn't know that was such an offense; you should work on your attitude problem," and with that, the boy walked away from her and into the store.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam sighed and smiled as he added the amount of sugar that he knew Rachel liked, into her coffee. Even just the thought of the petite brunette had the power to make him beam like a crazy person.

"Evans?" he heard a familiar voice ask behind him.

"Travis?" the green eyed boy turned around to face his old friend.

"Hey, man," the dark haired boy smiled at Sam, "long time no see."

"Yeah," Sam chuckled, "it's been a while."

"How've you been?" the blue eyed boy asked.

"Good," he nodded and sighed, "great, actually. How about you?"

"I've been fine; well, up until…" he thought for a brief moment, "here; do you see that girl over there?" he pointed to Rachel from the other side of the large window.

"Yeah," Sam smiled to himself, "she's beautiful."

"Yeah, I know. Well, just a few minutes ago, I walked up to her, and started flirting with her; not in some gross, disrespectful sort of way; I was being friendly."

"And what'd she say?" he held in a laugh.

"She started bitching about how she had a husband, and she was "so offended" that I came up to her; one of those girls, you know."

"Yeah," this time, Sam let his chuckle slip, "I bet you twenty buck that I can get her to kiss me."

"Come on, dude, why would you even bother? She's already taken, and even if she weren't, it doesn't look like she would budge."

"Then it looks like you have nothing to lose, huh?"

"But wait," Travis raised an eyebrow, "aren't you married, now?"

"Meh," Sam shrugged, "my woman won't mind; trust me." He walked out of the store.

"Hey," he smiled at her, carefully helping her off of his Jeep.

"Hey," she smiled up at him as she picked up his hand and laced her fingers into his, "where's the coffee?"

"Kiss me," he murmured, pressing his forehead.

"But why don't-"

"Just kiss me," he placed his hand on her cheek.

Giggling, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his larger ones and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mmm," he hummed when he felt their tongues collide. A few seconds later, he broke apart from her, placing one final, tender kiss on the side of her lips, "there's someone I want you to meet," he tucked a lock of his wife's chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

Taking his hand in hers, they walked into the store, and up to Travis, "how the hell do you do it, man?" he shook his head in disbelief and chuckled, handing his friend a twenty dollar bill.

"Ha ha," he smiled, "and by the way; I don't think you've met my wife, Rachel," he gestured toward the petite brunette, "well, properly, anyway."

"Who is he?" Rachel whispered into his ear.

"This is my friend, Travis," he moved his hand out of her to wrap his arm around her waist.

"Oh…" she bit her lip, her eyes widening in shock, "I… I'm so sorry… I mean… I didn't… if I knew that you were friends with Sam, then I wouldn't have-"

"Don't," Travis shook his head, "I'm the one who was hitting on my friend's girl; I shouldn't have called you rude, without getting to know you, first," he sighed, "so… this is the famous Rachel, huh? This guy is crazy about you, you know," he gave Sam a friendly punch in the arm, "wouldn't stop talking about you, when he came back here; every day, it was "Rachel this" and "Rachel that"."

"C'mon dude, stop," the blonde boy muttered.

"Oh hush, Sammy," Rachel let out a light laugh, "I don't mind you talking about me."

"Yeah, well after a while, we _all_ were starting to mind; then finally, I told him to stop bitching and whining about how much he missed you, grab himself by the balls, and go get his girl back."

"Then I guess I owe you a thank you," she grinned, "if it weren't for you I… we would have never gotten back together."

"She's good for you, Evans," Travis shook his head and smiled, "don't let her go."

"Trust me, man," he pressed a kiss on Rachel's forehead, "that's the last thing I'm planning to do."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"May I ask what we're doing here?" Rachel asked, squeezing Sam's hand as they walked through an open field in a park.

"I used to come here, all the time."

"Aw," she smiled, "I can just imagine you, swinging on the swings."

"Not really," he shook his head, "most of the time, I would come here to just… think. You see that tree over there?" he pointed to a large tree, "I used to sit under it, and draw."

"I wish you still drew," she sighed, resting her head on his arm, "you're… you're just… you're really talented, Sammy; and I don't want you to give it up, just because of us… we'll all leave you alone, for a couple of hours a day, so you can draw, then we won't hesitate to-"

"That's the absolute worst thing you could do to me," he interrupted her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "what the hell would make you think that I would want to be away from my family?"

"I don't know, I just…"

"Don't you dare say that you want me to be happy," he brushed his lips against hers, "because that wouldn't make me happy; it'd make me miserable."

"Don't you ever get tired of spending all your time with a bunch of girls?"

"Absolutely not."

"Never?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Never," he pressed his lips against hers.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked as Sam led her up a wooded hill.

"You'll see," he smiled down at her, taking her hand in his as they continued to walk uphill. A few minutes later, he stopped.

"Here we are," Sam sighed, giving his wife a little while to take a while in. Among the many trees, there were a few specific ones with tiny white flowers on them. Along said trees there was a small pond; the water was clear, so it was easy to see the small orange fish that were swimming inside of it. The pine trees gave off a discrete, but pleasant scent.

"What do you think?" he murmured, looking down at her hopefully. He didn't know why, but he still got nervous, when it came to impressing Rachel; he knew he didn't have to, and that he shouldn't, really; marriage was a hell lot more than just extravagant, spectacular gestures; he had already won her over, seven years ago; he shouldn't be trying to impress her.

But that was just kind of his thing; extravagancy; grand gestures were how he expressed his love for her; he knew they weren't needed; hell, Rach said so herself; but he wasn't exactly a 'low key' kind of guy, when it came to love; especially when it came to Rachel. Because that's what she deserved.

"I..." she was still at a loss for words, "it's beautiful, Sam, but... Why are we here?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I mean... What's the story, here? Did you come down here to draw?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Then what did you come here for? It obviously must have meant something to you; you know the way here pretty well, which means that you came around here a lot; and that really says something, considering how much of a bitch it is just to get up here."

For a minute, he just looked up at her and smiled. It was that damn sundress that always got him. That yellow, knee length, sleeveless sundress that complimented the way the sun beamed down on her shoulders; the way her loose chocolate curls would fall around her shoulders; actually, he just liked her in the color yellow, in general; she looked radiant in every color, but yellow was his favorite.

"Do... Do you remember when I went to Tennessee, during spring break, back in high school?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head.

"Well; I was kind of just walking around the park, one day, when I found this place; and... I... I decided that... This was the place that I wanted to propose to you."

"You," she smiled brightly, "you were planning on proposing to me, back then?"

"Yeah," he sighed, apprehensively.

"When we're you planning on doing it?"

"Right before graduation. I was planning on taking you down here, renting a hotel room -because there was no way in hell I was going to let my family meet you and hurt the chances of you saying yes- and bring you up here. But then my dad lost his job, we lost the house, and had to move away; fucking ruined everything," he shook his head, "I had a ring picked out, and everything."

"You bought a ring?"

"No; but I picked it out, and started saving up for it. Even when my family went bankrupt, I took a little money from my paycheck, each week, and put it to the side."

"What did it look like?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"You're wearing it," he shot her a little half smile.

"What? But..." she looked down at her engagement ring, "how?"

"There's more than one Tiffany's out there, Rae... Went to the one on 54th street, and they had it shipped in from Tennessee; thank god it was still there."

"Sam, I... I don't know what to say, I... I can't believe that you would do all of that for me."

"I'm sorry that we didn't have a big wedding, at a venue, or a church; I was planning on it, but... I just... I couldn't afford it."

"Our wedding was perfect," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I wouldn't change a thing about it."

"Really?"

"Really," she nodded, before pressing her lips against his, her tongue colliding with his. After a few minutes of kissing, she felt his hand move up her leg, sliding under the skirt of her dress.

"Do you want to?" Sam whispered when they broke apart.

"Yes," she nodded, her fingers playing in his golden blonde hair. Rachel pushed him onto the ground, falling down with him, "Sam?" she asked as she began to unbutton his plaid shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Are you glad that you proposed to me when you did?"

"Yes, baby," he nodded, "wouldn't take it back for the world."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Why am I carrying you, again?" Sam asked as he walked through the park, carrying his wife, piggyback style.

"Because I spent a total of eighteen months carrying your children around in my uterus, then another sixteen hours pushing them out… plus… I'm tired."

"Yeah," he smirked, "I really tired you out, didn't I?"

"Maybe," she muttered, "I don't want to feed into your sexual ego, though."

"Ha ha, very funny," he rolled his eyes as they reached the parking lot, "did you have a good day?"

"Yes," Rachel kissed his cheek, "I had a great day."

"Alright, babe," he sighed when they reached the Jeep, "you gotta get off, now."

"Aw, no," she pouted, "I kind of like this… how about you just walk me home?"

"I don't think so, babe," he chuckled and shook his head.

"Fine," she sighed and slid off of him, before moving into the passenger seat of the Jeep.

After moving into the driver's seat, the green eyed boy took a minute to look around; he remembered when his parents had first gotten him the Jeep; it was right before they had moved to Ohio; Sam remembered how excited he was, when he saw it; it didn't matter if he was a dork, or got slushied, every so often; he still had the coolest car in the school parking lot, which was perfect for driving the prettiest girl in school home.

Now though, the Jeep was probably the farthest thing from "cool"; there was now a D.V.D. player installed in the truck; which would have actually been pretty sweet, if the D.V.D. that was currently sitting in it wasn't the Backyardigans; two of the three seats I the back were occupied by car seats; the rest of the space was filled with toys, sippie cups, and many baby socks that had been lost in between the seats. Football playing, teenager Sam would have thought that it was the lamest, most embarrassing truck in the world; but Daddy Sam loved it.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Sam?" Rachel whispered as she placed her hand on the empty spot next to her, in bed. She shook her head in confusion, her eyes straining to see in the dark room; she couldn't find him anywhere.

Sighing, she threw the Star Wars comforter off of her body, and walked out of the room. The small girl checked the bathroom; when she saw that he wasn't in there, she walked down the stairs, taking a quick look in the living room, kitchen, and dining room, before walking outside, her eyebrow rising in confusion when she saw her husband sitting on a chair on the porch.

"Sam," she gently placed her hand on his shoulder, being careful not to startle him.

"Huh?" he looked up, "oh. What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she smirked, running her hand up and down his arm.

"Dually noted," he nodded.

"So… what _are_ you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Sam stated simply, "it's so weird being back here, and sleeping in my old room, especially while spooning with you," he paused for a moment, "you know… back when I was living here… I… I was holding a lot of emotions in, for the first couple of months; still pretty emotionally raw, from leaving you, I guess… there was… there was just a lot of hate, I had… towards… well, mostly toward myself…. Finally, one day… while I was sitting out here, by myself, at night, I started thinking about you, and… I… I just broke down…"

"You cried?" she asked, running her fingers through his golden blonde hair.

"Yeah," he sighed, "pretty hard; for a long time, too. A year; I only got to be with you for a year, Rae; and then you were… you were just sort of… ripped away from me; it… it sucked, baby."

"It was pretty bad for me, too," she kissed his hair, "but… none of that matters anymore… we have each other, now… and there's nothing on this earth that will ever stop me from loving you," she pressed her lips against his, resting her small hand on his cheek.

Sam smiled into the kiss, his hands moving into Rachel's hair. He traced his tongue along her bottom lip, moaning slightly when she opened her mouth, granting him entrance.

He looked up at her when they finally pulled apart, with an expression that was unreadable due to the darkness of the porch. "If you stay here much longer, I'm going to take you right here on this porch, you realize that, don't you?"

Heat flashed across her face as she imagined them doing what he had just said. She cupped his face in her hands, kissed him on the nose and said, "That sounds delightful."

His eyes went wide momentarily, and then with a growl he grabbed her and crushed her down to him, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her onto his lap in the armless chair and they sat that way for a moment, grinding against each other. With only the thinness of their undergarments to separate them, the feeling was intense. Rachel's head was thrown back as Sam kissed her cheeks, ears, neck, and collarbone. Not giving a flying fuck about where they were, he grabbed her nightgown and pulled it over her head. She looked both ways, remembering that they were outside when the cold night air assaulted her. "No one can see you," he whispered before palming on breast in his hand and sucking the other one between his teeth.

Rachel slowly untangled herself from Sam's grip, much to his confusion. But when she sank to her knees and reached her hand inside is boxers, he threw his head back. It was the first time her lips had ever made contact with him there, in a while and the moment when her warm tongue met the head of his dick, he groaned and wrapped his hands in her hair. She nibbled up one side of his length and down the other. She nibbled around the base and down over his balls. He grunted, whispering, "tease" and tried to guide himself fully inside her mouth. She resisted the pressure and gently, deftly placed a kiss on the very tip. "Rachel…for fuck's sake…" Before he could get the rest of his complaint out, she sucked him into her mouth and didn't stop until her lips met the skin of his pelvis. Guiding her head, he slid himself in and out of her mouth until he felt like he could hold it no longer. He popped himself out of her mouth, palmed his dick in his hand, leered at her naked form and whispered, "climb on," squeezing her ass when she sat down on his lap.

Holding his dick steady, Rachel positioned herself over it and then slid down on him. They both cried out in loud whispers when he sank into her to the hilt. She began rocking her hips, moving in a way to ensure that his dick his just that spot with every thrust. She reached up and grasped his hair in her hands, tugging lightly, "Mmm, Sammy."

"Fuck, Rachel!" he shouted as he felt her ripple around him. She was impossibly fucking tight. He gritted his teeth, pressing deeper into her. His hand traveled down her body, grabbing her ankle and lifting her leg up from where it was wrapped around his waist. Throwing it over his shoulder, he pushed himself all the way in. Rachel was mewling and rocking into him over and over again. She clenched around him, and Sam thought he was going to lose it right then. Closing his eyes and thinking about anything other than the fact that he was buried inside Rachel, he took a deep breath. _Focus, Evans. This is your girl. Don't fuck it up and look like an idiot!_ With determination, he dropped his eyes to her breasts and began pistoning his hips slowly, drawing himself out until just the head remained inside her before pushing back in. Rachel trembled on top of him, biting into his shoulder as their hips continued to rock in a perfect unison, her eyes clenching shut.

"Goddamn," he gritted, his eyes fluttering closed at the sensation of her wet core sliding around him. "You are insanely fucking tight…Rachel," he groaned, thrusting inside her roughly. She arched and he let out a low grumble. Shoving in hard again, her eyes popped open and she looked at him. He leered at her, thrusting as deep as he could go with a guttural grunt.

Rachel pushed herself up on her arms, bowing her hips up to him in an invitation to go even deeper still. "Sam, please, " she moaned, their eyes still connected.

"Fuck, Rachel…this is…shit," Sam wanted to say something amazingly romantic. He wanted to lean down and whisper poetry in her ear. Instead, he could only look at her in amazement and swear in response as she begged for more on top of him. Sam felt like the breath was being sucked from his lungs as he looked at her. _I still can't believe that she's all mine_. They moved together, sliding in tandem, in a rhythm that was slow at first. Rachel's head rolled back and forth as her hands slid up and over his chest, relishing the slickness of his sweaty skin. She was making tiny little squeaky noises in time with his thrusts and he groaned, trying to ignore the hot little sounds coming from her throat. When Rachel slid her leg off his shoulder and down his back, she pressed her lips against his, her nipples brushing against his chest. He groaned, feeling his balls start to tighten, and picked up the pace of his thrusting. He snaked his hands between them, his finger massaging the spot just above and to the left of her clit. He felt her tighten and grow even wetter around his shaft and knew she was about to come. He'd wanted to make love to her for hours but knew he only had seconds left. He held it there just for a second, focusing solely on the fiery heat surrounding him, and Rachel let out a moan of complaint. Looking down, he saw her brow furrowed in frustration at the lack of friction. When her eyes were on him, he slid slowly back out before jerking his hips hard, slamming back in to her.

"Sammy…almost….ohhhh," she cried, pressure building inside her quickly.

"Rachel…baby…_fucking cum, Rachel_," he pleaded, his orgasm beginning its race through his body.

She shuddered, his words the final push to send her spiraling towards bliss. Rocking against him one last time, she flooded him with wetness as she convulsed around him. Her inner walls caressing and squeezing him, Sam gave up the fight, emptying himself inside her with a final thrust.

Dropping down against her, he licked the sweat from her collarbone and then slid his mouth up to kiss her. She was panting, her heart racing, at the incredible feeling of him still throbbing inside her.

"Wow," he whispered, pressing kisses against her collarbone, "that… that was…"

"Incredible," Rachel finished, her body beginning to shiver when she felt a cool breeze move against them, striking her bare body as goose bumps began to pop up over her porcelain white skin.

"Oh damn," Sam muttered, holding her closer to him, "I should really get you inside."

"I'll be fine," she leaned up and pressed her lips against his, "Sammy?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"I love you."

He rubbed her shoulders, "I love you too."

.X.x.X.x.X.

After putting his underwear back on, and slipping Rachel's nightgown over her body, Sam carried Rachel back inside his parents' house, up the stairs, and into the bedroom. He gently placed her under the covers, before slipping in next to her, and wrapping his arms around her petite body.

"I'm glad you had fun today," he whispered into her ear."

"Mmm," she hummed happily.

"Tomorrow I'm taking you horseback riding."

"Sam," she shook her head, "I have absolutely no idea how to-"

"I'll teach you," he cut her off, "don't worry, it'll be fun…" he paused for a minute, and looked at his desk, "I… I wanna give you something." He got up out of the full sized bed and walked up to his desk, picking up a piece of paper, "here."

"What?" Rachel's eyes strained to see the paper in the darkness. It was the picture of her sitting on the couch, that she had discovered, the day before; only this time, Harmony's face was drawn in, and Olivia was sitting next to her, "Sam, I… I… wow… I… when did you do this?"

"Right after dinner, when you and my mom were talking."

"Oh," she nodded in understanding, "well… it's beautiful… I love it…"

"I'm glad," he kissed her temple, "you know… this trip wasn't as bad as I expected it to be… thanks to you… now everybody in my hometown knows that I'm married to the prettiest girl in the world. I've gotta say, I'm pretty proud."

"Goodnight, Sam; love you," she mumbled and kissed his lips.

"Love you too, Mrs. Evans."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it; I'm sorry that it's only been fluff for a while, but I promise, that there's a lot more drama to come. **

**Thank you so much to Rachelberrylover, MissJackieBurkhart, Mint23, Gleekforever, Guest, Samchel4Life,That girl, Guest, neppo618, rjewels18, Guest, Guest, Christaarayy, ItsVintageHearts, RachelxxSatanxxBrittanaxxdux x, Ellii51, and m-white624 for reviewing; feedback, whether it be praise or constructive criticism, is the best gift, a reader can give to an author. So thank you, thank you so much. Chapter fifteen is finished; I'll post it as soon as I get fifteen reviews for this one. So please review! :)  
**


	15. Kitty's Out of the Bag

**Well, damn! It's been a while! I'm so, so sorry that it's been almost three weeks since I last updated. Sandy got to us, and we were out of power for two weeks, which set me back a few chapters :(. **

**Is anybody else as happy as I am about this weeks episode? It's about time that Rachel finally cut all ties from the pillsbury dough boy! Hopefully I wasn't the only one chanting "now go make out with Sam!" when it all went down?  
**

**So, I'm really excited about this chapter. I brought in one of the new characters from this season, but have put my own spin on them. I hope you like what I did with them.  
**

**Warning: This chapter is rated M for sex, language, and adult themes.  
**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Fifteen

_Rachel looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, a smirk of satisfaction gracing her lips as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. It was Sam's birthday, about a month after their trip to Tennessee, and about a week ago, she had thought of the perfect present.'_

_As it turned out, Santana had been able to keep her Cheerios uniform from high school. Seeing that Sam had always wanted to see her in said uniform, the small girl decided to ask her friend if she could borrow it for the night. The Latina had agreed as long as she made sure that they didn't get any "trouty mouth goo" on it._

_A lot had happened, during the past month. After attending the University of Toledo for two years, Quinn had decided that she wanted to go back to school; after researching a few community colleges in their area, she finally chose the school that Rachel was attending; it had her major of choice, and it would be nice to see a familiar face, especially while starting out. The blonde girl was excited to not only be able to get a degree while spending time with one of her best friends, but graduate with her, as well._

_So now, Rachel was standing in front of the mirror, wearing the red and white Cheerios uniform, actually pretty happy with how she looked. She smoothed down the outfit, before turning off the light, walking out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom that they shared._

_Standing in the middle of the doorway, the brown eyed girl gazed at her husband. He was laying down on their queen sized bed, now stripped down to his boxers, an erection pressing against the thin material. Things had gotten pretty heated, right before she had changed into the uniform, making out almost violently, against their bedroom door. Sam had begun to unzip his pants, ready to take her, right then and there, when she pushed him away. _

_When Sam had asked her where she was going, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "to go get your present, silly," into his ear._

"_R-rach?" she heard him whisper, pulling her away from her own thoughts._

"_Mmm hmm," Rachel smirked, licking her lips as she looked down at his erection. _

"_You… you look…" the blonde boy sat up when he saw his wife in the Cheerios uniform, "how did you… where did you…"_

"_It's a loan," she slid into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "do you like it?" she nibbled on his ear._

"_Fuck yes," he groaned, squirming a little, "you have no idea, what you do to me… you drive me crazy."_

"_As you do me," she moved off of his lap, and began to place kisses down his chest, stopping when she reached his groin. She quickly pulled his wonder woman boxers down his legs, giggling as Sam's body shook in anticipation._

_Rachel kissed his hip, his chest, his pelvic bone; everywhere, except where he wanted to be touched, the most. _

_Finally (finally) she began to press small kisses against his shaft._

"_Rachel," he rasped, "please."_

_Smirking devilishly at him, she pushed her husband onto his back, and pressed his lips her lips against his._

"_Mmm," he hummed when he slipped his tongue through her lips, quickly moving his hands up to her ponytail, fisting her chocolate brown hair._

_Rachel moved down to his pecks, her tongue gently flicking one of his nipples. Sam whimpered, the ache in his groin increasing, "babe, I'm aching," he ground his hips into her thigh, gasping at the friction._

_"Samuel, you're not a dog... Stop humping my leg... Control yourself."_

_"Don't fucking tell me to control myself," he growled, his thighs trembling, "you've gotta let me have at you, in that uniform... Let me have my way with you... Let me do whatever I want to you; damn baby, just let me make hard, hot, wet, passionate love to the sexiest Cheerio in the world!"_

_"Wow," Rachel smirked down at him rubbing her thighs together as she felt the tiniest bit of wetness seep through her cotton panties, and onto the comforter... "mmm..." she gasped, rubbing her thighs together; she had never seen him this aroused, before, and it was making her go crazy; the way his eyes turned a darker, mossy green, and his cheeks flushed red with arousal, as his erection throbbed wildly, begging go be touched. _

_"Please," he swallowed, "please blow me... I'll do anything, I swear to god."_

_"Hmm..." she thought, "anything?"_

_"Yes..." he nodded, "anything... Wait... You're not going to make me lick your butt hole, are you... Because, don't get me wrong, you have the sexiest, tightest little ass in the world, but I honestly don't think I could go through that without throwing up."_

_"I could be kinky, if I wanted to," she crossed her arms, smirking when Sam licked his lips when he saw her Cheerios skirt ride up, "but lucky for you, that doesn't do anything for me... And you can forget about anal, too."_

_"I never asked for anal... I love your pussy..." he squirmed when he felt his groin ache; this time, he couldn't ignore it, "please, just tell me what you want me to do."_

_"How about you just eat me out, afterward?" she smiled down at him._

_"That's it?" he chuckled, " I was already planning on doing that."_

_"Then will you make love to me?"_

_"Oh, come on... You think I'm gonna have a birthday without having any birthday sex? Oh shit, Rae, I'm gonna explode, if you don't suck me off, soon.""Come here..." she licked up his shaft, causing him to jerk instantly, "Happy birthday, baby," she whispered before slowly wrapping her lips around his dripping head. Sam groaned, his hands moving into her hair, as her tongue swirled around his super sensitive head, making his thighs tremble in pure desire._

_"I want you to cum hard, Sammy," she kissed the tip, "and when you do... I want you to do it in my mouth..." her touch light, Rachel moved her fingers down and cupped his balls, smiling as he squirmed underneath her. She loved that she could do this to him; could reduce a strong, extremely masculine man to a writhing mess of moans and whimpers, as he begged her to pleasure him to the point of orgasm._

_She took the full length of him into her mouth and slid her hand between his legs, tugging on his balls. He puffed out his cheeks and moaned while throwing his head back in pleasure._

_"Baby," he groaned, "I- oooh-oooooh-oooooooooh!" he yelped, his hands pressing down on her head, pushing her closer to his groin._

_"I bet that feels good," she moved back up on him, kissing his lips, "you're so hard..." _

_"Rachel, please," he whimpered, his hips shooting off the bed when he felt her fingers slowly circling his head._

_"I love you," she kissed his temple, before sliding her hand over his cock, rubbing it up and down._

_Then he felt her tongue on his earlobe. The feeling of Rachel's warm tongue and her teeth lightly nibbling at his earlobe sent chills down his spine. He reached down, placing his hand over hers, speeding up her strokes. "God baby, that feels so fucking good!"_

_Rachel gave him a vicious little smile before moving her hand up to his balls, squeezing his balls gently, "Sam," she whispered seductively into his ear, "Tell me what you want me to do."_

_Fuck, there was there was no feeling more pleasurable than that of Rachel's smooth, tiny hand running up and down his shaft; he couldn't remember the last time he had been this hard. The blonde boy reached up and fisted her chocolate brown hair in his hands; he knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer, "Squeeze tighter," he whispered, nearly choking when she did._

_"I'm… I'm close, Rach," he groaned into her ear, nearly out of breath. When his petite wife started to place tiny kisses on his neck, he could feel himself begin to lose control. "Holy shit, babe… you are the fucking sexiest little thing I've ever seen!"_

_Rachel gave him a seductive smile, letting Sam rub his face up against her left breast. Her hand moved down his shaft, until only her thumb and pointer finger were left, circling his head._

_"Ooooooaaaaaaahhh… you're teasing me now…" Sam whimpered, before leaning in to kiss her breast from over her tight Cheerios top, "R-Rachel… please!"_

_"How much do you love me?" she smirked, her movements becoming smaller and smaller, as the seconds passed._

_Sam let out an aggravated groan, before looking into her eyes, "Rachel, please, god dammit! Just please! Enough with the teasing, already!"_

_"I didn't hear an answer…" she began to play with the hair on his testicles_

_"I love you, Rachel!" he screamed out, "fuck, I do!" he bit down on her nipple, causing her to shiver, "you have no fucking idea how much I want you, right now!"_

_Rachel gave him one last smile, before her hand slid back up his shaft, enjoying the sight in front of her; Sam's head had flopped back against the headboard, his eyes clenched shut, and his jaw dropped open as he thrust against her hand, "do you like it when I touch you like this, Sammy baby?"_

_"Yessssssssssssss," he hissed, his body aching for that wonderful release that only an orgasm could give him. Sam bucked his hips against her hand one final time, before letting out a high pitched yelp, tugging at her hair as he hit his climax. "Fuck, Rachie!" he screamed, out, as he rode out waves of pleasure._

_Rachel giggled as she watched her husband explode, his hair sweaty and disheveled as he gasped, and gasped, and gasped._

_"How was that, Sammy?" she mumbled, licking the white liquid off of her hand._

_"God you're hot," he slid a finger inside of her, moving it back and forth._

_"Sam," she shook her head, moving his finger from her center._

_"Woah, woah, hold on..." he chuckled, "don't worry, babe... We'll get there."_

_"That's not it..." she shook her head, "I... I want you to be inside of me, Sammy..." she moved on top of him, before lifting her top up and over her head, throwing it on the floor, revealing her breasts._

_"Damn, Rae," he groaned, reaching up and cupping her breasts in his hands. He leaned up and took one of her nipples into his mouth. _

_"Saaa-aaam..." She threw her head back, unable to notice Sam pulling out her hair tie, letting her chocolate waves fall across her shoulders._

"_Beautiful," he whispered, gently sliding his hand up on her cheek. He contemplated leaving her skirt on, but eventually decided against it; as incredible as she looked in it, there was nothing more arousing than a completely nude Rachel Berry. He slipped the red and white material down her legs and tossed it over his shoulder._

"_Are you ready?" he asked as he flipped them over, so he was now on top._

_"Yes," she nodded, gripping his throbbing member in her hands. She slowly slid onto his tip, just barely moving it inside of her._

_"Ooooaaaah…" he whimpered, "you're such a tease."_

_About a minute later, she slid onto his cock, her hands resting on his chest, "Oh, Sam…"_

_"Rachel…" he groaned, "oh god… you're so fucking tight!"_

_"God, your cock feels so good inside of me… fills me up…" she ground her hips in little circles against his, her breaths quick and short. After a few more moments, he flipped them over, so he was now on top, thrusting into her as fast and as hard as he possibly could._

_He gripped her ass in his hands, moaning at the tightness and the wetness, "I… I'm gonna cum real soon, Rachie! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He groaned as he looked down and watched his cock as it disappeared inside of her tight pussy over and over again. "Rachel," he rasped. "I want you to ride me, baby."_

_She stared up at him before licking her lips and nodding her head. Before she could even register what he was doing, he set her legs down and gripped her hips and maneuvered them quickly so that she straddling him and he was on her back. She laughed and reached down, bracing her hands on his chest as she lifted her hips before slamming back down. He admired the way her breasts bounced and the way she looked with a fine layer of sweat covering her body. "That's it baby. Fuck yourself on my cock. You fucking love it, don't you?"_

_Rachel nodded her head adamantly and cried out his name before reaching with one hand to cup her breast. He watched in awe as she tweaked and pulled at her nipple before dropping her hand lower and pressing two fingers against her clit. Growling, he pushed himself up so that he was sitting and could suck one of her nipples into his mouth, scraping his teeth over the hardened bud before using his tongue to soothe her._

_When she came around him again, it was with a loud guttural cry. Her thighs trembled and she nearly fell forward from the power of her orgasm. He wrapped his arms around her and bit down gently on her breast, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she sobbed out in pleasure and rode out her release. He was still hard inside of her as she leaned her head against his shoulder and panted for air._

_Sam's body trembled again, after watching Rachel's orgasm rock through her, and he thrust a few more times, before his own orgasm was triggered, and he bit his lip, shooting his load inside of her._

"_I-I…" he gasped, still shaken by his orgasm, "Rachel, I…"_

"_I know," she pressed a quick kiss on his lips, "silencing him."_

"_That orgasm, though… holy shit…" he shook his head and held her closer to him, "are you sure you can't keep that?"_

"_No," she shook her head, "it's Santana's; we have to give it back."_

"_But… you look so sexy in it… I guess it doesn't matter…" he kissed her forehead, "you could wear a garbage bag, and still look stunningly beautiful."_

"_Aw Sammy," she grinned, "you're… you're just incredible… I…" she gently took his face in her hands, "I honestly don't know what any other girl can see in any other guy, but you… I suppose that it's irrelevant, though… you're mine…"_

"_I don't want to be anybody else's," he gently stroked her hair._

"_Happy birthday, Sam," she kissed his lips._

"_Thanks…" he paused for a brief moment, "so… ever since we came home from Tennessee, I… I've been thinking…"_

"_What about?" she asked, resting his head on his chest._

"_I… I love you, and… and the girls; there's nothing I want more, on this earth, than to make the three of you proud…I… I want to make something of myself… just like you…"_

"_What… what are you saying?" she raised an eyebrow, unable to keep a smile from gracing her lips._

"_I want to go back to school," he moved a few strands of hair from her face, "I've been looking into it, during the past couple of weeks, and… your school has a bunch of art courses… even a couple on writing and illustrating graphic novels… I mean… I love reading comic books, and… it'd be really cool if I could write one, myself… or maybe even a few…" he looked at his wife's grinning face, causing his to fall a little, "it's stupid, isn't it?" he sighed and shook his head._

"_No," she shook her head, abruptly, "it's… it's not that…it's… I'm kind of proud, that I sort inspired you to do this…"_

"_It's not something new…" he chuckled, "you 'kind of inspire' me, every day."_

"_What? I nag you __**that**__ much?"_

"_No," he shook his head and chuckled, "you're just that __**awesome**__."_

"You don't have to go, if you don't want to," Sam looked back at Olivia, who was sitting in her car seat, in the back of his Jeep. It was Olivia's (and their) first day of school, and to say that the blonde boy wasn't exactly excited about his little girl starting elementary school, would be a bit of an understatement, "we could drive back to grandmas, and you could stay there with Harmony, while we're at school… we'll come back, and try again, next year."

"Sam," Rachel hissed, elbowing her husband in the ribs, "stop it."

"But daddy, I wanna go to a big girl school, just like you and Momma."

"But you're not a big girl," he shook his head.

"Yes I am!" the tiny brunette protested, "Momma said so."

"You _what_?" Sam's eyes widened in shock, "I… I… you really do hate me, don't you… you just want me to make me suffer!"

"Sam, stop acting like a child…" the brown eyed girl rolled her eyes, "she's not a baby; she's five years old."

"I still cringe, whenever someone mentions that…"

"Sam, get a grip, your daughter is growing up; instead of moping around about it, how about you enjoy the time you have with her, while she's still young."

"Fine," he muttered, pouting and crossing his arms.

"God," she sighed, "sometimes I think you're worse than the kids; come on," she opened up her door, "let's take her to her classroom, before she's late," she took Olivia's pink backpack, that was resting next to her feet, and hopped out of the truck.

"I'm really gonna regret this," Sam mumbled under his breath, as he got out of the truck and helped Olivia out of her car seat. Sam took her hand in his as they walked through the parking lot and into the school, her tiny hand gripping three of his larger fingers.

After Rachel helped Olivia slip the straps of her backpack onto her shoulders, she and Sam crouched down to Olivia.

"Now Olivia," she rested her hand on one of her shoulders, "I know that Tyler, and some of your other friends from pre school are in your class, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try to make some other friends… oh… you remember where I put your lunch, don't you?"

"Yes, Momma," she nodded.

"Oh god," Rachel bit her lip, and gave her daughter a quick, tight hug, her throat beginning to tighten, a little. Sam smirked at this action, but didn't comment on it.

"Man, Livinator," Sam sighed, "your mother's right… you're… you're getting pretty big… I hate to admit it, but… it's true… god, I love you so much," he squeezed her hand, "how the hell are you five, already… I…" he swallowed, "I'm gonna miss you so much, baby girl."

"But daddy, I'm not a baby, I'm a big girl."

He shook his head, his lip beginning to tremble, "you'll always be my baby girl; doesn't matter how old you get."

"Hey, Olivia," they heard a little voice say.

"Hi Tyler," Olivia ran up to the little brown haired boy, oblivious to her father nearly growling when they hugged. She slipped her hand in his, as they walked toward their classroom, stopping to wave at her parents, "bye, Momma, bye, daddy."

"Bye, Livy," Sam smiled, waving back at her.

"Have fun," Rachel wiped her eyes with the back of her eyes.

"We love you," he bit his lip as they walked into the classroom.

"So," the blonde boy sighed as he stood up, helping Rachel do the same, "that… I guess… that's that…" he looked down at her, "can't say I'm not surprised that I'm not the one that's crying, right now."

"I'm not made of stone, Sam…" she buried her face into his chest, "she's my baby, too… I… can't believe that it's already been over five years…"

"I know," he nodded in agreement, "it feels like just yesterday, I was meeting that little two year old girl, for the first time…"

"They say this gets easier with each kid, though."

"What?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "are you kidding me? There's no way in hell that I'm losing both of my girls."

Rachel let out a light laugh; they'd get across that bridge, when they reached it.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"So," Sam smiled down at his wife, leaning against the sea green lockers, "do you wanna hook up with a college man, during lunch?"

"Hey," Rachel let out a light laugh and rolled her eyes, "don't you start with that, here…" she looked at the white piece of paper in his hands, "let me see your schedule," Sam handed her his schedule, "hmm…" she studied it for a minute, "oh hey, look; we have lunch, and Human Psychology together."

"Sweet," he smiled, "see, I knew this would be awesome; I get to spend extra time with my woman, now."

"Despite you calling me that…" she smirked, "I'm still glad that you're here."

"Babe, why don't you just give it up? You've already admitted a couple of times that you like it when I call you that… hell, you've called me 'your man' a bunch of times… you've been my woman, since high school… face it, babe," he draped an arm over her shoulders, "you're stuck with me for life."

"Point taken," she smiled up at him, "we should probably head off, now; I promised Quinn that I'd meet her at her locker as soon as we get all settled with our schedules, and-"

Just then, they heard footsteps coming up from behind them, and a voice say, "Sam Evans?"

"Huh?" the two of them turned around to see a blonde, somewhat tall (about an inch shorter than Sam, if not the same height) girl. Her green eyes were piercing, and she had a confident look about her.

"Kitty?" Sam's eyes grew wide, the rest of his body freezing, almost as if he were paralyzed.

"I knew I recognized that voice," the blonde girl smiled, her expression growing almost snide when her eyes moved to Rachel.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, still a little shocked by her presence, "the last time I saw you, you were headed off to college, in Phoenix."

"I left after a year," she shrugged, "all the heat, and the old people… it was depressing…" she looked down at Rachel, who, at this point, was pressed against his side, "who the hell is she?" she thought for a brief moment, before snickering, "oh god, don't tell me… _this_ is Rachel? _This_ is the 'incredibly beautiful' girl that you were still in love with… she's just a midget with a funny nose… you've really lowered your standards, since you moved to Ohio… and then to New York."

Raising a chocolate brown eyebrow, Rachel gently rested a hand on Sam's arm, "who is she?"

"That's Kitty… we… we sort of went at it, when I was living in Tennessee."

"For how long?" she asked, biting her lip, slightly; why would Sam have been interested in a girl like that; sure, she was pretty, but… she just didn't see how their personalities would be compatible; she just seemed sort of… bitter.

"Welp…" he sighed, thinking for a minute, "for a few months, before I moved to Lima… and then a few months, when I went back."

"Oh…" Rachel whispered, "so… you… you started dating again, after we broke up… what happened to you missing me, so much…"

"You dated Finn… why is there a difference?"

"Dually noted," she nodded, "I suppose you're right… she doesn't seem very nice, though…"

"That's kind of ironic, seeing that I'm not the one who got knocked up, at sixteen… bye, Sam," she smiled at the green eyed boy, "enjoy your little Jewish dose of social suicide." and with that, the blonde girl walked away.

"Don't listen to her," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "you're gorgeous; she's just jealous that no one is willing to have a baby with _her_."

"She doesn't bother me," the brown eyed girl shook her head and shrugged, "I… I just… why did you go out with her, in the first place?"

"I… it's kind of hard to explain…" he let out a long breath, "back before we started dating, in high school… I… I was pretty into being cool…"

"Why?" she shook her head in confusion, "I mean, that obviously changed when you moved to Lima, seeing that you dated me."

"I started dating _you_, because you were sweet, beautiful, ambitious, and funny," he kissed the top of her head, "don't underestimate yourself, babe… you heard what Travis said, back in Tennessee… I'm crazy about you… so anyway… Kitty… she was really popular, and she liked me, so I… I don't know, we started going out… then I broke it off with her, when I found out that I was moving to Lima… and then when I came back, she was still interested in me-"

"And you were interested in her?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not," he shook his head, "you know that I never stopped loving you."

"Then why did you go back out with her?"

"I just… I guess that I wanted to try to take my mind off of you… I missed you, baby."

"And I missed you," she placed a quick kiss on his lips, "so…" asked, smiling playfully, "are you sure that you didn't get any of those old feelings, when you saw her?"

"Ha ha, you're funny," he took her hand in his, as they slowly began to walk down the hallway, "you're the only girl I've ever loved…"

"That's what I like to hear," she giggled, "I love you, Sammy."

He smiled and kissed her temple, "I love you too, baby."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Sam?" Rachel asked after swallowing a forkful of salad. The rest of their day had ran fairly smoothly, each of them happy with their classes, and schedules. Olivia loved Kindergarten, though Sam was still hoping that Rachel would let him pull her out. The four of them were now all seated around the kitchen table, eating and conversing lightly about their day.

"Yeah, babe?" he asked, cutting Harmony's chicken up into tiny pieces.

"I… I was just… I've been thinking…" she lowered her voice, "how… how far did you go with… with Kitty?"

The green eyed boy stopped dead in his tracks, staring at his wife for a few seconds, "I…" he swallowed, "I really don't think that that's something we should talk about in front of the girls."

"Why?" she raised an eyebrow, "it's a simple question."

"Because it's inappropriate," he shrugged simply.

"How is in inappropriate?" she shook her head, "either you made out with her, or not… unless you… no, you didn't…" she stared up at him. Sam sighed, and looked down at his plate, "oh? You… so… you… I see… okay…"

He touched her arm, "Babe, it wasn't what you think-"

"No, I just… I…" she stood up, "I… I'm sorry, girls," she walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into their bedroom.

"Wheah's Momma goin'?" Harmony asked.

"Probably to her room," Sam sighed.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Olivia asked.

"Of course she is," he nodded, "she's just a little upset."

"Why?"

"Because… because… she just got some bad news."

"Oh…" she nodded, "Daddy, are you and Momma fighting?"

"No," he shook his head, "why would you think that?"

"Cause Momma looked like she was gonna cry… and sometimes she cries, when you fight."

"Oh…" he swallowed and nodded in understanding, "well, don't worry… we're not fighting…" he placed his feet firmly on the ground, fighting the urge to run up after the small girl. _At least, I hope we won't._

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Baby?" Sam asked as he opened their bedroom door to see Rachel sitting on the bed, her arms crossed over her chest, "are you alright?"

"Tell…" she let out a shaky breath, "tell me what you did with her…"

"It was a long time ago," he shook his head, "it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," she nodded, moving away from him, when he began to hold her against his chest, "I want- I _deserve_ to know… we're partners, Sam… we're not supposed to keep secrets."

"Oh…" he took a deep breath, "okay… first of all, we didn't have sex…"

"Second or third base?"

"Well…" he sighed, "it… it's kind of hard to explain…" he sighed at the memory.

_Sam moved his lips off of Kitty's, for a minute, to look at the clock that was hanging on the living room wall; two fifteen; his parents or siblings wouldn't be home for another two hours._

_The blonde boy was sitting on the small, brown living room couch, with the green eyed girl sitting on his lap, making out; it had been a pretty rough past couple of months; having to move away and leave the love his life behind; and the baby- oh god, how was he going to tell his parents about the baby? He just had a lot on his mind, and Kitty- Kitty wasn't really his type; meaning, she wasn't Rachel; but she was a good distraction, from all of his problems; at least kissing her was a pretty good distraction._

_It felt nothing like kissing Rachel, though; her lips weren't as soft, and instead of smelling like Vanilla, she smelt more like fresh cut flowers, in the rain; not an unpleasant scent, but still not the same._

"_So," Kitty whispered, moving her hands under his shirt, "I've been thinking… you said that you were all upset about moving away from that little whorey girl, that you knocked up."_

"_She's __**not**__ a whore," he interrupted._

"_Whatever," she rolled her eyes, "anyway… I think I know how to cheer you up…" she began to lift his X-Men t-shirt up and over his head._

"_What are you doing?" he stopped her._

"_You'll see," she smirked; for some reason, whenever she smirked, or gave him a devilish little smile, when they made out, it never turned him on, the way it did when Rachel did it. He reluctantly let her remove his shirt, before beginning to undo his belt._

"_No," he shook his head, "we're not doing __**that**__."_

"_God, what's wrong with you? You knock a girl up, and then start acting like a prude? How the hell does that happen?" she shook his head, "you're even dumber than I thought… it's fine, though…" she sighed, I can do something else."_

"_What are you-"_

"_Can you just shut up, for a second, Ritchie poor? I'm doing you a favor, right now." Kitty placed her hand on the crotch of his pants, and began to rub him, through the rough denim. _

"_Oooh…" he he gasped; he knew it was wrong… he didn't love this girl; he loved Rachel… but at that moment… it didn't matter… he hadn't felt the touch of a woman, in over eight months. And technically, she wasn't really __**touching **__him, right?_

"_Yeah… I know you like that… better than the other girl, right?"_

_**Hell no**__, "don't know," he thrust his hips into her hand. He shut his eyes, and imagined Rachel; touching Rachel; kissing Rachel; holding Rachel; the taste of Rachel's tongue against his; the feeling of Rachel against his; Rachel's pretty pink nipples; her dark hair, and rosy cheeks; the way she would moan his name into his ear; the way she would take his entire length into her mouth; god, her lack of a gag reflex amazed the hell out of him; the feeling of her wet warm insides, clenching around him, "so, so tight," he mumbled under his breath._

"_What was that, Sammy baby," she whispered into his ear._

"_N-nothing," he shook his head, "oh… oh god, I'm gonna… I'm gonna… fuck!" as he looked up at Kitty, he saw a flash of Chocolate brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes, before shutting his eyes, and riding out his orgasm, "Rachel…" he whispered so quietly, that Kitty couldn't hear him, "oh, Rachel…"_

"Sam, cut the bullshit, and stop stalling," Rachel demanded, pulling the green eyed boy out of his own thoughts, "tell me what you two did."

"It… it wasn't as bad as it sounds… we kept all of our clothes on… well, except for my shirt… she… she kind of just… she rubbed my crotch until I… I came."

"She… she gave you an orgasm…" she bit her lip and shook her head.

"Well yeah, but it wasn't like it was special."

"Of course it's special… at least it's supposed to be… it's supposed to be something intimate, that you only do with the person you love… I thought that I was the only one…"

"I know that, but, if you think about it, what I did wasn't too bad…"

"Sam, you _lied_ to me," she crossed her arms, "of course it was bad… we're supposed to tell each other everything."

"Technically I didn't," he smiled down at her sheepishly, "it never really came up…"

"Yes, it is," she glared up at him, "you told me that the farthest you've ever gone with another girl is second base… clearly, that's not true… what, were you afraid that I wouldn't have accepted you if I knew… did you think I would have yelled at you, or something? Are you afraid of me?"

"It depends what week of the month it is," he joked.

"What the hell, Sam? Do you think this is some sort of joke or something? Stop fucking around… what you did was wrong… you _betrayed _me."

"Babe, relax… I didn't have sex with her… why are you even mad at me? You had sex with Finn and didn't tell me… why should this be any different?"

"Because he didn't do anything for me… I didn't feel anything… you, on the other hand, obviously felt something…"

"You know how much I love you," he began to wrap his arms around her torso, but she shrugged him off, "you know that it didn't mean anything to me."

"Sam, we've been apart for almost two years… I didn't expect you to remain single during all of that time… but… the way you got so angry at me, for not telling you at Finn… you're being a hypocrite."

"I'm so, so sorry…" he sighed, "if I could take it back, I would… I was stupid for ever getting involved with her…"

"I appreciate that," she sighed, "but… I'm just… I'm really upset… can you just… can you go see what the girls are up to… I… I kind of want to be alone, for a little while…"

"Alright…" he raised an eyebrow. He leaned in to kiss the top of her head, but Rachel ducked her head, slightly, "what, I'm not even allowed to kiss you, now?" Rachel looked down at her lap, "fine," he sighed, before walking out of their bedroom, and slamming the door shut.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Sam," Rachel whispered when she felt Sam slip into bed next to her, and wrap his arms around her petite body, "can… can you please stop touching me?"

"C'mon, babe… I said I was sorry… you know I can't fall asleep without holding you."

"What do you want me to say, Sam?" she snapped, "I'm upset; I'm _allowed_ to be upset; you screamed and yelled when you found out about Finn and I, so why should I have to act like I'm all happy and chipper?" she sighed, "why don't you just stay on your side, and I'll stay on mine?"

"That's the worst idea I've ever heard," he sighed and shook his head, "but you know damn well that I'll do anything for you… I love you…" he whispered, before moving away from her, "goodnight."

"See you in the morning," she turned away from him, facing their bedroom wall.

Sam bit his lip; he could tell that it was going to be a long next couple of days.

* * *

**So what do you think of Kitty? I'm not really a big fan of hers, but I think she's kind of funny, so hopefully I did her justice. Thank you so much to Guest, Guest, That Girl, Guest, Lauren, Guest, Guest, rjewels18, christaarayy, ItsVintageHearts, m-white624, cerberus angel, neppo618, Ellii51, MissJackieBurkhart, Guest, and SatanxDuxxCherryxSamchelxxxx xx for reviewing, and for everybody that has put up with my little hiatus; hopefully the drama made up for it, though.**

**Do you think that Sam was right to not tell Rachel about Kitty? Do you think he was being a hypocrite, back when he got upset with her for not telling him about Finn? Chapter sixteen is finished, and I'll post it as soon as I get fifteen reviews. So please, please review. I love reading your feedback!  
**


	16. Arm

**An M rated Chapter  
**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Sixteen

Sam woke up, the next morning, to an empty spot next to him on the bed. Scratching his head in confusion, the blonde boy threw the comforter off of his body and slipped on a pair of plaid pajama pants before walking out of their bedroom, down the stairs, and into the living room.

"Babe?" he mumbled, shaking his head at the sight in front of him. Rachel was lying on the large white couch, sleeping peacefully. He quickly walked up to her, crouched down on his knees, and ran his fingers through her chocolate brown hair, "c'mon, baby," he looked at the time on the cable box, "we still have about an hour before we have to get up…" he scooped her up in his arms, "let's go to bed."

He began to carry his wife up the stairs, when she started to wake up, "what?" she moved around in his arms, "what's going on? Sam, let me go! What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to bed… there's no way that you could have been comfortable, last night, on that couch…"

"I don't care! Let me go! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Baby, relax... don't be like that… I said I was sorry… let me take care of you."

"But I don't want you to! I'm still angry with you, and I don't want you to touch me, let alone carry me, and take me somewhere against my will!"

"Against your will?" he raised an eyebrow, and set her back down on her feet, once he made his way to their room, "seriously? Don't you ever get tired of acting so overdramatic all of the time?"

"What?"

"What the hell was I doing that was so wrong?" he crossed his arms, "I was just trying to take care of you, and make you a little more comfortable!"

"I'm a grown woman, Samuel; I don't need you to take care of me… in fact… I don't _need_ you for anything."

"You don't need me?" he shook his head in disbelief, "well that's pretty funny… because I sure as hell need you…"

"Stop twisting my words around! You know how much I love you… the question is… do… do you really love me?"

"Oh, cut the _crap_!" he shouted, rolling his eyes in the process, "I'm sick and tired of you doing this!"

"And what, Samuel Joseph, am I doing; enlighten me."

"Throwing a tantrum; you know what? You always say that I'm immature, and I act like a child, but in reality… it's you… whenever you're upset with me, or don't get your way, you do whatever you can to make me feel bad about myself… and… that… it hurts, Rachel… and I'm… you're… you can be so manipulative, sometimes."

"Well, I'm sorry that you married an immature, manipulative bitch… but I'm not the one who had a sexual relationship with some strange woman, and not tell you about it."

"Sexual relationship my ass," he screamed back, "what you did with Finn was way worse!"

"But Finn didn't do anything for me… I didn't feel anything… he didn't give me an orgasm… you felt something, when you were with another girl… do you have any idea how that feels… that's like… it's like being punched in the stomach…"

"Well…" he sighed, "I… I…" he shook his head, "what you did was still worse… technically, Kitty and I weren't really doing anything intimate… all she did was touch me through my pants…"

"That's not the point!" she exclaimed.

"Oh really, Rachel? And what _is_ the point?"

"The point is that you're a hypocrite… sometimes I wonder why I even started taking an interest in you, anyway… I'm sick and tired of your childish behavior."

"That…" he swallowed with a shake of his head, "that's fucking twisted, Rachel… you 'don't know why you ever started to like me'? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm sorry I'm not fucking perfect, like you! Why do you like to hurt me so much? The person who loves you more than anything? You're a great person, Rachel… but sometimes… you act like a little spoiled child who isn't getting their way."

"I… I… what the hell are you doing? Why are you turning all of this on me? You're the one who lied!"

"Oh, give me a break! You lied too… I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry… I made I mistake… what else do you want me to say?"

"I… I just… I just want you to leave me alone…" she moved away from him, "obviously, us being in the same room isn't going to help anyone…" she began to walk toward the door.

"So you just want to ignore everything?" he grabbed ahold of her shoulder, turning her around to face him, "wait a minute!"

"I'm done talking about it, Samuel," she sighed.

"Well, I'm not done talking about it…"

"What else is there to discuss?" Rachel wriggled herself out of Sam's grip.

"Um, I don't know, maybe how we're supposed to _fix our marriage_!"

"Enough with the dramatics, Samuel; there's nothing wrong with our marriage; there might be something wrong with you, but I can assure you that our relationship is fine."

"You… you…" his eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched as he glared down at her; an expression that Rachel had seen him use, sever times before, but never directly toward her, "you know what I think?"

"What?" she asked, flatly.

"I think that you're jealous of Kitty."

"You're fucking insane," she rolled her eyes, "I'm not jealous of some random girl that you hooked up with."

"I think you are…" he nodded, "why else would you be so upset with me?"

"I'm upset with you, because you lied to me!"

"I... stop repeating yourself… for the last time, what you did was much worse, so stop fucking whining around, like some clingy bitch that doesn't have a-"

The green eyed boy lost his train of thought, when he felt the sting of his wife's small hand slap across his face, "what the-"

"Next time," Rachel's voice cracked as she stared up at her husband; it was obvious to both of them that she was about to cry, "just leave me on the couch," the small girl quickly began to descend down the stairs. Irritated and flustered, she began to move, two steps at a time, then three, and then four; she was about halfway down, when she slipped on the edge of a step, and tumbled down the rest of them, endless glimpses of the beige carpet that covered the staircase, slashing before her.

The brown eyed girl's heart started to pound; at all seemed to happen so quickly, that for a few moments, she didn't know what had just happened; her head spinning she tried to stand up; it was no use; why, she didn't know. The fall couldn't have been that bad could it? She was only twenty two years old; she should have been able to get up, pretty quickly… maybe the wind had just gotten knocked out of her… maybe-"Shit!" she muttered when she felt a sharp pain ripple through her left arm; how the hell did that happen? Was it even possible for her arm to bend like that? No… that couldn't have been natural.

"What am I supposed to do?" she whispered to herself; she couldn't just lie there, for the next half hour, or so… could she?

Without thinking, the petite brunette screamed, "Sam!" she bit her lip, reaching up to try to grasp her other arm in her hand, "Sam, help! Please! Sam!"

_Why the hell would he come and help you? _She thought, _you were a complete bitch to him, and for what cause? He was carrying you to bed._

"Oh god," she whimpered when another surge of pain coursed through her arm; the feeling was constant now, and she would have done almost anything to make it stop, "Sam!" she tried again, her voice a little hoarse, now. What the hell was she supposed to do?

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam sighed as he sat down on the queen sized bed that he and Rachel shared, burying his head in his hands. _You really fucked up, this time, Evans_, he shook his head and ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair, _why the hell did you say that to her? You know you didn't mean it._

"Idiot," he muttered to himself. Rachel was right; he _was_ a hypocrite; he shouldn't have yelled at Rachel for not telling him about Finn; in fact, he should have told her about Kitty from the start; he was the one who broke up with her; hell, he was lucky that she took him back, in the first place; what he did to her was terrible, and then to lie to her about having an intimate moment with another woman… he could only imagine how that must have made her feel.

_I'm so stupid…why didn't I think about that, earlier?_ The blonde boy kicked himself internally, _what kind of husband am I? I'm supposed to know her better than anyone!_

For a minute, Sam contemplated on going after Rachel again, but eventually decided against it; when Rachel was upset, it was best to give her a little while to cool down.

The green eyed boy couldn't help but chuckle when he heard some sort of loud noise coming from the staircase; the small girl would always make sure her exits were dramatic, even if that meant stomping down on the last few steps, to make sure that she was heard; he had to admit… her dramatic ways was one of the things that he loved most about her._ Let's just hope that she didn't wake up the girls_, he thought as he moved around the bed, beginning to look for the remote.

"Sam!"

As he reached for the remote, that he found resting on Rachel's night table, he heard the small girl call his name. Raising an eyebrow, he sat still, listening to see if he could hear anything else.

"Sam, help! Please! Sam!"

"Oh, shit," he muttered as he quickly shot off the bed, stumbling onto the floor in the process.

"Sam!" he heard her call again. Quickly moving back on his feet, hurried out of the bedroom, into the hallway, and down the stairs, where he found Rachel, lying on top of a few of the steps, her right hand gently gripping her left arm.

"Sam," Rachel breathed, once more.

"What happened?" he whispered, gently moving her body off of the stairs, and onto the carpeted floor, placing her head against his chest.

"I… I was really upset, and I… I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, and I… I fell."

"Only Rachel," he mumbled, a tiny smile gracing his lips, "are you hurt?" he asked, gently running his fingers through her long, chocolate brown hair, "well, that's a stupid question; you just fell down a flight of stairs, and haven't gotten up, yet; of course you're hurt…" he kissed the top of her head, "where does it hurt, baby?"

"My… my arm… it… it really hurts… I think it might be broken."

"Here, let me see…" he carefully lifted up her arm.

"Ow, Sam, be careful.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I'm not a doctor, but…" he shook his head, "it looks kinda bent up… and if it hurts as much as you say it does, then I think I should take you to the emergency room."

"Sam, I'll be fine," she shook her head.

"Rae, you just said that you think it might be broken… I'm not risking you getting even worse…"

"But what about Harmony and Olivia; we can't leave them here, and waking them up, this early, wouldn't be fair to Olivia; she has school, today."

"Don't worry about that," he shook his head, "I'll find somebody to take care of the girls, while we're gone," he lifted her off the ground, "wait… you're not going to start screaming at me, are you?" Rachel shook her head; Sam chuckled, "just checking." He walked into the living room, and placed her on the couch, "I'm gonna go make a couple of calls; we'll be out of here as soon as possible, baby, I promise," he kissed her forehead, before beginning to walk out of the living room.

"Sam, wait," she whispered.

"What?"

"I… I love you."

He took her hand in his, gently pressing his ample lips against her knuckles, "I love you too, baby."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"How're you doing?" Sam asked as he looked down at his wife, who was sitting down in the passenger's seat of his Jeep.

"O-okay, I guess," she bit her lip as she stared up at him.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, draping his arm over her shoulders as he placed a quick kiss on her temple.

"You…" she smiled down at her lap, her cheeks turning a faint shade of red, "you always tell me I'm beautiful when I'm nervous."

"Guess it's just a husband thing," Sam chuckled.

"No," she shook her head, "it's a Sam thing," she rested her head on his arm, "Sammy?" she whispered.

"Mmm hmm?"

"I'm sorry for slapping you, before… and for saying all of those terrible things to you… you… I _do_ need you… god, I need you more than anybody has ever needed anything, or anyone, before…"

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing," he shook his head, "I should have told you about Kitty, especially after getting so upset about you not telling me about Finn… and I _definitely _shouldn't have called you a clingy bitch… because that… that was really cold… it was terrible, and- wait a minute, are you crying?"

"A little," she sighed.

"Does it really hurt that bad, baby?" he asked, his emerald green eyes flooded with concern.

"No," she shook her head, "it's… I've just had a lot of different emotions, during the past couple of hours… it's… it's stupid," she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he kissed her forehead, "look…" Sam sighed and licked his lips, "I… I want you to know that... you're _everything_ to me… without you, I'd be nothing… absolutely nothing."

"That's not true," she tried to protest.

"Yes it is," he kissed the side of her head, "you know it is… Kitty… she… she… I don't even know what she is, she's so unimportant to me, and insignificant to me… but you… oh god, you… you're the reason why I wake up, every morning, with a smile on my face… you and the girls are my life… my _life_. Hell, I'd die for any one of you… my life isn't worth living, without my three beautiful girls."

"Oh, Sam," she leaned up and kissed his forehead, "I'd die for you, too."

"You'd better not," he shook his head, "there's no way in hell I'd be able to take care of two little girls, by myself."

"Well, then it's a good thing we don't have to worry about that, isn't it?" she squeezed his hand, "we're so lucky, that we have each other… all four of us… I have the most beautiful family in the world."

"And uncommonly attractive… don't forget that."

"And strange…" she giggled, "don't forget _that_."

"You know you love me."

"Of course I do… and don't you _ever _doubt that, for a second."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"There you go, beautiful," Sam mumbled as he held the door open for his wife.

"Thank you, handsome," Rachel giggled, taking a seat on the large white living room couch, resting her head on his shoulder when he sat down next to her.

"I can't believe that you broke your arm… and it's all my fault…" he sighed, carefully pulling her closer to him.

"No it's not," she shook her head.

"Yes it is," he nodded, "if I hadn't gotten you so mad, you wouldn't have bolted down those stairs, so quickly, and you wouldn't have tumbled over, and your arm wouldn't be in that cast… _or_ that sling."

"Samuel, stop it… let's… let's just not talk about it… what's important is that we're all okay, and happy, again…" she kissed his neck, "so… we… we're alone… you know, we haven't had the house to ourselves, in a long time."

"Babe…" he shook his head, "you know how much I love doing that, but… you just broke your arm… I don't think that we should be doing any of that, tonight…"

"Sam, don't worry about me… I'm fine… you… you just need to be a little careful with my arm… now come here," she pressed her lips against his, using her remaining hand to rub his face.

"Baby," he smiled when they broke apart.

"I want you Sammy…" she placed her hand on his crotch, pouting slightly, "you wouldn't deny a cripple of some Sam  
Evans loving, would you?"

"Oh my god," Sam breathed, "you… you... _you're _the one who's begging _me_ to get it on-"

"Sam," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No," he shook his head, "this is the best day of my life."

"You really need to sort out your priorities," she sighed again, "now come here," she whispered, beginning to place kisses down his neck, "I need some help taking off my clothes."

"Hell yeah," he licked his lips, before carefully lifting her shirt up and over her head, being careful when he moved her broken arm out of the sleeve, "gorgeous," he mumbled, before unclasping her bra. Sam pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor.

"God, you're so handsome," she moaned, moving her hand over his bulging abdominals. She rubbed his cock from outside of his jeans, making him groan.

"Rae," he whimpered, before quickly unbuckling his belt, and shoving his pants down his legs. He unzipped his belt and gently pulled it down her legs.

"Where do you want it, baby?"

"Right here, Sammy…" she mumbled, using one hand to move her pink and yellow cotton panties down her legs, "on the floor, Sammy…"

"Are you sure that won't be too rough for you?" he raised an eyebrow, quickly discarding his boxers, "maybe we should go up to the bedroom-"

"Sam… I once took you from behind, in a supply closet, during my friend's wedding… I'm pretty sure that having sex on our living room floor, with a broken arm is going to be rough… but… but just try to be careful, okay."

"Of course, beautiful," he chuckled, before placing his wife on the carpeted floor

Sam leaned over Rachel, dragging his tongue across her collarbone, as he shoved her legs apart. She whimpered when she felt the cold air of the room swirl between her thighs, sliding close to her body. His fingers danced over her slit, barely touching her. She arched her body up to press herself against her hand. He took the cue and slid a finger into her wet heat. She jerked at the intrusion, biting her lip.

"Fucking soaked for me….Goddammit…" His voice was a low growl, desire tinging every word.

His eyes intensely stared at her as he slid one digit, and then another, slowly in and out of her. His other hand slowly stroked his length until it was as hard as steel, the head angry and throbbing.

"Rachel," he rasped, "you remembered to take you're pill, today?"

She pushed her body against his hand, nodding her head yes. Her entire being raged with unchecked need for him and only him. "Sammy?"

"Yes, angel?"

"Will… will you go down on me?"

"Of course," he kissed her inner thigh, making his wife shiver, "god, you have the most magnificent body… if I could, I would spend hours worshiping every inch of your perfect, porcelain skin."

"We have all day, baby," she reached up and stroked his face, "do whatever you want… take your time… I _want _you to worship my body… to kiss every inch of me…"

Sam chuckled, before diving down, gently letting his tongue run up and down her glistening slit, "well… let's start at the center…" he grabbed ahold of her legs and placed them over his shoulders, "god, baby," he mumbled, "you're fucking soaked."

"Sam, your mouth feels so good!" she could barely stand it. The way his lips would gently suck on her clit, his tongue hitting it perfectly every single time. She found herself rocking back and forth against his mouth, the pleasure building.

With a smug smile, he watched her start to rock back and forth slowly, keeping her eyes closed and biting her lip hard. He felt his cock start to throb harder than before, and he really wished that he had taken his jeans off before beginning to go down on her; at this point, his penis was like a rod of iron, and he couldn't help but squirm when he felt it press up against his zipper, "Mmm…" he hummed, "you taste so fucking good, baby."

As she locked her ankles behind his head and knit her fingers into his hair, he slid his hands under her ass, his tongue caressing her pussy, sliding his tongue in and out of her like a soft, wet cock, drawing her wetness up to her clit, gliding up and down, round and round, slow-fast-slow-fast, as he French-kissed her there with increasingly wild and passionate abandon, ever faster and harder, building, building, building.

"Oh Sam! Don't stop!" she cried, panting and trembling on the floor as he continued to ravish her, probing her over and over, kissing and licking her pussy. She reached the place where she had to let go and with a muffled groan she began convulse and shake. He quickly added two fingers to his tongue, completely overwhelming her in intense pleasure; she felt her world explode, wondering if she had died during her climax.

"I'm gonna-! God! I love you so much!" she gasped, as her back arched and her body pulsed with waves of electric pleasure coursing up her back and belly to her brain and down again, over and over for what felt like forever, until he finally slowed down and eventually stopped and she was still and breathing quietly again.

Sam jerked his fingers from her body, grasping his dick and stroking it with his wet fingers, before he slid the tip into her folds and rubbed against the inflamed bundle of nerves that rested there.

Rachel bit her lip; watching her husband touch himself was tremendous turn on for her, and she was

"Sam, please…" She begged. Her hand slid down her body and she began rubbing her own clit. Arousal was coursing through her and she thought she might explode if he didn't touch her again, soon.

His eyes glazed as he watched her slowly rotate her hips, thrusting up slightly to buck against her own hand. "Fuck, Rach…You can't fucking do that…I'm going to blow my shit if you do that…"

She smiled wickedly, high on the lust in his eyes. With a groan, she slid her hand further down her slit and spread herself open fully. His eyes settled on her glistening opening and he shuddered. "Fuck me, Sam…God…Please …" She ground her hips into the floor, desire coursing through her as gaze, thick with desire, bore into her body.

Wordlessly, he drove his hips forward and slid himself inside her. Rachel grunted as his length filled her completely. Her flesh tingled at his intrusion, sending shivers skittering down her body and causing her to cry out. He leaned forward, propping himself up on his hands above her, and slowly slid back out with gritted teeth. Grabbing a thigh, he pushed it wide so that she opened more fully, allowing him to slide deeper. Establishing a rhythm, he pounded into her over and over again.

Her core milked him with every stroke. She couldn't stop moving, bucking, undulating against him as her body tried to swallow him inside her. He fought back the urge to cum almost immediately….the need to cum inside Rachel was overpowering.

"Fuck, Rachel... Why the hell do you feel so good... Why do love to-fucking god- tease me so fucking much with those tiny skirts…ohhh…" He knew he was rambling but he couldn't stop.

Rachel's hands slid down his chest, over his stomach, across his back, down his thighs, up his shoulders – everywhere. She memorized the feel of his skin, burning it into her brain and tucking into the spot she reserved for her most cherished memories.

"Are you going to cum, Rach?" he groaned, his eyes closed tight as he relished the sensation of her hot heat surrounding him.

"So close, Sam...Please…" she pleaded, shoving her hips up against him for deeper penetration.

He leaned forward, his breath hot in her ear. "I wanna feel you cum around me, Rachel…" His thumb connected with her clit, massaging and rubbing and causing her to cry out into his shoulder. "Come on, baby, let me feel e on, Rachel…" He urged, even as he felt the tight coil in his belly begin to quickly unravel as his orgasm raced through his body.

"Ohh, fuck, Rachel. Shit…" He groaned as his orgasm overtook him and he fell into oblivion, his body pulsing his seed deep inside her. Rachel screamed when she felt him throb, expand, and then explode deep within her. The intensity of his orgasm sent Rachel careening over the edge and she came, hot and tight, around him.

"Was that good, baby?" she smiled, gently placing a kiss on his chest.

"Mmm hmm," he nodded, his eyes slightly beginning to close, "you're incredible, angel."

"So are you…" she buried her face into his chest.

"You must be exhausted…"

"Well…" she sighed, "I… I might be a little tired…"

"I'm sorry that I woke you up, so early… I… I just can't stand sleeping without you… plus… you just looked so uncomfortable… it broke my heart."

"Why must you make it so hard for me to keep my hands off of you?" she whispered.

"It's a gift," he chuckled, "now come here… do you want some more Sam Evans lovin'?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "just give me a second to catch my breath."

"How's your arm feeling?" he asked, running his fingers through her chocolate brown hair.

"A little better… but it still hurts…"

"My poor Rachie," he kissed her temple, "I'll take care of you until you feel better."

"I'm so happy to have someone like you… so handsome and sweet… Sammy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Kiss me."

Chuckling, the green eyed boy complied, sending the both of them into of frenzy of passionate fireworks; a fiery explosion that only one to the other; like to puzzle pieces, they fit together perfectly; and when Rachel was with Sam… she _felt_ perfect.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam sighed as he parked his Jeep in the parking lot at Olivia's school. The blonde boy was still having a bit of hard time accepting the fact that his oldest daughter was already starting Kindergarten, and had just turned five, early last spring. Because whether he liked it or not, his little girl was growing up, and there was nothing he was going to be able to do about it.

Her starting kindergarten meant that she was only nine years away from starting high school; thirteen years away from going off to college; twelve years away from her junior prom, "there's no way in hell I'm letting her go to that," he mumbled to himself as he unclasped his seatbelt, "a bunch of horny, drunk teenage boys checking out my baby girl in a tiny dress? I don't think so," he stepped out of the truck, and began walking toward the school. The rest of his day had been pretty good; after making love two more times, he and Rachel snuggled up on the couch and watched "Funny Girl" (again); later, he took her out to lunch, at a local diner; it was simple, yet secluded, and very romantic.

Sam stopped when he reached the front entrance of the school, standing amongst a few other parents who were waiting to pick up their children. It was only her second day, but he already missed her like crazy.

After waiting a few minutes, the doors were opened, and the classes were beginning to emerge from the building. His eyes scanned the quickly forming mob of pint sized people, until he saw a flash of emerald green eyes, and chocolate brown hair. Their eyes locked, for a moment. "Daddy!" Olivia beamed, and ran up to her father, who crouched down, so he could pick her up, in his arms.

"Hey, short stuff," he chuckled, gently running his fingers through her chocolate brown hair, "how was school?"

"Good," she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck as he began to make his way back to the parking lot, "is Momma okay?"

"Grandma told you what happened, huh?" he shook his head, "I hope you were good for her, this morning. And yes…" he nodded, "Momma's fine; she just hurt her arm, but she's going to be okay."

"Did it hurt a lot?" Olivia asked as Sam set her down in her car seat, fastening the seatbelt for her.

"Probably," he sighed and nodded as he started up the Jeep, "I can't believe that you're already in kindergarten; if this is how much it hurts to send you off to Elementary school, there's no way in hell that you're going away to college.

"What?" her eyes widened, "I don't wanna to go away! I wanna stay with you and Momma! Don't make me go away!"

"I won't," he chuckled, "you don't have to do anything you don't want to… that was actually a really stupid thing to say, because of course you have do what your mom and I tell you, but… never mind... you don't have to go away; _ever_. You can stay with me forever."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he nodded.

"You gotta pinky promise," the pint sized diva stuck out her pinky.

"Liv, I'm driving… you know I can't reach back there, right now."

"But Daddy," she whined.

"Princess, come on; what do you want me to do?"

"Pinky promise!" she exclaimed.

"But I can't," he shook his head, "do you want me to get us into an accident?"

"No, I just want you to pinky promise."

"Forget it, squirt; there's no way I'm risking getting us killed, just so I can touch your pinky."

"Momma would," she muttered, folding her arms into her chest.

"Oh, come on," he sighed and shook his head, "you know she'd say the same thing.

"You're a meanie," she whispered.

"Oh; you're not getting what you want, so now I'm a meanie?" he raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what's going on with you, today; you never act like this; your mom and I didn't raise you like some spoiled brat."

"I'm not a spoiled brat!" she exclaimed, her voice beginning to crack.

"Yeah, well, you're acting like one."

"No I'm not," she muttered.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"God, you're stubborn; just like your mother."

"I'm not stubborn."

"You don't even know what stubborn means."

"I know that I'm not one," she pouted.

"One what?"

"A stubborn."

As much as he didn't want to, the blonde boy couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "I don't like this, Olivia; I don't want to hear you talking back to me, again, or I'm going to have to punish you. Liv?" he turned his head slightly, when the green eyed child didn't answer, "Olivia, I'm talking to you."

"I want Momma…" she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks, "you're not my daddy, anymore."

Sam swallowed, feeling his heart begin to break, "you're still my daughter."

"No I'm not," she shook her head, "you're mean…"

Sam sighed and shook his head; he could tell that it was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

**Hey guys! So, I really hope that this chapter didn't suck; I was having some trouble with it, and only somewhat satisfied with it. I hope that Olivia doesn't come off as a rotten kid, because of this chapter, because that absolutely wasn't my intention, and was one of the main reasons why I was a bit weary about posting this chapter.  
**

**I'm glad a lot of you guys liked how I wrote Kitty, and there will be a lot more of her coming up.  
**

**Thank you so much to Guest, Chordfan, m-white624, MissJackieBurkhart, neppo618, rjewels18, Rachelberrylover, I heart Samchel, MissBreePhoenix, Guest, Guest, christaarayy, GleeLover5453, Lauren, pinkprincess007, morgansophie, Mint23, xoxoSatanxoxoDuxxoxo, Guest, and Ellii51; your feedback means so much to me.**

**Chapter seventeen is finished, and there's lot's of Olivia, and some Harmony; all I ask is for fifteen reviews, and I'll post it. So please, please review.  
**


	17. The Worst Part of Fatherhood

**Hey guys! I'm not going to give you guys another excuse, because I think you guys have been given enough; I'm so sorry for the delay, though, and I truly didn't mean to be this late.  
**

**On a different note, you may have noticed that now, all the chapters are given titles. I decided to do this, so I am able to keep everything a little more organized, and am able to update a little more frequently. **

**Warning: This chapter is rated M  
**

**Now on to chapter seventeen  
**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Seventeen

...

The Worst Part of Fatherhood

During his three years of fatherhood, Sam Evans had learned a few things.

One: babies don't care whether you're sleeping, on the toilet, doing your homework, or in the middle of getting it on with your super sexy wife; when they cry, you are going to tend to their needs; if not, they'll only scream louder, until they're given attention.

Two: all boys other than him, and their close family friends were pure, horny, evil creatures that needed to stay away from his baby girls, if they wanted to keep both of their legs.

Three: Punishing your child is absolutely the hardest thing a parent ever has to do.

Sam sighed as he opened up the door of the apartment that he and his family shared, watching Olivia bolt into the living room and climb onto Rachel's lap, "Momma!" she whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"Huh?" the small girl shook her head in confusion, gently moving a few stray strands of hair out of her daughter's eyes, "sweetie, what's wrong?"

"He yelled at me!" she exclaimed and pointed toward Sam as she sobbed into Rachel's shoulder.

"What?" she looked up at her husband, "Sam, what's going on? Why is my daughter crying? Shh, baby, it's okay," she cooed, gently running her hand up and down her back, "what? Was some kid at school picking on her, or something?"

"No," he shook his head and sighed, "she was just being unreasonable, in the car… and now she's spending fifteen minutes in her room."

"Why?"

"She wanted me to pinky promise something, while I was driving; I said no, and then she started talking back to me, so now she's being punished.

"Oh," Rachel nodded in understanding, "well, then… Daddy's right, Livy; you know that you're not supposed to talk back; looks like you have to go up to your room."

"Come on," Sam reached his arms out for his daughter, "let's go."

"No," Olivia squealed, her tiny fingers grasping her mother's blue sweater, "Momma, please don't make me!"

"Olivia, come on; don't get yourself into any more trouble; just do what daddy says."

When Sam finally got ahold of her, he walked up the stairs and into her room, placing her on her bed.

"You and Momma aren't my favorite people, anymore… now I only like Momma."

"Alright, Olivia, that's enough; I don't know what's going on with you today; maybe you're just cranky, or maybe you had a bad day… whatever it is, it needs to stop; I don't want to see you out of this room, until you've learned how to talk to me with respect."

"Why…" she whispered, looking up at her father with those, big green eyes, now glassy with tears, her bottom lip quivering, "why don't you love me anymore, Daddy?"

"What?" _Aw crap_, he swallowed, "Liv, that's not true; you're my daughter, and I love you more than anything; but I don't like it when you misbehave."

"But I don't like you."

"You know what?" he sighed in frustration, throwing his arms up in the air, "that's it; I gave you a bunch of chances to say you're sorry, but that's it… you're staying in here for fifteen minutes… and I don't want to hear you screaming. Stop being such a drama queen."

And with that, the blonde man left the little girl alone, trying his best to tune out her sobbing, his heart still breaking in the process.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"How did it go?" Rachel asked when Sam sat back down next to her on the couch.

"Urgh," he ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair, "I swear to god, I think they're starting to give me gray hairs…"

"How would you know?" the brown eyed girl smirked, "you dye your hair every two months."

"Don't mock me, woman… I don't need any more frustration… girls are so mean…"

"Oh, like you're such a pleasure to live with?" she let out a light laugh as she curled into his side, pressing a quick kiss on his shoulder, "I swear to god, at night, you're either pestering me for sex, or smelling the room with your farts."

"Damn," he shook his head, "what's with you girls, today?" he chuckled, "I want to go say hi to Harmony, but I'm afraid she'll bite me, or something."

"Samuel Joseph Evans, that's a terrible thing to say," she shook her head and sighed, "Harmony is your daughter, not a dog…"

"Yeah, I know; that was kind of a crappy thing to say about my kid… Rae?" he asked, gently maneuvering her onto his lap, running his hand up and down her long, tanned legs.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed in response, moving her head to where his neck met his shoulder.

"Am… am I a bad father?"

"What?" Rachel quickly lifted up her head, "why on earth would you ask me that?"

"Well…" he sighed, "right… right before I left Livy in her room… she looked up at me and asked 'why don't you love me anymore, daddy?'… that's it…" he started to get off the couch, "I'm letting her out of there."

"Sam, no," she shook her head and grabbed ahold of his arm, "you're an excellent father; I… I'm so proud of how you handled Olivia, just now… you kept your cool; didn't explode on her… yet you were still firm… it's important that our children are punished when they misbehave… they need to be punished, when necessary?"

"Yeah… but you know who _really_ needs to be punished… naughty mommies…" he held her closer to him.

"You're disgusting," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"That was mean…" he pressed his lips against her ear, making her shiver, "maybe I should spank you…"

"Go right ahead; but just know that there's a can of pepper spray in my purse, with your name on it- Samuel, get your hand off of my ass! Now you're just doing it to be annoying!"

"Wow," he sighed, "you'd really use pepper spray on me? I thought we were closer than that."

"And _you_ call _me_ a drama queen…" she pressed her lips against his, "you're an amazing father… never, ever forget that; our daughters are so lucky to have you; and yeah, Olivia's a little dramatic; but that's just the way she is; she loves you unconditionally, just as you do her… and just as I do you…"

"So gorgeous," he mumbled, "what the hell did I do to deserve your love?"

"You know," she sighed and smiled, "you're quite romantic, today."

"I try," he smirked and then shrugged, "just call me Sam Evans: romance extraordinaire."

"Huh," Rachel smirked, "well Mr. Extraordinaire, what do you-"

"Momma? Daddy?" Just then, Harmony walked into the living room and leaned against the large white couch, "Momma, up," she reached up. Rachel smiled and slid off of Sam's lap so she could pick her youngest daughter up.

"Hey, princess," Sam smiled down at Harmony.

"Why's Liffy cryin'?"

"Cause she's in time out," Rachel answered, running her fingers through her dirty blonde hair.

"Why?"

"Because she talked back to daddy."

"What's that?"

"It's rude."

"What's rude?"

"It's bad."

"Liffy's bad?"

"Of course she's not bad," Sam shook his head, "Olivia's a great girl, and your big sister… she just did a bad thing… everyone does, from time to time…"

"I don't like it when Liffy's sad."

"Neither do we, sweetheart," Rachel sighed.

"I love Liffy… she said that I'm pretty."

"Well, she was right," Sam chuckled, "and she's pretty too; do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you look just like your mother."

"Momma's pretty too."

"Thank you, baby," Rachel kissed the top of her head.

"Welp," Sam sighed as he got up off the couch, "looks like her fifteen minutes are up… better go save the princess from her tower of confinement."

"Make sure she apologizes… I know how soft you can be when it comes to her."

"Your lack of faith in my parenting skills saddens me," he kissed both of their heads before walking out of the living room, and up the stairs.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Olivia," Sam sighed as he walked into his daughter's room, sitting at the foot of the bed, "are you ready to apologize?"

Sometimes, being a parent can suck major ass. There's no feeling worse than the feeling a father gets, when he sees his little girl crying or upset; Sam Evans was no exception.

If it were up to him, there wouldn't have been any of this discipline crap; if he could, he would have spoiled both of his girls rotten; but, of course, that was very unrealistic; failing to discipline a child would only result in a child like... Well, like Finn Hudson, or Kitty Wilde; and there was no way in hell he was going to let that happen to his kids.

"Daddy?" Olivia whispered, her eyes red and puffy.

"Yeah, princess?" he asked, gently rubbing her back.

"Do you still hate me?"

"What?" his eyes grew wide, "of course I don't hate you... Why on earth would you think that?"

"Cause you yelled at me," she mumbled.

"You... You think that just because I yelled at you, that I hate you? Olivia, that's not true; I love you more than anything."

"Then why did you put me in time out?" she sniffles.

"Because you weren't behaving; you were talking back to me, Liv, and that's not okay."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay, princess," he held her close to him, smiling when she rested her head on his chest.

"Daddy?"

"Mmm hmm?"l

"Please don't make me go away to college."

"What?" he raised an eyebrow, "I thought I already told you that you don't have to."

"But you didn't pinky promise."

"But I gave you my word; in my world... That's that. You're not going anywhere. The day you leave me, is the day pigs fly."

"That'd be cool," Olivia giggled.

"Yeah," Sam nodded in agreement, "it would be...look, Liv; you're a really special little girl. One day... When you're much, much older... Some guy's going to come up to me and tell me that he loves you; that you're beautiful, and his everything, and that he wants to marry you... And do you know what I'm gonna do?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna kick the crap out of him."

"I love you daddy," the tiny brunette giggled, throwing her arms around her father's neck.

"I love you too, princess," he ran his fingers through her chocolate brown hair, "so... Are we good?"

"Yeah daddy," she nodded, before she buried her face his chest.

"You're not going anywhere, kid," Sam whispered, "you're mine forever."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Damn," Sam mumbled as he woke up, the next morning, to a raging erection pressing against his boxers. Sighing, he looked at the small girl, and bit his lip; Rachel looked absolutely stunning; then again, she always looked gorgeous. The blonde boy looked down at her with longing eyes, gently running his hand up and down her side. He knew that she wouldn't be too happy about him asking her for sex at five o'clock in the morning, but at that point, he just didn't care; he was horny, hard, and desperate to be touched.

"Babe," Sam mumbled, gently moving his arm around to cup her breast.

"What?" she muttered, barely awake.

"You know what we should do, right now?" he moved on top of her, and began to place kisses up her neck.

"Sam," she sighed and shook her head, "it's five o'clock in the morning; go. Back. To. Sleep."

"But I'm horny," he pouted.

"Sam, no," Rachel rolled her eyes, "I'm not in the mood."

"Baby, please; I'm dying… here," he took her hand and placed it on his crotch, "feel how hard you make me."

"Sam…" Rachel sighed, "oh, damn…" she bit her lip, "how did you get yourself so worked up?"

"I sleep next to you, every night," he shrugged, "things… occur to me…"

"You're a pervert."

"You love it," he moved off of her, "do you wanna? I promise, it'll be really quick… just let me get it out of my system."

"Oh wow, _that's_ romantic," Rachel rolled her eyes, "now I _really_ want to take my clothes off… besides… I thought you got it out of your system, yesterday…"

"That was yesterday… today's a whole new day, baby."

"Alright, fine," she sighed and got up off the bed.

"What?" he shook his head in confusion.

"Come on," she kneeled down next to the bed, "sit on the edge."

"Awesome!" he cheered, quickly moving to the edge of the bed, his cock throbbing wildly, now.

Rachel gently threaded his hard penis out of his boxers. Sam squirmed when she felt the tips of her fingers lightly wrap around him. "I need it so bad, baby," he whispered.

"A blow job at five o'clock on a school morning?" she smirked, loving the way her husband's body shook in anticipation, "you got pretty freaking lucky, blondie."

"Rachel, please," he begged, trying to move her head down to his thick rod of flesh. Rachel licked her lips, becoming at eye level with his cock, watching it bounce and twitch when she gently ran her nails over it, "Baby, if you don't start sucking me soon, I'm gonna explode... Please... Don't make me go to school with blue balls..."

"Do you think about me during your classes, Sammy?" she asked, licking his throbbing tip and then blowing cool air on it.

"All the time, baby, I- aaaaah..." he squirmed, his hips instinctively twitching up, "On the first day of school, oh god, I was so fucking horny, that day; I kept on imagining you, in a sexy little school girls' outfit, crawling under my desk and giving me a blow job... Fuck baby, please stop teasing me... And then... I think about... Taking you, right there, on the professor's desk... Is... Is that bad?"

"Of course not," she shook her head, "every man has his share of sexual fantasies... And so does every woman."

"What's yours?"

"Huh?"

"What's your fantasy?" he asked, nearly choking when he felt her begin to lick his balls.

"I... You're gonna laugh at me."

"Never," he shook his head, "baby, come on this is fucking torture!" he whimpered, his balls aching as she took long, slow licks around them.

"I... I've always dreamed of... Dreamed of you... You...

"Say it, Rachel..."

"I've always dreamed of you ravishing me, in one of the seats in the high school auditorium, while wearing your football jersey... Okay?"

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow and began to chuckle.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" she exclaimed, quickly moving away from his body, "you're gonna pay for that..." she pouted

"Aw no baby," he smiled down at her, "that's not what I meant... I just... I think it's pretty hot; I love how even your sexual fantasies are adorable.

"It's not supposed to be adorable," she pouted still, "it's supposed to be sexy."

"It is sexy..." he whispered, "makes me want to drive up to Ohio, just so I could place you in one of the seats so I can lap up all your juices... Man... I wouldn't waste a single drop..."

"Oooh..." she bit her lip, and rubbed her thighs together, before quickly moving her panties and shorts down her legs.

"You have such a sexy little ass," he mumbled wishing he could reach down far enough to squeeze it.

"So big," Rachel wrapped her hand around Sam's cock and gave it a stroke and then she leaned down and gave it a few kitten licks on the tip just to tease him a little bit. Sam's eyes slammed shut, jaw clenched and moaning as she took his cock in her mouth. She wrapped her lips and sucked on just the head, pulling back and moving her shirt up and over her head, carefully moving the white material around her bad arm.

"Tease." He growled when she pulled off, eyes dark with lust. Moving onto his lap, she straddled him, pushing him onto his back. She gripped the base of his cock and lined it up with her hole and she slowly sunk down on it.

"I'll get you back for—" He didn't finish his sentence, instead groaning loudly as she sank down on him.

Rachel groaned as she slid all the way down. "You're so big."

"Fuck, you're so tight." He gasped, hips involuntarily shifting upwards a little.

"Fuck." She rocked down against him. She raised herself up and then fell back down, her head falling back with a moan.

Sam easily matched her pace, trying not to go as fast as he'd like. "Feel so good, Rae." He mumbled, knowing he was probably repeating himself and not caring. Sliding his hands down her sides, he gripped her hips, changing the angle a little so he was deeper inside of her and could thrust easier. Rachel cried out when the new angle made him hit her sweet spot.

"R-right there." She quickened her pace, rocking her hips down and matching his thrusts easily as she rested one hand on his stomach, hair falling forward.

"Fuck, just like that." He grunted, hips snapping upward and a sheen of sweat dotting his forehead. It was harder to move with her hand on his stomach, but he enjoyed the challenge, letting go of one of her hips to rub over her clit. "C'mon baby, give it up for me, fuck!"

"Yes, Fuck!" Rachel raised herself almost completely off his cock and then slammed back down showing off the muscles in her legs. Her hand moved up to cup one of her breasts, squeezing it as she tightened up around Sam, "Clooose."

"Me too." Sam groaned, working his fingers faster against her and trying to keep pace with her new rhythm. His stomach heaved up and down, always out of breath, but he didn't mind. "C'mon, come for me, you can do it, just let go." He slammed his hips upward, trying to keep himself from coming before she did.

"Fuck… Fuck!" Rachelswore as she started to come thrusting down one last time. Sam's cock hit all the right spots. Her head fell forward as her hand dropped from her chest, breathing heavily.

Sam threw his head back, letting out a low groan as she came. He thrusted upwards a few more times before gasping out a quick, "fuck, yes!" before coming as well, head lolling against the bedspread. He felt her still clenching around him and made a breathless noise, a little oversensitive.

"Holy... Shit..." he breathed, his chest moving up and down, rapidly.

"Morning sex rocks, Sam," she pressed her ear to his chest, listening to the soothing sound of her husband's heartbeat.

The two of the laid there, in silence, for a few minutes until Sam asked, "what are you thinking about?"

"That I really have to pee, but don't feel like getting up," she mumbled.

"No problem that your knight in shining armor can't solve," he smiled down at her, before scooping her up in his arms, carrying her into the bathroom, and placing her on the toilet.

"So..." the brown eyed girl raised an eyebrow, "are you just going to stand there and... Watch me?"

"I could be kinky if I wanted to..." he smirked at her and crossed his arms, "but that kind of thing isn't really my forte, "I think we have about a half hour left before we have to get up, get ready for school, and get Livy ready... We can get our cuddle on, if you want."

"Sam," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "the Santana Lopez method isn't working for you... You should just stop."

"Mean," he chuckled before walking away from the bathroom doorway.

After Rachel did what had to be done, she crawled back into bed with her husband blushing when he mumbled, "you're so gorgeous," into her ear, "so perfect; you're a goddess, Rachel," he kissed her lips, "MY goddess."

"I love these lips," she pressed her fingertips against his large, pink lips, "they're so full, and soft, and kissable." Sam ducked his head a little, his cheeks turning the faintest shade of red as he let out a quiet chuckle.

"What?" she shook her head in confusion.

"No..." he mumbled with a shake of his head, unable to wipe the dopey grin from his face, "it's just... I've always hated my lips... Even when I was a little kid... So... I... I never would have imagined that the most beautiful girl in the universe would not only accept them, but... Actually love them."

"Your lips are cute, Sammy..." she snuggled in closer to him, "you're so handsome... Anyone that's ever teased you about your lips, your hair, your eyes... Anything... Is an idiot... Because you... You're perfect... Although," she smiled when she felt him lightly run his fingers up and down her arm, "that's not why I love you... It's not your handsome face, that draws me to you; not your incredible green eyes, kissable lips, or even your hot body... I love you, because you have a heart of gold... I love your impressions, and admittedly bad jokes; I love your passion for comics, and love of all things geeky... I love how as soon as I need comfort, you drop the raunchy sex jokes, and just hold me until everything's okay again..." she kissed his neck, "you're my whole world, Sammy... Please don't ever leave me... I know you could if you wanted to, but-"

"Don't say stuff like that," he shook his head, "there's no other woman I could ever love... Just you... I... I need you, Rachel... I can't live without you."

"I can't live without you, either, Sammy... I have no idea how I lived alone for a year... Independence is nice... But nothing can ever beat waking up next to my soul mate."

"True dat," he kissed her temple, gently running his fingers through her chocolate brown hair, "love you wifey."

Although the short girl giggled and rolled her eyes, she didn't hesitate to whisper, "love you too, hubby."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Hey," Rachel smiled as she walked up to Sam, who was leaning against his Jeep, in the middle of the campus parking lot.

"Hey, beautiful," he sighed and smiled, wrapping his arms around his wife's torso.

"Why does it seem like you're in a weird mood?" she asked as she hopped into the passenger seat of the army green truck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Urgh… did I mention how much I hate my sociology teacher?"

"No; why?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Well…" he sighed, "she assigned us a project… it's this thing we have to do at home, at it's in partners… I got the Pillsbury dough boy."

"Oh no…" Rachel bit her lip, "I'm sorry, baby… does… does this mean that he's going to have to come over our house?"

"Of course not," he shook his head, "there's no way that I'm letting him anywhere near the girls; I'm going over his house, tomorrow."

"Oh no," she pouted, pressing her lips against his, "he's going to take my man away from me?"

"Don't worry…" he smirked with a silly wiggle of his eyebrows, "it'll only be for a few hours… at night, I'll be all yours."

"Oh, joy," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You know you love me."

"Meh," Rachel shrugged, "at least you're not Finn."

"That's the spirit, babe," he rolled his eyes, "will you at least give me another kiss?"

"Alright… I think you've earned it," she pressed her lips against his, "now let's go… I miss my babies."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Can you get off your fucking phone, for like, two seconds?" Finn asked as he looked down at Sam, who was sitting on the couch across from him, his eyes glued to his iPhone.

"Just give me a second."

"It's been, like, ten minutes; if you're not going to share the naked pictures of Rachel that are probably on there, put it down."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sam shook his head in disbelief, "do you _want_ me to beat the shit out of you?"

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes.

"No," the green eyed boy shook his head, "_you _need to shut up; if you want me to act civilized toward you, then you're going to talk about my wife with respect; she's the sweetest, kindest, most caring woman you will ever meet, and doesn't deserve any of your bullshit comments."

"So…" the tall boy smirked, "she's pretty good in bed, huh?"

"That counts as disrespect."

"Well, come on, Evans, let's be honest…" Finn shrugged, "isn't that the whole reason why you're with her?"

"What…" he shook his head in confusion, "you're fucking twisted, frankenteen…"

"Why… because I'm being truthful?"

"That's the farthest thing from the truth… it's obvious to me now, why Rachel dumped you; you obviously don't know how to treat a woman, especially one that's as special as Rachel."

"Alright, just answer one more thing for me… how's she at giving head… because from what I imagine, it's pretty freaking great… does she do that for you, because she didn't do it for me."

"You have no idea how much I just want to punch you, right now… but I'm not going to, because I promise Rachel that I wouldn't get into a fistfight, tonight. So shut the fuck up, before I lose control, and punch you square in the nose."

"So I guess that's a no to that then, huh… I'm guessing that means no anal, either?"

"What Rachel and I do together is none of your business…"

"What… don't tell me that she doesn't let you anywhere near her pussy either."

"That's it!" the blonde boy was about to lunge at Finn, when he felt a buzzing on his thigh. He quickly turned it on, to find that he had a new text message.

_Hope you're doing okay, baby; we all love you, and can't wait for you to come home; remember what you promised me ~Rachel_

When Sam read the message, he couldn't help but smile. He sighed and slumped back down on the brown leather couch.

"What?" the brown eyed boy smirked, "your wife's keeping you on a tight leash, even when you're not together; you really need to learn to grow a pair."

"You're an even bigger idiotic douchebag than I thought… no wonder you don't have a girlfriend… why don't you just shut up, and accept the fact that I make Rachel happy… if you really loved her, then isn't that all that would matter? Her happiness; I know that if another man made Rachel happier than I did, then I would find a way to be okay with her being with him… she isn't yours to get jealous over, Finn. Rachel's mine; she always has been, and she always will be… don't you get it? We belong together; we're soul mates."

"You're such a fucking pansy; I bet if I pulled down your pants, I'd find a vagina."

"How'd you know; it's not like you'd know what they look like."

"I know what your wife's looks like; I took a damn good look at it, right before I fucked her."

"You son of a bitch!" he jumped up, and was about to lunge at the taller boy, but then stopped himself. _Relax, Evans,_ he thought, _remember what you promised Rachel… you know how much it fucking sucks to disappoint her._ Sam slowly sat back down.

"Pussy," Finn muttered.

"Jackass," Sam threw back; he really hated that damn professor.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam had to go to work, right after leaving Finn's apartment; which really sucked, because the last time he saw Rachel and the girls was at about two o'clock that afternoon; it was now ten o'clock at night, and he was tired, cranky and just all out missed his family.

After heating up the plate of food that Rachel had left for him in the microwave, and devouring it, Sam walked upstairs and into the bedroom that they shared, smiling down at the sight in front of him.

Rachel was sitting in the middle of the bed, reading a book, her glasses resting on her nose.

"So beautiful," he mumbled, causing his wife's head to shoot up from her book. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, Sammy," she smiled up at him, as he stripped down to his boxers and slipped into the queen sized bed, "how was it?"

"What? Work, or Finn?"

"Both," she folded the corner of the page she had been reading, before closing the book and putting it down on her night table.

"Well, work was fine… Finn… he was… he's an ass, babe," he sighed, draping an arm over Rachel's shoulders.

"I know," the small girl nodded in agreement, "you didn't get into another fight with him, did you?"

"No," he shook his head, "I got your text message, by the way… it made me smile."

"I'm glad," she giggled, "I love my handsome man," she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed his cheek, "hmm," she rubbed his face, "feels like someone's getting a little scruffy… let's just hope this won't be the first sign of the return of that terrible beard and mustache combo."

"You're so mean to me," he pouted, "how's your arm?"

"Okay," she looked down at the purple cast.

"I wish I could make it better… I still kind of feel that it's my fault."

"Well, you shouldn't…" she motioned for him to lay down, resting her head on his chest when he did, "you're the best husband in the world; without you, I'm just some midget with a big nose, and even bigger mouth."

"Don't you dare say that... you… you're so special… not just to me… but… you're just… you're different; the best, most incredible girl in the world; I married the woman of my dreams."

"Mmm," Rachel smiled, and kissed his cheek, "just as I married the man of mine."

* * *

**So? What did you think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Thank you so much to StephielovesNic, LivvyLoop, pinkprincess007, Guest, Rachelberrylover, I heart Samchel, Guest, morgansophie, m-white624, neppo618, RachelBerryLover, Lauren, Guest, Umitsme, Ellii51, Samchel4Life, GleeLover5453, Guest, rjewels18, Guest, Fighter23, ItsVintageHearts, IandSandA, mslucymaree01, MissJackieBurkhart, christaarayy for your awesome reviews. They mean a lot to me. Chapter eighteen is almost finished. I'll post it as soon as I get fifteen reviews for this one; so please review!**


	18. Blackout

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it took so long to update. I've been really busy, and have had a bit of a writer's block- and I know that you guys aren't really interested in my excuses, but I promise, I'm going to be working harder to write more.**

**On a happier note, I want to thank you all for reviewing. 310 reviews; that's amazing! I still can't believe how awesome you all are; please don't stop giving me your feedback; reading your thoughts on the story never fails to make me smile.  
**

**Warning: this chapter is rated M for explicit material  
**

**Now on to chapter eighteen:  
**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Eighteen

…

Blackout

"Momma!"

Rachel groaned as she buried her face into her white pillow. "Sam," she yawned, "it's your turn."

"I didn't hear my name being called," he mumbled, his eyes still closed, "once Harm calls for 'Daddy' I'll get up."

"You really hate helping out your tired wife out, don't you?" she sighed and rolled her eyes, before shutting them and letting out a light snore.

"Oh wow," he rolled his eyes, "_that's_ sexy."

"Jerk," she muttered, "like you're so wonderful to sleep with; for your information, I could very well do without your loud, tractor snoring, and your farting; silent or not, they're always deadly."

"Why are we so cranky, this morning?" the blonde boy wondered out loud, gently beginning to run his fingers up and down her upper arm, "we're usually so happy."

"Probably because Olivia kept us up half the night... I love her, but this 'sleeping in mommy and daddy's' bed business is getting kind of old."

"Leave Livy alone," Sam chuckled, wrapping his arms around her torso, "she had a bad dream… plus, I know for a fact that you love holding her close to you, just as much as I do… I still can't believe that you put her back in her own bed, when she fell back asleep."

"I'll admit that I really don't like the idea of her growing up, so fast… and of course I love holding her close to me…" she moved her hand up and began to play with his golden blonde hair, "I love my kids more than anything."

"More than me?" he feigned hurt and pouted.

"Don't start with me," she couldn't help but hold back a giggle, "I love you more than anything too, but not the same way I love the girls."

"Daddy!"

"Ha ha," she smirked and let go of her husband's hair, "get up, daddy."

"That's okay," he yawned and sat up in bed, "unlike you, I love spending time with my kids."

"Samuel Evans, you know that's not true."

"Yeah," he nodded and kissed her temple. The green eyed boy stood up, walked down the hall and into Harmony's purple painted room, "hey, birthday girl," he smiled down at his youngest daughter, who was standing up in her crib, holding on to the white railing.

"Hi, daddy," the blonde toddler responded, before reaching up for her father, "up?"

"Sure, princess," Sam chuckled as he lifted up Harmony and carried her into the bedroom that he and Rachel shared.

"Hey, beautiful," Rachel smiled up at Harmony. Sam placed her down in between them before laying back down, himself, "happy birthday."

"Hi, momma," she mumbled, burying her face into her mother's chest.

"I can't believe that she's already two," he whispered, running his fingers through Harmony's golden blonde hair, "I don't like this, Rachel… she's getting too old… both of the girls are… first, Olivia starts kindergarten, and now this? These kids are killing me, here."

"Sam," Rachel smirked, "please tell me what you're planning on doing when your children move out and get married…"

"Shh…" he covered Harmony's ears, "don't put any ideas in her head."

"You're ridiculous," she rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're mean," he sighed.

"Stop whining," she sighed and shook her head.

"You don't love me," he pouted.

"You're so needy," she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, "you know how much I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her neck.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"You got some pretty handsome kids, here," Sam smiled as he looked down at a wide eyed Hunter, who was looking up at him from his arms. Noah and Quinn were staying over for dinner, which was nice, because they hadn't really seen them in a while; of course, they saw them from time to time- they babysat for each other, and Sam and Rachel saw Quinn in school, every day- but between their kids, their work, and their personal lives, they really didn't have a lot of time left to hang out.

So now, Sam and Noah were sitting in the Evans' living room, while Quinn and Rachel were sitting in the kitchen.

"Thanks, man," Noah smiled, "I can't believe how big they're getting… soon, they'll be big enough to start hitting on the Evans girls."

"That's not funny," the blonde boy shook his head, "just you wait until you have a daughter… I'm gonna torment the _hell_ out of you… _then_ you'll know how it feels."

"I just hope to god she doesn't end up looking like Quinn," the Jewish boy sighed.

"Why's that?"

"Because… then the boys will be all over her."

"Wow," Sam chuckled, "your daughter doesn't even exist yet, and you're already protective of her… I think you might end up even worse than I am."

"I highly doubt that Evans," Noah let out a light laugh, "I mean, you're pretty bad… I mean, I'm pretty sure that I remember you telling me that you're not going to let Olivia go to her junior prom? Like, come on, man, what the hell is that?"

"Hey," he glared at his friend, "do you know what Rachel and I did after our junior prom? We had car sex; and after that? She gave me a blow job on the staircase in her house. And after _that_? We had sex on her parents' bed. Her _parents' bed_, Puckerman!"

"So? That was just you two," Noah shrugged, "ya'll were overly horny, back then. One time, I heard you doing it in Coach Sylvester's office. Remember her?" he shook his head and sighed, "she was scary; you were lucky she didn't catch you- you probably would have gotten your dick ripped off."

"Don't you get it, man? All teenagers are like that… especially boys… those nasty, disgusting, overly horny _boys_."

"Hey, it's not just the boys… her parents were fucking idiots… I mean, how much of an idiot do you have to be to go out on a business trip on the night of your daughter's junior prom… I mean, I guess it's reasonable if she's ugly and single, but Rachel? She was smoking hot, and dating the fucking quarterback."

"Technically I wasn't the quarterback," he shook his head, "I was the alternate."

"Same shit," he rolled his eyes, gently teasing Nathan's hand.

"Daddy?" they heard small footsteps walking up to them.

"Hey, Livinator," Sam smiled down at his oldest daughter, "what's going on?"

"Can I watch Dora?" she sat down next to the green eyed boy.

"Sure kid," he handed her the remote, "so what are Momma and Quinnie talking about?"

"A buncha stuff," Olivia shrugged.

"Like what?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Like…" she thought for a brief moment, "Hunter an' Nate, and school, an' you and daddy, an' a cat."

"What cat?" Sam shook his head in confusion.

"I dunno," she shrugged, "Momma and Quinnie just kept on talking about some Kitty."

"Oh," Noah sighed, "yeah… Quinn told me about that Kitty chick that was bugging you guys."

"Yeah…" Sam thought for a moment, "so… what were they saying about us?"

"Hey, yeah," the darker boy nodded, "what _were_ they saying?"

Just then, Nathan began to squirm in his father's arms.

"What's wrong?" Sam wondered out loud, "like, is it his diaper?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "I just changed it… he's probably hungry… not really my department; c'mon," he stood up, "take Hunter into the kitchen, with me… if one's hungry, the other one usually is, too."

After giving his daughter's shoulders a quick squeeze, Sam stood up, and followed his friend into the kitchen.

"Hey baby momma?" the Jewish boy passed the infant to his wife, "I think he's hungry."

"Alright," she sighed, gently bouncing the hazel eyed baby, "shh, it's okay, Natie, I know; you're hungry; here, give me Hunter, too; if I take twinie number one, then twinie number two will probably start screaming his head off, too."

"Here," Sam placed Hunter in her other arm.

"I'm pretty sure we have some extra diapers in Harmony's closet, if you need them," Rachel said as Quinn stood up, pulling Sam down to sit in the chair next to her, smiling as Harmony readjusted herself on her lap.

"We're good," Quinn shook her head, "after having to run up to Walgreens to pick up diapers at two thirty in the morning, we've gone out of our way to make sure we have more than enough."

"What are you talking about?" Noah raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "_I_ went to Walgreens; _you_ stayed home."

"With two dirty, smelly, screaming newborns; oh yes, my situation was _much_ nicer than yours." She walked up the stairs.

"I'll tell ya, Kurt and Blaine have the right idea," Noah sighed, "women are mean and complicated."

"Yeah, but they're pretty, and they smell nice; you can't get that with a guy," Sam shrugged and draped an arm over her shoulders, "hey, baby."

"Oh?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, "so, you deal with me, because I'm 'pretty and smell nice'; uh oh," she rested her chin on Harmony's head, "looks like daddy's in trouble."

"You're so complicated," the green eyed boy sighed and kissed her cheek, "it's okay, though; I love you, anyway."

"Oh, thank god," she rolled her eyes, "because, you know, I was worried."

"You know, sometimes, your sarcasm hurts."

"Look at that rain…" the brown eyed girl mumbled as she looked out the kitchen window, "do you think we're going to lose power, tonight?"

"Nah," Sam shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Really? I think we might."

"So do I," she added, "Santana just called, a few minutes ago; said they've been out for about an hour."

"Well, I hope we don't. Madam drama queen, in there, will probably flip out," he pointed to the living room.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Rachel smirked, "the last time we lost power, you held her in your lap the entire time. You should have seen him," she touched Noah's arm, "'oh my poor little baby; it's okay'; she went to bed clinging to him."

"You are a mean, mean lady," he sighed, "you don't deserve to hold munchkin number two," he lifted Harmony up and placed her on his lap.

"Aw," she giggled, "I thought it was very sweet, Sammy."

"Ha ha," Sam smirked, "your woman rolls her eyes at you, while mine calls me sweet."

"Don't be a douche," he sighed and rolled his eyes, "you annoy your woman just as much as I annoy mine."

"Sam," she rested her head on his shoulder, "what did I tell you about calling me that?"

"I can't believe that you're still trying to convince me that you hate being called that…" he pressed his lips against her ear, "I know it makes you horny."

"You're disgusting," she shook her head and sighed.

Just then, Olivia walked through the kitchen and began to go up the stairs.

"Hold on there, little missy," Sam shook his head, motioning for the green eyed girl to come over to her, "where are you going?"

"Up to my room to play with my dolls."

"Me too!" Harmony bounced in her father's lap before climbing down and running up to her sister, "I wanna play, too!"

"Fine," she sighed, "just don't start biting their feet again," Olivia took Harmony's hand, as the two of them walked up the stairs, and into Olivia's room.

"My girls," Sam sighed and smiled, moving Rachel onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her temple.

"They're so cute," Rachel rested her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Are they like that all the time?" Noah asked.

"Meh," she shrugged, "sometimes… they _do_ fight, a little bit, though."

"Yeah," Sam nodded in agreement, "remember last week's stuffed panda fiasco?"

"I don't even want to think about it," she shook her head.

"What?" Noah shook his head in confusion.

"Olivia broke Harm's stuffed panda," the green eyed boy shrugged, "Harmony cried a little, but I'm actually pretty proud of her… she got over it pretty fast… that's my tough girl."

"It's… this is really weird…" the darker boy sighed.

"What's weird?" Sam asked.

"That… we… we're parents… Quinn, me, you and Rachel… it… it just feels like just yesterday, we were singing all of those show tunes in glee club… when did we get so… old?"

"I don't know," Rachel shook her head and sighed, "Sam claims that he found a gray hair… I think that he's just a drama queen."

"You know," Sam rolled his eyes, "you were a lot nicer to me, back in high school."

"Don't you dye your hair, dude?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"You just had to tell everyone, didn't you?" Sam shook his head at his wife, "really, though? Is nothing sacred?"

.X.x.X.x.X.

"I can't believe that you lost Emily," Olivia mumbled as she and her sister walked down the hall and into Harmony's room.

"I din't lewse her!" the tiny blonde protested, "she's on'na floor!"

"Why's she on your floor?" Olivia crossed her arms, "she's _my_ doll!"

"I'm sowwy!" she whimpered, toddling after her older sister, "I just wanted to play with her!"

"Why didn't you just ask?" she replied, "I would've given it to you, if you asked me!"

"I was still mad at you," Harmony shrugged, "you broke my panda."

"But it was an accident!"

"But it was broken."

"But momma sewed it back together!"

"Hi Quinnie," Harmony waved at the blonde woman who was sitting in the rocking chair in Harmony's room, holding her two sleeping babies in her arms.

"Hi girls," Quinn smiled down at the two of them, thankful that they didn't walk in a few minutes earlier- she wouldn't have known what to say, if two young children had caught her while both of her breasts were out- even if she was just feeding her children, "what's going on?"

"Harm took my doll," Olivia pouted.

"Aww," the hazel eyed girl let out a light laugh, "you know, Harmony, I have a big sister, too."

"Really?" Harmony's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah," she nodded, "her name's Frannie… I…" she smiled, "I remember when we were little, we would drive each other crazy… we would take each other's stuff, break each other's toys… I would _always _borrow her clothes… that made her so _mad_."

"Do you still make her mad?" Olivia asked, curiously.

"Sometimes," Quinn laughed again, "but most of the time… we get along pretty well… she's my sister, and… one of my best friends."

"Are we gonna be best friends, someday, too?" Harmony asked, her hand slipping into Olivia's.

"I think so," the blonde woman beamed at them.

Just then, they heard a loud crash, and the lights went out.

"Quinnie!" Olivia whimpered, climbing onto her lap.

"Why did the lights go off?" Harmony asked, grabbing ahold of her godmother's hand.

"It's okay," she shook her head, "it's raining pretty hard… the power must have been knocked out by the wind, or something.

"I don't like the dark," the brunette shook her head, "it's scary, and I can't see anyone."

"It's alright, girls," she stroked Olivia's hair and squeezed Harmony's hand.

"Quinn?" they heard someone calling from down the hall.

"Puck?" she called back ,"I'm in here!"

"Are the girls in there with you?"

"Yeah, we're all here!"

A few seconds later, Noah appeared in the doorway, holding a flashlight.

"What happened?"

"We don't know," he shook his head, "Sam and I were going to go find out, but we wanted to know if everyone was okay.

"We're fine," she nodded, "come on, guys," she gently moved Olivia off of her laugh, "let's go downstairs, and see what your mommy and daddy are up to."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel walked into her bedroom to see many candles of all different shapes and sizes scattered all over the room, "Sam," Rachel raised an eyebrow and shook her head in confusion.

"Just because the lights are off, doesn't mean that you have to be denied some, nice, hardcore, Sam Evans Lovin'."

"Oh god," she rolled her eyes as she sat up on the bed, "I can't believe that that tree knocked over that power line… I'm glad that they're staying here, tonight… I wouldn't have felt safe, sending them out, to drive home, during this storm."

"Yeah…" he nodded, his hands beginning to work on her shoulders, gently massaging her muscles, "I'm glad that the twins are sleeping in Harm's crib… I think that sleeping together makes them feel safer."

"Saaaam," Rachel moaned, her head tipping back, a little.

"Feels good?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, "god, I love your hands… they feel so good."

"Giving awesome massages isn't the only thing they're good for," he nibbled on her ear.

"That's not fair," she sighed, "you know how much I love your massages."

"Yup," he chuckled, "I also know that you're almost always craving for more… so, if you think about it, I'm actually doing you a favor… hey, baby?"

"Yes, Sammy?"

"What…" he smiled, "what does this remind you of?"

The brown eyed girl returned the smile, knowing what he meant in an instant, "our two year wedding anniversary… when the power went out… with the fire, and the candles… that was a great night," she rested her head against his chest.

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement, "I'd ask if you still had that outfit you wore, but I think once I get you naked, I'll just keep you like that."

"Oh, wow," she rolled her eyes, "that _really _makes me want to take of my clothes."

"That's teasing," he pouted, "don't say it unless you mean it."

"Are you gonna cry, little baby?" she teased.

"Come'ere," he chuckled, feeling his cock starting to harden, "do you love me?"

"Of course I do," Rachel didn't hesitate to nod, "I love you more than anything."

"I love you, too," he kissed her temple.

"Mmm," she nodded, "baby?"

"Yeah, angel?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Quick to oblige, Sam pressed his lips against his wife's, stopping to gently pull her shirt up and over her head. He unclipped her bra, expertly, before moving on to her jeans. After he just basically ripped them off of her, he pressed his lips against the crotch of her panties, and then pulled them down her legs, tossing them over his shoulder.

"I want you," he whispered, taking her breast in his right hand, running his thumb over her hardening nipple.

Sam quickly stripped down to his Spiderman boxers, and then laid down on his back. "Come here" he whispered. Rachel leaned forward only for him to stop their lips from touching with two fingers. "No sit here" Sam whispered. With the same fingers he touched his lips.

"On..." she bit her lip, "on your face?" she felt him slowly pull her up his torso.

Sam nodded and slapped her ass, "now."

Rachel moved off of him holding on to the head board. She stood up watching Sam scoot down from the head of the bed to the middle, bringing a pillow to lay his head. "Gimme" he smirked, grabbing at her legs, placing one foot on either side of his head.

The small girl began to lower herself, stopping so he could mark her as his. Setting herself down on her knees, she saw a spot the size of a silver dollar on her right thigh. The red was starting to fade and a light purple hue started to form from the middle.

"Sammy... Can... Can you please... I... I need you..." she felt his hot breath on her aching core and it drove her insane.

"Sit, baby... I'm not gonna make you wait any longer, I promise... I WANT to eat you out, and taste your juices... Just..." he was cut off when Rachel gently moved herself down onto his face.

"Sorry..." she whispered, "I... I just couldn't wait any longer..."

Unable to respond verbally, Sam just smiled up at her and winked, before getting to work. He moved his mouth over his swollen nub, sucking lightly. Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs, leaning down and gripping his golden blonde hair in her hands, "oh my god... Sammy..." her back arched forward. She had to admit... The blonde boy looked pretty sexy, unable to speak, due to the fact that he was intently sucking on her clit.

"Oooooooh, I... Oh my god... Oh my god... Please... Don't stop..."

Sam moaned against her flesh, his hands reaching up and squeezing her breasts, "Oh, Sammy!" she screamed, "feels..." she threw her head back, "feels so fucking goooooood!" she moaned.

_So fucking sexy_, he thought as he moved his hands down to her ass and squeezed it roughly. Rachel reached back and squeezed his cock from the outside of his boxers, making him groan. He sucked harder on her clit, squirming when he felt her hand move down into his pants.

"Sam, your mouth feels so good!" she screeched, tears streaming down her cheeks as she rocked against her husband's mouth. She moved her hand up and down his throbbing erection, squeezing it tightly.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Sam hummed frantically, his eyes clenching shut as he bucked his hips against her hand.

"Sam, no more," she shook her head and attempted to lift herself up; her legs tingling, she failed miserably, "can you please help me..." Sam sighed, and reluctantly moved her down to his chest, "I can't control myself any more... If we do this for much longer, I'm going to come all over your face... I'll scream and Noah and Quinn might hear me... Sam, why aren't you paying attention to me?"

Licking his lips, the green eyed boy whispered, "I can't help it, baby... I really, really need you to either take your hand off of my cock, or keep stroking me... This is torture..."

"Oh..." she bit her lip, and released his penis, "I'm sorry..."

"Come on," he began to pull her back on his mouth.

"Sam, wait," she shook her head, "I... I think that we need to stop."

"Baby, relax..." he kissed her neck, "no one is going to hear."

"But..."

"Shh," he slid her closer to him, "it'll be fine... It's just the two of us..."

Finally giving in, Rachel let her husband pull her up so she was just hovering over his face. He pressed a finger into her tight heat, making her scream. Her heart seemed to pound against her chest when she heard him mumble, "good girl just feel."

He quickly began to suck on her again, once he pulled her back onto his mouth. "Oh god, Sam... You... Oh god... Oh god... Where the hell did you learn to do that? How do you know how to make me feel soooooo gooooooood!" she moaned, her head thrashing from side to side.

He slapped her ass a couple of times, almost screaming when he felt her grip his length, again.

"Oh, Sam!" she screamed "I... Oooooh... I... I'm gonna- holy fuck!" she screamed as she came, bucking her hips against his mouth.

Sam smirked as he gently moved her off of him and onto the spot next to him on the bed. As he watched his lover during her post sex haze, the blonde man slowly began to stroke his erection, his eyes locked her petite body.

After taking a minute to catch her breath, Rachel sat up and crawled on top of his legs. She wrapped her hand around his cock, adding to his own. After a few strokes, she pushed his hand out of the way so she could lean down and take him into her mouth.

"Rachel," he groaned. He tipped his head back and his eyes clenched shut as his jaw dropped open.

She sucked more and more of his hard length until her face was touching the skin on his pelvis. When he felt her nails lightly scratch at his testicles, the green eyed boy didn't know whether to laugh or cry from the pleasure.

"Baby, ooooh," he moaned his hands pressing down on her head. His toes curled and uncurled, his hips bucking against her mouth, "I... I... Shit!" he screamed, his teeth clenching when he felt her suck him so hard, that he didn't know if it hurt, or if the pleasure was just too much for him to take.

"F-f-fuck!" he screamed, "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" his grip on her hair tightened, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He loved that she could take him all into her mouth with no problem. That she didn't gag or choke like some of the girls some of his friends had told him about, back in Tennessee. He loved that she knew exactly what to do to him to make his eyes roll into the back of his head. He hit his head not so gently on the headboard, behind him, just to avoid cuming too early.

He felt the muscles in his stomach tighten, and he knew that he was close.

"Rachel," he gently pulled her face off of him, regretting it almost immediately, when he felt the cool air around his hard, wet cock, "I'm gonna cum any second. And when I do- oooooh..." He whimpered when he felt her grip his throbbing penis, making him squirm, "I-Oh, yeah baby- I want you to-f-fuck, that's it, I'm s-so fucking close- to s-swallow every d-drop."

"Cum for me, Sammy," she giggled as she kissed his tip, "I want you to cum in my mouth." Without any warning, she slid her mouth over his penis, her tongue sliding around his long shaft.

"Rach," he groaned hoarsely. Rachel could feel his erection pulse and twitch in her mouth, and she knew what that meant. Wanting to move things along, she sucked him as hard as she could- harder than she ever had before- and squeezed his ass, loving the way his body trembled and his feet shook back and forth.

"Oh god..." he breathed, his chest heaving, as he finally let go, unable to hold it in, any longer, "oh, baby!" he screamed, "I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming!"

Rachel swallowed around her husband, moaning when she felt his cum roll around her tongue and down her throat.

"Are you okay, baby?" Rachel asked as she placed her hand on his chest.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I... I just need a few minutes to catch my br-oooooooh..." he groaned when he felt her grip his length once again, "Rachel, you're gonna give me a heart attack... I can't fucking breath..."

"Do you want me to stop?" she looked up at him.

"No," he shook his head and bit his lip, "please don't stop."

"I want this cock inside of me, Sammy," she stuck her tongue out and began to cover his cock with her saliva.

"If you keep touching me like that, I won't be able to hold out long enough to do that, angel," he whispered, puffing out his cheeks. Once she let him go, he moved under her, and pressed her against the mattress, "are you ready, baby?" he pressed his lips against her ear.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded eagerly, gripping at his hair almost violently, when he entered her.

When he felt his hips lay flush with hers, he exhaled and tried to relax his tightly coiled body. His lips were trembling, so he pressed them against her neck to get them to stop. If he moved or she moved even a fraction of an inch, he was sure it would all be over before they even started. Earlier, when he was toying with his fingers inside her, she had felt hot and slick. After her orgasm, though, she felt much softer inside, still tight, but more like their bodies were melting together than colliding.

"Are you ok?" he murmured into her neck, not sure if he had formed complete words. She replied with a moan and dug her nails into his back. Lifting her legs, she wrapped them around his lower back and interlocked her heels. The shift in position opened up her hips and slid him an inch deeper inside of her, making him shudder. He pulled his face back from her neck and bit into his lip harshly, trying to keep his body responsive to his brain's commands.

When he felt like he was as close to under control as he would ever be, he pulled his hips back until only the head remained inside her then pressed back in. Goddamn she felt amazing. He tried again and began to establish a slow, steady rhythm with her. Sam picked his head up from Rachel's shoulder and stared down between their bodies. She looked so tight around him, like her body was stretching unnaturally to accommodate him, gripping him like a vice, and yet his shaft pumped in and out of her easily. He could see the clear, sticky evidence of her arousal coating him. Her lips were spread so wide around him that he could clearly see the bead of her clit standing just above his pumping cock, aching to be touched.

He reached down to touch it, but as soon as his fingers made contact, Rachel wailed and pulled his hand away.

"Don't you dare!" she groaned.

"Why?" he pouted.

"Too sensitive today, Sammy... I can't take it..." she panted, gasping for breath between his thrusts, "that's, too, much."

Sam obediently placed his hand somewhere more innocuous, tangling it in her hair. Rachel's legs wrapped around his waist tighter and her nails were leaving angry red welts on his back. Sam sucked at her neck and collarbone so feverishly that the marks he was leaving were more than tiny love nips.

Sam was proud of himself for holding out this long—twenty minutes! he noted—but he was close, so very dangerously, painfully close. Rachel was writhing beneath him, her breasts bouncing with each thrust, and he knew he would only be able to hang on for another minute, if that. _What the hell_, he thought, the devil passing into him. He slipped his hand down between them again and sought out that awesome little button with his thumb. Finding it, he began to rub the poor thing raw, fucking her with all of his strength.

"Sam! Sam! Goddamn you! I, I—"

Her pussy clenched around him unmercifully as she came, and he couldn't stand it any longer. Letting himself go, he shot into her powerfully then collapsed on top of her in a heaving, shaking mess. His broad frame covered her completely, and he hoped he wasn't crushing her, but he couldn't move.

"I hate you Sam Evans," Rachel groaned after a minute, drawing her fingers along his spine.

"You do?" he asked, picking himself up a bit from the bed to look at her intently.

"No," she sighed, picking at a few strands of hair that were sticking to his forehead with sweat. "When you make me feel like that, I hate you pretty much means I love you."

Sam was too weak for a giant smile, but he could manage a lopsided grin. "I love you too, Rachel Berry."

"Don't call me that," she bit her lip and buried her face in his chest, snuggling into his body, "that's not my name. That hasn't been my name for almost three years."

"My apologies, angel," he chuckled and kissed her temple, "I love you, Rachel Evans," he wrapped his arms around her petite body.

"You have no idea how much I love hearing you call me that," she hugged him tightly.

"Well, I love calling you that," he kissed her cheek, "still can't believe that you're all mine."

"This is really romantic," she smiled up at him. "Sam?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

"I... I just want you to know, that... It's... It's always been you... I've never felt more beautiful, sexy, accepted, loved, and... Just all around perfect... Than when I'm with you... Sam, you were my first and only real, true love... And I know, in my heart and soul, that you'll be my last... You have faith and believe in me... Even during the times when I've lost faith in myself... There's just... My heart is just so full of all this love for you, and at times, I just don't know what to do with it."

"You always get so emotional after sex..." he kissed her lips, "god, I love you so much... I... I wish we could stay like this for the rest of our lives... I wish I could hold you like this, forever."

"I wouldn't complain," she ran her fingers through his golden blonde hair, "god, you're so handsome."

"More handsome than Finn?" he smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"You're a pain in my butt, you know that," she giggled and pressed a quick kiss against his neck.

"Oh?" he chuckled, "would you rather have Finn come in here and cuddle with you, instead of me?"

"I hate you so much, sometimes," she rolled her eyes.

"You hate me, meaning you love me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose," Rachel smirked, "having to spend some with Finn at school HAS shown me how lucky I am to have you... I must admit, I have it pretty great, here."

"That's cause you're on team Samchel, babe," he took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles, "and team Samchel always wins."

"Who else is on team Samchel?" she asked, deciding to humor her husband.

"Besides us? Uh... Harm and Livy, I guess… and Quinn, and everybody, if they want to… just as long as they aren't on team Finchel, I'm good."

"Well…" she sighed and smiled, "I'm pretty sure that Finn is the only one left on that team."

"Doesn't matter who's on team what," he chuckled and shook his head, "you're mine, no matter what."

Just then, they heard a knock at the door. Sighing, Rachel opened up her eyes and called, "who is it?"

"Livy!" they heard a tiny voice call back.

"Me too!"

"Harm's here too!"

"What?" Rachel asked as she got out of bed, already knowing what eventually was going to end up happening, "what are you two doing up?" she walked up to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants, underwear, and one of Sam's old t-shirts, before walking up to Sam's and pulling out a pair of his boxers.

"Why are half of my shirts in your dresser?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Because they smell like you," she shrugged, "and... I like the way you smell."

"Momma, it's really scary in my room without my night light... Can we pleeeeaase sleep with you?"

"Fine," she tossed the boxers to him and slipped on her own underwear, "just give us a minute!"

"You smell good too," he smiled, watching as she quickly pulled on the shirt and pants.

"Momma!" Harmony hugged her mother, who leaned down to pick her up. Olivia went straight to the bed, hopping up on it, and snuggling up next to Sam.

"Hi, baby," she smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Daddy," Olivia whispered, "I don't like the dark."

"I know, princess," he whispered, running his fingers through his oldest daughter's chocolate brown hair, "but there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Daddy?" she whispered again.

"Mmm hmm?" he hummed, smiling when Rachel and Harmony slid into bed next to them.

"It looks like a fancy restaurant in here," she pointed to some of the candles.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "looks like the romance is dead, for tonight, huh?" he reached over and squeezed Rachel's hand, "might as well blow all these out."

"I suppose so," Rachel nodded in agreement. The blonde boy slipped out of bed, blew out the candles, and then got back in.

"Goodnight, girls," Sam whispered, wrapping his arm around the three of them.

"G'night, daddy."

"Night, daddy."

"Goodnight, Sammy."

The green eyed boy smiled; he loved his beautiful girls.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Look at them," Rachel smiled as Sam wrapped an arm around her waist. The two of them were watching as Harmony and Olivia continued to sleep peacefully in Olivia's bed. The power had went back on at about six o'clock AM, and it was now eight o'clock. The two of them had moved the girls back to her bedroom as soon as they regained power.

"They're so cute," Sam beamed down at his daughters, "so beautiful."

"I love my life," the brown eyed girl whispered, "I love you, and the girls… without the three of you… my life wouldn't mean anything," she giggled, rubbing her nose against his.

"I love you," he kissed her neck.

"Oh, no," she shook her head, "I still smell funny, from last night… I need to take a shower…" she patted his shoulder before he could interrupt her, "by myself… I don't need you to get me even dirtier."

"You are absolutely no fun," he pouted and sighed.

"No… I just don't have an insane sex drive, like you," she walked back into the bedroom, smirking when he followed her into their room. "Shut the door," she instructed him, and then she stripped herself completely naked.

"Seriously?" he sighed, "god, you really, really love torturing me, don't you?" he sighed.

"Just keep it in your pants, Evans," she rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny," he crossed his eyes, "but one day, you'll feel bad about making fun of me."

"Aw, baby," she cupped his face in her hands, "you know how much I love my man."

"So pretty," he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I suppose I am," she smiled down at her feet, "and to think… I never would have known that, if it weren't for you."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel smirked and smiled when she heard the bathroom door creak open, letting the hot shower water trickle down her body. _Oh, Sam_, she thought, rolling her eyes and giggling lightly.

The brown eyed girl waited silently for her husband to walk over to her, or shoot her with some cheesy, perverted pick up line. When he failed to do so, after a few minutes, she shook her head and smiled. The blonde boy really was relentless.

_Alright_, she sighed after waiting a few more minutes, _what the hell is he doing?_

"Sam," she peaked her head over the shower curtain, "what are you- holy crap!" she jumped in surprise, letting the shower curtain sweep away from her body.

She lifted her eyes up, to see none other than Noah standing in front of her, wearing absolutely nothing.

"Rachel!" he exclaimed, quickly covering himself with a towel.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I didn't know that you were in here," he shook her head, turning his head away from the petite brunette, "oh god, Rachel, can you please just…" he felt around the walls, for a few seconds, before grasping another red towel, and handing it to her, "here… take it."

"Sorry," she turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around her body, "but what the hell is wrong with you? Couldn't you _hear_ the shower running? We have another bathroom downstairs, you know."

"Yeah, but…" he sighed and crossed his arms "I… I thought that you were… you know, Quinn."

"Oh, god," she buried her face in her hands, "I really didn't need to know that."

"Rachel, your towel!" the Jewish boy shut his eyes, again.

"Sorry, sorry," she blushed, quickly picking it up, and putting it back in place, "is this really the time or place to be doing that kind of thing."

"What are you talking about?" he smirked and shrugged, "it's not like you and Evans were actually sleeping, last night."

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think I didn't hear you guys, last night."

"What?" she bit her lip, "how could you have possibly heard us? The guest room is two doors down from us."

"I was going to the bathroom," he shrugged, "and my I say, bravo to the both of you."

"You're just as disgusting as Sam."

"We all are, Berry," he shrugged, "deal with it."

"Dear god do I envy Santana and Brittany, right now."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Breakfast had been awkward, that morning. Noah and Rachel hadn't shared more than a quick glance, every now and then- as it turned out, seeing your best friend's partner naked didn't really make for a very comfortable atmosphere.

"Alright," Quinn sighed crossing her arms as she placed her fork down on her plate, "what the hell is going on?"

"What're you talking about, babe?" Noah bit the inside of his cheek, hoping to god that Rachel wouldn't say anything about the incident from earlier.

"Why are you being so damn quiet, all of a sudden? And you too!" she looked at Rachel.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, agreeing with the other blonde, "I noticed that too," he looked down at his wife, "what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing," the small girl shook her head, promptly, "I… I was just… just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Sam questioned, "Rachel don't lie to me."

"I…" Rachel sighed, "alright, look… I… I… Noah and I… we saw each other naked, but it was no-"

"You _what_?" Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Rachel," Noah hissed, "what the hell?"

"Why the hell did you see each other naked?" Sam's jaw clenched, and he crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing.

"It really wasn't a big deal," Rachel shook her head, "I… I was in the shower, when."

"Oh, so he's allowed to go see you in the shower, but I'm not?"

"Samuel, relax," she touched his arm, "he saw that someone was in the shower, thought I was Quinn, I thought it was you, so I pulled the curtain back, and we saw each other naked… it was only for a few seconds, I swear to god."

"Really, Puck?" Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes, "at our friend's house? Are you insane?"

"It's not like they weren't-"

"For the last time, I don't want to hear about you hearing Sam and Rachel having sex… I didn't want to hear about it last night, so what would make you think I'd want to hear about them, now?"

"So…" Rachel bit her lip, "you… you guys aren't mad?"

"No," Sam shook his head, "it wasn't your fault."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault either."

"Just…" Sam whispered into her ear, "tell me something… who's bigger… me or Puckerman?"

"Sam," she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, babe, humor me," he kissed her ear, "who is it? I'm bigger, aren't I?" he smirked when he saw her smile, a little, "I _am_."

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes.

"I am _so_ bigger," he smiled, before pressing a quick kiss on her neck, "love you, babe."

Rolling her eyes, once again, Rachel rested her head against her husband's shoulder, "I love you too, Sammy."

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Thank you so much to Guest, MissJackieBurkhart, Anon, Guest, Guest, Guest, rjewels18, Lauren, Christaarayy, Guest, m-white624, LivvyLoop, Guest, Morgansophie, Guest, RachelBerryLover, neppo618, Osas1234, Chordfan, Ellii51, Fighter23, and ilovecherrysamchelxx for reviewing. It means a lot!  
**

**I have a quick question: do you guys like the way I've been writing Sam and Rachel? I've been watching some of the newer episodes of glee during the break, and have realized that I am the characters pretty differently from how they are now being written on the show. I'm not sure if you guys like it, if it's good or bad, so tell me.  
**

**Chapter nineteen is finished; I'll post it as soon as I get fifteen reviews for this one; so please review!  
**


	19. Claws

**Holy Crap! thirty one reviews for one chapter? You guys are so amazing, I can't even begin to explain how much I wish I could just hug each and every one of you :). Don't stop giving me feedback!**

**I know that it was two weeks ago, but I haven't watched "Naked" yet, so I'm going to take a second to talk about it anyway; Joey freaking Richter on glee! I know that he didn't have any lines but STILL. He just might be the world's most adorable human being!  
**

**Sorry for the rate (and for the little rant above) but I've had a bit of a writer's block, lately. I think I've seen the light at the end of a tunnel, because I'm writing again- more than just a few lines a day.  
**

**Before you read on, I want you to know that even though I might be portraying her character in a bit of a dark light, I LOVE Becca Tobin; she's funny, sweet and adorable :).  
**

**Now on to Chapter nineteen  
**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Nineteen

…

Claws

September left as soon as it came, and before they knew it, it was October, and life for the Evans family continued to go on at a slow pace. Slowly but surely, Sam was beginning to accept the fact that his oldest daughter was already in Kindergarten. He still didn't like it, especially since her closest friend was a boy- but at that point, he couldn't think of anything else he could do, to stop Olivia from going- plus the less time he spent worrying about something he couldn't control, the more time he had to enjoy the girls while they were still young- and annoy Rachel; he had to be able to have a _little_ fun, didn't he?

Sam sighed as he shifted on the hard bench that he was sitting on. The blonde boy was currently sitting with several other parents in the back room of the Northeast Dance Academy, watching his oldest daughter through the single sided glass, while his youngest sat on his lap. He and Rachel had signed Olivia up for ballet lessons in August and was loving every second of it, so far. They found out about the school, after Brittany had told them that she was going to be teaching some beginners classes, to make some extra money. It was nice that they were so close with her instructor, and Olivia thought that having Brittany as a teacher was the "most awesomest thing ever".

"Daddy?" Harmony tugged on her father's plaid shirt.

"Yeah, princess?" he asked, running his fingers through her golden blonde hair.

"When do I get to dance with Brittany?"

"One day," he chuckled, "once you get a little older… right now, you should just stick to chewing on your feet."

"Momma told me not to do it, anymore," she rested her head on Sam's chest, "she said it was unsaptitary."

"You mean unsanitary?" he smiled.

"That's what I said," the green eyed girl shrugged, looking up at him as if he had three heads.

"Cute kid," he heard a man chuckle. Sam quickly turned his attention away from Harmony, and to the man who was sitting across from him. He looked fairly older than him, maybe in his mid to late forties. He had dark black hair that was beginning to turn to a light gray. He was of medium build, not huge, but not skinny either.

"I'm guessing that this is your first year here?" the man chuckled, again, "I'm Bill by the way," he held his hand out for Sam to shake it.

"Sam," he nodded and shook his hand, "And yeah… you too?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "Skylar's my fourth; we've been going here since my oldest, Kristen, was little, which was…" he thought for a minute, "I think a good seventeen years ago."

"Wow," Sam shook his head in disbelief, "that's… that's a long time…"

"Yeah," Bill sighed and nodded, "can't believe how long it's been; ya really gotta appreciate the time you have with them, while they're young, ya know?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "how… how do you deal with them, just… you know, growing up?"

"You don't," the older man shook his head and chuckled, "teenage girls… they're going to make your life miserable, no matter what you do… everything you do is going to embarrass her, and ruin her life… and then there are the boyfriends, with the backwards caps, and those goddamn baggy pants… there's no way to prepare for it."

"Boyfriends?" he shook his head and scoffed, "over my dead body."

"That's what I said when I was your age," Bill chuckled, "that's what all dads say, at first."

"They're gonna make me crazy, aren't they?" the green eyed boy mumbled, running his fingers through his golden blonde hair.

"Oh you betcha," he nodded, "teenage girls… everything is so dramatic, with them 'I hate you!', stomp, stomp slam. 'You ruined my life!', stomp, stomp slam. 'You're the worst dad ever!', stomp, stomp slam.'"

"Geez," Sam sighed, "'I hate you'?" he looked down at Harmony, "you'll never say stuff like that to me, right Harm?"

"No daddy," she shook her head and reached up, her tiny hand pressing against his cheek.

"Just you wait," he smiled, "you'll see."

A few minutes later, Brittany released the class to their parents. Olivia stuck around with the blonde woman for a few minutes, so once the halls had cleared, Sam and Harmony walked into the main studio.

"Hey," Sam smiled at Brittany. The friends hugged quickly, before Harmony smiled brightly at the tall woman.

"Brittany!" she cheered, jumping into her arms.

"Hey, tiny girl," Brittany giggled, gently tickling Harmony's stomach.

"Hi, daddy," Olivia beamed up at her father, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Hi, baby girl," Sam pressed a quick kiss on the brunette's head, "did you have fun?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"We had lots of fun," Brittany nodded in agreement, "she's really great; definitely one of the best of the class."

"Well, she really loving you as a teacher; you must be good," he chuckled, "how's Santana doing?"

"Good," she nodded, "she's mad at Lord Tubbington, though."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, "why's that?"

"He's been pooping on the bed."

"Ew," Olivia wrinkled up her nose.

"It's not his fault," Brittany shook her head, "he's going through a hard time… he's trying to quit smoking… all he really wants is a little attention."

"Al… alright Britt," he nodded.

"So where's Rachel?"

"She's working late, today," he sighed.

"That sucks," Brittany smiled when Harmony rested her head on her shoulder, "I can't wait until San and I have one of our own. Oh, that reminds me, can we have some of your sperm?"

Sam nearly chocked when he heard her say that, "my… my sperm?"

"Yeah," the blue eyed girl nodded a smile still on her face, "you see, since we're going to try and have a baby, next year, we've been looking into different sperm donors… we haven't really found any that we really like, and well… you're pretty good looking, and the girls are pretty cute, so I was thinking maybe you could help us out."

"And does Santana know that this is your plan?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no… but I think she'll be cool with it."

"Britt, don't get me wrong, Rach and I love you, but… she _won't_ be cool with it…"

"But… it's just a _little_ bit of sperm… just this much, see?" she pressed her thumb against her pointer finger, "can't you just share a little? Come on, Sam, sharing is caring, right?"

"Yeah, but in some cases, sharing can get your dick ripped off by your wife."

"Sam, I'm glad that you and Rachel are having a lot of creative fun in bed, but you need to learn how rough is too rough."

"No," he shook his head and smiled, "it's just… we… you're gonna have to find another guy, Britt; trust me."

"Fine," she sighed, "so…" she thought for a few moments before smiling, again, "how do you think _Puck_ would feel about making a donation?"

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Sweetie, it's okay," Rachel gently pressed a kiss on Olivia's temple. The little brunette was sitting at the kitchen table and doing her homework, with her mother standing behind her, "just try your best; it's only your second month of Kindergarten-trust me, your teacher isn't expecting it to be perfect."

Rachel took a sip from her cup of coffee, before taking her phone out of her pocket. Harmony hadn't been feeling well, lately, so Sam left school a little early, so he could take her to the doctor. It had been an hour since her appointment, and she still hadn't heard a word from him-not exactly the best sign while you're waiting to hear about your child's current state of health- but she knew that if it was something serious, Sam would have called her by then.

Still, being the concerned mother that she was, the brown eyed girl sent her husband a quick text.

_You've been gone 4 a long time. Is everything alright?-_ _Rach_

Beaming down at her daughter, she sat down next to her and took some time to look around, a little bit. Their apartment, these days, was quite the scattered mess; they all had their different interests, which meant that they had-well, a whole bunch of stuff, schedules, and belongings to keep track of. While it wasn't a very organized situation, it made for a very a lively home where sci-fi, children's movies, and classic cinema met in their floor to ceiling DVD case, musical tastes ranged from Barbra to Biebs, and the walls were covered in framed playbills and theatre posters next to autographed comic books, action figures and photos of them, the girls, their friends and family. Their fridge held an array of vegan-friendly food mixed in with his high protein diet. She imagined, to some, it might look chaotic or completely opposite, but in her eyes it was beautiful to see how it all melded together.

In most others' eyes, their lives weren't perfect; weren't exciting, or glamorous; and in most senses... It wasn't. There was nothing special about Sam and Rachel- from an outsider's point of you, at least. A regular definition of a nuclear family- a family consisting of a father, mother, and children. A comic book shop owner and a part time daycare center employee weren't the most extravagant of jobs. In fact, one might even call the two of them... Plain.

What others didn't see, however, was the fiery passion that burned in between them; the infinite love, and lust they had for each other. The way that his hearts beat just for each other; how they could see their always and forever, just by looking into each others eyes.

She was different now- wasn't the same person she had been, when they had first met. She was calmer, and happier; she realized the beauty in simplicity; that there was more to life than broadway, and musicals, and fame; she found that loving and being loved by someone, was a lot better than being the best at something.

Rachel had never really been the dependent type; even as a child, she was always okay being by herself; sure she had her friends, but on most days, she would enjoy sitting by herself in her room; drawing or singing or playing with her dolls. Besides; what good would a boy do for her anyway? They would only get her way- a lonely, insignificant distraction, definitely not worth the effort.

Love was a funny feeling, really. One day, you're fine, going about your business. And the next... You see this boy... And it's just like... You can't get him out of your head, and every time you look at him, you get those pains in your chest and you just know it's his fault; the damn bastard.

And then you suddenly stop caring about everything else, because no matter what happens, nothing matters. Nothing except him will ever matter, because from then on, you belong to him, just as he belongs to you, and you don't have the strength or power to stop yourself from feeling that way. You give up fighting it, because after a while, it's useless; you're in too deep, and have no chance of turning back. It was a feeling that, at the time, amused and infuriated her. Something that she had never felt before... Like she needed him... Like love.

That wasn't to say that she was dependent now. Technically, she could live on her own; she didn't need him to provide for her. But she did need him in countless other ways. He was the one who cuddled and slept with her every night. Who told her she was beautiful, every day. He took care of her when she was sick, and was who she turned to for comfort when she was upset. Sam was more than just her husband. He was her best friend, her lover and life partner. Once you find the one, there isn't much you can do about it.

Just then, she felt her phone vibrate, with a new text.

_She's got strep. Just stopped at the drugstore to pick up her antibiotics; we'll be home in 2 mins- Sam_

"Crap," she muttered to herself. The small girl loved her daughter, but she was pretty tired, and wasn't exactly up for staying half the night, taking care of a sick, crying toddler; and damn, she really hoped that Olivia wouldn't catch it from her. While Rachel loved her little drama queen, a sick Olivia was not a happy sight; her overdramatic tendencies weren't fun when she thought she was "dying" over a cold.

_Oh no; how's she feeling?- Rach_

_Not that bad. She said her throat hurts, a couple of times, but really hasn't complained, too much. How's Olivia doing w/ her HW?- Sam_

Rachel sighed as Olivia let out a frustrated groan, pouting as she pushed her math worksheet away from her.

_She's having a hard time; getting frustrated, again-Rach_

_Again? I don't know about this teacher, again. She's only five… maybe she's going too fast- Sam_

"Baby, relax," Rachel kissed her head, "it's alright; just take a few deep breaths, and try to calm down, and finish it."

_It's not the teacher, Sam. Olivia is very smart, but is having trouble with reading some of the words and numbers; she's just a late bloomer; it'll just take a little extra time- Rach_

_Alright, babe; just pulled into the driveway; I'll see you in a couple seconds- Sam_

_K- Rach_

"No more, Momma," she shook her head and dropped her pencil onto the table, "it's too hard… I'm stupid."

"What?" Rachel leaned in closer to her daughter, "Liv, you're not stupid."

"Yes I am!" the green eyed girl protested, "everyone else can do this, but I can't! I'm the stupidest person in the world! I'm the queen of stupid!"

"Olivia Eloise Evans, don't you dare say that; I don't want to hear that from you, ever again."

"But it's true!" she whimpered.

Before Rachel could say anything else, they heard the door open and a smooth, "hello!" coming from the living room. Once she heard the door shut, again she heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Sam," she quickly grabbed ahold of her husband's arm, "tell your daughter that she isn't stupid."

"Momma, I feel yucky," Harmony whimpered, reaching out to her mother, from her father's arms.

"My poor baby," she pouted as she took the blonde in her arms and held her against her shoulder.

"What?" Sam raised a confused eyebrow, "where the hell is that coming from?"

"I'm stupid," Olivia whispered, "I can't do any of this."

"Sure you can… you're just frustrated; you have your mom's temper," he chuckled.

"It's times like these that I feel like smacking you upside the head," she rolled her eyes, "and if anyone here has a temper, it's you."

"Dually noted," he nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist, "you okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "just tired."

"Do you want a break?" Sam pressed his lips against her ear.

"I'd love a break," she sighed, "but Olivia needs help, and she's obviously not going to get any of her work done without any encouragement, "maybe she just needs a break, too," he tickled her sides.

"Sam, stop," Rachel giggled, "alright, alright," she raised her right arm in defeat, the left one still rendered immobile, "_ten minutes_. That's all."

"Awesome," he cheered, "Livy, come here," he mumbled, crouching down when the small girl obliged, "why do you think you're stupid, huh?" he picked her up in his arms.

"Because I can't do any of it," she pouted, "I'm too dumb for kindergarten… I should go back to preschool."

"You're _not_ dumb," he sighed and shook his head, "you're just having some trouble, starting off… I had the same problems when I was in school… why don't you just go watch T.V. for a little while?"

"Awesome!" Olivia cheered before running off into the living room.

"Sam," she sighed, running her fingers through her chocolate brown hair, "Olivia… she's… she's been having a lot of trouble in school lately."

"She'll be fine," Sam shrugged.

"No, Sam, I… I think she might have a learning disability."

"No she doesn't," he shook his head.

"How do you know for sure?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Because," he shrugged, "she's too smart."

"Samuel Joseph Evans, I- here baby, why don't you go lay down on the couch?" she placed Harmony down on the floor, smiling as she watched her toddle toward the living room, "how the hell could you be so ignorant?" she turned her attention back to her husband, "many smart, intelligent people grew up with learning disabilities; _you_ have a learning disability."

"Yeah, Rachel… do you know how much of a hard time I had, back when I was Olivia's age?" he sighed and shook his head, "I was miserable, every day at school… I felt like an idiot, who didn't know anything… and, god… I… I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself, if Olivia had to go through that, because of me."

"Not if we got her a little extra help," she smiled a little when she felt him wrap an arm around her torso and pull her into his chest.

"You know I'd do anything for my baby girl, Rachie," he kissed the top of her head, "I… I just wish that I were smart like you… that way, she wouldn't have to deal with this."

"You _are_ smart… one of the smartest men I know, Sammy."

"Then you must know a lot of dumb guys," he chuckled.

"That's not funny," she glared at him, "I love you, Sammy… not one day goes by when I doubt your intelligence… so you shouldn't either."

"If I say I won't, will you give me a kiss?" he smirked and raised his eyebrow.

She giggled, "I think there's a good chance you might."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Let's go to the mall, this weekend," Quinn said to Rachel as the two girls walked through the main school hallway.

"Why?" the small girl asked as they stopped at her locker, quickly turning her combination, "what do you need?"

"A break from the boys," she sighed, "plus, I've had a craving for one of those big cookies, for the past few days."

"That sounds like fun," she giggled, "and I could really use a break from mine, too."

"You mean your kids?" she raised a golden eyebrow.

"No, my husband," she smiled, "I love that man with all my heart, don't get me wrong, but he can be a real pain in my ass, when he wants to be."

"I know the feeling," Quinn nodded in agreement, "all husbands are annoying. I have to go," she looked at her watch, "gotta pick the twins up from daycare."

"I should probably get going to; Sam's waiting for me."

The two girls exchanged quick goodbyes before parting ways. Rachel quickly stuffed her books into her locker, not wanting to keep her husband waiting.

"Hey, man hands," After shutting the sea green metal door, Rachel heard a familiar voice from behind her, "I saw you in The Hobbit, last week; looked a little too manly for the part, if you ask me."

"Kitty," Rachel rolled her eyes. The blonde girl had been bothering her a lot during the past month or so. Although she tried not to let her nasty comments get to her, but they were really starting to get tiresome; plus, with the constant bullying, name calling, and put downs, she was starting to feel as if she were back in her high school days; while it was where she had met her soul mate, she didn't really have any good memories from back then, "what do you want from me? Don't you have something better to do, like go see your husband, or visit your husband?" she smirked, "oh, that's right… you don't, do you?"

"Getting sassy, aren't we, stubbles?" she placed a hand on her hip.

"It isn't sassy, if it's the truth… maybe if you spent a little less time picking on me, and my relationship with my husband, maybe _you_ could find one of your own."

"I _did _have a guy of my own; until you got your slutty self knocked up and he had to go running back to you; it wasn't his fault he wouldn't have been able to pay child support."

"What the hell are you talking about?" the brown eyed girl shook her head in confusion.

"You really think that Sam cares about you? Please," Kitty rolled her eyes, "you're just the girl that's carried his litter, a couple of times… that's all you are, and that's all you'll ever be."

"You know what Kitty? Shut up," she sighed and shook her head.

"Excuse me?" she raised a condescending eyebrow.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, "you're just jealous and bitter that Sam moved across the country just to be with me and our child."

"You're so stupid, Yentel," she laughed, narrowing her eyes at her, "don't you get it? Sam doesn't give two shits about you and you… he just feels guilty about leaving you… he just wants to be close to his kids…"

"Why don't you just go home, Kitty? No one cares."

"Well, _you_ should; since you're married to a man who couldn't give two shits about you."

"That's not true," she bit her lip, quickly moving a stray lock of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, "Sam loves me!"

"He's lying to you sweetie; he lies to you all the time. Like when he tells you you're pretty."

"But-"

"I mean look at you…" the green eyed girl continued, ignoring Rachel's current thought, "you're disgusting… why don't you just let him leave?"

"What?" she looked down at her feet.

"He obviously doesn't want to be with you, any more… he just feels guilty about leaving a family behind… haven't you noticed it… in fact… the only reason he's still here with you is because you got pregnant with you… you know, Rachel… Jesus cries when he sees you and Sam doing those god awful things on… wherever you're doing it."

"First of all, I'm Jewish… second… Sam and I aren't doing anything wrong; we're a married couple."

"So you're telling me that that baby just magically appeared in your uterus when you were sixteen… you're such a pathetic little slut… why can't you see that you're holding him back? Sam could be doing great things, but instead, he's stuck with you, and your two spoiled brats."

"Don't you dare talk about my children like that," she looked back up at her, her voice beginning to crack.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, "the only one who cares about your ugly illegitimate children is you."

"Sam cares about-"

"Oh my god, Rachel, you are _so_ sad!" Kitty rolled her eyes, stomped her right foot, and groaned in aggravation, "why can't you see that you're nothing but a loser? The _exact _definition of a loser! You're twenty two years old, with two fucking kids, probably living on a fixed income, going to some crappy community college, with nothing useful to do but just sit around and _die_? Stop embarrassing yourself! How long is it going to take for you to realize that you and Sam are _never_ going to work out? He's too good for you... I mean… look at you… you're _disgusting_…" after letting her words sink in, the blonde girl smiled proudly at her work, before giving Rachel a major bitch face, and walking away.

"It's not true," she whispered to herself, her voice hoarse and cracked. As she slung her backpack over her shoulder, the petite brunette looked back down at her feet. Biting her lip, she let a tear fall. And another. And another.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Mmm," Sam moaned as he placed his hand on his wife's ass. The two of them were making out, almost violently, on the queen sized bed that they shared. It had a few weeks since they really had been able to have any alone time, so it felt good to finally be able to hold and touch each other in a sexual manner. It was nine o'clock at night, the girls were both asleep, and there was no possible way that they were going to be interrupted.

"Sam," Rachel shook her head, moving her lips off of his and withdrawing her fingers from his golden blonde hair, "I… I don't think I want to do this tonight," she moved off of his body.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow, "why? I thought you loved it when I grab your ass."

"Yeah, I do… but… but it's not that," she bit her lip.

"Then what is it?" he shook his head in confusion, "are you alright, baby?"

"I…" she sighed, "I don't know, Sam?"

"What happened?" he held her close to his body, running the pads of his guitar calloused fingers up and down her arm, "baby, why are you acting like this?"

"I… I don't… I don't really want to talk about it, Sam," she whispered, resting her head on his chest, "can't we just go to sleep?"

"No," he shook his head, "not until you tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing, really," she shook her head, "I'm just… just tired, is all."

"Don't give me that bullshit," he took her hand in his, "don't tell me that nothings been going on… you've been acting weird since we came home from school today… I'm your husband, Rachel," he squeezed her hand, "and I deserve to know what's going on in your life."

"Okay…" she sighed, "I… I ran into Kitty, today."

"Oh no," he sighed and shook his head, "please don't tell me that you believed any of her delusional bullshit… angel, she's just jealous of you… you're gorgeous, and-"

"Disgusting," she mumbled, burying her face into his chest, "absolutely disgusting."

"Rachel, what… what the hell? Why would you, for one second, think something like that… it's… it's ridiculous… just utterly ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is that… that your still with me, after almost eight years of me holding you back."

"Stop fucking putting yourself down, Rachel… I'm getting so sick and tired of you talking about yourself like dirt!" he exclaimed, "as… as if you're some dirty little piece of shit on the side of the road… Rachel, I love you more than anything… you have no idea how much it hurts- it _kills_ me to hear you talk about yourself, like that… I tell you that you're beautiful, every single day… isn't that enough?" he shook his head, "what, my word isn't enough for you to believe that you're really, truly stunning? I wouldn't lie to the one I love, Rae… and it stings to think you don't believe it."

"But Kitty said-"

"I don't care what Kitty said!" he interrupted her, "I don't love Kitty… she doesn't mean anything to me, and neither do the words that come out of her mouth… and neither should you… because I love _you_. Not her, but _you_. My heart is literally breaking, right now… you're so perfect…" he kissed her ear, "don't listen to anything that Kitty says… she's just jealous that she can't someone feel the way you make me feel."

"Do you really even want to be with me?" she mumbled, her hand resting on his hip, "or is it just… just because you want to be close to the girls, every day?"

"Where the hell would you get an idea, like that?"

"Your ex girlfriend!" she exclaimed, before sobbing into his chest.

"Baby, don't listen to her," he sighed, gently running his fingers through her chocolate brown hair, "she's not a nice girl, okay? She's a bitch."

"Why didn't you answer my question?" she uttered out, her voice so soft and quiet that it was almost a whisper.

"Because it was a stupid question; if you don't know the answer, then you obviously don't love me the way I do you."

"Don't you understand?" she exclaimed, "you loving me doesn't make sense… it hasn't made sense since the day we've met, and still doesn't make sense, eight years later… because I've never been the type of girls that men like you, are into… hell… I'm not the type of girl that _any_ guy likes."

"I really wish you loved yourself, Rachel…"

"There's nothing about me to love."

"That's insane," he shook his head, "I love you so much that sometimes I don't know what to do with myself."

"_You're_ insane," she muttered.

"_Me_?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "why am _I _insane?"

"For loving me."

"I'm really fucking sick and tired of this, Rachel… why don't you listen to me? It really hurts my feelings when you don't believe what I tell you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I… I just really don't want you to be stuck with someone that you don't really love."

"What the hell did she say to you, to make you feel this way?" he ran his thumb over her palm.

"She…" Rachel swallowed, "she said that you were only with me because you felt guilty about leaving… and that you don't want me… just to be with the girls."

"So mean," he sighed and shook his head, "you're the love of my life… all I want is for you to feel good about yourself… don't let her words get to you."

"All _I _want is for you to be happy."

"I am happy," he kissed her temple, "you're sometimes the only person who can make me happy."

"Sammy," she smiled a little.

"There's that beautiful smile," he kissed her lips.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear, "I love you _so much_." She giggled when she felt him hold her tighter, "I love it when you hold me."

"Well I love holding you," the green eyed boy kissed his wife's neck, "and I love making you feel beautiful… I _want_ you to feel beautiful… because you _are_ beautiful… so, so, beautiful. I love you so much…" he tickled her sides, "I'm here with you, not because you're so unique, and sweet, and funny… your perfect looks are just a bonus… yeah, I love the girls so much, but they're not the reason why I'm with you… they're the product of our love… they're here_ because_ of how much I love you…"

"I'm so lucky," she whispered, "I never thought that… that I'd ever meet a man that truly accepted me for exactly who I am."

"Mmm," he chuckled, smiling when he felt her move her hands up his shirt, "I wouldn't want you any other way."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam sighed as he looked through the crowded school hallways, searching for a particular blonde. After Rachel's breakdown, last night, the green eyed boy wanted to set things straight. It wasn't the first time his wife had told him about the girl harassing her, and it was getting ridiculous; he hated seeing Rachel cry, and the fact that someone would purposely try to make her feel bad about herself literally made him sick.

"Kitty," he muttered as soon as he found at her locker, walking up to her as quickly as he could.

"Hi, handsome," Kitty smiled up at him, gently taking ahold of his right hand, "haven't really talked to you in a while."

"Cut the crap, Kitty," he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Someone's grouchy, today," she smirked, "I bet I could help you with that."

"Shut up," he snapped, "I'm not in the mood."

"Then why are you here? Finally tired of Yentel?"

"Why the hell are you so mean to her?" he shook his head in disgust and disbelief, "tell me… did she do something to you, before we met? Because I just can't wrap my head around the idea of being mean to someone just for the hell of it."

"She stole my man," she shrugged, "do you really think I'm going to let that little midget sized whore get away with that?"

"First of all, I'm not your man," he glared down at her, "second… she's not a whore… she's my wife and I love her more than anything… so you need to stop. Because I don't want my wife to ever come home crying, calling herself 'disgusting' again. Understand?"

"It's not my fault that you married the ugliest girl in New York," the green eyed girl shrugged.

"You know what, Kitty?" Sam crossed his arms, "I think you're jealous of Rachel."

"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes.

"Come on!" he exclaimed, "you're jealous and bitter and you know it… you're just upset that I'm happy with someone else, instead of you… I wasn't happy with you… even if we were still together now, I wouldn't really love you… I never have and I never will."

"Man hands has obviously been messing with your head, lady lips."

"You know what you are?" his eyes narrowed, "you're a mean girl … why can't you see that I don't _want you_. After four years I still don't want, so why are you messing with Rachel? It's because you're a bitch."

A bit taken aback by the boy's language, the blonde girl took a step back, "some day, you'll come to your senses," she mumbled, "you'll see who you've decided to stick yourself to, for the rest of your life, and you'll be sorry… let's just hope that I'm still available, at that time."

And with that, Kitty walked off, leaving the blonde boy to chuckle to himself, "as long as you're available when hell freezes over, we're good."

.X.x.X.x.X.

Rachel sighed as she looked at Harmony and Olivia. The two girls were asleep with their heads cuddled into her sides.

Sam was out with Blaine and his brother Cooper. Cooper was visiting from California, so Blaine thought it would be fun to have a bit of a 'guys night out'; he had also invited Noah, but he and Quinn had already planned on having a date night.

But now, it was after three o'clock in the morning, she was laying with the girls in her queen sized bed, and she still hadn't heard a word from her husband. The brown eyed girl had called him several times, each of which received no answer; she was really beginning to worry about Sam, and hoped to god that he was okay.

Just then, she heard the home phone ring. She quickly leaned over Harmony to reach the phone that was standing on Sam's night table; she didn't recognize the number that showed up.

"Hello?" she answered, hesitantly.

"Rachel," she heard a very familiar voice through the other line.

"Sam," Rachel sat up in bed, "where the hell have you been? Why haven't you answered any of my calls? And why are you calling from this number … Sam, where… where are you?"

"I'm…" she heard him sigh, "don't freak out, okay? I'm… I'm in jail…"

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? What did you think of Kitty? What about what's going on with Sam?I kind of came up with the ending on the spot, and the next chapter on the spot; I have no control of what I'm writing, when it comes to Sam and Rachel; they write the story for me- plus, I thought it would be fun to mix it up and add a little excitement, before all the drama that will be unfolding in some upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoyed :)  
**

**Thank you so much toGuest, Xoxoxocharlotte, Samchellove, Sammy Evans, cerberus angel, sobad, that70sfinchelgleek, Qwertymegs44, Guest, pinkprincess007, MissJackieBurkhart, StephieLovesNic, LeaMSafairti, MissBreePhoenix, neppo618, Chordfan, rjewels18, LivvyLoop, Morgansophie, Christaarayy, I heart Samchel, Guest, OutOfNoWhereHereIAm, OneMoreNightKlaineexx, Lauren, m-white624, mslucymaree01, jess1414, Osas1234, Ellii51, and Fighter23 for reviewing! Your comments mean so much to me, and I'm glad you're still liking the story, and how I'm writing the characters. The next chapter is finished and is actually pretty exciting; I'll post it as soon as I get seventeen reviews for this one. So please review :)**


	20. Whipped Cream

**Holy other of Agron! The last chapter got over forty reviews! That's fucking amazing! Honestly though, guys, you're all so amazing, and I can't believe that you're still supporting me and my little world I've created :). It means so much.**

**After what happened last night on glee (barf) I'd think we definitely need some Samchel, tonight/ today! (and Faberry, but when it comes to fics, I'm not really your go to girl for them... maybe sometime soon, though :)). A finchel baby, though? No thank you.**

**Warning this chapter is rated M for high alcohol consumption, mentions of Marijuana, adult situations, and two grown adults having a little more fun with a bottle of whipped cream than they probably should.**

**Now on to chapter twenty:**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Twenty

…

Whipped Cream

Sam sighed as he slouched against the wall of the jail cell that he, Blaine, Cooper, and too other men were sharing. The first man was short, skinny, and had red hair. The second man was tall, with a large build, and was wearing a red knit cap- _don't really wanna mess with him_ he thought as he looked hi up and down.

It had been about a half an hour since he had called Rachel up on the payphone- god, he could still remember the shock and disappointment in her voice; all he ever wanted to do was make her proud to be his wife; and now, he couldn't imagine her being anywhere near the feeling of "proud"; embarrassed? Yes. Ashamed? Probably. But proud? Of course not.

"Thanks a lot," the blonde boy glared at cooper, who was sitting on the small metal bench just a few feet away from him.

"What the hell did I do?" Cooper threw his arms in the air.

"Oh please," Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes, "you know that we wouldn't be in here, if it weren't for you."

"Alright, fine," he crossed his arms, "tell me… tell me how this is 'all my fault'."

"Who wanted to go to that strip club? You did. Who decided that it would be a good idea to get piss drunk _at_ said strip club? You did. Who lost the keys to my car, which was our _only_ way to get back home? _You_. Who decided to bring the bag of… you know what?" the dark haired boy shook his head, "I could go on forever, but I really don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, alright," he raised his hand up to his brother's face, "I get it; you don't have to be such a pansy about it."

"Sam," Blaine looked up at his friend, "I'm so, so sorry about this… I should have known that he'd… you know… just know that none of this was my idea."

"I know…" he nodded in understanding, "it's just… god…" he ran his left hand through his golden blonde hair, "Rachel's gonna kill me."

"Same here," Blaine agreed, "Kurt's going to be chewing out my ear for the next two weeks."

"What's wrong with you pansies?" Cooper rolled his eyes, "you're gonna let your bitches yell at you, like that?"

"Kurt is _not_ my bitch… he's my boyfriend…" Blaine twiddled his thumbs, "and soon… hopefully, soon… maybe my… husband…"

"Really?" Sam smiled down at Blaine, "that's awesome, man," he patted him on the back, "when are you planning on asking him?"

"I don't know?" he shrugged, "I'm still not sure where or how I want to ask him… how did you ask Rachel?"

"I wrapped the ring up as a Christmas present, and then put it under the tree… we were already engaged, then, but didn't get her a ring yet, so she was really excited when she opened it."

"That's a really cool idea," Blaine smiled, "she must have been really happy when she got the ring."

"She was… almost cried," the green eyed boy chuckled.

"Oh my god," Cooper pulled on his hair, "I gotta get away from you pussies," he sat up from the bench and walked up to the front of the cell, "come on, dude, let us go," he called to the gray haired police officer who was sitting at his desk, "we didn't do anything wrong… or at least…" he looked back at Sam and Blaine, who were still talking about engagements rings, "… let me out… I think these two over here want to talk about roses, and bridesmaid's dresses."

"Keep it down, actor boy," the officer said, monotonously, "you know damn well why you're in here…"

"Come on," he rolled his eyes, "it really wasn't that bad… when can't you just let us go? It won't make much of a difference to you, would it?"

"You three can get out of there, once someone comes and pays your bail."

"Damn," Sam sighed; he had a feeling that they were going to be in there for a long time.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Momma," Olivia mumbled as her mother began to unbuckle the seatbelt of her car seat, "I'm tired… I wanna go home…"

"I know, sweetie," Rachel sighed as she lifted her oldest daughter out of her seat and placed her on her feet on the police station parking lot, "I promise, it won't take long."

"Why are we here?" she asked as she followed her mother to the other side of the Jeep.

"To pick up daddy," she took Harmony out of her car seat.

"Why is daddy here?"

"Because- here, honey, take my hand… because he's in time out…and… and we need to take him out."

"Why is he in time out?"

"I don't know," she shook her head and shrugged, "he wouldn't tell me."

"Rachel," she heard a familiar voice coming from behind her.

"Kurt?" she turned around.

"I can't believe this," he let out an exasperated sigh, "jail? What the hell could they have possibly done? You know what?" he crossed his arms, "I know whose fault this is… Cooper's."

"How do you know?"

"This sort of stuff always happens when he comes to town," he paused for a brief moment, "well, nothing this extreme, but still… he's a moron."

"All boys are, in some senses," she let out a light laugh when she saw the brown haired boy roll his eyes, "no offence."

"My feet are hurtin', Momma," the green eyed girl whimpered, "please let me go home."

"I know, baby," Rachel let out another sigh, "Kurt, can you hold Harm, for a few minutes… I really can't hold both of them, at a time, with this cast."

"Sure," he nodded as Rachel passed a sleeping Harmony to him.

Rachel bit her lip as she saw Sam's face. The station was small, so there were only a few cells, the first one always used for the newest offenders.

Seeing him there, with his back turned against the wall… it was a feeling that… both scared the shit out of her and broke her heart at the same time.

"Rachel," the blonde boy quickly walked up to the front of the cell, "what the hell are the kids doing here?"

"What, was I supposed to just leave them home, alone?"

"We have friends," he sighed and shook his head, "this is a terrible environment for them."

"Well, they wouldn't have to experience this if it weren't for you," she rolled her eyes and let out an aggravated sigh.

"Rachel, I don't want them in here… I don't want them seeing me like this."

"Well hopefully you won't have to stay there for too long," she looked at the officer who was sitting at his desk, doing the crossword puzzle in the newspaper from the morning before, "how much is it going to cost to get him out?"

"Five hundred," he muttered, not wanting to be interrupted from his puzzle.

"Five hundred dollars?" her eyes grew wide, "what the hell did they do?"

"Possession and use of Marijuana."

"What?" her chocolate brown eyes grew as wide as beach balls, "no…" she shook her head, "there… there… this must be some sort of mistake… my husband would never… never do that."

"Fraid so, little lady," the officer shrugged, "found these three smoking at the corner of main street, myself."

"Hold on a second," Kurt shook his head, "are you sure that all three of them were smoking?" he asked, "you sure that it wasn't just him?" he pointed to cooper.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the taller boy crossed his arms.

"You know damn well what it means," Kurt shot back.

"Alright, alright, that's enough… just…" she reached rifled through her purse for a few minutes until she pulled out the five hundred dollars, "here… I don't want to make the girls stay here longer than they have to…"

"Me, too," Kurt took out his wallet and took out his check book, "you're paying me back…" he looked at Cooper, "and this is the last time I'm loaning you money for anything… rent, groceries, school… we're not paying for any of that crap, anymore."

"I'm so, so sorry, Kurt," Blaine shook his head and sighed.

"Alright," the officer got out of his chair, walked up to the cell, and opened it up. Sam immediately ran to Rachel, pulling her as close to him as possible.

"Sammy," she sighed, resting her head on his chest, "I was so afraid… I… I thought that something terrible had happened to you…"

"I'm fine, baby…" he kissed her lips, "god, I'm so sorry I put you through this… I… I…"

"Forget about it, for now," she shook her head, "just take me home."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Alright," Rachel sighed as she sat down next to her husband on the living room couch, "tell me what happened."

"You're not gonna be happy," he sighed and shook his head."

"I'm already unhappy," she placed her hand on his arm, "just tell me."

Sam sighed as he tried to remember the events from earlier that night.

"_You know what?" Sam said to Blaine as the three of them stumbled out of the strip club, "you're my buddy," he draped an arm over his shoulders, "you're my buddy… whoa," he laughed, "I said that twice…"_

"_You're my buddy, too," he nodded._

"_No, but seriously," he slurred, "I don't know why we don't hang out, more… or, or, or…" he grabbed his arm, "we could live together."_

"_Wha-"_

"_Nah, nah, nah hear me out," Sam placed a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder, "we could get matching beds… one for you and Kurt, and one for me and my lady… god she's sexy… mmm…" he hummed, lazily… god, she is __**so**__ sexy… I can't even… she takes it so hard, sometimes, it's not even funny."_

"_Bullshit," Cooper hiccupped, "you probably fuck like a fucking pansy."_

"_Do not!" he exclaimed, "she loves it so much…"_

"_She probably fakes it."_

"_Hey!" he screamed so loud, that a few people turned to look at him, "shh…" he looked at Blaine, "stop screaming… people are starting to stare…"he turned his attention back to cooper, "I do SO satisfy my woman in bed… god… I…" his eyes begin to tear up, "I just love her so much, I… I just…" _

"_I know, buddy," Blaine pulled him into a hug, "I know…" he began to tear up, as well._

"_She's too good for me… too good… I love her so much, man… so much…"_

"_I know…" he patted his back._

"_So. Fucking. Much… god, she's hot."_

"_Hey… are you ladies gonna go cook me dinner, or something?" Cooper crossed his arms._

"_Shut up, we're feeling!" Blaine exclaimed._

"_Look… after you two go skirt shopping, I… I have a little something for us."_

"_Is it peanut butter? Cause Olivia can't eat peanut butter; wait…" Sam let go of his friend and looked around, "oh crap… I can't find Olivia! Where…" he looked under his feet, "where the hell did she go?"_

"_I think she's home with your wifey…" Blaine crossed his arms._

"_Oh yeah… Rachel… aw man, you know I just love her so-"_

"_Don't you dare start fucking crying, again!" Cooper exclaimed, "look," he took a little plastic bag out of his pocket, "I got you a present."_

"_Thank you so much," he hugged him, "I love you more than anybody… except Rachel… and the girls… and my mom…"_

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever," he pushed the blonde boy off of him, "as long as you stop fucking crying… you too," he looked down at his brother, "let's go… we can smoke it, over there."_

Sam sighed as he told Rachel of the memory, biting his lip as he waited for her reaction.

"A strip club, Sam? Seriously?" she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I'm so, so sorry, babe," he sighed, "I… I wasn't thinking, I… I shouldn't have gone to the strip club, I shouldn't have drunk so much, and I shouldn't have smoked the pot… I promise that I'll never do anything like that, again."

"Were…" she looked down at her lap, "were they prettier than me?"

"What?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The strippers," she sighed, "were their bodies… prettier than mine?"

"Really?" he chuckled, "that's what you're concerned about?"

"It's one of the things I am," she whispered.

"Well, you shouldn't," he draped an arm over her shoulders, "you're beautiful… prettier than all of those women I saw, tonight."

"I… I can't believe that you… that you did drugs, Sam… drinking is one thing but Marijuana? That's some really dangerous stuff."

"I know," he sighed, "I promise… I'll never do it again…"

"I believe you… it's just…" she rested her head on his chest, "you really scared the shit out of me, tonight."

"I don't want to scare you… you should never feel scared when you think of me," he sniffed her head, relishing in the warm vanilla scent that she always seemed to give out, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she kissed his lips, "just… promise me that you'll never do anything like that, again?"

"I promise," he nodded, holding her close to him; after everything that he had gone through, that night, he didn't ever want to let her go.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Ohh," Rachel squealed, as she sat down on the white couch in the living room. Sam wouldn't be home for another ten minutes, but Rachel couldn't wait any longer. She had an itch to scratch. Even after three years together, the simple thought of Sam naked sent Rachel into a frenzy.

Rachel pressed her thighs together, enjoying the tiny bit of pressure between her legs. She closed her eyes and imagined Sam making love to her right where she sat on the couch. Without thinking, Rachel began to grind her legs together, adding friction to the pressure.

"Sam," she whispered to herself. Rachel stretched out on the couch, sliding one hand into her jeans. She thought of Sam's reaction when he felt the same wetness she felt now. He would assault her relentlessly, making her cum over and over.

A groan came from her throat as she began to move a finger over her clit. Glancing at the clock, Rachel saw she had another five minutes. If she kept her movements gentle, she knew she could hold out until Sam got home.

An idea came to her. It had been a while since Sam had come home to Rachel like this. She decided intensify things, a bit more. Hurrying upstairs and into their bedroom, being careful not to wake up the girls, she ran to her side of the large closet that they shared. She pushed her way to the very back, pulling out a black, lacy push up bra and a matching thong.

After stripping off her clothes and putting on the fancy undergarments, the small girl moved down to the bottom of the closet and pulled out a pair of black, over the knee boots, or "fuck me shoes" as Sam called them. She slipped them on, before moving back downstairs and into the kitchen. Rachel opened the fridge, and took out the bottle of vegan whipped cream.

When Rachel shut the fridge, she heard the front door unlock, and the knob turn. Smirking, she walked into the living room, preparing herself for his reaction.

"Babe?" Sam called when he heard a clinking noise coming from the kitchen, "are you up?"

"Hello, Samuel," he heard and watched his wife walk into the living room.

"Holy shit," he felt mouth go dry, his legs threatening to turn to jell-o, " I... I... You... No way... You look..."

"I've been waiting for you Sammy," she stepped closer to him, her heeled boots clicking even on the carpeted living room floor.

His cock growing as hard as a rod of iron, the blonde boy licked his lips, trying to regain some composure when he spotted the whipped cream canister in her hand, " what's that for?"

"Strip," she stated simply, her eyes smoldering.

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow. Shit, the way she was looking at him almost made him cum in his pants on it's own; it took a lot of strength not to just pounce on her, and ravage her in every way possible; to pull down her thong, stick his head in between her legs, and make love to her with his mouth, making her scream so loud that people in the building across from theirs would be able to hear.

"Your clothes," she smirked, "I want them off."

Doing as he had been instructed, Sam slowly began to unbutton his shirt, his hands trembling from this sudden, intense arousal. As he pulled the garment of clothing off of his arms, he could feel his groin starting to ache; he was already rock hard and ready for her and he knew that it would be a long while before he was able to relieve the throbbing ache of his cock. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks, smiling at her in the process, their eyes never breaking contact for even a second.

Rachel bit her lip as she watched her husband unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. As his jeans fell to the floor, she could see his hard penis sticking out over the elastic of his boxers; Sam tried to shove it back in, but touching it only caused it to grow harder and stick out even taller.

"Sorry," he shook his head and chuckled, "guess he has a mind of his own."

"I'm pretty sure that the word 'clothes' includes underwear, too," she walked over to him and tugged at his avatar boxers, "and I thought I made it perfectly clear that I don't want to see a single piece of clothing on your body, lover boy," she smiled up at him.

He groaned at her words, and quickly rid himself of the boxers, before wrapping his arms around her petite body, "mine," he whispered, kissing her neck. The fact that she had had two children, and her body was still goddess-like as ever was incredible.

"No touching... Yet," she shook her head, "lay down," she commanded, nodding approvingly when he obliged, "I don't want you to move..." she took his hand and placed it on his chest when he attempted to reach up and cup her breast, "which means no touching."

"So you just decided to dress up all sexy, like that, so I could get all hard and then not be able to move or even touch you? How is that fair?"

"You didn't let me finish," she played with one of his chest hairs, "you are not to move, until I say so... But..." she traced the line of hair that started at his belly button and ended at his penis, "that doesn't mean that I won't be touching you," she pressed her lips against his, her fingers carding through his golden blonde hair. Sam groaned into the kiss, whimpering a little when he felt his dick lay flat against his abs. She slipped her tongue through his lips, moaning when she felt his tongue collide with hers.

Smirking down at him, Rachel moved down and swirled her finger over his throbbing head, collecting some of the wetness that had accumulated there. She felt his hips jerk forward, and quickly pulled her hand away, "angel," he whined.

"Uh uh," she shook her head, "you know the rules."

"This isn't a very fun game," he pouted, "but god almighty, do you look sexy."

"Thank you," she smiled down at him, "so do you." she shook the canister and sprayed a line of whipped cream down his scorching neck, "I love you," she slowly began to lick the white substance off of him.

"Baby, please don't tease me for too long."

"We'll see," she giggled before spraying basic patterns over his abs, being careful not to get any on his cock; he was throbbing erratically now, and she knew that she could only touch him for a certain amount of time before he would either break down and start begging her for mercy, or just lose all control, and explode all over himself.

She licked the whipped cream off of him, feeling his skin heat up even more. Sam's body was trembling, and his chest was heaving in anticipation. "I'll be right back," she moved off of the couch.

"Rachel, please; if this is some sort of way to just make me wait longer, then..." he swallowed, "Rachel, I'm really starting to lose control, here... I can't... Baby, I really gotta cum."

"You'll just have to wait," she giggled, pressing a quick kiss on his lips.

"My god," he breathed when he watched her leave. The way the thong made her ass look and her boots made her legs look made him so desperate that he had to stop himself from running up to her, getting down on his knees and begging her to fuck him. "Rachel, please! Baby I'll do anything," he called, going out of his mind with arousal.

A few seconds later, she came back, holding a blue satin ribbon, "are you getting horny, baby?" she mumbled into his ear.

"Rachel," he stared up at her, his emerald green eyes pleading.

Ignoring her husband's pleas, she moved the ribbon across his chest and then down to his cock. When she swirled the soft ribbon over the super sensitive skin, the blonde boy squirmed almost violently, his eyes widening, "shit," he muttered, "I-I didn't mean to move, I just-"

"I know, baby, you're sensitive, tonight," she kissed his abs.

Biting down on his lip, Sam could feel precum dripping down from his dick and onto his abs.

Smiling down evilly at the blonde man, Rachel sprayed the whipped cream on his cock. Sam bit the inside of his left cheek, trying his best to hold still.

When Rachel started licking the cream off of him, Sam couldn't handle it anymore. "Fuck!" he screamed, "Rachel... Please, baby, I'll do anything! Just let me cum... I can't take it anymore!"

"You have no idea how sexy you look, right now," she buried her face into his neck, "Sam?"

"Mmm?"

"I really, really need you to be inside of me... You can touch me, now."

"God, are you beautiful," he whispered, moving his hands down to her ass, "I'm going crazy, right now, just looking at you..."

"Fuck me."

"Hmm?"

"Sit up, and fuck me right now... Here..." She got off of him so he could sit up; once he did, she sat down on his lap, "help me untie my bra."

"No clasps? This thing's pretty fancy," he raised an eyebrow, "babe... How much did it cost?"

"Do you really care?" she asked, "Sammy, I'm soaked,"

"Fuck it," he grunted, quickly untying the back of the bra, tossing it on the floor. Sam licked his lips, tugging her panties down over her knees and tossing them aside. He admired her boots and decided that he would keep them on; it would be so much hotter with the boots on.

"This fucking body," he murmured, squirming when he felt her gently run her nails over his straining, dripping cock, "I can't take it... You're so fucking sexy... God, you could wear a paper bag and still make me hard as fuck..." he moved his finger into her center, "you see this? You see this pussy? This is my fucking pussy..." He groaned when he felt her grip his penis, "this cock? This is yours."

"Shit, Sam," she gasped, pressing her body against his, "oh... God, Sammy, I need you to let me cum... Please," Rachel's thighs were now trembling, her face buried into his neck.

"You're the one who's been teasing me all night, babe," he smirked.

"Please," she whimpered.

"Of course, baby," he nodded and kissed her lips. He gently grabbed ahold of her hips, pulling her down onto his cock, letting her feel all nine delicious inches of him, "fuuuuucckk," he moaned, his toes beginning to curl and uncurl, his legs moving back and forth.

"Sam," she whimpered, "god, you feel so good!"

"Holy shit," he breathed and put his hands on Rachel's hips to move her in just the right way. She had great rhythm and it was definitely making things better. Sam could see her boots and he was going nuts at how she looked in just the boots.

"Oh god, you're so fucking tight!" he groaned, throwing his head back against the couch. He squeezed down on her ass, spanking it a few times.

"Shit, Sam, you're huge!" she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks, from the pleasure, "so, so, so big!"

Sam growled when she praised his size, his finger moving down to her center, rubbing her clit, "bigger then Finn, angel?"

"God yes, baby," she moaned, reaching up and pulling on his golden blonde hair, "Finn is nothing compared to you... Absolutely nothing." she bit down on his shoulder, her climax racing toward her.

"Baby," he swallowed, his body trembling violently as he desperately tried to hold back his release, "baby I'm gonna lose it."

"Sam, Sam, Sa..."

Sam felt her come as she was trying to get his name out. _Thank God_, he thought, letting himself go at the same time. Another second and he would have had to disappoint her by cuming early; one could only clench their teeth and hold it in for so long.

Rachel whimpered, coming down, as he thrust a few more times, riding out his orgasm. "I love you so much," she whispered, her forehead falling against his shoulder, arms tightening around his neck. "Love you so, so much."

Still inside of her, Sam leaned in and kissed from her jaw line up to her lips, little tiny, light kisses. "I never, ever want to leave you."

"Good," she giggled, her hands moving up and down his biceps, squeezing them possessively, "because you're not going anywhere. You're all mine, Sam Evans."

"I love you so much," he kissed her nose, "c'mere," he mumbled, before falling sideways onto the couch, so he was now laying down on it with Rachel laying on top of him, "god I love this body... I love how you fit perfectly into my chest and side."

"I love your lips," she giggled, "so soft and large, and pink, and kissable... And your eyes... Those beautiful green eyes... So, so handsome... I have the sexiest husband in the world."

"Thanks baby," he smiled down at her, "what got into you, just now? Cause... Shit..." he swallowed, "that was..."

"Thinking about you makes me horny, Sammy," she shrugged, "did you like it?"

"I loved it," he kissed her neck, "are you happy?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, "you always make me happy... Except for when we fight... Then you kind of piss me off, because you always feel the need to say I'm wrong, when I'm clearly right."

"All the time?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm always right, Samuel," Rachel smirked, "even when I'm wrong... I'm right."

"Whatever you say," he chuckled and sat up on the couch, "I'm starving."

"Your dinner's in the kitchen," she stood up off of his lap, and walked into the kitchen. Sam waited a few seconds before following behind, immensely enjoying the delightful view, "or," she turned around to face him and jumped up on the table, crossing her long, tanned legs; Sam groaned, loving how the boots made them look even more fantastic, "you could eat something else."

Smirking, Sam quickly pressed his lips against hers, his fingers tangling in her chocolate brown hair as he moaned when she wrapped her legs around his waist; the night was far from over.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Hmm," Rachel smirked as she ran her fingers through her husband's golden blonde hair. The small girl was sitting on his back as he did push ups, giggling every once in a while.

"What?" he asked, his muscles continuing to bend and flex, "you getting bored?"

"No," she shook her head, "this is kind of hot, actually."

"Hot enough that-"

"Not tonight, perve," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "how are you still up for it? I'm still recovering from Saturday."

"Huh," he chuckled, continuing to move up and down, "really must've tired you out." Sam smiled proudly.

"Don't flatter yourself," she smirked, "the timing played a huge factor... We didn't stop until seven o'clock in the morning. I'm still pretty sore... Wonder why you aren't."

"Why do you think I go to the gym so much?" he shrugged, "gettin' myself ready for some sweet love makin'... And to impress my lady," he quickly looked up at her, "I know how much you love my guns."

"Oh really now, mister big strong man?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, "now please, tell me... What was playing with your little Avengers toys preparing you for?"

"Alright, babe, that's enough... The joke's getting old..." he rolled his eyes.

"Sam... That was yesterday..."

"Shut up," he muttered.

"Aw, Sammy," she smiled down at him, "I think it's cute," she leaned down and placed a quick kiss on the top of his head, "I love my sexy nerd."

"You think I'm sexy?" he smiled, "you know, this is awesome."

"What is?" she shook her head in confusion.

"I'm this really dorky, geeky dude, who's into comic books, and video games, and astronomy... And I somehow snagged this hot, sexy, gorgeous, busty goddess for life... I'm an inspiration for dorks everywhere."

"You..." she blushed, smiling down her lap, "you think I'm busty?"

"Hell yeah... Love this ass," he reached up and squeezed her ass.

"Hmm," she giggled, "one arm... That's pretty impressive."

"You're SO turned on, right now," he smirked.

"Sure," she rolled her eyes, "oh, I forgot to tell you; I... I was on the phone with Marcia Barnett, yesterday... You know, Tyler's mother?"

"Mmm hmm, " he nodded, concentrating on his workout.

"And... And she told me that she told me that she was going on a business trip, and that she was worried because her parents were taking a vacation in Boca, for the rest of the month, so she didn't have anyone to watch Tyler."

"And?" he raised an eyebrow, not liking were the conversation was headed.

"And... I... So I told her that he... He could stay here..." she but her lip.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed, his body slamming on the floor as he stopped with the pushups, entirely.

Rachel quickly moved off of his back, gently brushing his bangs from his eyes, "Sammy?" she smiled down at him, sheepishly.

"What the hell, Rachel?" he exclaimed, "why didn't you ask me about this first?"

"Because I knew that you would say no before listening to reason."

"Of course I'd say no!" he threw his arms up in frustration, "why the hell would I let my daughter have a sleepover with some boy?"

"Because... Look..." she sighed, "she's a single mother, and the kid had nowhere else to go... What else was I supposed to do?"

"Rachel, I don't care what the circumstances are, or who you promised what, I'm not letting my five year old daughter sleep in the same room as a boy... It's..." he shook his head, "it's just not happening."

"Of course it isn't... What kind of mother do you think I am?" she took his face in her hands, "I was thinking that he would sleep in Harmony's room, and-"

"He's not sleeping with my two year old daughter, either," he interrupted.

"Let me finish," she shook her head, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs, "Harmony will sleep with Olivia in her bed... While Tyler sleeps on the air mattress in Harm's room."

"But-"

"And," she looked Sam in the eye, "once he leaves, and all this is over... We can have a bit of a sleepover, ourselves... Maybe pull an all-nighter..."

"Oh no," the green eyed boy swallowed, "please don't say it..."

"We'll play Star Wars..."

"With your new Leia bikini? The one with the gold thong?"

"The one with the gold thong," she nodded.

"I hate you," he rolled over onto his back.

"Love you, too," she giggled and kissed his lips.

.X.x.X.x.X.

""So," Sam sighed as he looked down at Tyler, who was playing with some Legos on the carpeted floor, "Liv told me that you like football."

"Yup," the brown haired boy nodded, "the Jets are awesome."

"The Jets?" he raised an eyebrow and sat up a bit, on the couch, "you mean the Giants?"

"No, the Jets," he shook his head, "the Giants stink."

"The Giants stink?" he raised an eyebrow, "oh, really? If they stink so much then why did they win the super bowl, last year?"

"That's only because the Cowboys stink more," Tyler shrugged.

"No," he shook his head, "it's because the Giants are the best; if the Jets were the best, they would have gotten into the super bowl, wouldn't they?"

"The Giants are stupid," he retorted.

"No they're not," he shook his head.

"Yes they are."

"Are not."

"Are so."

"Are not-"

"Samuel," he looked up when he heard Rachel's voice, "arguing with a five year old about a football team? Come on," she smirked as she set Harmony down on the carpeted floor, "I thought you were a _little_ more mature than that."

"Tyler, come on," Olivia placed her hand on her hip, "I thought we were gonna play with the dream house."

"Yes Olivia," he sighed and stood up, before following his friend up the stiars.

"Don't touch my fucking daughter," Sam murmured so quietly that only Rachel could hear; that earned him a smack upside the head, "ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

"Sam?"

"Yes, abusive wife, of mine?" he mumbled, immediately regretting it when he saw her glaring up at him, "love you, sweetness," he smiled down at her, sheepishly.

"Do you think Olivia is bossy?"

"Maybe," he shrugged, "you can be kinda bossy, sometimes… but I like it…" he held her closer to him, "I really do love you, baby."

"I love you, too," she kissed his cheek.

"Me, too!" Harmony jumped up onto the couch, sprawling herself over her parents' laps.

"Yes, beautiful," Rachel laughed, "we love you, too."

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? I took a criminal justice class, back in... eleventh grade, I think? Maybe tenth... but that's the only background knowledge, so if anything seems unrealistic, I'm sorry. Thank you so much toRachelberry, Samevansluvin, Guest, ChordOlover, Samchel, Fighter23, Guest, Guest, LeaMS, Christaarayy, Guest, Guest, Chord and Lea, Guest, m-white624, Daynamarwee, neppo618, gleesamchelgirl, Ucallmedeafgirl, Guest, Claudialynn, Heheheroiley, Guest, Friendlaymelissa, Guest, rjewels18, Saintnotasinner, Guest, Guest, Babyheartsglee, I heart Samchel, Lauren, MissJackieBurkhart, Qwertymegs44, StephielovesNic, LivvyLoop, Morgansophie, Hannah, Samchellove, Guest, ILoveTDHIMYMGleexx, mslucymaree01, RachelBerryLover, Msleaoverstreet, jess1414, that70sfinchelgleek, and Ellii51for reviewing. You guys are so amazing, and I can't believe how many of you are still reading this story! You're all kinds of awesome :)**

**Chapter twenty one is finished; I'll post it as soon as I get seventeen reviews for this one; so please review :)  
**


	21. A New Start

**Hey guys! Holy crap! I can't believe that this story now has over 400 reviews! That's amazing! You guys are the best readers in the world! **

**A few notes: when I planned out this story, I decided that I didn't want to keep the entire thing in the present time; meaning, that there's going to be a bit of a time jump; the story that there was to tell at that specific time is over, and if I were to continue writing during the period, it would mostly just be filler. I really hope you like where this story is going, because I'm actually pretty excited; I almost decided not to go this route, because I wasn't sure if you guys would like it. But, after a few reviews I've gotten for the past few chapters, I'm about eighty five percent sure that you guys will like it; either way, here it is.**

**Another quick note: As a Rachel fan, I care, before any boy or ship, about her dreams. I do believe she belongs on broadway, even if this fic doesn't reflect that. I just think that if certain things were to happen, that this is what she would choose; this Rachel cares more about being with Sam, and being a mother, more than being a star. I realize how anti-feministic that sounds, which was absolutely not my intention. At this point, her ending up on broadway would be unrealistic. This is a work of fiction, so please don't take any of it the wrong way.**

**Warning: this chapter is rated M for sex, cursing, and adult themes.**

**Now on to chapter twenty one:**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Twenty One

…

A New Start

_June, 2021_

"It's beautiful," Rachel whispered to her husband as she looked up at the large, two story house. At twenty six years old, the small girl could easily say that her life, so far, had been pretty successful. She, as a newly hired cardiologist, and her husband, a published graphic novelist, and comic book shop owner were able to make more than enough money to afford a new, larger living space for themselves and their family. She couldn't be happier with… well, anything, at that point.

The girls had grown a lot- almost too much for Sam to take- with Harmony at six years old, and Olivia at nine, she couldn't help but feel old; she felt that it was just yesterday, that they were taking Harmony home from the hospital, a three year old Olivia by their side. It sometimes felt weird- how one could just immediately love a person, from the moment she laid eyes on them; she always thought that Broadway would be her first love; her life. And at times… she did miss dreaming about her name in lights; but children meant everything to her; if she had a second chance, to choose between them and a Broadway career… she'd choose them again; she would _always_ choose them.

"I know," Sam nodded in agreement, draping an arm over her shoulders, "still can't believe that this things _ours_… well… not ours yet… yaaay," he chuckled, pressing a kiss on her lips, "we're in debt."

"Mmm," she giggled, leaning into Sam, "girls!" she called, looking over her shoulder at the green Jeep, "come on!"

"Momma," Harmony sighed, dragging her teddy bear on the grass, "I'm tired."

"We know, baby," Sam sighed, leaning down and picking up his youngest daughter, and then taking ahold of his oldest's hand.

"Oh, Harmony," Rachel sighed, "don't drag Charlie," she gently wiped some grass off of the bear's brown fur, "you'll get him all dirty."

"I wanna go in the pool," Olivia mumbled, beginning to dart toward the backyard.

"Woah, woah, woah," Sam, tightened his grip on her hand, letting out a light laugh, "wait a minute, short stuff… we're just moving in…"

"So?" she shrugged.

"So…" he smiled down at the tiny diva, "don't you think it'd be a better idea to get situated in your own room, first? Plus…" he walked back up to his wife, "Quinn, Santana, and everybody are gonna come to help us unpack, in a couple of hours… maybe you should wait until then."

"Can we watch Star Wars?" Olivia asked, looking up at her father.

"Of course, princess," he met her gaze, smiling proudly.

"I still can't believe what you've done to my kid," Rachel rolled her eyes, "she's completely brainwashed."

"Jealous that she's not as in to _Funny Girl_, as my movies?"

"Sam, she's not old enough to understand any of that, yet…"

"So…" he placed a hand on her baby bump, dropping the subject of the movies, "how're they doing in there?"

"Right now?" she sighed, "kind of annoying… they still think my bladder is a squeeze toy."

Sam grinned widely, gently caressing the bump. About nine months ago, he never would have dreamed that they would reach this point- seven and a half months pregnant with twins.

After Rachel had graduated college, and Sam had finished his sophomore year, they had decided that they wanted to try to have another child; now that they didn't have to pay for Rachel's tuition, they had a lot more extra money put aside; plus, Rachel had a lot more time to spare, since her medical school required more online hours, and less hours on campus.

Things, however, weren't exactly going as well as they had hoped. After a year of trying without results, the two of them were really beginning to get frustrated. They went to Rachel's OBG/YN, to see if there were any problems; surprisingly, they weren't. They were, however, given a pamphlet, showing them different positions that they could use, to increase their chances of getting pregnant.

Three months later, she was pregnant; with a boy, they discovered after a few months. During her second trimester, the small girl slipped and fell down the stairs, causing her to have a miscarriage; the blonde boy still shuddered, whenever he remembered himself crying as he held his dead son in his arms.

After the miscarriage, the two of them were really beginning to give up on the whole 'new baby' idea; they were tired of being let down; sick of the frustration and the heartbreak; they were happy with their girls, and didn't want to invest any more time that they could be spending with them, on something that just might never happen, no matter how hard they tried.

Six months ago, though, Rachel was really beginning to act funny; she was throwing up in the morning, had a couple of random mood swings; they both had a feeling what it might be about, but didn't want to get their hopes up; when they found out that they _were_, however, having a baby, they couldn't be happier. Sam had to admit… after everything they had been through during the last couple of years… they really deserved it.

"Yeah," he buried his face into her neck, "after having to stop at almost every gas station on the way here, so you could pee, I kind of figured that."

"Not my fault," she smirked, "_your_ sperm; not mine."

"You think you're funny don't you?" he whispered into her ear, "I'm pretty sure that you were _dying_ for my fluids on you, a few days ago."

"_Sam_," she hissed, pinching his arm, "what the hell is wrong with you? Our children are _right_ there."

"They can't hear," he nibbled on her earlobe, "but… I do see your point…" he moved his lips up and kissed her temple.

"Momma?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" she looked down at Olivia.

"Can I invite Tyler to come and swim with me, one day?"

"Of course you can-"

"Hell no," Sam interrupted the brown eyed girl.

"Samuel!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I like Tyler, he's a good kid, but he's still a boy; and there's no way in hell I'm letting some boy look at my little girl in a bikini."

"I give up," she sighed, "I do love you, though," she leaned down and nuzzled her face into his neck, "even if I do have to carry two of your spawn around for two more months."

"And I'm very grateful for that," he kissed the top of her head, "you have no idea how much… I'm really glad that we're finally having these babies," Sam turned his attention toward the girls for a quick second, "are you girls excited, too?"

"Yes."

"No," Olivia shook her head.

"What?" Rachel raised a chocolate eyebrow, "why not, sweetie?"

"Because babies are loud, and don't let me sleep."

"No they're _not_!" Harmony placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes they are!" the brunette shot back, "and _you_ were the worst."

"I don't think so, missy," Rachel let out a light laugh, "as I recall, _you_ were the louder of the two, when you were a baby."

"Ha ha," the blonde girl stuck out her tongue.

"Mom_my_!" Olivia whined.

"Why are we doing this, again?" Sam mumbled into his wife's ear.

"What?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Taking care of two more crazy munchkins."

"I don't know," she laughed a little, "some days I feel we've lost it; that we've gone completely bonkers."

"The good kind, right?" he squeezed her hand.

"Yes, Samuel," she nodded, "the good kind."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Thanks again for helping out," Rachel smiled gratefully at Santana, Quinn, and Brittany. It had been a few hours since she and Sam had initially "moved in" to the new house, and the "new home" spell had finally worn off; they had a lot of work to do, boxes to open, things to put away, and rooms to set up. They had already moved in a majority of their furniture, during the past few days, making the job a little less hard today, than it could have been.

"No problem," Quinn shook her head, "we're happy to- sweetie, I'm sorry, but you're getting in momma's way; why don't you sit down on the bed for a little while?" Quinn placed sixteen month old Abigail on the queen sized bed; the same bed that Sam and Rachel had bought, when they had first moved in to Shelby's old apartment. Like her older brothers, Abigail had her mother's large, hazel eyes; unlike them, however, she had also inherited Quinn's golden blonde hair and million dollar smile.

"She's so cute," Santana reached down and stroked the baby's hair, tickling her a little.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded and smiled, "I can't believe how big she's getting, now."

"I know what you mean," Rachel nodded in agreement, "I still can't believe that Olivia's nine; _nine_," she sat down next to Abigail on the bed, teasing her hand, a little, "I really miss having kids this little."

"Yeah, and now you're going to have two," Brittany giggled.

"Yeah," Santana agreed, "you two are both insane, having two at once… if that was me, I'd be pulling my hair out."

"Sometimes I felt like doing that, while they were infants," Quinn let out a light laugh, "in fact… I still do that now, every once in a while."

Just then, they heard tiny footsteps coming down the hallway and into the master bedroom.

"Mami?" Hope Lopez-Pierce looked up at her dark haired parent, "can I go in the pool?"

"Lo siento, mija," Santana shook her head and sighed, "I didn't bring your bathing suit."

"Oh," the brown eyed toddler bit her lip.

"Don't be sad, butterfly," Brittany crouched down to her level, "maybe when we're done, me and you can drive up to the house and pick it up."

"Thanks, Momma," she hugged the blonde woman before running off.

"Hey," Quinn raised an eyebrow when she opened up another box, "what's this?" she used her thumb and pointer finger to pick up a pair of tight, satin, short, "tickle my pickle" boxers.

"Give me those!" Rachel quickly stood up, and began to run toward the hazel eyed girl. Unfortunately, she wasn't exactly at her fastest, at the time, so Quinn was able to toss them to Santana before she could reach her.

"Really, Rachel?" the Latina chuckled as looked at the black and green piece of clothing.

"I bought those for Sam as a joke!" Rachel exclaimed, snatching the underwear from her friend, "it was a _joke_!"

"So, tell me, Rachel…" Santana smirked, "what are you and trouty going to do, once we all go home?"

"Santana, stop-"

"Are you gonna tickle his pickle?"

"I hate you both," the petite brunette frowned and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, yeah," Santana laughed again, "there's a whole bunch of fun stuff, in here… lingerie, a gold bikini, a school girl outfit… a light saber?" she shook her head in confusion, "huh… wanky…"

"You two are still doing that?" Quinn shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe that was all my idea."

"You know what?" Rachel quickly placed the objects back in the box, "I think we're done with this box," she picked it up.

"Rachel," Brittany began, "you're getting pretty big; are you sure you don't need any help with-"

"I'm fine," she snapped, shoving the box at the end of the closet. Once the task had been done, she sat back down on the bed, her arms crossing again.

"Uh oh," Santana sighed, "pouty Berry… should we go get Evans?"

"I don't _need_ you to go get my husband; I'm not a child that needs to be calmed down by her parent," she looked up at the three of them, "I just thought that as my closest friends who've, except for Brittany, have dealt with the stress and frustration of being with child, you would understand, and stop provoking me."

"I'm sorry," Quinn sat down next to Rachel, picking up Abigail in the process, "I shouldn't have pointed the underwear out, in the first place; it was rude, and none of my business."

"I don't know what the big deal is," Santana shrugged, "I mean, if ya'll went through all of our sex stuff, I really wouldn't care; would you, Britt?"

"No," the blue eyed girl shook her head, "sharing is caring."

"Can one of you go get Sam?" Rachel mumbled.

"What?" Santana smirked, again, "I thought you said you didn't _need_ him to calm you down."

"I don't need him to keep me _calm_; I need him to make me pickles and ice cream."

"We could make that for you," the taller girl shrugged.

"No," she sighed and shook her head, "you don't do it right."

"Rachel what do you mean 'I don't do it right'. When I made it for you, last week, you ate the whole thing."

"Excuse me, Santana, but I'm not eating for one person. I'm not eating for two people. I'm eating for _three fucking people_; how many people are _you_ eating for?"

"One," she swallowed, immediately regretting correcting the pregnant girl.

"Then shut up!"

"Fine," she muttered, "I'll get Evans."

.X.x.X.x.X.

The next couple of days had been kind of quiet. They continued to unpack, and get everyone settled. Friends came and went to help, as did calls from family, making sure that everything with the house went as planned, catching up on how the girls were doing, and asking how things were going with Rachel and the babies.

"So," Rachel sighed as she and Sam walked out of Harmony's room after tucking her in; she was only seven months along, which, during her first two pregnancies, wasn't a problematic point when it came to her mobility; but now, she felt as if she was breaching whales; she was tired, achy, and just all out not in the mood to put anymore effort into anything, whatsoever.

"Alright," she sighed, stopping a few feet in front of their youngest daughter's room, "I've had enough; you're carrying me to bed."

"What?" he asked, feigning nervousness, "but you're heavy."

"I am?" she whispered, her bottom lip trembling and her eyes glassing over with tears. _Crap_, Sam smacked himself, internally; he had to remember that Rachel was sensitive, and he had to be a little more careful with his jokes, than usual; especially after the incident during the beginning of her pregnancy, when she threw a dog statue at his head, when he said that he didn't want to touch her used pregnancy test; luckily, he ducked.

"No... Shit... No, baby, of course you don't... You're beautiful, Rachel... Like the day I met you."

"No I don't... I look horrible!" she wailed out, burying her face into his shoulder.

_Damn_, he thought, running his hand up and down her back, _she wasn't this bad during her last pregnancy_.

"You don't want me, anymore," she sniffled, "I'm so ugly, now... And fat..."

"No you're not... You know you're not... You know that you're beautiful... You're just hormonal."

"I irritate you, don't I?" she sobbed.

"You do _not_," he kissed her temple, " that's not how it works in this relationship; I irritate you, you throw a temper tantrum, and then we have sex."

"You wish that's all we do," she laughed a little, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Not really," he shrugged and shook his head, " I just love seeing you smile... Although," he smirked, "I do think that angry Rachel is incredibly sexy..."

"You're a pig," she crossed her arms.

"Well you're mean," he stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm pregnant, I'm allowed to be mean," Rachel crossed her arms, "you're the one at fault; stepping into my line of fire was completely a decision you made on your own."

"Okay, I'm sorry I made you feel bad."

"Don't patronize me, Samuel," she sighed.

"That wasn't my intention," he kissed her ear, "now... Are you still up for that lift to the bedroom?"

"What? Aren't you going to make some comment about needing some sort of forklift to take me there?"

"When the hell have I ever said that sort of thing to you?" he wrapped her arms around her body, "never; I don't find making my wife cry an amusing activity."

"Shut up..." she bit her lip.

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You're gonna make me cry again, and now I'm kind of horny..." she looked down at her feet.

"I..." his jaw dropped a little, "I thought you were pissed at me..."

"I can't control my emotions, right now..." she stroked his arm, "don't make fun of me."

"I... I wasn't gonna, I..." he swallowed, "I just kind of wasn't expecting that..."

"Sam?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Shut up and kiss me," she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against hers. Sam smiled into the kiss, moaning when he felt her tongue touch his. He picked her up and walked into their bedroom, gently placing her on the queen sized bed.

The blonde boy quickly stripped his wife down to her underwear. Helping her sit up, he unclasped her bra and then removed her underwear, throwing both of them on the floor. He unbuckled his pants in a rush, pulling them down as quick as he could.

"God, you're hot," he growled as he moved onto the bed with her. Sam moved his hand down to her center, his cock beginning to throb when he felt the wetness down there, "shit, you're wet," he began to stroke her clit.

"Oh god," Rachel moaned when she felt him run his finger over her clit, grabbing on to his shirt, "Sam, I... I..."

"You know what I think we should do?" he mumbled into her ear.

"What- oh!" she gasped when she felt him bury his face into her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point, "Sam, please!"

"It's been two days since we've moved in... And you know damn well that this isn't really our house until we break in the bedroom..."

"You're still the same perve you were when you were sixteen," she smiled up at him.

"Hey," he chuckled, "I'll have you know that sixteen was a good year for me; I met this really hot girl, and ended up snagging her for life... I love you, baby," he kissed her neck, "six years... I can't believe we've already been married for over six years... that's a long time..."

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, trying to remain calm when she felt him slide a finger into her, "Sam, please!" she wriggled against him, trying to make him insert another; her core was on fire now, and it was all she could do not to scream out loud.

"Take," she swallowed, "t-take it off," she pulled on his blue t-shirt, biting down on her lip. Once he did so, she began to run her hands up and down his bare chest, wetness pooling in between her thighs. "Sam," she whispered. "Sam, p-please," she begged, tears rolling down her cheeks from the overwhelming pleasure, "I-I'm gonna c-cum... I n-need more..."

"More what?" he raised an eyebrow, teasing her, just because he could.

"More fingers!" her nails were digging so deep into his skin that she was almost leaving scars as she just basically humped his hand.

Sam smirked, and added two fingers to her clit, resisting the urge to pull away from her center and lick his coated fingers, clean; he knew how close Rachel was, and didn't know if she would be able to handle waiting any longer to cum, so he fought against it.

He knew that it was only a matter of seconds until she came; she was so wet, that his fingers and palm were coated, and she was starting to drip onto his cock (that was already leaking pre-cum of its own). Watching his wife rock against his hand, so turned on that she was making a big sopping mess on the comforter, her ass, her thighs, his chest, and his cock made Sam long to reach down and grasp his burning cock, already on the brink of cumming all over himself.

"Sam," Rachel sobbed out, "can't take it, anymore... Gotta... Gotta... Gonna cum so hard... I... I'm gonna... I'm gonna... S-so close... Oh... Oh god, I'm gonna..."

"Rachel, wait," he looked down at his aching crotch, and quickly removed his fingers.

"Sam," she whimpered, squirming around in his lap, "I need to cum... Please... I'm desperate, I'll do anything, I swear," she took his hand and began to grind herself against it, "I can't hold out, anymore..."

"I know, baby, just... Just hold it for a second."

"But-"

"Hold still..." he pulled down his boxers, "I don't want you cuming, yet."

"But I can't..."

"Just..." he placed her backwards on his lap, so her back was facing him (one of the only positions they were able to do at that stage of the pregnancy) and sat up, "ooooooh Rae," he moaned.

"Feels good?" he asked, unable to contain a high pitched yelp as he moved a little bit faster.

"Real good," she rested her head on his chest as he continued to move in and out of her.

"I am so in love with you Rachel..." he said to her, his hands reaching over and squeezing her breasts. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, that was continuously hitting him in the face, which he for some reason found extremely erotic.

"I want to feel your love Sam..." she whispered back, "I want you to cum inside of me."

Sam groaned, speeding up his movements. He wasn't going to last much longer, and made sure that Rachel knew that. The small girl wrapped her hands around both of his arms, cupping his hard biceps, possessively. She had actually been close a few times but had managed to push the feeling away, wanting him to come first. When she heard him softly mutter, "I'm close, Rach," into her ear, "… so, so close…" she moaned even louder than before… when he whispered, "When I come I'm going to just stop inside you, so you can feel it...ohgod, I'm so close..." she almost lost all self-control, right there.

Rachel pressed her lips against his, letting her hands tug lightly at his golden blonde hair as she let out a tiny whimper, "Sam."

After a few seconds, Sam couldn't take it, anymore. His body shook and he steadied her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Rachel felt when he came, shooting against her cervix a couple times and then his cock jerking inside her, him grunting finding it difficult to not move her up and down on him as he orgasmed. Slowly, when his grip loosened on her hips, she allowed herself to move up his cock again, then back down, and about five fast thrusts later she was coming on him.

"Sam… Sam…" she screamed, "ohgodohfuckthatsitrightthere ," her wails grew even louder as she came around his quickly softening member.

"Fuck, baby," he sighed as his orgasm ended and he began to relax.

"Sam…" she breathed, resting her head on his heaving chest, "I have… no words…"

"Me… neither…" he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close to him as he possibly could with her bump, "I'm loving these hormones… except when you turn into scary Rachel… that kind of makes me want to go and stay in one of the girls' beds…"

"Don't blame me…" she placed her hand on her bump, "blame your children."

"Never," he leaned down and kissed the bump, "I love you guys… so, so much," he smiled, "and I'm so, so glad that you have no idea that you don't know what the hell is going on, because daddy really needed his mommy time."

"Samuel!" she exclaimed, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Evidently nothing, since you married me," he smirked, "if there really was something wrong with me, then that was a really dumb mistake on your part."

"You're so weird."

"You love me so much, though."

"I suppose I do," she giggled and kissed his cheek, "what can I say… I'm a sucker for nerds."

"Obviously," he chuckled, "Nga 'aw ngay yawne. nga yawne lu oer nì'ul to," he kissed her cheek.

"Aw," she rubbed her hand up and down his arm, "you're my one true love too, Sammy… even if you are a pain in my ass."

"Oh? Do you want to be with someone else; because I'm sure Finn's still available."

"Then maybe I wouldn't have you trying to hump me, every two minutes."

"Oh come on," he sat up and took hold of his penis, "you know you love this little guy… I think I'm gonna stop calling him little Sam, from now on."

"What?" she giggled her fingers playing with one of his chest hairs, "but that's like… the end of an era."

"Yeah, but… 'little Sam'… it makes it seem like some tiny little scrap of skin… from now on, I'm calling him Samasaurous."

"Oh dear god," she buried her face into her face into her hands.

"Come on, look at this big strong guy… he's like a little lightsaber… pew pew… pew!"

"Out," she pointed toward the door.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled, "I'll put him away."

"That's all I ask," she crossed her arms.

"Still love me?" he pouted.

"Do I even have a choice?"

"No," he shook his head, gently running his thumbs up and down her thighs, "you really don't."

"Huh," she sighed, "guess I'm stuck…" she looked down at his penis, "you'd better put that thing away before I smack it."

"I thought you hated Fifty Shades of Grey."

"I did," she cuddled into him, enjoying the way his body warmed up hers, "who said I would be doing that in some sort of sexual matter?"

"It was worth a shot," he shrugged, "so… how are you feeling?"

"Happy," she smiled up at him, "I'm always happy with you."

"They're not bothering you?" he looked down at her bump.

"No," she shook her head, "they're sleeping… which is what we should be doing; I'm tired of listening to your perverse comments."

"Fine," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her petite body, "night, angel."

"Love you, moron."

"I love you too, stupid," he smiled down at her, gently running his hands through her chocolate brown hair, "forever."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"You two'd better play nice!" Rachel called as she sat down next to Sam on the back porch, watching as Harmony and Olivia threw a ball around.

"You know," Sam sighed as he draped an arm over his wife's shoulders, "I kept my promise."

"What?" she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I remember… back when we were living in the first apartment, I promised… I promised you that… before we had our third kid… we'd be able to afford a house of our own… with a pool, and a backyard, and a swing set-"

"Well," she smirked, "we don't have _that_ yet."

"Someday soon," he sighed.

"Momma," Olivia whined, running up to her mother, "the ball went over the fence."

"We told you to be careful," the green eyed boy placed his daughter on his lap, smiling when she felt her rest her head on his chest "phew, squirt," Sam shook his head and held his nose, "you stink."

"Harm farted on me," Olivia crossed her arms.

"I swear to god, you two," she sighed and rubbed her temples, "I sometimes I feel like I'm raising boys…" she glared up at him, "it's all your fault… you encourage this behavior."

"Hey," he chuckled, "I resent that."

"Yes but-"

"Hey!" they heard footsteps coming into the yard; Rachel gasped a little when she heard the voice, but then settled back down; _you're probably just imagining things_, she told herself, _the hormones, or… something like that._

She began to settle back down, a little, until she heard her husband mumble, "what the hell?"

Biting her lip, she looked up at, to see a tall, lanky figure in front of them, "Finn?" she whispered, staring up at him. It had been a long time since she had seen him last- hadn't come in contact with him since graduation- and he looked a bit different; he had now grown out a thick, black beard and mustache combo, and had a bit of a beer gut; it was very slight, but noticeable.

"Oh look," Finn smirked, "it's the loser and his whore."

"What's a whore?" Olivia whispered into her father's ear.

"Nothing," the blonde boy stood up, taking the yellow ball that he was holding and passing it to her, "go play with your sister."

"But what is it?" the tiny brunette persisted.

"It's a bad lady," he replied quickly, a little frustrated. "Now _go play_." Olivia ran off.

"You're welcome, by the way," Finn crossed his arms, "next time, tell your brats to keep their stuff out of my yard."

"_Your _yard?" Rachel placed a hand on her hip, "you live there alone? Are you married?" she elbowed Sam in the ribs when she heard scoff at her last question.

"No," he shook his head and sighed, "my cousin and her husband live here; I'm staying in their downstairs apartment, until I find a job, and can afford some place of my own… what about you… what, did the hobo head off to the nearest strip club and do one of his old routines so you could afford to live here?"

"How the hell do you know about that?" she asked, her hand clasped onto Sam's in an attempt to keep him calm.

"Everyone has facebook… even poor dudes," he shrugged.

"I'm not the one who's living in his cousin's basement," the blonde boy growled

"Well I'm not the one who knocks up his little slut wife every couple of months… what kid are you up to? Eleventh? Maybe twelfth?"

"Is that any of your business?" Rachel glared up at him.

"Why are you such a bitch to me, Rachel? I dated you, back in high school, while you were pregnant with some freak's illegitimate child; I took you back even after you dumped me for no reason, during the summer before, and were the laughing stock of the whole school."

"Oh… thank you so, so much… I had no idea that dating me was such a hardship; thank you so much for your charity," she rolled her eyes.

"Sarcastic bitch," the tall man muttered.

"You know what, potato head?" Sam took a step toward him, "I'm fucking sick and tired of you insulting my wife; how the hell can you look me in the eye, right now, and tell me that you love this woman, even after just calling her a whore, a slut, and a bitch… if you do love her, then you have a sick, twisted way of showing it."

"I love her, but any girl that sucks every cock she sees is a slut."

"Finn," she sighed, "you're… you're just pathetic… I'm sorry that I fell out of love with you… it's ridicules that I should even have to apologizing for loving someone… Sam and I didn't do anything to you… you can't seriously be mad because we love each other; you're just upset that your life turned to crap because you spent your entire college career moping around, obsessing over something that will never, ever happen… it's… it's just pathetic; and I feel sorry for you… now…" she sighed, "thank you for bringing back the ball; I know that Harmony and Olivia really appreciate it… can you kindly leave our yard before you make me angry. I'm seven months pregnant, have a lot of pent up aggression over him chewing and snoring so loudly," she looked up at him, "and I'd be happy to take it out on you."

"Take it easy, fat ass," he laughed and rolled his eyes before walking out of the yard and back into his own home.

"You're mean," Sam stuck his tongue out at Rachel, "what's wrong with my chewing."

"It's obnoxious."

"Well I'm sorry I don't chew quiet enough for you…" he rolled his eyes, "I'll try to stop."

"That's all I ask," she sighed.

"Hey… you could do worse," he pointed to the next house over, "you could be living in someone's basement with whiskers Magee."

"I suppose I got kind of lucky," she wrapped her arms around his torso, "so… how long do you think we're going to have to deal with him?"

"Hopefully not too long; and hopefully he won't bother us too much."

"Still think I need a gun."

"A gun? Sam Evans, I swear to god," Rachel sighed again, rolling her eyes as she remembered the way Sam reacted back when he found out that Rachel was working with Jesse at the diner, "you're insane."

"You're right," he smirked, flexing his arm, "we already got a set of guns, right here; go ahead… touch it… you know you want to…"

"That's it," she giggled, playfully pushing his arm, "I'm filing for divorce, in the morning."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? For anyone who was wondering, yes, in context, Sam and Rachel know the sexes of the babies, and I know what they're going to be too. I'm still debating on whether or not they're going to say it, or if it will be revealed before the birth; I think it'd be a fun ****surprise; okay, maybe just for me haha? I'm aware that in a few recent Sam/ Rachel stories, Rachel has twins, but I've actually been planning on her having twins for a while; even before Harmony was born.**

**I could use some help with names, however. I'm pretty stuck, and if you guys could give me some suggestions, that'd be awesome :).**

**Also, if you haven't already, go check out 'As Time Goes By' by cerberus angel. It's an awesome story, and she's definitely one of the best Evanberry writers on this site :)**

**Thank you so much to I heart Samchel, Samchellove, MissJackieBurkhart, Babyheartsglee, Babylovesglee, m-white624, LeaMS, cerberus angel, Guest, Chordfan, Christaarayy, Guest, Fighter23, jess1414, that70sfinchelgleek, Ellii51, and pinkprincess007 for reviewing. Your kind words and constructive ****criticism always make me smile. Chapter twenty two is finished. I'll post it as soon as I get seventeen reviews for this one so please review :)**


	22. What Makes A Man: Part I

**Hey guys! I'm going to be completly honest... I didn't even bother to watch, last night. It's just getting to a point where it's depressing, you know. The show used to make me happy, and in some ways (Sam, Samchel interactions, Faberry interactions, Quinn, Santana, Rachel, etc), but now it's not fun anymore. It seems to be all about the couples, which kind of ruins it in a sense. We all know what eventually happen with Rachel (****i.e. Finchel), and it doesn't seem fair; they don't even try to give another ship a chance; look at what happened to Brody/ Brochel.**

**But I just wanted you guys to know, that I still plan on writing Samchel, and don't plan on stopping anytime soon. I fell in love with the couple, and still love writing about them, and hearing your guys' opinions on them, and my little figments of imagination aka the girls. Your comments never fail to make my day or put a smile on my face :).**

**I'm sorry about the late update. I got stuck with the flu, which I still sort of have, so if anything above sounds a little weird, that's why, and I'm sorry :(.**

**This chapter is rated M; you have been warned.**

**Now on to chapter twenty two:**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Twenty Two

…

What Makes A Man~ Part I

Sam sighed as he looked down at his wife. The small girl was lying down on the large, white, living room couch, with her head resting in his lap. It had been a little over a week since they moved in, and, aside from the nursery, they were finally, completely settled in. It felt really great; having a place of their own; a place for just them and their family.

Rachel's pregnancy hormones were getting more and more intense as the days passed (not that they weren't noticeable, before). The way Sam saw it, there were four different Rachels. Happy Rachel, overly emotional, lovey dovey Rachel, sad, sobbing Rachel, and the worst: scary, fire breathing, angry Rachel. He loved his wife more than anything, and knew that this pregnancy took a lot of work from her, but it kind of freaked him out that he didn't know which one of her he would be waking up to. But he knew that in one and a half months, when they had their beautiful babies, it would all be worth it.

"Sammy?" Rachel looked up at her husband.

"Mmm?" he leaned over her, looking into her eyes, green meeting brown.

"I love you... So... So much," she reached up, gently caressing his face in her hand, "you just... You have no idea... How... How grateful I am to have you... I know I haven't been the best person in the world to live with, these past couple of months, and I'm sorry... I've been a bitch, and you're still so nice to me," her eyes began to tear up, "you make me feel like a queen... I... Why do you love me? I don't understand... Why don't you want someone prettier?"

"Are we really gonna go through this again?" he sighed, "Rachel, I-"

"I'm sorry," she shook her head, burying her face into his jeans, "I'm such a blubbering mess... I'm not pretty, anymore... I'm fat, my ankles are unbelievably swollen, my ass has blown up like a balloon, and... I jiggle..."

"Rachel, you do not jiggle," he sighed and rolled his eyes, "this is still the sexiest, tightest, sweetest little ass I've ever seen," he slapped her ass, "I'm sorry I make you so mad, these days... All I ever want is to make you happy."

"You have Sam...don't you see that? I'm my best when I'm with you. With you, I'm who I want to be. You make me deliriously happy Sam!" She finally saw him smile back at her.

"Really?"

"You make me laugh, smile, sometimes gross me out doing boy things...god Sam you nearly make me pass out from the orgasms you give me...but never have you pissed me off, lied to me, made me yell, bitch, or cry sad tears... Okay... Pregnancy hormones and lovers quarrels don't count... I'm happy to just be around you, and I hope it's the same with you. You've made me a better person Sam...than who I used to be. And I love myself now. You don't know how long I hated myself." That kind of made him sad to hear, that she hated herself at one point.

"I have that effect on you Rae?" She nodded at him, smiling, "Rachel, you're my everything; my love, my heart, my life; you're just... You're my soul, angel; my entire soul."

"I like it when you call me angel," she smiled up, brightly at him, blushing slightly.

"Well you are," he ran his fingers through her chocolate hair, "you're my angel. You were the only good thing I had, back in high school; you showed me that I was actually worth something... Even now... When I have a bunch of awesome, incredible things, there's absolutely nothing... Nothing in this city, this country, this universe that I'd ever put before you... I swear to god, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you... I'd rather die, than live without you..."

"Sammy," the tears were now falling from her eyes, her arms reaching up and pulling him even closer to him, "you're my best friend, Sam; you know me better than anyone else in the world... You take care of me... You make me feel safe... Like no one can hurt me, while I'm in your arms."

"I'm glad you feel that way, baby," he reached down and took her hand in his, squeezing it affectionately, "all I want- all I ever want- is for you to be happy, and feel safe..."

"Mmm," she sighed, contently. Without thinking, she snuggled up closer to his chest, rubbing her head against his lap. A few minutes later, she felt a slight bulge form at the crotch of his pants.

Smirking a little, she began to rub the bulge, listening to her husband gasp, his teeth clenching as he placed his feet firmly on the ground, "Babe, I-"

"Are you hard, baby?" she whispered, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, "Shit Sam," she muttered, "you're so big... Even through these boxers, I can see it... They can barely hold you back..." she traced his hard penis with her finger.

"Please," he whispered, "I want you, baby... I want to make love to you... To show you just how much I love you.

"Come on," she sat up, taking his hand in hers, "let's go," she sat up.

"What about these?" he questioned, looking down at his opened jeans.

"Take 'em off," she shrugged, "you don't need those, tonight," she let go of his hand so he could shove his jeans down his legs. Once the job was done, Rachel reclaimed his hand, walked up the stairs, and led her husband into their bedroom. She slammed the door shut, and pressed him against it, pressing her lips against his.

"Love you," he whispered when she moved down to his neck, "love you, love you so much."

"Take of your shirt," she growled, tugging at his blue t-shirt, "Mmm," she hummed when he did so, running her hands up and down his chest, "you're so sexy, Sammy..."

"What's gotten into you?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she shook her head in confusion.

"I thought that this morning you said you didn't want to do any fun stuff today... Weren't your exact words "I feel fat and don't want you humping me"?"

"That was then," she smiled up at him, "this is now... I want you, Sam." When she felt him begin to walk to the bed, she pulled on his arm, stopping him. "No time for that," she shook her head, "just..." she bit her lip, "just take me on the floor, Sam."

Smirking, the green eyed boy walked down onto the floor, watching as his wife did the same. "I want this cock inside of me," she rubbed the crotch of his boxers. She stripped herself down to her underwear, knowing that her husband liked to take them off himself. Smirking, Sam pulled the pink cotton panties down her legs, tossing them over his shoulder.

His cock twitched responsively against the floor, "You smell amazing," he told her, running the back of his over her silky smooth bikini line. He parted her wet folds with one finger, then two, before he licked a long, slow line up her sex, ending in a tiny flick against her clit. "And you taste even better," he rasped, letting the taste of her roll over his tongue.

"Oh, God!" she mewled, bowing off the floor. "More. Please, more." Rachel was well past the point of caring that she was begging as heat coiled tightly in her belly. She rotated her hips in tight, desperate circles against his mouth, keening from the sensation of his exquisite tongue swirling and licking at her slit. "You're so—" she broke off, crying out when he slid two fingers deep inside her body, drawing her clit into his mouth and sucking hard. "Fuck, you're so good at this," she panted, fisting a hand wildly in his hair.

He pumped the fingers buried inside her and rubbed the swollen nub roughly with his thumb. "That's it, baby," he grunted, glancing up at her face, seeing her eyes scrunched tightly and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Almost there.

She writhed without abandon beneath him as his fingers stroked her cleverly, his tongue lapping wildly at her clit. Her heels dug into the carpeted floor and she reared up against his mouth and fingers. Stars exploded behind her eyes as she cried out and came with a violent shudder.

Sam pushed back and shed his boxers before circling her wrists with his hands and pulling her up until they were kneeling in front of each other. "You're fucking gorgeous, Rachel," he muttered, tangling a hand in that wild mane and dragging her mouth to his, swallowing her whimper.

Rachel's already muddled brain screamed for oxygen and she tore her mouth away, gasping in a ragged breath. "God," she moaned, dropping her forehead to his shoulder as his hands skimmed along the small of her back before settling firmly on her ass. She felt his cock twitch against her thigh and she reached between their bodies, sheathing him in her hand, stroking him surely. A groan rumbled deeply in his chest and vibrated against her. Smiling against his shoulder, she planted a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses leisurely up his neck while her hand continued to pump him. "Does that feel good?" she purred, pulling his earlobe gently between her teeth. His hands flexed in response, pressing her flush against his body.

"You know it does," he groaned thickly, his breath quickening. He stilled her hand, kissed her deeply. When the kiss broke, he couldn't hold out any longer and moved behind her, wrapping his hands possessively over her hips. She moved to lean forward and plant her hands on the floor but he stopped her.

She looked curiously over her shoulder and he saw the intense haze of lust (and a hint of something else she couldn't identify) in his eyes staring back. He caught her lips again and guided himself into her heat, filling her completely. Oh, yes! Her head lolled back, resting against his shoulder as he began to move inside her. As their hips rose and fell in tandem, he cupped her breasts, pinching her rock hard nipples between his fingers, driving her up, up, up towards the edge again. God.

"Look," he bit out the order; cupping her chin in his hand and tipping her head up so she could see the same thing he did. "Look at us," he told her again, his voice softening slightly, casting his eyes towards the door and the image reflected in the full length mirror. Her dark hair was mussed, her full lips parted sensually and her lids lowered seductively as he took her slowly from behind. _Fuck. Beautiful_, he thought again and again.

Her vision snapped into focus as she saw what he saw. The way his muscular arms folded around her body; the way his hand moved with purpose from where it cupped her chin down between her breasts; the way it finally settled between her legs. He spread her wide and her breath caught again as she watched him slip in and out of her body, feeling every movement as she watched it in the mirror. Words failed her for how incredible they looked. "We look—" she began, though the words stopped registering when his fingers curled against her clit. "Oh, God, Sam!"

He couldn't get enough—his eyes or his body—he simply couldn't get enough of her. The punch of seeing everything he was feeling was a total knockout; kind of like the woman herself. One of her hands reached back and ran over his hair and the other rested on top of the one he had between her thighs, spurring him on as their eyes locked in the mirror. "You're amazing," he grunted, snapping his hips faster, his release quickly approaching.

The orgasm crashed through her and she went rigid, her mouth round as his name spilled brokenly from her lips.

Sam fought the urge to clench his eyes shut and watched as the pleasure swept through her, seeing the evidence on her face and feeling it as her walls clamped around him like a vice. She was so tight and wet, pulsing hard around his shaft. He snapped his hips frantically, chasing his own orgasm now. He gripped both her hips firmly and two thrusts were all it took before his body went rigid and he emptied himself inside her. He shuddered violently against her body, his nose buried in her hair. She sighed and brushed her fingers along the back of his neck. He lifted his head and she smiled like a contented cat back at him, unwrapping her legs from his waist. He kissed her, slowly and softly. "That was so hot, Rachel," he finally said against her lips before slipping from her body.

"We're really good at that, aren't we?" she smiled up at him.

"Yes," he turned her around, and placed her on his lap, cradling her in his arms, "we are, beautiful."

The brown eyed girl's smile grew even wider when her husband looked down at her. Just… the way he looked at her; it was a look that no one else had ever directed toward her, before; a look of pure, unadulterated love and adoration; she snuggled in closer to him, loving the way his body warmed hers up; they were both a little sticky and smelly from the sweat, but neither seemed to mind, "can I have another kiss?" she asked, playing with the silver wedding band on his ring finger.

"Of course, angel," he chuckled a little, gently pressing a tender kiss on the side of her lips, "you're mine; for now, and forever… till death do us part, Rachel Evans."

"I love you," she yawned, resting her head against his chest.

"You tired, baby?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded slightly.

"Alright," he sighed, before standing up and carrying her to the bed. He placed her on top of it, pulled back the covers. He got in on the other side, sliding under the covers. Sam smiled a little when he felt her rest her head on his chest, cuddling into his side. He gently wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer to him, "goodnight, my love."

"Night," she mumbled, already half asleep.

"I love you," he kissed her head, before drifting to sleep, content with his wife in his arms.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Alright," Rachel sighed as she placed a stack of comics on the front counter of Sam's comic book store, "I finished alphabetizing the Spiderman ones… what do you want me to do next?" she asked, smiling up at her husband.

"Babe," Sam placed a gentle hand on her arm, "for the last time… we don't need any help, here… maybe…" he bit his lip, a little afraid that he would cause another one of her famous, hormone induced, Rachel Berry explosions, "maybe you should just go home… get some rest and relax."

"Sam, no," she crossed her arms, "I'm… I'm just so bored; I've had absolutely nothing to do, since my stupid boss sent me home, last week."

"That's because you're eight months pregnant, babe," he held her closer to him, carefully resting his chin on the top of her head, "don't you think that-"

"For the last time, I'm _not_ eight months pregnant."

"Fine," he chuckled, "I'm sorry; seven months and three weeks… my mistake.

"Don't start with me," she rolled her eyes, "Sam, the girls are at school… all of our friends are at work… I have no one to talk to, anymore… I miss talking to people during the day… besides," she took his hand in hers, "don't you like spending a little extra time with me?"

"Of course I do," he pressed a quick kiss on her cheek, "I just… I feel like I'm putting my pregnant wife to work… and… I really don't like the feeling that gives me."

"Well, you shouldn't be so worried about that," she let out a light laugh, "I need something to do… it doesn't matter what it is, I just… need some way to pass the time until the kids come home… I'm tired of feeling helpless, all by myself… I like to feel that I'm making a difference, somehow… that I'm helping out."

"Alright, Rae," he sighed as he looked at the back room, "if you really want to help, then… there's a stack of Green Lantern comics in the back… I was gonna do it myself but if you're sure you want to work… go alphabetize them."

"Sure," she stood on her tippy toes and pressed a kiss on his cheek before walking into the back room, and closing the door behind her.

"Damn, boss," one of his teenage employees, who was organizing a shelf of Avengers action figures, said "your wife is hot."

"Forget about it, Greco," Sam smirked and chuckled a little, "you'd never be able to handle my woman."

Just then, the door swung open, and a man walked in. He looked around the store for a minute, until Sam called out, "hey, buddy; I'm gonna close up in about ten minutes. Is there somethin' I can help you find?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "how about Batman?"

"What are you lookin' for?" he asked, "Dark Knight, Shadow of the Bat…"

"How about something from the original chronicles, and all of the money in that register?"

"Is that supposed to be some sort of lame joke? Cause I'm not in the mood, so why don't you just get the hell out of here?" he mumbled, his piercing green eyes glaring up at him.

"Oh, I don't think that's how this is gonna work." He grinned, taking a gun out from his jacket and pointing it inches away from Sam's face.

Sam's expression didn't change, but Greco immediately started hyperventilating, backing away from the customer, "I just had to change up my work schedule, and come in today," he swallowed, "I could have been perfectly happy, watching Star Wars at home, but no… I just had to go to that special screening of the Hobbit, with those fifteen seconds of extra footage."

"Fine, you can take the damn money. And then you better run like hell and pray I don't ever find you," the blonde boy said through clenched teeth.

Greco tapped on Sam's shoulder, "Um, boss, let's try not to piss off the guy with the gun…" he turned to the robber, mumbling nervously, "I'm so sorry, usually he's a lovely person. It's just ... um ..." he laughed nervously and then suddenly frowned, "Oh God, please don't shoot me. I really, _really_ don't wanna get shot. I can't tell you how much I would like to _not_ be shot."

The robber turned to Greco, "shut the hell up!"

"Yeah, sure. That sounds like a great idea," he said quickly.

Sam quickly turned his head as he heard the door to the back room open and watched Rachel come out, carrying the stack of Batman comics. Her head down, she was shuffling through the books, not noticing what was going on.

"Okay, I'm finished with these, now what do you want me to-" she froze when the robber spun around pointing the gun at her head, "Sam," she squealed, a terrified look in her eyes.

"It's ok, baby. Just stay right where you are," he reassured her, before instantly turning back to the robber, "Hey, buddy, point the gun back at me and I'll get you all the cash I have."

"Well, hello there," he leered at Rachel.

"Point. The gun. At. Me," Sam clenched his jaw, having to stop himself from jumping over the counter.

Time stood still for a few seconds, and Rachel started to cry. The robber smirked and turned the gun back toward Sam's direction, "have it your way."

Rachel bit her lip, her voice cracking as she watched Sam, "oh my god."

"Rachel, take it easy, babe; we're gonna be fine," he murmured calmly to his wife.

"Alright," the robber opened up his backpack and waved his gun at Sam, "let's go! Load it all in the bag!"

Just then, the door to the store opened quietly, and Sam could see Noah sneak inside from over the robbers shoulder, his gun drawn. The expression on his face changed, as he got an idea, gently squeezing Rachel's hand, trying to comfort her, "hey… do you want me to get the safe, too?"

"What do _you_ think, tough guy?" he rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's back there and you're gonna have to go with me," he pointed to the back room.

"No way," he shook his head, "You can go get the money and bring it back here," he said with an evil smile, "I like it out here."

Sam shook his head, "I'm not leavin' you alone out here with my wife. I'm the only person who knows the combination to the safe, so you can either follow me and get the money or you can shoot me."

"Oh my god," Rachel's voice was so soft, that it was almost a whisper.

"What's it gonna be?" he crossed his arms.

The robber thought for a minute, "fine," he sighed.

Rachel hadn't noticed Noah, until he began to slowly and quietly follow the robber and Sam. She watched them intently and backed up, giving Noah room to move.

Noah ran the last final steps to reach the robber. He smacked him, hard, in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. He went down, on the floor in a heap. Sam bent down and quickly grabbed the robber's gun as Noah got on his back and handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked, turning his attention back to the three remaining people in the store.

"We're fine," Sam nodded, "dude… how the hell did you know to come here?" he asked, gently wrapping his arms around a sobbing Rachel, who had collapsed into his arms; he gently rocked her body back and forth, in an attempt to calm her down.

"The woman who owns the bakery next door heard you guys, and called the station… we've been trying to track this jackass down for a few months," the Jewish boy looked down at the guy.

"Baby, shh," Sam ran his hand up and down his wife's back, pressing a kiss on the very top of her head, "it's alright… you're fine."

"Sam…" she breathed, "h-he had the gun p-pointed toward you… he c-could have sh-shot you."

"Stop worrying," he gently traced the shape of her lips with his thumb, "I'm _fine_."

"But-"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, because of me…" he tightened his grip around the brown eyed girl, "but I'm fine… just forget about it… maybe we should… we should all just go home…" he looked down at Noah, "are you going to be okay, here?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'm just gonna take him down to the station… it really would be a good idea to take her home though."

"I know," he took ahold of her hand, "c'mon, babe… let's get out of here…"

"Are you sure that we should-"

"Yes," he nodded, "Puck will take care of everything… I want to get you home." And with that, the green eyed boy gently led his wife out, not bothering to look behind him as they walked to the parking lot.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Babe, come on," Sam chuckled as he swam up to his wife, gently placing his hand on her right leg. He and the girls were swimming in the pool, while Rachel was sitting on the edge, dipping her feet in; the small girl refused to go in, still a little self conscious about her expanding abdomen, "just get in."

It had been two days since the robbery, and things were finally beginning to get back to normal; Rachel had calmed down, and he would be opening up the store again in a few days; it had been a pretty scary occurrence, and Rachel was a bit weary about Sam going back there after what happened, but he assured her that it was a once in a lifetime type of thing, and that she had nothing to be afraid of. It was time for them to move on; they had many other things to think of, especially with the twins on the way; he still couldn't believe that they were just a little over a month from being born.

"Sam, no," Rachel sighed and crossed her arms, "for the last time, _no_."

"Why not?" he pouted, "don't you want to be with me, Rachie?"

"I _am_ with you," she smirked, "I'm sitting right next to you."

"You know what I mean," he jumped up to kiss her on the lips, accidently splashing her in the process.

"Sam!" she exclaimed, "you're getting me wet."

"Wouldn't be the first time this week," the green eyed boy mumbled.

"Samuel Joseph, I swear to god," she leaned down and smacked his shoulder, "one day, you're going to drive me insane; just completely bonkers."

"You love it," he rubbed her bump, "but seriously though, it's like… ninety something degrees out…"

"I'm not hot," Rachel shrugged and shook her head.

"Babe, you're sweating… I can see it."

"It's not the heat, it's the hormones," she snapped back, leaning away from him.

"You're getting another one of your hot flashes… in _this_ heat? Oy," he shook his head, "god babe you _gotta_ come in; you must be burning like crazy."

"Don't make me kick you," she threatened, unable stop a small smile from forming on her lips.

"Behave yourself, woman," he held her legs still, just in case, "our kids are right there," he looked at Harmony and Olivia, who were taking turns jumping off the diving board, "Or better yet," he lifted up her shirt, and looked down at her bump, "our other two are right here," he kissed it, "I think they're hot too, Rae… you're scalding them."

"That's a terrible thing to say," she pressed her foot against his chest, "apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"For being an ass," she glared down at him.

"Alright, alright," he let out a light laugh, "I'm sorry for kind of being a jerk, and saying shitty things… it wasn't cool."

"It's alright," she sighed, "just as long as you know that- Sam!" she shrieked when she felt him pull her into the cool water, "what the hell is wrong with you?" she exclaimed, pushing him away from her.

"I'm taking care of my woman."

"You're fucking insane!" she exclaimed, "how the fuck is that 'taking care of me'?"

"Momma, you just cursed!" Harmony exclaimed.

"Twice," Olivia nodded.

"I'm sorry, girls," Rachel called back, "it's your father's fault."

"Oh, come on," he wrapped his arms around her torso, "don't you feel better?"

"Nope," she turned her head away from him.

"Admit it, Rachel," he smirked down at her, "you feel better, and you know it."

"No I don't…" she thought for a moment, "and even if I did I wouldn't tell you, because I don't want to give you the satisfaction."

"Mmm…" he held her closer to him, "nevertheless… I love you…"

"I _do_ love you, too," she smiled up at him, "even if you are a big pain in my ass."

"A pain in your ass that you're spending the rest of your life with?"

"Yeah… I still don't know why I did that," she smirked again, "are you sure you didn't drug me, or something."

"Ha ha, very funny," he rolled his eyes, "I think that after that insult, you owe me a kiss."

She placed a soft kiss on his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck, "it was worth it."

"C'mere," he pulled her lips to his, once again, this time slipping his tongue through her lips.

"Mmm," Rachel hummed, smiling into the kiss. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around her husband's waist as things became even more heated, forgetting the two pairs of young eyes that could very well be watching them. The small girl ran her fingers through Sam's golden blonde hair, moaning as their mouths moved in unison.

"Eeeeeew!" they heard Olivia shriek, "that's so gross!"

"That's yucky!" Harmony chimed in.

"Sam," Rachel pulled her mouth off of his, "Sam, we need to stop…"

"God damn it," he mumbled under his breath, pressing one last kiss on the nape of her neck, "pool sex would've been hot."

"You're disgusting," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't so disgusting a few seconds ago, though, was I?" he chuckled, pressing his forehead against hers, "are you still mad?"

"I guess not," she giggled, "you really are an incredible kisser, though."

"I've been told," he smirked a little.

"Feel better? Nice and cool?"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, "thank you for pulling me into the pool, romantic husband of mine; I feel so much better."

"You know, sometimes your sarcasm hurts," he pouted.

"Don't be such a weiny," she kissed his cheek.

"A weiny that you looooove," he joked.

"With two kids, and two more on the way, do I really have the choice to back out?"

"If you want," he sighed, "but I get full custody of the girls."

"Oh no," she shook her head, "the girls are what keep me sane, when it comes to you."

"The house?"

"If you take the house away, then where are the girls supposed to live?"

"Welp," he sighed, "then it looks like we can't get divorced, now can we?"

"Dammit," she laughed a little, "am I really stuck with you forever?"

"It's your fault," he shrugged, "no one forced you to say 'I do'."

"True," she nodded.

"Welp… if we're stuck together, we might as well make the best of it… maybe we should cuddle."

"That," she nuzzled her head into his chest, "sounds like a great idea."

"Hey, babe?" he whispered into her ear.

"Mmm?" she hummed.

"How're you doing?"

"What do you mean by that?" she lifted her head from his chest, "you've been asking me that all weekend."

"I don't know," he sighed and shrugged, "it's just… you were really shaken, on Friday… you wouldn't let me leave her side… almost attached to my hip…"

"I'm fine," she shrugged, "there's nothing to worry about… that's what you told me yesterday, right?"

"Mmm hmm," he nodded.

"It was pretty lucky… you know, that Noah got the call… it's nice to have a friend, who's able to do that."

"Yup," he mumbled, his eyes moving away from hers.

"Are you alright?" she placed a gentle hand on his arm, "why does it seem like you're in a weird mood?" the small girl raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh… yeah," he bit his lip, "let's just… forget about it… it's over and done with."

"I… I know," she nodded in agreement, "you're the one who brought it up… are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

"For the last time, I said I'm fine!" Sam exclaimed with a roll of his eyes.

"Why are you being so rude?" she crossed her arms.

"Crap… I didn't mean that," he placed a hand on his her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I guess... I guess I'm just... a little on edge from Friday… I'll get over it."

"As long as you're sure-"

"I'm sure," he interrupted quickly, "let's just… enjoy the rest of our Sunday… forget about what happened… and… enjoy our time with the girls?"

"That sounds perfect," she smiled up at him, before easing back into his arms; it had been a good day.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Hey, buddy," Noah patted Sam on the back as he sat down next to him at the bar. After his outburst in the pool with Rachel, on Sunday afternoon, he had really started to think about how things went down during the incident in the store; and to be completely honest… the more he thought about it, the more he felt like slapping himself across the face.

"Hey, Puckerman," he sighed, taking a sip from his beer.

"Does Rachel know you're here?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "she doesn't really like it when I come here… especially after what happened that one time that I came."

"Welp, that's what you get when you get into a bar fight."

"That's not my fault," he shrugged, "I was drunk, and Cooper was being an ass."

"Dude, Cooper's always being an ass; you of all people should know that… you spent seven hours with him in a jail cell… it's you're fault for going to a bar with him."

"Then it's your fault that Quinn yelled at you, because _you_ made the choice to come with me," the green eyed boy smirked.

"Ha ha, easy there, sarcastic," he rolled his eyes, "any particular reason why you're out here, tonight?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Evans, we've been friends since high school; that's long enough for me to know that you only come here when something's bothering you."

"Now you sound like my wife," he let out a light laugh.

"Hey," he returned the laugh, "make fun of it all you want, but you know it's true… now, do you want to drink all your problems away, and come home to your pregnant wife, drunk, or do you want to talk to me about it?"

"Puckerman, you're a wise dude," he smiled a little.

"It took you, like, ten years to realize that? Where've you been?" he sighed, "but seriously… what's up with you?"

"Alright… you see… wait… you're not gonna tell Rachel any of this, right?"

"Bro code," he nodded.

"Or Quinn… cause she and Rachel talk all the time, and you and I both know that she'll tell her in a heartbeat."

"Just fucking say it, already," he rolled his eyes, again.

"Fine…" he bit his lip, pausing for a quick moment, "after the incident, and my shop… you know, with the robber?"

"Yeah," he nodded, urging his friend to go on.

"Well… I've been thinking about it, and… you really saved the day… I mean, if it weren't for you… dude, I don't know what could have happened… someone could have been shot…"

"Yup," he nodded proudly, "Quinn was so proud that she did this awesome thing in bed that I love… like, it's really cool… first, she lays-"

"That's not the point," he finished of his beer, about to call the bartender over for another.

"How many of those have you had?" the Jewish boy asked.

"I think that was my second…. No third one… why do you care?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, "I just don't think that you're the type of person who can hold their alcohol."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sam, you're my best friend, but you and I both know what happens when you drink too much."

"Dually noted," he sighed and shrugged, "but… in all seriousness… you very well could have saved my wife… and don't get me wrong, I'm really grateful for that, but… at the same time… it kind of bothers me…"

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, I just… I just feel like it should have been _me_, taking care of her… protecting her…"

"But you _were_ protecting her…"

"Not the way you were…" he ran his long fingers through his golden blonde hair, "you literally tackled him to the ground… completely restricted him."

"But that wasn't your job… it's _mine_…"

"But it is," Sam objected, "she's my _wife_; it's my job to protect her; to take care of her, and keep her safe…"

"You did…" he nodded, "you stayed calm, forced the gunman to point the weapon away from her…"

"But it wasn't enough…" he buried his face in his hands in frustration, "you think any of that mattered… he could have shot her, either way; didn't matter what I said to him, or how calm I was… she's _my_ wife… it's your job to protect Quinn, and… okay, maybe a bunch of other people in the city, but Rachel? She's mine to take care of… not yours…"

"Man, come on, you're being ridicules-"

"You know what?" he stood up off of the bar stool, "I don't need any of this bullshit."

"Sam, come on," Noah tried to stop his friend, "you're just being hot headed… where the hell are you going to go?"

"Home," he began to walk away, "my woman may be hormonal, but at least she doesn't make me feel bad about myself, every five seconds."

"That's not what I was trying to-"

"You know what," he shook his head, "just forget it, okay?"

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam sighed and smiled slightly as he watched his wife, quietly; it had been several minutes since he came home from the bar, but she was yet to notice his presence. She was standing over one of the cribs in the nursery, slowly rubbing her bump.

Smirking, Sam quietly walked up behind her, before quickly wrapping his arms around her.

"Sam!" she squealed, squirming out of his grasp, "what the hell was that? You can't just scare me like that; you could have given me a hear attack! Then what, huh? You'd have to take care of two children all by yourself.

"Babe, relax," he chuckled, pressing his lips against her left earlobe "I didn't mean to freak you out."

"I'm being serious, Sam…" she hissed and crossed her arms, "you know how much I hate it when you do that… it doesn't matter anyway…" Rachel shook her head, "I'm still upset with you, regardless."

"Did I do something wrong?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Sam, I just talked to Quinn…"

"Oh shit," he mumbled, "I'm fucking dead."

* * *

**Was it okay? I tried my best with the robbery part, so I really hope that it's realistic/ accurate/ interesting. Thank you so much to cerberus angel, Layla, that70sfinchelgleek, m-white624, Guest, Peaceandlovexo, I heart Samchel, Guest, neppo618, msleaoverstreet, Chordfan, OutOfNoWhereHereIAm, rjewels18, ILoveTDHIMYMGleexx, Babyheartsglee, Guest, Ellii51, jess1414, and christaarayy for reviewing. Your kind words and constructive criticism mean so much to me, and really do help become a better writer.**

**A quick question; would you guys still be interested in reading this story for a lot longer, in the future, or would you rather it just end after a few more chapters? I love writing in this universe, I feel like I've created my on little world, and am always happy while doing it, but I just feel like I might be boring you guys now, you know? Tell me what you think.**

**I've still not decided on names, so if anyone has any suggestions/ ideas, please dont hesitate to either PM me with them or tell me them in a review, because I sure could use them. also, any suggestions on what you want to see happen next are always welcome. i love hearing your ideas, predictions, and opinions :). it makes the writing process that much enjoyable and fun! Chapter twenty three is finished; I'll post it as soon as this one gets seventeen reviews. So please review :)**


	23. What Makes A Man: Part II

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews. You have no idea how much they all mean to me. I'm glad that you all are still liking the story and want me continue; iI'll keep writing as long as you're still interested. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as excitingly as the last, though. It's mostly fluff.**

**Warning: this chapter is rated M**

**Now on to chapter twenty three**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Twenty Three

…

What Makes A Man~ Part II

Sam swallowed hard; he bit his lip, his palms beginning to grow sweaty. It was such a stupid idea, lying to Rachel; even if Quinn _hadn't _told her, she would have probably found out anyway, somehow. That was the thing about his wife; she always seemed to know what was going on. Whenever he lied to her- which he rarely ever did- she would always be able to see right through him.

"Rachel…" he mumbled.

"Quinn, she… she told me that you and Noah were at some bar… So you _lied_ to me?"

"You don't understand-"

"Are you seriously trying to justify this?" her eyes widened in disbelief, "Sam, there is _no_ way to make this okay… you lied to me… there's nothing else to it…" she shrugged, "but tell me this, Samuel… humor me… _why_ did you feel the need to lie to me?"

"Because," he muttered, running his fingers and turning away from her, slightly.

"Because why?" she demanded, her arms still firmly crossed, "don't you think that the women who is carrying two of your children deserves to know the reason _why_ she's been waiting up for you?"

"I know that you don't like it when I go there, so I thought that-"

"So you thought that I'd be _happy_ about you lying to me? You think that would have been _better_?"

"I'm really not… I'm just not in the mood right now, okay?"

"Excuse me?" she placed her hands on her hips, "you're not in the mood to talk? And you think I am? Sam, I'm exhausted! I've been waiting up all night for you… my ankles are swollen, I'm bloated, your stupid kids have been kicking me nonstop for the past hour and the half… all I want to do is go to bed."

"'Your stupid kids'?" he shook his head in disbelief, "stupid kids? Rachel, what the hell is wrong with you? Those are our children! Really shows how much you care about them."

"You know how much you love my children," she snapped back, "I'm just upset, because my husband won't tell me the truth… why would you lie to me?" she bit her lip, "do… do you just not want to be with me? Is it because I'm not… I'm not as pretty as some of those other girls at the bar?"

"Now you're just being ridicules," he shook his head and rolled his eyes, "you know how beautiful you are."

"Just because you make me feel beautiful doesn't mean I actually am…" she mumbled, looking down at the floor, "I can't even see my own feet, anymore."

"Yes you are," he gently moved a strand of hair out of her eyes, "and I'll have you know that I love your bump… you're so cute…" he lifted up her shirt so he could cradle her bump in his hands, "much, much prettier than you were, the day we met… don't you see it, baby?"

"See what?" she raised a chocolate eyebrow in confusion.

"You're glowing… c'mere…" he held her close to him, "let's not fight tonight, baby," he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You're just trying to make me forget about what you did," she muttered, "which I haven't, just so you know."

"I shouldn't have lied to you," he gave her a small half smile, "it… it was stupid… I just was… I've been thinking about the incident at the store, lately, and-"

"Are you afraid to go back…" she placed a hand on his arm.

"No," he shook his head, "I… I should have been able to protect you, baby…" he sighed.

"You… you did," she smiled up at him, "you stood up to the gunman… just to protect me... that takes a lot of courage."

"Not as much as it took Puck to do what he did," he mumbled, resting his chin on her head.

"Are you serious?" she sighed, "is that what all of this is about? Sam, I don't care- in fact, I'm glad; I'm glad that you didn't do what he did; I'm glad that you're not out, dealing with what we went through, last week, on a daily basis; that would scare me, too much. I'd be stressing out so much, that all of my hair would be gray, by the time I turn thirty."

"That's not the point… It's not about going out and… beating up people all the time… this is about me not being able to defend my wife when I was supposed to… you aren't his to protect… you're mine."

"Sam, you did protect-"

"No I didn't! All I did was stand there like an idiot, and said what the guy wanted me to say."

"You don't understand," she shook her head, "if it weren't for you, there's no doubt that I would have freaked out; I would have screamed at the top of my lungs, and he would have shot me; Samuel, you very well could have saved my life… doesn't that mean anything, to you?"

"Of course it does…" he sighed, "it's just… seeing Puckerman take down that guy… while all I could do was sit there and pray to god that nothing bad happened to you… it made me feel like… like less of a man, you know?"

"You know what…" she took her head and took ahold of his hand, "let me tell you about what makes a man; to me, anyway…" she led him to the rocking chair that was placed in the corner of the room, "sit," when he did so, she sat down on his lap, "not too heavy?"

"Of course not," he shook his head.

"Back in high school," she began, resting her head on his shoulder, "I saw how dedicated you were to your family; how you would do absolutely anything for them; I thought 'now this… this is a man'; yes, you've made some mistakes, in the past, but you've gone above and beyond to redeem yourself for them; every day I wake up, and thank god that I have such a smart, brave, noble man laying right next to me. I love Noah; he's an amazing friend, but… he's no you; I'd pick you over him in a heartbeat. He might but Quinn's perfect guy, but me…" she wrapped her arms around his neck, "my perfect guy happens to be a blonde, green eyed perve that loves comic books, and action figures. He's sweet, sensitive, and handsome. He's strong, and rugged, which I must admit is a huge turn on, but… he's also gentle and… and tender… I… and I honestly think that… that's even sexier."

"God do I love you," he kissed her neck, "it breaks my heart when you don't see how amazing you really are."

"You make me feel amazing," she blushed a little, "I love you, too…"

"So," he started, gently caressing her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, "are you still tired? Do you wanna go to bed?"

"Not yet," she shook her head, "why don't we go downstairs," she stood back up off of his lap, "so we don't wake up the girls."

"Sounds cool, babe," he smiled and nodded.

"And by the way," she pointed toward two boxes that were sitting on the floor next to the chair; they were identical, a picture of a Winnie The Pooh mobile on each of them.

"Hey," he chuckled, "I painted the room, put together the cribs, put the new carpet in… I'll get to it, eventually," he sat up, "I mean, come on… have I ever let you down, before?"

"No, you haven't," she giggled and kissed his cheek, "I see your point."

The two of them walked out of the nursery, downstairs, and into the kitchen, "do you want something to drink?" Sam asked, rummaging through the refrigerator.

"No thanks," she shook her head, "wow," Rachel walked up to the glass sliding door, "you can see everything from here… Sam, come here," she smiled when her husband walked up behind her, taking his hand in hers, "look at the stars."

"They're beautiful," he nodded, pressing a kiss to her neck, "but not as beautiful as you."

"You're so cheesy," she rolled her eyes.

"Come on," he kissed the top of her head, opening the door squeezing her hand as he led her outside, "do you like it?"

"Like what?" she shook her head in confusion.

"The house."

"Yes," she nodded, wrapping her arms around his torso, "I can't believe that you picked it out, first."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he raised an eyebrow, "I thought you had faith in me."

"Of course I do," she led him to the pool, "it looks so beautiful at night."

"Yeah," he nodded, letting go of her hand, "I can't believe how big this place is," he turned toward the house, "especially compared to our old place… but… that also could be because we were living in an apartment… don't you think that we-" the blonde boy lost his train of thought when he turned back around toward his wife, accidently elbowing her and pushing her into the pool, "shit!" he exclaimed, "babe, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to… just…" he crouched down and extended his hand out to Rachel, "here…"

"Ass," Rachel glared up at him, before taking his hand, pulling him into the pool with her.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

"You did it to me," she shrugged.

"By accident," he retorted.

"You're just lucky I love you," she shrugged.

"So..." Sam sighed, "since... Since we're already out here and... and you know... We never really got to finish what we started in the pool, yesterday with the girls in there with us..."

"And?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." he smiled down at her, "I... I want you, Rachel. In every single way possible."

"Can you help me out of my clothes," she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"What?"

"My clothes," she explained, "they're heavy and are clinging to my body; I need some help taking them off..."

"So," he smirked, "I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Don't make me regret this," she rolled her eyes.

"Never," he chuckled, before taking Rachel's clothes off, and then his own. "So beautiful," he gently ran his hand over her cheek, watching the way the moonlight lit up her body, "you don't even understand… this face is just… so gorgeous."

"I've never felt so beautiful… so loved, and sexy, and… just all around perfect… than when I'm with you…" she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his, "mmm," she hummed when she felt him slip his tongue in between her lips, both of their tongues moving together gliding together as they explored each other's mouths.

"Sam," she breathed when she felt him move down to her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point, "I… I need you inside of me…"

"Anything," he pressed her up against the wall of the pool, "anything for you."

"Now, Sam," she whispered into his ear, "I need you, now."

"Oh... God," Sam grunted when he entered her, his eyes clenching shut as his jaw dropped open, "I just... Uuuuuuuuh," he moaned, moving himself almost all the way out of her. He placed his hand on the brick patio on the outside of the in ground pool as he pushed himself back in, his hips trembling when he felt an endless amount of pleasure rush into him.

"Sammy," she whispered, moving her hands into his golden blonde hair. He had really gotten good at this, over the years; their first time, in the astronomy room... While she now looked back on it as a huge, intimate, turning point in their relationship, it had been a mess, for lack of a better word. It had really hurt, in the beginning, and the fact that neither of them really knew what they were doing didn't help too much.

But none of that mattered, in the end; it was the first time a man had (purposely) ever given her an orgasm. She had never felt that way before; now while making out with Finn or Noah; not even during that one time she and Jesse had gone to third base, did she feel such a sensation. Sam was the only guy for her. Like two puzzle pieces, they only fit with each other. No other person could ever love them the way the other did. The fiery passion that they felt between them hadn't faded away in the slightest; instead, it had just grown overtime, in a big way.

"Oh fuck, Sam," she muttered as he continued to drill into her. He was so large and long inside of her, always stretching ever nerve and wall inside of her. The feeling was incredible, each time better than the last. Rachel scraped her fingers down his back, leaving red marks where her nails had slid, "look at me, Samuel," she mumbled, her teeth gently nibbling at his ear, "I want you to see us," she looked down in between the two of them, watching as he fucked her, "watch us, baby."

Doing as he was told, Sam opened his eyes and looked down, almost cumming involuntarily when he saw his cock move in and out of her, fuuuuuckkk," he moaned, "I fucking love this tight little pussy," he growled, reaching down and squeezing her ass in his hand.

"I love you," she whimpered, smiling up at him; she loved that as soon as he took a quick look in between them, him, his eyes moved straight to hers. She loved those eyes; those deep, emerald green eyes that softened whenever they were directed toward her... Even when they were fighting.

The green eyed boy smiled back. In their relationship he'd seen all of her faults, all the little cracks in the façade, the fissures. He knew she was jealous, could be manipulative and spiteful. He'd seen her at her worst, mean and angry and desperate. They'd fought before, so many times, had lied, said hurtful, horrible things to one another, and still it amazed Sam that she wanted him. Still loved being around him, and sharing a life and children with him.

"I love you, too," he leaned down and captured her lips in his, swallowing her moans. His whole body jerked, and he could feel his muscles tightening, "oh shit, I'm close," he groaned, "I'm gonna cum, angel... Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum..."

"Mmmmmm," she hummed. What she and Sam did-despite what they told each other during dirty talk- couldn't be described as fucking, humping, or banging. Even 'having sex' wouldn't be enough to explain how they felt while being intimate with each other. What they were doing, was something that Rachel couldn't describe as anything less than magical. Making love; pure, unadulterated love.

"Oh, shit!" Sam screamed, absolutely unable to hold out any longer, "baby, I'm cumming… I'm fucking cumming!" he threw his head back, finally letting himself go. Rachel followed soon after with a loud, "Sammy!" biting into his shoulder as she came around him.

"I knew it," he smiled up at her.

"Knew what?"

"That pool sex would be awesome," he kissed her forehead.

"You're such a perve," she rolled her eyes but then rested her head on his chest, holding him as close to her as she could.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How much I love my man."

"Anything else?" he chuckled.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"What?"

"I really, really have to pee," she quickly swam up to the ladder stepped out, and ran into the house. Sam watched as she ran off, enjoying the view. The blonde boy smiled and sighed; he loved his emotional, hormonal, pregnant wife.

.X.x.X.x.X.

On June 28, 2021, Sam Evans was emasculated. The one issue that he had managed to tiptoe around for all these months, the one thing that he had managed to avoid talking about had finally been brought up by Rachel in a conversation; to say the least, he was powerless.

"Sam," Rachel crossed her arms her as she stood up from the bed that she had been sitting on, quickly uncrossing them to help herself get up on her feet, smiling gratefully when Sam moved up to her, gently placed a hand on her back, and helped her up, "we need to sell the Jeep and buy a mini van."

"Come on, Rachel," Sam ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair, "you… you know I can't do that… that truck's like my baby…" he scratched his shoulder; a Jeep was a man's truck; it was cool, and rugged; back in high school, he was the envy of the high student parking lot; but a mini van? That was… that was a forty year old woman's type of car; not cool, and definitely not the type of vehicle to generate any type of jealousy, whatsoever.

"Oh?" she raised a chocolate eyebrow, "now tell me, Samuel; what happens when the twins are born? Where are they going to sit? What? Are you more concerned about your truck, which is _like_ your baby, than your _actual _babies?"

"You know that's not true; stop twisting my words around," he sighed and shook his head, "it's just… what about your car?"

"Sam, the only one who uses that car is me; it's a tiny coup that I only use when two cars are needed… why don't you just sell it? It's getting old, anyway."

"Baby…" he took her hand in his, smirking a little, "that truck… there are so many… you know… sexy memories, there…"

"You're impossible," Rachel threw her hands up in frustration.

"Daddy, I think you should get a mini van," Olivia chimed in; the green eyed girl was laying down on her stomach, on her parents' bed, watching Hannah Montana, "Sugar's mom has one with a T.V., and like a billion huge seats; it's cool."

"Yeah, well that's because Sugar's mom isn't still young, and cool, and hot like me…" he bit his lip when he saw his wife glare at him, "don't tell her I said that, okay?"

"Sam," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "I get that you want to keep the Jeep; it's been a piece of our past since… well, the beginning; we took Harmony home in it… it's the truck we drove to the airport in, right before we took that plane to Hawaii, on our honeymoon… but," she placed her hands on his shoulders, "our family is getting too big… if we _don't _sell the Jeep, then we're not going to be able to take the twins home from the hospital."

"Fine," he groaned, "but as soon as we get it, we're breaking it in."

"We'll see," she smirked, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"What does 'break in' mean?" Olivia wondered aloud.

"Nothing," the blonde boy shook his head, placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Just… it doesn't have to be one of those crappy old used ones, right? It can be one of those cool, newer ones, right?"

"As long as it will be able to fit all of six of us," she shrugged, "promise that you'll be responsible, and… you know… get something safe?"

"And with a T.V.?" Olivia added.

"Of course," he nodded, "and you're coming with me, squirt," he looked at the green eyed girl, "but…" he whispered into Rachel's ear, "can… can we at least have one more night in the Jeep?"

"I swear to god," she rolled her eyes, "is that all you think about?"

"You don't have to be so mean," he pouted.

"You know how much I love you," she ran her finger up and down his arm.

"I love you, too," he kissed the tip of her nose, "forever, babe."

.X.x.X.x.X.

As the days crawled by, and June melted into July, Rachel's abdomen continued to expand. She was only a few days from technically being "full term", which meant it could be a week until anything happened. But Rachel felt as if she were about to explode at any second; she couldn't possibly grow anymore, could she?

A few days after Rachel had persuaded him into doing it, Sam bought a minivan. Although he wasn't exactly happy about it, he knew it was for the well being of his family.

"How are you feeling?" Sam gently placed his hand on his wife's bump. The two of them were sitting down on the large white living room couch, watching television. The girls were playing over at the Puckermans, so they had a little time to themselves.

"Like shit," she muttered, crossing her arms.

"I know, baby, you're uncomfortable," he kissed her temple, squeezing her gently, pulling her as close to him as possible, "I know you just want to move things along, but-"

"Sam," she snapped back at him, not caring if she was interrupting, "I'm fucking sick and tired of this… we've tried _everything_… spicy food, the yoga, I… it's getting frustrating, Samuel."

"Well," he smirked down at her, "there is _one_ thing we haven't tried, yet…"

"Don't even think about it," she growled through clenched teeth, glaring daggers at the green eyed boy.

"Why not?" he whined, "we were still doing it at this point, during your last pregnancy..."

"Don't you dare start complaining. I am tired, I'm am uncomfortable; I love these children, but all I want is for them to come out, already."

"Then maybe we should try-"

"You see? And then you wonder why you piss me off, so much."

"Then I don't know what you want me to do," he sighed, throwing his arms up in defeat.

"You could be a little more supportive," she mumbled.

"I _am_ being supportive," he protested, "look, I know that you're not feeling well, but that doesn't mean you have to be so rude about it."

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "I'm… I'm just frustrated, you know? I'm tired of feeling so bloated, and achy, and… well, like crap."

"I know, baby," he ran his fingers through her chocolate brown hair, "is there anything I can do to make you feel at least a little more comfortable? Do you want a snack, or something? Maybe a pillow?"

"God, you're so sweet," she leaned up and kissed his cheek, "you do know I love you, don't you?"

"As I do you," he smiled down at her.

"Even though all I've been doing during the past couple of days is bitch and whine?"

"You're pregnant and irritable… you have the right to bitch and whine…"

"I…" she took his face in her hands, "I really do have the perfect husband, don't I?"

"No…" he shook his head, "I just have the perfect wife."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Momma and Daddy told me that the babies are coming soon," Harmony told Hunter. The two of them were playing Legos in the dark haired boy's room.

"Yeah, I remember when Abby was born," Hunter shrugged, "she wasn't really as fun as my mommy and daddy said she would be."

"I love Abby," the green eyed girl shrugged, "she's cute."

"Yeah, but she's boring," he rolled his eyes, "she doesn't do anything."

"Well, Momma and Daddy's babies aren't gonna be boring."

"All babies are," he argued, "maybe they get funner, after a while, but right now, she's really, really boring, ya know?"

"If I had a baby, _they_ wouldn't be boring," Harmony muttered.

"But you can't have a baby."

"Yes I can!" she huffed, "I can do whatever I wanna; you can't tell me what to do!"

"No you can't," he shook his head, "you need to be married before you have a baby."

"What if we got married; I bet if you were the daddy, they'd be extra fun; you have a lot of cool toys."

"That's true," he nodded.

"Well, how do you get married?" she asked.

"I dunno," he shrugged, "Mommy showed me their wedding video, and it seemed pretty easy; we just need an old guy in a robe, to say a bunch of stuff."

"Hey!" Harmony exclaimed in realization, "my grandpa Joey is kinda old… hmm…" she tapped her chin, "but he lives far away…"

"I don't have any grandpas," he sighed, "maybe we can ask my mommy or daddy if they know anyone; grown ups are sorta old, right?"

"I guess so," she nodded.

The two kids walked down the stairs and into the living room where Noah, Quinn, Olivia, Nathan, Abigail, and Hope were watching E.T.

"Mommy? Daddy? Will you guys help us out with something?"

"Sure, sweetheart," Quinn smiled down at her five year old son, pulling him into her lap, "what is it?"

"Will you help me and Harm get married?"

"What?" the hazel eyed girl bit her lip, trying to hold back a snicker.

"Oh god," Noah howled, unable to contain his laughter, "don't tell Evans, buddy; I don't think I'd be able to help you there."

"My mommies showed me their wedding pictures," Hope chimed in, "they both wore really pretty white dresses."

"I remember that," the blonde woman smiled fondly at the memory, "they both looked beautiful."

"Why do you two want to get married so fast?" Noah asked, still chuckling a little, "what's the big rush?"

"We wanna have a baby," Harmony answered.

"Oh Hunter, buddy, you're really just asking for it…" he chuckled.

"Why do you want to have a baby, Harmony?" Quinn asked, curiously.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded, "momma and daddy are gonna have two babies really soon."

"Because our baby will be the funnest baby in the world," Hunter stated seriously.

"Who's to say that Sam and Rachel's babies aren't going to be fun?"

"Yeah, but ours will be the _funnest_."

"Why don't you ask your dad when you get home?" the Jewish boy smirked, "and then if he survives the heart attack, tell me what he says."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"You know what?" Rachel bit her lip and shook her head, "I can't fucking take this, anymore… let's…" she sighed and then swallowed, "let's do it…"

"What?"

"You know…" the small girl touched her husband's shoulder, "_it_… Noah and Quinn still have the girls for a few more hours… we could make it romantic… you know… turn out the light, and light a few candles… make it as enjoyable as possible."

"Do you mean it?" he whispered into her ear, "like… you're not messing with me, are you?"

"No," she shook her head, "I'm not… I want these babies out… and at this point, I'll do absolutely anything to do it."

"You know, you're really not as good as you used to be at dirty talk," he chuckled.

"Come on," she took his hand in hers. The small girl got up off of her husband's lap, pulling him up with her.

"Are you sure?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she kissed his neck, "how about…" she smiled up at him, "you go get some candles from the kitchen… while I go upstairs and get undressed.

"Anything you want, Mrs. Evans," he returned the smile. After parting ways, Sam quickly ran into the kitchen, trying to find what he needed, as soon as possible. They hadn't been intimate since that night in June, in the pool, and to say that the blonde boy was getting restless was a pretty large understatement.

After rummaging through a few drawers, he finally found some long, white candles, and their holders. He grabbed a pack of matches from the back of the counter. Sam ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, and into their bedroom.

"Damn," he muttered when he saw his wife lying naked on the bed, his member growing hard almost instantly.

"What?" Rachel quickly sat up, "oh god, I look disgusting, don't I?" she bit her lip, her eyes glassing over with tears.

"No," he shook his head, "you're just… you're so beautiful," he moved down on the bed, carefully hovering over her.

"What about the candles?" she whispered.

"Forget about 'em, for now," he leaned up to pull his shirt up and over his head, "I'll light 'em later if you really want 'em," he slid his hand in between her legs, gently grazing her thigh, "Rachel, I want you…" he kissed her neck.

"Mmm, Sam," she moved her fingers into his hair, "Sam…" her eyes widened, and she attempted to push him off of her, "Sam, get off."

"What?" he reluctantly moved off of her, a little disappointed; he didn't know how much longer he would able to hold out.

"I… I think my water just broke…"

"What…" he swallowed, "a-are you sure… maybe you're just really… you know… wet…"

"Sam, I've done this two times before," she glared up at him, "I think I know what I'm doing…"

"Alright…" he bit his lip, trying to remember what they did when Harmony was on the way, "I… I…" he paused for a second, "I'm gonna go call Quinn and tell her what's going on… do you need help getting dressed?"

"No…" she shook her head, "I'm fine… just go call Quinn, and get the baby bag."

"Alright," he started to walk out, but then stopped himself, turning around on his heel.

"What?"

"I love you," he kissed her nose.

"I love you, too," she rubbed her nose against his.

.X.x.X.x.X.

Sam ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair when he looked down at two large boxes resting in the closet of the nursery. "shit," he muttered to himself, kicking himself internally.

"Sam?" he heard footsteps coming down the hall, "what's taking you so long… we need to go-" the brown eyed girl stopped dead in her tracks, "Samuel Joseph Evans," she breathed, trying to keep herself from exploding on him, "what is this?"

"The car seats," he muttered.

"And why aren't they _in_ the car?" her voice was sweet, but there was a bit of a frustrated edge to it, and the blonde boy could see a fire of anger in her eyes.

"I… I forgot… I thought I did it a couple of weeks ago, but I was so busy, I guess I must've… you know, forgot…"

"Are they at least put together?"

"No…" he swallowed.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" she exclaimed. There it was; the explosion, "Sam, I'm in labor; they won't let us take the babies home from the hospital, if they're not installed correctly."

"I know, I'm so, so sorry," he opened up one of the boxes, "it's alright, though, I'll… I won't take that long, I promise…"

"Why do you always have to the last minute? You know that you- ooooooh," she held her bump, her eyes clenching shut.

"Are you okay?" he quickly stood up, rubbing slow circles on her back.

"Yes," she snapped, "just finish it, so we can go," Rachel held on tighter to her bump, "oh god, please hurry up, Sam," she whimpered.

"Yeah," he nodded, taking the different pieces out of the box, "I really fucked up," he mumbled.

"No one's disagreeing with you," the small girl smirked down at him.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"We finally have a boy," Rachel smiled down at the baby in her arms. After nearly nine months of waiting, and eight hours of labor, it felt really good to finally be able to hold them in her arms.

"Yeah," Sam nodded and smiled, "we're all alone, buddy," he leaned down to whisper to his son, "just you, me, and a house full of four girls."

"Oh god," she gently stroked his cheek, "look at him… no girl will ever be good enough for you," she whispered, her voice cracking, "you're all mine; all Momma's."

"And this little girl," the blonde boy smiled down at the baby in his arms. The green eyed boy was sitting down in a chair next to Rachel's bed, "she's one of the prettiest girls in the world."

"I'm a little afraid to mention the word 'boyfriend', right now," she smirked up at him.

"Rachel, I swear to god, don't start talking about any of that crap; especially after what Puck told me, a couple hours ago."

"What's that?"

"Apparently our daughter wants to elope… I blame Finn…"

"What did Finn do? She's only ever seen him once."

"I don't know, but I'm sure he's done something."

"You're such a pain in my ass," she rolled her eyes.

"God, she's beautiful, though," Sam grinned when the baby reached up and grabbed her father's nose.

"They both are," Rachel mumbled.

Although they both had their father's mouth and nose, and their mother's skin tone, while he had green eyes and blonde hair, she had Rachel's dark hair and chocolate brown eyes; the first and only in the Evans brute, might they add.

"Rachel?"

"Mmm?" she hummed.

"Thank you."

"For what?" she shook her head in confusion.

"For making me a father… for having my children, and for… for just being with me, and believing in me; I mean… you push me to be the very best that I can be… I… I know that wasn't your first love, or your only love, back in high school… but you have no idea how grateful I am to be your last."

"I-I love you," she whispered, blinking away tears, "you're the one who's given me everything… you made me a mother… back when I first learned I was pregnant with Olivia, I didn't really appreciate it, but… I just… I love you, Sam… so, so much."

Rachel sighed and smiled as she leaned back on the bed, pressing a gentle kiss on the baby's head. She had given birth three times now, and nothing still made her wearier, or happier. Ever since she was a little girl, when she planned out how- or at least how she-_thought_- her life was going to go, she had never factored in a husband, let alone children; a conventional, nuclear family had never really been important to her, or had interested her. But now, she couldn't imagine her life without them; they were her everything. She, as a person, had changed a lot since then; for the better, she at least liked to think. Her past boyfriends and lovers… they were immature loves. Which, yes, was what her and Sam's was for a while. The difference, though, was that unlike the others, it had the chance to grow. It was an adult love, something learned and trialed and errored. It was a love born from sharing many years of experiences together, both happy and sad. It was a love grown from being parents together, raising their two girls, meeting their twins for the first time, and losing their unborn son. The love she shared with Sam was something she never has to question or wonder will he love her tomorrow? Will he love her if she said this or did that? She found a secure love with Sam, something she could never find with Finn, or Jesse, or even Noah. She eventually realized that she never found it, because in order to have that great of a bond with someone, it had to be one of the truest, most pure types of loves out there.

Moving her son down onto her chest, Rachel looked into his eyes; those green eyes that she had fallen in love with, years ago. She felt her husband place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Family complete, the small girl couldn't help but feel that things were moving according to plan; maybe not the original plan, but the right one.

.X.x.X.x.X.

An excerpt from the 'births' section of that weeks issue of _The New York Times_

Evans- Lucas Samuel Evans, son of Sam and Rachel (Berry) Evans of Manhattan, July 22, Northshore LIJ. Grandparents are Shelby Corcoran of Manhattan and Joseph and Elizabeth Evans of Tennessee. Great grandparents are Thomas and Eloise Corcoran of Cleveland and Caroline and William Evans of Tennessee. Godparents are Noah and Lucy Quinn Puckerman of Manhattan

Evans- Riley Grace Evans, daughter of Sam and Rachel (Berry) Evans of Manhattan, July 22, Northshore LIJ. Grandparents are Shelby Corcoran of Manhattan and Joseph and Elizabeth Evans of Tennessee. Great grandparents are Thomas and Eloise Corcoran of Cleveland and Caroline and William Evans of Tennessee. Godparents are Santana Lopez-Pierce of Manhattan, and Blaine Anderson- Hummel of Manhattan.

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? What do you think of the names? Thank you so much to m-white624, MissJackieBurkhart, Guest, Guest, rjewels18, Chordfan, pinkprincess007, cerberus angel, Guest, OutOfNoWhereHereIAm, ILoveTDHIMYMGleexx, Babyheartsglee, .lab, that70sfinchelgleek, christaarayy, Guest, Guest, Ellii51, jess1414, and Fighter23 for reviewing. You guys are amazing :). Chapter 24 is finished, and I'll update it as soon as I get 17 reviews. So please review :)**


	24. I Hate You

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I took so long to post this. I was having a really bad writer's block, for about ****a week; I was really getting frustrated; but my muse has come back, and I was able to finish up the chapter I was working on, and am now ahead enough to post this :).**

**Is it just me, or is there a lot more discrimination on glee than there is empowerment, on glee? It's kind of annoying to see the slut shaming, and how they make it seem that it's okay and perfectly fine to cheat on someone, as long as the person you're cheating with is "endgame" with you. Also, the amount of sexism is really just upsetting, at this point; "defending my honor"? Really? "Stay away from my future wife"? And this is the man we're supposed to find- not creepy, but-heroic? Is this what RIB REALLY want tween/teenage girls to believe is a healthy relationship? If you ask me, as much as I miss the REAL old Rachel, I'd take the 'New Rachel' over this defenseless girl who can't make any decisions for herself. (I'm sorry if any of you ship Finchel; I don't mean to be offensive, or upset anybody, but it's really been bothering me for a while; it doesn't matter what you ship; sexism is sexism. If Samchel was canon, and Sam did something like that, to her current boyfriend, I'd be rooting for them to stay apart, too.). On a happier note, how awesome is Sam Evans? I know I'm a bit biased, but really, how many other teenage boys do you know who would be so cool and accepting of another guy admitting that he not only had feelings for, but was in love with? **

**Damn, now I'm ranting haha. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I'm really glad you guys like the names, and are happy with the sexes. I really hope that this chapter doesn't bore you as much as I think it might :(.**

**Warning: this chapter is rated M.**

**Now on to chapter twenty four:**

* * *

Hold Your Hand: Part Two

Chapter Twenty Four

…

I Hate You

_September, 2021_

"No more kids after this, Sam," Rachel mumbled as she passed a crying Luke to her husband, "no matter what. I don't care what the circumstances are."

As the days passed, and the babies continued to grow Sam soon realized how hard caring for twins truly was.

"I'm not disagreeing with ya," he yawned as he got out of bed. He gently patted his back, as he made his way out of his room and into the nursery.

If there was one thing Sam Evans learned after his second daughter was born, it was that babies cried. A lot. Like, more than people in those cheesy family movies made it seem.

And it wasn't like she was even a "loud baby", apparently. According to Rachel, she was one of the quiet ones. Which really scared him during the end of Rachel's third pregnancy; if Harmony was considered "quiet", then what was "loud" supposed to be like?

Now, though, it didn't matter who was loud, and who wasn't (if they ever found the extra time to figure out, it would totally be Riley, though; the blonde boy was surprised that the kid's lungs hadn't given out, yet; and she was only a little over one month old) because now there were two of them which meant that during about ninety eight percent of the time, someone in the Evans house was crying, and most of the time, it wasn't a sleep deprived, still partially hormonal Rachel. Sometimes it was just Luke, sometimes it was just Riley, sometimes it was both, and sometimes one would start crying, and wake the other up; that was always the worst.

"Alright, buddy," Sam sighed as he placed his son down on the brown changing table in the nursery, "I know you think it's funny, and yeah, it kinda would be, if it happened to like… Finn or something, but please, please, please don't pee on me, again…" he slowly opened up the blonde newborn's diaper, wincing a little, "craps… yes," he cheered Sam thought for a brief second before quietly chuckling, "didn't think I'd ever be saying that; had no idea that your sisters had been spoiling me so much…" he threw the dirty diaper in the wastebasket.

"You're such a handsome dude..." he kissed his head, "thank god you're here… if it weren't for you, I'd probably be buried alive in estrogen..." he paced back and forth, "you're gonna be a good man, when you grow up… wanna know how I know," he spoke quietly, not wanting to wake Riley up, "cause you're like me; you kinda just… go with the flow, and chill… even when sissy is screaming her head off in the crib across from yours… and I know I must be a good man… or at least a smart man… because I somehow convinced your mother into marrying me… it sounds cheesy, I know, but… god… when you meet a woman like her, your… your world changes… you'll get it, one day…"

The blonde baby yawned, resting his head on his father's chest.

"You're tired?" he smiled down at him, "alright… I am, too…" he walked down to the crib, gently placing him in it, pulling the blanket up to his chest.

Just then, he heard a loud wail coming from the other crib.

"Not you, too," he whined, "come on… it's three o'clock in the morning, and all I want to do is go to sleep…" he looked down at the tiny brunette for a few more seconds, "alright, come on," he gently lifted her out of her crib, "I swear to god, you kids are going to give me grey hairs," he kissed her forehead, "I know, I kind of sound lazy, right now, but I've only had, like, five hours of sleep during the past forty eight hours… I still kind of don't know what I'm saying, half of the time, and… god kid, I just wanna go to sleep…"

Not even remotely interested in her father's predicament, Riley's wails began to grow even louder; her face began to turn red as she shut her eyes, tears rapidly streaming down her cheeks.

"I know, princess," he gently held her to his chest, stroking her head in the process, "let's go see momma."

Sam quickly walked out of the nursery and back into his bedroom, hoping to god that she didn't wake up the girls.

"I feel that this is an endless cycle," he muttered as he moved into bed next to Rachel.

"What do you mean?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Like… the universe just really hates us… I mean… think about it; every time we put one of the twins to sleep, the other one wakes up…"

"You're such a geek," she laughed a little, before taking Riley from Sam's arms, "is momma's baby hungry?" she cooed, taking her breast out of her shirt, "shh," Rachel smiled down at her when she felt her accept the nipple, sighing in relief when the crying finally subsided. "Sammy?"

"Yes, angel?" he asked, gently stroking her chocolate brown hair. She looked so beautiful, with their baby in her arms, the moonlight shining down on her porcelain skin, illuminating her incredible features.

"Remember back when we were living in our first apartment, and you said... You said that you didn't believe in soul mates?"

"Vaguely, yes," he nodded, "with the tub?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, moving her breast back into her chest.

"What about it?"

"I... Do... Do you still feel that way?" she whispered, leaning into his body, a little bit, smiling when she felt him kiss her cheek.

"Have you been thinking about that, a lot?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No..." she shook her head, "it's just... I... I know I might sound clingy, but... I really, truly believe that you were made, specifically for me... We were meant to be together... You're the love of my life... I feel so... So beautiful, when I'm around you... You're one of the only people on this earth that I feel I can be myself around... As cheesy as it sounds... You're like my knight in shinning armor..."

"You are absolutely the most adorable person in the world..." he grinned down at the baby, "though the kids really do give you some major competition... I love you more than anything... I don't think I'd ever be able to live without you... Without this face... These lips, these eyes, this nose, this heart..." he placed his hand on her chest, "this body... Even if I can't play with it, for a while."

"You're the biggest pain in my ass," she rolled her eyes.

"Mean," he pouted.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but you're worse than the children..."

"You love me, and you know it," he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I have no choice," she giggled, "what am I supposed to do? Leave my children fatherless?"

Sam smiled down at his wife; he still couldn't believe that she was actually his; that he had her forever; snagged her for life. She was his angel- she had saved him from spiraling out of control, or even into depression, back when he lost his home, back I high school. Everything good that had ever happened to him- finding and marrying the love of his life, being able to write graphic novels for a living, and having four beautiful children- it was all because of her.

"Look," he smiled down at her, "I believe that... That we were always supposed to be together... So don't doubt that for a second... Are you too good for me? Of course. But after six years of marriage, I think I've realized that... Once you find that special someone... That one person that you love unconditionally, the one that you'd do absolutely anything for... None of that other 'is she too good for me' shit matters."

"Don't curse in from of the baby," she muttered, unable to hide a small smile that graced her lips.

"You're laughing," he smirked.

"No, I'm just smiling..."

"That's cause you're trying not to laugh," he mumbled, chuckling when he heard Riley hiccup, moving her head away from her mother's chest, "you have such a beautiful laugh... I swear to god... Every time I hear it, my heart swells..." he took her from Rachel, "she has your eyes... Thank god for that..." he kissed Rachel's eyelids, "they're so beautiful... I was getting worried that none of our kids would have them..."

"Even after almost nine years of knowing each other, the compliments still don't end with you, do they?" she blushed again, biting down on her lip.

"I can't help myself," he kissed her lips, "there are just so many things about you to love... I can't keep it all to myself.

"You're so cheesy..." she playfully hit his arm, "but sweet..."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Exhausted," she giggled when Sam placed Riley on his chest, so his right arm was free to wrap around her petite body, "but I stopped feeling sore, a few days ago."

"That's good," he gently stroked the baby's back, "I'm tired, too... Two babies are a lot harder to deal with than one."

"Plus the girls are fighting, again."

"What?" he raised an eyebrow, "what happened this time?"

"Olivia and Tyler are apparently "married" now, and Harmony is angry because she "stole her idea"."

"I swear this kid's really pushin' it with me," he shook his head.

"Would you calm down?" the brown eyed girl crossed her arms, "he's a little boy... Besides," she moved her fingers into his golden blonde hair, "how do you know that he won't end up being her Sam, one day?"

"What do you mean by "her Sam"?" he shook his head in confusion.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "it's just... Maybe... Maybe he'll be the one who will be to her what you are to me... Her knight in shinning armor... The sweet, handsome man of her dreams..."

"Hell no," he shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because Olivia isn't allowed to date boys... She's a baby."

"No she's not-"

"You just love taking my little babies away from me, don't you?"

"Sam, you're being unreasonable," she pushed his bangs out of his emerald green eyes and kissed his forehead, "I couldn't imagine my life without my wonderful husband... Don't you want your daughters to feel the same way? To be as happy as I am?"

"Can we please just... Not talk about this now?" he shook his head, "it... It really kinda bums me out... You know... Talking about the kids growing up..."

"You're an amazing father, Sammy," she kissed his forehead, "better than my dads ever could be..."

"I can't take all the credit," he smiled, "I have an incredible partner."

"Sam?"

"Mmm?"

"Promise me that you'll love me forever."

"You already know that I will…" he pressed his lips against her shoulder.

"Oh really?" she smirked up at him, "and how's that?"

"Cause you and me… we're tethered."

"Excuse me?" Rachel shook her head in confusion.

"We're tethered," he repeated and shrugged before turning his attention to the brown eyed baby.

"I don't even want to know," she shook her head and yawned, "I'm too tired for your weirdness, right now."

"You don't have to," he whispered into her ear, "just know that I love you; and there's nothing on this earth that could ever stop me from loving you…" Sam placed a gentle kiss on his wife's lips, "get some sleep, baby."

"Love you, too," she mumbled, snuggling into his body, "I love my life," Rachel whispered. She wasn't sure if Sam heard her, or not, and for some reason, she was okay with his lack of response; it felt sort of nice, having one little content thought all her own- when living in a house with five other people, moments to herself were rare, and she took what she got.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Good morning, Marley," Rachel smiled as she walked behind the front desk of the third floor of Northshore LIJ. The small girl's maternity leave had officially ended on Saturday, so it was her first day back. As much as she missed being home, and being with the twins all of the time, she was pretty glad to be back; it felt nice to be back to the routine that she had gotten used to. It gave her a sense of security, as strange as that might have sounded.

Marley, who looked to be about her age, maybe two or three years younger, was one of the hospital's receptionists. She was fairly new, started just about two months after Rachel did; the two of them had become fairly close during the past few months, and the small girl really did enjoy her company.

"Hi, Rachel," she returned the smile, "they didn't tell me that you were coming back, today; I've missed having someone to talk to; the day kind of just drags along, just sitting here by myself."

"Yeah well, I'm sort of glad to be back, myself," the brown eyed girl let out a light laugh, "I love my children, but I'm looking forward to stepping out of infant world and spending the day with adults, for a change."

"I can imagine it getting sort of lonely, after a while," Marley agreed, "how's Sam doing?"

"He's fine," she shrugged, "pleasantly strange, as always."

"That's nice…" she laughed and then leaned in closer to Rachel, "did you hear about the new nurse they hired?"

"No," she shook her head, lowering her voice down to a whisper, "what happened?"

"Nothing happened… she's just kind of got this sort of… how do I explain it… she's not exactly _mean_ per se, but… she comes off as… snotty, maybe?" she shrugged.

Just then, Rachel heard footsteps coming up from behind her and a smug, "look who it is," that made her eyes widen, a little; the voice sounded a little too familiar.

She quickly turned around to see a tall, blonde woman staring down at her. "Kitty?" she mumbled, her brow twitching in confusion and disbelief; it couldn't really be her, could it? She hadn't seen or heard from her since Sam had graduated from college, a few years back, "of all the people and hospitals in this damn city…" she muttered under her breath, already beginning to feel the tiniest bit of agitation.

"Rachel," she smirked down at her, "I'm surprised to see you here. I never would have guessed that whatever weird fetish-specific Japanese businessman you're whoring around with now would untie you long enough for you to find a job. I'm guessing you took the elevator, since your stubby little legs would probably give out after trying to climb over the first step."

"Kitty, that was really rude," Marley interjected.

"No," Rachel shook her head, "it's alright," she turned her attention back to the blonde, "I haven't seen you in over four years, I have barely spoken two words to you, and you're already attacking me. Don't you think it's time for you to grow up and move on?"

"Watch your mouth, stubbles," she glared down at her, "remember, your big bad husband isn't here to fight your damn battles for you, anymore."

"And you're still single, I'm guessing?" she smirked and crossed her arms.

"My love life is none of your business," she took a step closer to her.

"Nor is mine yours, but you didn't seem to mind fucking around with it in college, did you?"

"It's not my fault that you got your grubby little whore claws all over my man..."

"Sam is not "your man" she protested, "he's MY husband. Maybe if you spent a little less time obsessing over something that's never going to happen, you'd be a little happier. You're just living in some stupid little girl fantasy world, because you're too afraid to deal with reality!"

"And you think he likes YOU? He doesn't, sweetheart- actually, no. He likes your vagina... Which technically, yes, that IS a part of you."

"Why do you have to be so mean?" she bit her lip, "w-why can't you just let us be happy? Sam loves me..." she kicked herself internally when she heard her own voice crack.

"Because I've known Sam since we were kids... And I know that some little midget freak like you won't make him happy."

"Oh really? Then tell me, Kitty... What DOES make Sam happy?"

"Girls that can see over the fucking steering wheel... Or at least... A girl that can keep her legs closed for more than fifteen seconds."

"Is that really all you have to say about me? Call me a whore? Because it seems like those are the only insults you can come up with..."

"I know it isn't likely for little sluts like you to have very tight morals, especially since you have closed your doors to the preaching of the lord, but having sex and sleeping around all the time- that's not good, stubbles."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she shook her head in confusion.

"I think you know what I mean, penny pincher..."

"That's crossing the line," Rachel shook her head in disbelief, "anti-Semitic slurs? That's really taking things too far, Kitty... You're either grasping at straws to think of something to say to hurt me, or just plain ignorant."

"I hope you know that Sam will probably go to hell because of you," she snarled down at her.

Rachel was getting sick of this. There was no point for Kitty to be so mean to her simply because she was with Sam. It was time Kitty took responsibility for her own mistakes, and for the things she said to other people, "What is your problem Kitty?"

The green eyed girl rolled her eyes as if the answer to Rachel's question was the most obvious in the world. "My problem? My problem is you," she spat.

"But why?" Rachel practically shouted, "What did I do that made you hate me so much?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I-"

Kitty cut her off, "He doesn't want you, Rachel. He's only with you to make me jealous."

"You're delusional."

"You're the one who's delusional for thinking he would ever want to be with you. Don't you get it, Rachel? No one wants you."

"That's not true-" Rachel began.

"Can you really blame them, though?" the blonde girl continued on as if Rachel hadn't said anything, "I mean... You sometimes dress like your twelve, you have the worst personality, like ever, your voice- god your voice is probably the worst out of all of them; it's so high pitched and whiny; it's like... You're a giant fingernail and the world is your chalkboard. You see how that could get annoying, don't you? Plus..." she narrowed her eyes down at her, her smirk growing harder still, "have you looked in a mirror recently? You're disgusting."

The petite brunette bit down on the inside of her left cheek, forcing herself not to cry, "if I'm so disgusting..." she swallowed down a large lump in her throat, blinking away tears, _stop crying, idiot; you'll make a scene_, she told herself, silently, "then why is Sam still with me?"

"Like I said before... He's doing it-or doing _you_ would be more correct- to make me jealous."

"For six years? Really Kitty? Is that the best you can come up with? You know what you are, Kitty; you're pathetic."

"Excuse me?" and there it was. The condescending raise of that blonde that Rachel had seen many a time, back in high school. Her lips pursed, her green eyes pierced daggers at her.

"Don't you think that hating someone, simply because a relationship over seven years ago didn't work out is not just pathetic but sad? I feel SORRY for you, Kitty. You realize that you could have had a boyfriend, or even be MARRIED by now? But instead, you decide to obsess over someone else's relationship; over something that will never happen. If that isn't just the epitome of pathetic desperation, then I have absolutely no idea what-"

Rachel was cut off by the sound of a loud smack, and the sting of Kitty's hand against her cheek. She quickly pressed her hand against the reddening skin, shielding it from being exposed again.

"Next time..." Kitty growled, "just keep your mouth shut, man hands."

And with that, she stormed away, not bothering to look back at the awestruck brunette.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Ya'll have too many fucking kids," Cooper mumbled as he looked over Sam's shoulder at Riley. Sam, Rachel, and the rest of their brute were eating over Kurt and Blaine's house for dinner; he never really understood seemed to always be around, whenever they were there; needless to say, though, he hadn't really changed.

"like, every time I see you, you have a brand new poop machine."

"Cooper, shut up," Blaine rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry about him… I gave him money to go look out for his own apartment, about a month ago, and he blew it all on that trashy girl he was hanging around with…"

"For your information… he slammed his fist down on the kitchen counter, "I loved Candy… or Mandy… she was hot… and gave the best blowjobs _ever_."

"Man, are you drunk?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"So?" the dark haired boy shrugged.

"So, you can't talk like that in front of a baby," he held Riley closer to him, "Are you fucking insane…"

"Calm your lady tits, Evans," he let out a short laugh, "I forgot how much of a pussy you were… man, I really need to get out of this fucking area…" he walked up to the refrigerator and took out a beer, "I wanna hang out with _dudes_; I can't take your pansy asses."

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Blaine crossed his arms.

"Don't tell me what to do with my booze," he barked, "I paid for this shit all by myself."

"You know what?" the shorter boy raised his arms up in the air, "fine; but don't expect me to go visit you in the hospital when you're getting your stomach pumped."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he shrugged and rolled his eyes, "hey…" he looked down at Riley, "this one has a normal nose! Congrats man!" Cooper wacked the blonde in the back.

Sam growled.

"Don't take anything he says to heart," Blaine shook his head, "he's a mooching idiot; doesn't know what the hell he's talking about."

"Daddy," just then, Olivia ran into the room, wrapping her arms around her father's right leg, "Harm poked me!"

"See?" Cooper whispered into his brother's ear, "the big nose… it's weird…"

"You're an asshole," he retorted, "she's a little kid."

"I guess it's okay… just a few more years and she can get that shit fixed, right?"

"If anyone needs to get their shit fixed, it's you," Blaine shot back.

"She poked you?" Sam crouched down a little, somewhat sad that he didn't need to go as low as he used to; she really was getting big, "did it hurt?"

"No."

"Then why does it bother you?"

"Because she's in my personal space… plus, she could have scratched me; I could have bled, and have a mark on my face; everyone in school would laugh at me; I'd never be able to go back, again; I'd have to change schools.

The green eyed boy bit his lip, doing his best to hold in a snicker; she really had inherited her mother's dramatics, "you're fine, Liv."

"You don't care about me," she muttered, looking down at the floor. This time, he let his chuckle slip; he didn't know whether to call her 'Rachel' or 'Olivia'.

"You know I love you," he was about to stroke his hair, but realized he couldn't, with his hands full.

"Here," Blaine held his hands out for the baby, "I got her."

"Thanks," he smiled gratefully, placing Riley in his arms, "of course I care about you…" he turned his attention back to Olivia, "if I didn't, do you think I would have let you name Luke all by yourself."

"It _is_ pretty cool that my brother is named after Luke Skywalker…" she smiled, "I wish Momma would have let me name him Han, instead, though."

"All my grandkids are going to be named after Star Wars characters, aren't they?" he smiled, pulling his daughter into a hug, "wait a second… grandkids?" his eyes widened, "pretend I never said that… you're staying with me for the rest of your life; got it?" he looked up at her.

"Got it," she giggled, rolling her eyes a little."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"He's adorable," Kurt gushed, watching as Rachel breastfed Luke, a sweater draped over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Rachel smiled as she looked down at her son, "he's so sweet… changing him can be a pain in the ass, though…"

"I can imagine…" Kurt chuckled.

"I mean, Elizabeth had warned me that he might be bad, since Sam was a squirter, when he was a baby, but I had no idea that he could shoot so… far."

"Distance pee-er, eh?" he raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure you'll get used to it, after a while."

"I hope so," she giggled when she felt Lucas release her nipple, "hi, sweetie," she picked him up, holding him close to her face, her heart melting when she saw him flash her a toothless grin.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I-I'm fine… why would you think something's wrong?" she shook her head in confusion.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "you're just kind of acting weird."

"I… I don't know…" she sighed, "I'm not necessarily upset, I just… have I ever told you about Kitty?"

"Not that I remember, no," he shook his head.

"Well… there's this girl that Sam dated… you know, back when he was living in Tennessee… we went to college together, which was where I, you know, met her… she was… for lack of a better word, a bitch…"

"Wow," he replied, "that's… that's kind of harsh, don't you think?"

"I know it is, but she was just so… mean, and persistent to make my life miserable."

"Rachel, are you sure you're not just exaggerating?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" he sighed, "don't get me wrong, you're a great friend, but… you tend to be overdramatic when it comes to these kinds of situations."

"I swear, she was… she was horrible…"

"Alright, alright I believe you," he let out a light laugh, "so why are you bringing her up, now."

"Because I saw her again, today."

"Where?" the dark haired boy asked with genuine curiosity.

"At the hospital; she works as a nurse, now; which I don't understand how, seeing how she spent her entire high school career obsessing over my relationship with Sam."

"What did she say when she saw you?"

"A bunch of things; mainly about how Sam's apparently only with me to make her jealous; I just don't have time for her delusional bullshit; I've moved on, and she should, to."

"What did Sam say when you told him?"

"I didn't," she shook her head, "I… we have too many other things to do to waste our time worrying about some girl that 'says mean things to me'."

"Yeah, I get that, but still… if she's really bothering you that much, maybe you should talk to him about-"

"I'll be fine," Rachel interrupted him, "I'm perfectly capable of handling things on my own. I'm not a child."

"Alright," Kurt sighed and shrugged, "I'm just saying that I think it'll make you feel better if you talk to-"

"Let's just drop it, okay? I shouldn't have brought it up," she snapped.

"Okay, okay," he shook his head, "I'm sorry I pushed you; it was none of my business."

"I'm sorry I snapped," she bit her lip, "I've just had a bad day, you know?" her smile returned when she felt Luke press his hand on her cheek, "I missed these little guys… he's going to be just like his daddy, when he gets older."

"You mean, like, a good guy?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No; a momma's body."

"Who's a momma's boy?" she heard her husband ask, footsteps coming into the room.

"You," she smirked when she saw him lean over the back of the couch, wrapping his arms around her, from behind.

"I am _not_," he chuckled, "and neither is our kid… he's tough, like me."

"Oh yeah," she rolled her eyes, "which is exactly why you cried during _The Notebook_."

"Shut up," he muttered, "I'm tough."

"No you're not."

"If you don't stop saying that, then… I'm not putting out for the rest of the year."

"Oh no," she dramatically placed a hand on her forehead, "how will I ever survive?"

"You know you want me."

"I really don't," she laughed a little, "that's you, Sam."

"You don't love me?"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it."

"I do love you," she sighed, "you know I do."

"Prove it."

"Samuel, for the last time, I'm _not_ having sex with you, tonight; get over it."

"How about a kiss?" he questioned.

"You've got yourself a deal," she smiled, pressing her lips against his; it may have started off crappy, but all in all, it had been a good day.

.X.x.X.x.X.

"Welp," Sam sighed as he walked down the staircase in the house that he and his family shared, and into the living room. It had been three days since Rachel's incident with Kitty, and after thinking it through, for a little bit, she decided not to tell Sam about it; she wasn't a child; she was a grown woman, who didn't need her husband to jump in and take care of every little problem she had. If things really began to escalate the way they did back in school, she would confront Kitty herself. Besides, telling him would only make him angry, which would do the situation absolutely no good, whatsoever. She was fine.

"I don't want to jinx it, but for the first time, in..." he sat down next to his wife on the large white couch, beginning to count on his fingers, "I don't even know how long... Things one, two, three and four are all asleep... Like, all at the same time... You here that?"

"Hear what?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Exactly," he smiled, "it's actually quiet in here, for once."

"Yes," she nodded, "it's nice."

"How was your day?" he asked, smiling when he felt her rest her head on his shoulder.

"It was alright… busy…" she shrugged, "I'm a little tired from being on my feet all day, but hey," she shrugged, "what are you gonna do…"

"Here," he kissed her neck, "lemme take care of you…" he sat her down in his lap and began to rub her shoulders.

"Ugh, Sam," she moaned as her husband continued to work at her muscles, "you're the best."

"I know," he smirked, "I'm awesome…"

"You're also a pain in the ass," she rolled her eyes.

"You're so mean to me," he pouted.

"I am _not_," she giggled.

"Yes you are," he kissed her neck, "I'm giving you a massage, and what do you do?" he rubbed his chin against her, smiling when he heard her giggle as she felt the light stubble against her sensitive skin, "you make fun of me."

"What do you think I'm here for? To make sure you don't get too cocky."

"Why?" he placed a hand on her thigh, "getting cocky is fun."

"You're such a pervert," she smacked his arm.

"A pervert that loves you more than anything," he whispered into her ear.

"Mmm," she leaned down and kissed his cheek, "I love you, too… so much…"

"I… I was wondering…" he bit his lip, "when are you going to be ready to… I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but… it's been so long, baby, I-"

Cutting him off, Rachel turned around in his lap, pressing her lips against his. She slipped her tongue through his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck as they made out. After a few minutes, she could feel a certain hardness against the crotch of his jeans.

"Babe, please," he breathed, pulling his mouth away from his, "this isn't fair… don't tease me like this…"

"Maybe I'm not teasing you," she whispered against his ample lips, "maybe I need it just as bad as you do…"

"Rachel, that's cruel," he shook his head.

"Sam, I'm serious…" she giggled, "I've… I've actually kind of been thinking about it all day."

"Seriously?" he gaped, "like… I don't want to hurt you… if it's too soon then maybe we should."

"Sammy, I'm fine," she shook her head, "come on…" she pecked his lips, "I took my pill, today."

"Please don't tell me you're gonna start making me wear condoms, again, like after your last pregnancy.

"No, baby," she shook her head, "I'm fine…" she got up off of his lap, and tugged at his shirt, "stand up…" she demanded.

"C'mere," he grunted when he stood up, picking her up before carrying her to the kitchen table.

Rachel moaned as she felt him press his lips against hers, grinding her hips against his. Sam growled and spanked her ass, watching as her body trembled against his. "God I missed this ass..." he moved his lips down to her neck, "and these breasts and this belly... And your legs, god your legs..." he felt his dick harden.

The small girl rocked impatiently on the wooden table, moving her ass back in forth as she tried to ease some of the pressure. Her panties were now completely soaked through with her juices, and she could even feel the crotch of her jeans beginning to dampen, a little. "god I'm so fucking horny... Take off your shirt..."

"What?"

"Forget it..." she shook her head and ripped the plaid shirt off of her husband, buttons flying everywhere. Her core felt as if it were boiling, now, and there was nothing more she wanted than to pull down her jeans and underwear, and slide down onto Sam's hard cock.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard..." he muttered into her ear, beginning to grind himself against her leg, "you have no fucking idea... Is that what you want, baby? For me to drill my hard, long cock into your tight little pussy?"

"Wet..." she whimpered, crossing her legs a little. She was absolutely drenched, unable to think about anything other than her aching need. Rachel squeezed her legs tightly, absolutely desperate for some kind of friction. She could feel the wetness all around her legs, and had to stop herself from getting down on her knees and begging for him to make her cum; to release her from that coiling, heated tension that she had been feeling since they had started kissing.

"Pardon?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm so wet..." she whispered, "it's... It's actually beginning to get a little uncomfortable... It's all over my legs, and it's making my pants all wet and sticky."

"Shit, baby, don't say stuff like that..." he crossed his legs, keeping as still as his trembling body would let him; he knew that it would only take a few more seconds of his cock rubbing against his jeans for him to completely lose it, "I'm gonna cum in my fucking pants... Oh my god, I'm starting to leak... I gotta cum, babe, I... So fucking hard, I think I'm gonna blow it..."he puffed out his cheeks when he felt her hand on his bulge, "no baby, please; I'm serious. I can't hold it, for much longer."

"You're throbbing so hard," she giggled, still squirming a little, "I can see it through your pants."

"Turn around," he growled.

"Huh?"

"Turn around..." he bit down on her earlobe, "get down on your hands and knees, and turn. The fuck. Around."

Moaning a little, she did as she was told. She loved nights like this; where he would take complete and total control. Sure, there were times where they were completely equal, and times in which she had full control; but sometimes, like tonight, she really loved to be dominated by him; the way his voice would lower to a growl, and his eyes would turn to a dark, mossy green. He knew his limits, and would never push her too far.

Sam quickly unbuttoned her jeans, and pulled them down her legs. He groaned when he saw the glistening wetness all over her legs and ass. "Baby, your ass," he began to kiss one of her round cheeks, using his hand to caress the other, "you're so wet, and... Mmm I could do this for hours... So beautiful..." he nibbled on the skin, "and sexy... God, my cock hurts so much... I... Fuck it, I gotta take these off..." he unbuckled his belt in a rush, pulling the denim down as quickly as he could.

"Feel better, now?" she smirked up at him.

"Yes," he breathed in a sigh of relief. The green eyed boy moved back to kissing and caressing her ass.

"Oooooh," Rachel dropped her head down, her hips shifting backward. "Sam!" she whimpered when she felt him smack her ass.

"Have you been wearing this thong for me, all day?" he took the tiny strap of her underwear, and pulled it back. Sam let it slip from his fingers, groaning when he saw and heard it snap back against her ass.

He turned his attention to her pussy. The crotch of her thong was now completely coated with her juices, beginning to drip onto the table, and he began to rub exactly where he knew her clit was.

"Saaaaaam," she whined, "baby, please..."

"Please what, angel?"

"I... I don't know, I just... You know how much I hate to be teased."

"Funny, though. Because you LOVE to tease me."

"That's because you get all cute, squirmy, and then you start begging, your cock twitching like crazy... The sight alone is almost orgasmic."

"So is you, sitting on your hands and knees on the kitchen table, with your dripping, sopping pussy making a big, huge mess... Fucking desperate to be fucked... Here..." he pulled her thong down her legs, I'll take this off for you."

"I-I need you to let me-"

"Shh..." he kissed her temple, "I know, baby... Lay down on your back... I'll take care of you..."

"Sam..." she turned around, unsure of where to put her legs.

"C'mere," he smirked down at her, before grabbing her thighs, and separating them. Sam climbed on top of the table and in between his wife's legs, his erection throbbing wildly against his boxers as moved his face closer to her center, at eye level with her pussy, "you're fucking drenched for me... God, you're so fucking sexy that I might go insane," he kissed her inner thigh, tasting the juices that had slid down from her core.

"Oh," Rachel gasped when she felt his hot breath against her core; it was teasing her, driving her absolutely insane. She looked down and saw the taunting look in his piercing green eyes; he was deliberately teasing her and she knew it.

"Sammy, stop it," she whined, "you're not being very fair." she pressed her hands down against the back of his neck, trying to move him down farther.

"You haven't been fair for over a month," he smirked and shook his head, "wearing those goddamn short skirts all the time; you know I can't control myself when it comes to your ass. Just last week, while you were messing around with the cable box; you know, when you were bent over with your ass in the air for, like, fifteen minutes? I was squirming around the fucking couch, my cock was aching so much."

"So that's why you ran out of the room all of a sudden," she smirked, nodding in realization.

"If I hadn't beaten off then, my balls would have probably exploded..."

"You're such a drama queen," she smirked, "Sam, please..." she bit her lip, the wetness pooling in between her legs.

"Yeah, baby," he licked his lips, before placing her legs over her shoulders and delving into her pussy.

Rachel watched through heavy-lidded eyes as his head dropped between her legs and she felt the first contact of his mouth against her body. His tongue swiped at her clit before his lips settled around it and he sucked, sending fire through Rachel's body as she bucked against his mouth, crying out his name. Her hands fell to his head, where she gripped his scalp through his blonde hair.

Sam groaned and smirked against her flesh, enjoying every drop of her juices; god, she was dripping, sopping wet. The brown eyed girl continued to rock her hips up and down, her desire for more causing her brain to nearly shut down. Sam slid a hand to her hips and held her down as he speared his tongue into her center. Rachel shot up off the table, bending at the waist to lean forward, clutching at his head as she leaned over him.

"Sam—Oh God...Sammy..." she moaned, her eyes beginning to tear at the intense sensation of his mouth. Her fingers threaded through his hair and he pressed her stomach against him as she pushed his face deeper between her thighs, desperate for his tongue to touch that spot. "Sam," Rachel panted, hips bucking against his lips repeatedly.

Rachel tugged harder at his hair, "Sam..." She whimpered, "Sam, I'm gonna... Oh god... I'm gonna..."

He leaned back, not looking at her, but enough so she could hear, "I know baby, go ahead, cum for me," and when he put his lips back on her clit and nipped, she felt herself fall apart beneath him, "you look so beautiful when you cum," he added, beginning to lap up her juices.

"Sammy," she mumbled as she felt him place a few last tiny kisses on her thighs.

"Mmm hmm?" he hummed, trying to take his mind off of the unbearable ache in his groin.

"That... That was... Amazing, Sam... Can I confess something to you?"

"Anything."

"I... I... The first time you went down on me, it... It sucked, Sam..."

"What?" his eyes widened, "seriously? You... You said that you loved it..."

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings... I mean... You tried your best, which was all that mattered..."

"Fine..." he muttered, "I won't do it to you anymore, if you hate it so damn much... And by the way, your blow jobs suck..." his voice began to crack.

"They do?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No," he bit his lip and shook his head, "they're amazing and you know it..."

_Oh god,_ she rolled her eyes, _I'd better nip this in the butt before he starts crying_.

"Would you let me finish?" she sighed, "yeah, at first you weren't very good... Most guys aren't... But now... I... I don't even know how to explain it, it feels so good... You have the most talented mouth I've ever seen... You've definitely learned a lot from experience..."

"Fuck," Sam groaned. His dick was unbelievably hard, and he felt as if he were about to burst, "take off your shirt; lemme see your beautiful breasts; it's been a while since I've seen them without one of our kids sucking on them.

Rachel sat up and moved her purple tank top up and over her head, tossing it on the floor. Sam unfastened her bra, letting it fall as well, "so beautiful," he took one of her breasts in his hand. She smirked up at him, before placing her hand on the crotch of his boxers.

"I need to be inside of you," he growled, his cheeks flushing red with arousal when he felt her rub him up and down, "oooh..." Rachel moved her hand into his black boxers, gripping his throbbing, weeping, aching member, squeezing it a little, "shit, I'm gonna cum... Rachel, I can't control it... I can't hold it in any longer..." he clenched his teeth, reaching down and spanking her ass, "put me inside you."

"I've never seen you leak this much pre-cum, before," Rachel giggled, using one hand to pull down her husband's underwear, while the other slowly stroked his penis.

Sam was breathing heavily now, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. He bucked his hips against her hand, before biting down on his lip and placing his hand on top of hers, stopping her movements, "I'm right on the edge, baby... Please, just... Let me fuck you..."

"So handsome," she gently pushed his bangs out of his eyes, letting him line his tip up with her center. Unable to resist anymore, Sam plunged into her with a loud, "oh shit!"

"Saaaam," Rachel moaned, pressing her heels into his back, pushing him deeper inside of her, "harder, Sam... Fuck me harder!" she screamed, moving her fingers into golden blonde hair.

Sam clenched his teeth as he snapped his hips into hers, quickening his pace as he slammed into her. His thighs were trembling, whimpering as he gripped the side of the table, his fingertips turning white; he was so close to the edge, before, just about to cum all over himself; it had been almost three months since they last had sex, and he had almost forgotten how tight, warm, and wet she was. The green eyed boy was absolutely desperate to hang on, nearly howling out in pleasure when he felt her walls tightening around his straining cock, "Rachel- fuck!" he breathed, pounding his fist on the table in pure ecstasy, "Rachel I... I can't... I'm starting to lose control... I'm gonna... Shit! Gotta hold it, gotta hold it..."

"Hang on, baby... Please wait for me," she moaned, her hips arching up to meet his thrusts, "oooooooh god that's it... Right there... Don't stop, baby, don't you dare fucking stop... That's the spot... Harder..." she pulled violently at his hair, "deeper, Sam... I know you can go deeper..." her fingers pulled violently on his hair, "I want to cum with you, Sammy... Just hold- fuuuuuck your cock feels so good- please just hold it in for a little while longer."

Sam hissed, shuddering involuntarily as he fucked her hard into the table, his hips moving as fast as they could, "soooooo tiigghhtt..." he moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, "don't think I've ever been this hard before, Rae... Too much build up... I'm about to fucking explode..."

"You're so big," she screamed, slamming her head against the table, not minding the pain. Sam grabbed ahold of her right ankle, and hoisted it over his shoulder, allowing deeper thrusts, "Sammy, I'm so close... That's it, baby... Oh my god..."

Sam's pace became irregular and reckless as he reached the end of his restraint. He could feel the salty sweat drenching his and Rachel's bodies, and his wife's fingernails scratching along his back so violently that he was sure that there would be marks later; he almost lost control when he saw Rachel shut her eyes, her jaw dropping open slightly in pleasure, "you like that, baby? You like being fucked?" the small girl whimpered in response, pressing her body to his, "yeah, I know you do… you fucking love my cock pounding into you… such a bad fucking girl

"Ohholyshit… SAAAAM!" she screamed as she continued to bounce up and down on his cock. And then, finally, it snapped in her, the burning sensation that seared her body from the inside out as he thrust up, bringing her to the edge. Fingernails tearing even deeper into his skin, Rachel gave one final gasp and fell against Sam's body, breathing heavily, her eyes closed.

Sam joined her seconds later, crying out her name, as the two of them rode waves of pleasure. Once both of their climaxes had ended, Sam's head fell in between his wife's breasts, his eyes clenched shut.

"Shit, babe… that… that was…" he muttered, trying to catch his breath; he kissed her left breast, "I can't even fucking speak, anymore…" he swallowed. Rachel smiled, loving the feeling of his eyelashes.

"I know…" she nodded, gently running her fingers through his golden blonde hair, "god, y-you're trembling…" she gently stroked his face, "are you alright?"

"Don't worry," he shook his head, "I'll be fine…"

"You're so handsome," she kissed his forehead, "I'm so lucky that I have you… that I'm the only one that gets to see you like this… in your post sex haze, all sweaty, and tired… at your most vulnerable state…"

"You're the only person I _want_ to see me like this… you're pretty lucky, babe… you're the only one that little Sam wants to be inside… and he's pretty picky."

"Oh, lucky me," she mumbled, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "but… in all seriousness… I want to thank you…"

"For what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"For accepting me for exactly who I am… not a lot of people have really done that; especially not in high school… you've seen me at my worst, and… you're still here… you don't only accept my little quirks and flaws… you love them… you've made me realize how beautiful I really am… even if I might forget every once in a while…"

"You're so perfect… I'm glad you see it, now…"

"I'm not perfect… Sam, no one's per-"

"Yes you are…" he ran his fingers through her chocolate brown hair, "any girl who is willing to dress up as princess Leia, just so I can play out one of my greatest sexual fantasies is perfect in my book."

"Why the hell do I find that charming?" she shook her head.

"I don't know," he chuckled, "guess I must've brainwashed you."

"Well, I assure you, that I've enjoyed the brainwashing; it's been… the best nine years of my life."

"Love you babe…" he leaned up and kissed her lips; he finally pulled out of her, sitting up on the table, "what do you want to do, now?"

"Sleep," she mumbled, her eyes beginning to droop.

Sam smiled down at his wife, before gently placing her on his lap, cradling her to his naked body, "anything you want."

.X.x.X.x.X.

"So," Sam began after swallowing a forkful of pasta, "did you girls have a good day?"

"Yes," Olivia nodded, "momma? Daddy?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Yeah?"

"Emma's birthday is next week, and she's having a sleepover party next Friday, and asked if I can go… can I?"

"Well, I think that'll be fine, as long as-"

"Who's going?" the blonde boy asked.

"Sugar, Tyler, Aaron, Haily-"

"Boys?" he almost choked on his food, "you want to sleep in a room full of boys? You're kidding me, right?"

"No," she shook her head, "what's wrong with-"

"No," Sam shook his head, cutting Olivia off completely.

"What?" Olivia bit her lip.

"Sam," the brown eyed girl hissed.

"Sorry, but she's not going," he shrugged, shoving a forkful of beans into his mouth, "that's that."

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Because I said so."

"But why did you say so?" she questioned.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"You know what," he sighed and shook his head, "I don't have to have a reason why."

"But that's not fair."

"Yes it is," he nodded, "once you have kids- which will never happen because you're never, ever going to date… like, ever… but if you were to, you'd get to tell them what to do… but right now, you're the kid, and I'm the parent, so what I say goes."

"Sam," Rachel muttered, "you don't have to be so mean about it."

"Look, I'm sorry if you think I'm being mean, but she's the one who doesn't respect my word."

"Why can't I go?" Olivia asked again, "like, a real reason…"

"Because I said so!" he exclaimed, "why don't you understand that no means no? You're not going! Get over it!"

Olivia looked down at her lap, her bottom lip beginning to tremble. Sam noticed the hurt expression on his daughter's face, and quickly licked his lips, "shit… Olivia, wait… I didn't mean to-"

"I hate you," she whispered, before hopping of her chair, and running out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into her bedroom.

"Sam?"

"What?" he muttered under his breath.

"Are you alright?" she moved a little closer to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I… did… did she really just say that… that she hated me?"

"She didn't mean it-"

"How do you know that she didn't?" he snapped back.

"Sam, she's nine years old, she says things she doesn't mean… you say things that you don't mean, when you're angry… everyone does."

"Why is Livy sad?" Harmony asked, "I don't like it when she's sad."

"Neither do we, sweetheart," Rachel sighed, "c'mon, you still need to eat," she leaned over and pushed her daughter's plate closer to her.

"You agree with me, don't you?" he muttered.

"In a sense, yes… I wouldn't want Olivia to go to a sleepover with boys, either… what kind of mother would do that?" she sighed, "but… you didn't have to start yelling at her. I get that you're protective of her, but… she's still a little kid."

"Look, you know I love that kid more than anything; hell, I'd die for her… but I'm not going to let her talk back to me, or disrespect me; you want her to turn out like Finn."

"Olivia isn't going to turn out like Finn," the brown eyed girl rolled her eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, for starters, she knows how to spell…" she shook her head, "that's not even the point… you didn't have to be so hard on her…" she got up and walked up to Luke's bouncer when she heard him crying, "the babies don't like it when you yell, Sam," she sighed, picking up Riley when she heard her start crying, too, "and neither do I."

"Dammit," Sam muttered to himself; he could tell it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you like it? Once again, I'm sorry if it was too boring. The next one will be better, I promise. What do you think of Kitty? Do you want to see more of her, or is she getting boring? What about Olivia? Do you think Sam was right to yell at her or was he being to hard on her?**

**Thank you so much to cerberus angel, Guest, m-white624, peaceandlovexo, Guest, Guest, neppo618 Guest, Guest, Guest, rjewels18, christaarayy, OutOfNoWhereHereIAm, Guestjess1414, Lauren, MissJackieBurkhart, , and that70sfinchelgleek for reviewing. Your kind words mean so much, and really are my inspiration. Chapter twenty five is finished, and I'll post it as soon as this chapter gets 17 ****reviews. So please review :)**


End file.
